


A Strange New Year

by Kurokamisama



Category: D.Gray-man, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Bodyguard, Boys Being Boys, Dimension Travel, Ed as a bodyguard, Friendship, Gryffindor Being Slytherins, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Nosy Slytherins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Slytherins Being Slytherins, still they're just friends, thankfully there's Allen, we're doomed, well Harry is
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 99,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokamisama/pseuds/Kurokamisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed et Allen se retrouvent en même temps dans un monde complètement inconnu, et il n'ont peut-être pas tord de penser que leurs boss respectifs ont quelque chose à voir là-dedans...Exorciste et alchimiste gardes du corps dans le monde des sorciers?...ça va faire des étincelles!<br/>(A/N:l'écriture s'améliore au fur et à mesure... promis!...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages et univers de J.K Rowling, Hiromu Arakawa, et Katsura Hoshino ne m'appartiennent pas; seules les situations dans lesquelles je les mets m'appartiennent (les pauvres...)
> 
> A/N: Cette fiction est aussi disponible fanfiction.net à cette adresse: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8617497/1/A-strange-new-year

Edward se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Il posa nonchalamment ses mains sur ses hanches, puis regarda avec un air à la fois ahuri et stupéfait ce qu'il avait devant lui, autrement dit, une sorte de château deux fois plus grand que celui du Führer d'Amestris.

« D'abord une forêt sans fin, et maintenant que je croyais être enfin sorti de là, c'est un château ?! » pesta-t-il furieusement en tirant dans une pierre ayant le malheur de s'être trouvée là.

Cette fois c'était sûr, Mustang n'allait pas voir arriver le jour suivant ! se dit-t-il en serrant les poings, poings qu'il avait bien l'intention d'utiliser sur notre cher petite tête brune. Mais avant ça, revenons au moment présent, puisque notre cher nabot (Ed : « qui est-ce que t'appelles un nabot ?! ») venait d'apercevoir un mouvement dans les fourrés à sa droite. Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, une espèce de boule dorée avec une croix sur le visage (corps ?) dotée de deux ailes se jeta sur lui sans plus de cérémonies, ouvrant une grande bouche agrémentée de longues dents pointues. Surpris, Edward eu juste le temps de transformer par alchimie son bras en sa lame favorite, laissant s'échapper une petite mais vive lumière bleue, mais tomba tout de même à la renverse, se retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air (Roy : « pas terrible les réflexes, nabot ! », Ed : « ah ne t'y mets pas Mustang ! », Auteur : « mais vous allez la fermer oui ?! »).

« Timcampy, arrête ! » s'écria la voix essoufflée d'un jeune homme, juste avant que le mini piranha volant ne s'attaque à la jambe en chair d'Ed.

'Quelle apparence fort étrange….pensa aussitôt celui-ci, sûrement dans les 15 ans, pas plus, mais pas moins non plus…Mais pourquoi ces cheveux ? On dirait Scar avec cette couleur...'. Cependant, avec un bras et une jambe comme les siens, le jeune alchimiste n'était pas vraiment du genre à se focaliser sur ce genre de détails que sont les apparences, et préféra donc remercier le ciel d'avoir envoyé le jeune homme bizarre, puisque, vraisemblablement, la petite boule de nerfs qui s'était jetée sur lui obéissait à celui-ci. Aussi, il ne se formalisa pas des cheveux blancs et de la cicatrice se terminant en pentacle du blandinet et se releva en un rien de temps, mais tout de même méfiant, il garda son automail transformé en arme.

Sans perdre de temps, il demanda au jeune blandinet, une petite appréhension dans la voix :

« Qui est-tu, et où sommes-nous ?

Vraisemblablement, le jeune intrus n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un bras dont le jeune alchimiste se servait comme arme, et il se dit que c'était sûrement une arme cachée, comme les marteaux que son maître s'arrangeait toujours à sortir quand il voulait se débarrasser d'Allen. Celui-ci réprima un soudain frisson en se souvenant brièvement du borgne aux cheveux rouges et coureur de jupons, puis reporta son attention sur l'inconnu blondinet qui était toujours sur ses gardes, attendant patiemment une réponse.

-…, je m'appelle Allen Walker, et j'avoue que j'aimerai aussi savoir où nous sommes… Et toi comment t'appelles-tu, petit ? »fit le jeune exorciste, espérant bien faire.

Regardant avec intérêt le petit blond aux cheveux longs et aux yeux dorés qui venait d'apparaître à la sortie de cette damnée forêt sans fin, Allen attendit impatiemment la réponse de celui-ci, mais en relevant la tête, il vit que ce petit avait un regard noir, lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux, annonçant la tempête imminente à venir.

Aussitôt, ladite tempête commença à hurler à plein poumons, transperçant Allen du regard :

« QUI EST-CE QUE TU APPELLES SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT SE PERDRE DANS L'HERBE ET SE FAIRE ECRASE PAR UNE FOURMIS ?!

-M-mais, j-je n'ai rien dit de ce genre, voyons ! »tenta l'exorciste pour se défendre, surpris du soudain changement de caractère du blond.

'Mais où-est-ce qu'il va chercher tout ça ?!'pensa-t-il, choqué.

Voyant que celui-ci n'en démordrait pas, Allen s'excusa rapidement, et se tourna tout aussi précipitamment vers le château face à eux, histoire de détourner l'attention du peti- euh, du jeune blondinet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!souffla-t-il dans le même état que l'alchimiste quelques secondes plus tôt.

Edward reprit son souffle, puis, brossant sa mèche qui le grandissait d'au moins 5 cm, regarda le blandinet :

-Ça, c'est ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure, et il me semble que tu es aussi au courant que moi à ce propos… j'ai comme l'impression que l'on n'est pas à Central…finit-t-il en murmurant, préoccupé.

-Où ça ?demanda innocemment le jeune exorciste anglais,

-A Central voyons ! La capitale d'Amestris !répliqua l'autre, légèrement agacé de ne rien savoir sur leur étrange situation.

\- …, le blandinet resta silencieux puis, après quelques secondes de silence :

« Ah !mais tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton nom au fait !s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Moi c'est Edward Elric, enchanté de te rencontrer Allen Walker !fit Ed, se grattant l'arrière du crâne, car un peu gêné d'avoir oublié cette question après sa petite crise de nerfs.

-…moi de même…mais,…même si cela semble être un sujet sensible…, l'exorciste semblait choisir ses mots avec grande prudence, tu pourrais me dire quel âge tu as ? »

Une veine s'afficha sur le front d'Ed, mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

CRACK

Un homme d'un âge indéfinissable apparut alors. Il portait une longue barbe aussi blanche que ces cheveux, d'une longueur qu'aucun des deux jeunes intrus n'aurait pu soupçonné comme possible, des yeux bleus étonnamment pétillants de jeunesse et de malice, des lunettes en demi-lunes sur le nez, et une sorte de longue robe qui descendait jusqu'aux pieds de celui-ci, les recouvrant entièrement:

« Allen Walker, exorciste de la Congrégation de l'ombre, branche européenne, et Edward Elric, alchimiste d'Etat de l'armée d'Amestris, enchantés de vous rencontrer, je vous attendait avec grande impatience !Avant que les questionnements concernant votre présence ici ne fusent, dit-il, amusé de voir les bouches ouvertes des deux jeunes hommes et les coupant d'un geste de la main avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de parler, veuillez me suivre à l'intérieur, je me présenterai là-bas, et vous expliquerai tout par la même occasion. Je peux même vous dire, que cette rencontre n'est en aucun cas due au hasard et qu'elle est même en grande partie liée à vos chefs respectifs ! »

Allen et Edward se regardèrent en silence, le regard figé et bouches bée, hésitant entre le fait d'attaquer ou non le vieil homme. D'une, il savait leurs noms, et de deux, le vieil homme semblait plus taré qu'autre chose du point de vue d'Edward, et plutôt malin du côté d'Allen, ce qui n'avait pas le don de les rassurer. Cependant, après un moment de flottement, ils décidèrent tout de même de le suivre : après tout, il semblait bien mieux informé qu'eux, et c'est donc en se jurant d'étrangler leur intendant/colonel à leur retour, qu'ils finirent par entrer.


	2. Chapitre 1: Impossible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Il faut croire que j'avais franchement la flemme d'attendre pour mettre la suite...
> 
> Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist, D. Gray-man et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à leurs auteurs respectifs parce que ...beh parce que...je les adore!
> 
> PS: Le premier chapitre que j'ai mis n'était que le prologue, donc le chapitres normaux sont plus longs.
> 
> ENJOY!

Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à leurs yeux était encore plus impressionnant que ce qu'ils avaient pu voir du château à l'extérieur.

Allen regardait les yeux grands ouvert la salle d'entrée dans laquelle ils venaient de faire leur apparition, cherchant le bout du plafond, si haut et imposant, et tournant la tête de tous côtés. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Edward, qu'il s'était déjà juré de ne plus jamais appeler « petit » histoire d'éviter de se faire tuer du regard la prochaine fois, pour voir sa propre réaction. Au grand soulagement du blandinet, celui-ci non plus ne semblait pas revenir de ce qu'il voyait et posait des yeux écarquillés partout, espérant retenir chaque détails de la pièce qui lui apparaissait si grandiose. Allen décida de continuer à faire de même après tout il pourrait raconter cela plus tard à Lavi, qui, étant apprenti Bookman, s'intéresserai sûrement grandement à ce château, et au fait de ne pas rater une miette de ce spectacle.

Aussi, ils continuèrent leur route, une fois la surprise un peu dissipée, et passèrent devant nombre de tableaux qui papotaient entre eux, au plus grand intérêt d'Edward qui se demandait bien comment diable on avait pu insérer des âmes dans ceux-ci, et qui commençait sérieusement à se demander comment le vieux avait bien pu apparaître d'un coup devant eux quelques minutes avant. A son tour, il observa d'un rapide coup d'œil les réactions du jeune blandin et vit que celui-ci commençait déjà à s'habituer un peu à l'espace. Après tout, le château devait être aussi grand que la Congrégation de l'Ombre, ce qui rassurait en majeure partie le jeune exorciste.

Ils continuèrent dans différents couloirs, tous désespérément vides, ce qui fit se questionner les deux jeunes garçons :

« Dites, à quoi ça vous sert un si grand château alors que vous y vivez tout seul ? Ça ne vous coûte pas un peu cher en électricité ?s'étonna Edward sans une once de délicatesse.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais l'électricité est quelque chose que nous laissons volontiers aux Moldus puisqu'elle nous n'ait d'aucune utilité, après tout-

-Aux quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux intrus d'une même vive voix

-Ah ! j'imagine que c'est aussi quelque chose que je vais devoir vous expliquer. Pour en revenir à ce que j'allais dire avant d'être coupé par M. Elric, dit-t-il avec un air de faux reproche amusé, cet endroit m'appartient, certes, mais c'est une école, l'école de Poudlard de magie et de sorcellerie pour être plus précis, une des plus grandes école de ce domaine existant.

-De quoi ?! »

Après cette exclamation unanime, les réactions furent différentes de chaque côté.

Pour Edward ce fut plutôt :

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, le vieux ! Je sais déjà que vous êtes timbré, mais faut pas exagérer non plus ! Il n'y a que l'alchimie qui existe, le principe de l'échange équivalent est ce qui régit ce monde et tous les autres, avec ses règles bien précises et qu'il faut respecter ! Vous avez jamais entendu parler d'un truc comme ça ?! » s'indigna-t-il avec un total scepticisme.

Alors que pour Allen, la réaction se fit plus compréhensive :

« Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Je sais que différentes sortes de magies existent, mais ne sont-elles pas toutes associées à des Innocences ? Où aux Akumas, aux Noahs et à la matière noire ? »

Impatiemment, les deux jeunes hommes attendirent d'entendre des réponses à leurs questions : manifestement, ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'attendre d'avoir atteint le bureau du concerné. Aussi, il leur répondit de la manière la plus simple qu'il puisse être, perdant un brin son calme légendaire, mais tenant encore contenance :

« Désolé de vous décevoir M. Elric avec votre échange équi…peu importe, mais la magie existe bel et bien dans ce monde, et, oui M. Walker, ils existent d'autres formes de magie que celles que vous nommez « Innocence » et cætera. En outre, je suis parfaitement au courant de tout ce qui concerne cette école et leurs élèves, puisque j'en suis moi-même le directeur. Non M. Elric, n'essayez pas de me poser d'autres questions maintenant, j'y répondrai quand, une fois pour toutes, si vous le voulez bien, nous serons dans mon bureau, alors pour cette fois, ne fusse être la seule, écoutez-moi et suivez-moi calmement ! »

Rougissant, Allen adressa un signe de tête gêné au directeur, alors qu'Edward tournait vivement la sienne sur le côté, ses yeux dorés flamboyants cependant, ils avaient tous les deux tiltés à l'évocation du « dans ce monde ». Après un soupir du directeur, ils s'en retournèrent à leur route et finir ainsi leur trajet en silence. Ils arrivèrent donc dans cet état pesant devant une sorte d'entrée où se trouvait une statue bizarre – une chimère, avisa Ed (Roy : « alors qu'on lui a pas demandé son avis^.^ ! », Auteur : « pas faux ! », Ginny : « Chut ! J'arrive plus à suivre ! », Auteur : « T'inquiète on ne t'en demande pas autant ! », Ed : «Et c'est moi qui doit la fermer ? - -' ») – et aux mots du vieil homme malicieux, celle-ci commença à s'élever en tournant sur elle-même, laissant ainsi apparaître un escalier en colimaçon.

« Ça doit être très pratique, apprécia Allen, plus impressionné que surpris.

-Mouais…continua Edward mollement, 'sûrement juste un mécanisme s'enclenchant grâce à la voix du proprio' pensa-t-il en maugréant.

-Oui en effet, le seul problème étant qu'il ne faut pas oublier le mot de passe, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil amusé en direction d'Edward, qu'il voyait fulminer intérieurement.

Décidemment, le vieux commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs d'Edward, mais il avait bien trop à penser avec tout ce qui venait de se passer pour se mettre à faire un esclandre au milieu du couloir. Aussi il garda le silence qu'en au mot de passe ridicule qu'avait employé quelques instants plus tôt le dirlo, _« Bonbon au citron »,_ et décida d'adopter une attitude miliaire, comme celle qu'il était sensé utiliser en présence de Mustang, qui, accessoirement, était quand même un Colonel, c'est-à-dire pas tout à fait un titre insignifiant, et par la même occasion son supérieur, mais qu'il avait vite oublié d'employer après avoir découvert sa personnalité, qu'il trouvait particulièrement exécrable. Aussi, il se trouva dans une position à la fois inconfortable et nostalgique quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur, en repensant à la première fois où il était entré dans celui du Führer.

Allen, de son côté, avait préféré rester dans son mutisme pour éviter de paraître aussi tête brûlée que son partenaire, et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il se plaça à côté du directeur de Poud…Poudla…, enfin bon, peu importait (Lavi : « Eh bé ! La mémoire c'est pas ça moyashi ! », Auteur : «Mais vous allez arrêter de m'interrompre tout le temps tous autant que vous êtes ?! Hiban ! », Lavi : « Hey !c'est mon attaque ça ! », Auteur : « M'en tape c'est moi l'auteur, j'fais c'que j'veux ! »), sur les escaliers, qui ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait arrêtés. Puis, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse à l'ordre dans lequel il fallait qu'il pose ses questions, retenant les plus importantes parmi celles qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais s'arrêta brusquement quand il se rendit compte que Edward le regardait, l'air pas le moins du monde stressé, ayant adopté une posture qui parut militaire à Allen. Le jeune blandin décida de l'ignorer pour éviter d'attirer les ennuis, d'autant plus qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement ce regard lui rappelant trop Luberier, et se concentra sur la porte qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Au moment où le directeur farfelu entra, une vive lumière apparut sur le côté. Edward et Allen ne virent que peu de temps après qu'il s'agissait d'un feu anormalement vert qui sortait d'une cheminée sur le côté, dans lequel on pouvait voir à présent sortir un chat…un CHAT ?!

« Mais qu'est-ce que- »

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu prononcer un mot de plus, le dit chat commença à se mettre sur ses deux pattes arrière, puis à lentement se transformer, pour finalement laisser sa place à une dame d'un certain âge et aux traits sévères, toute habillée d'une robe et d'un chapeau pointu émeraude, sous les regards écarquillés de surprise des deux nouveaux.

Edward pensa même brièvement qu'il pouvait s'agir d'Envy, mais il se rappela très vite les goûts tordus de notre cher palmier narcissique (Envy : « Hey ! », Auteur : « T'inquiète on t'aime quand même 3 ! », Ed : « …Ou pas… »), et il lui parut vite évident que celui-ci, même si cela avait été un ordre de Father, n'aurait pas essayé de se transformer en vieille peau.

« Allons Minerva ! Vous allez effrayer nos invités !pouffa le directeur, ayant visiblement du mal à se retenir de rire en voyant les têtes qu'affichaient ses invités. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de penser que tout cela commençait vraiment à devenir plus qu'intéressant. Apparemment, les chefs des deux jeunes garçons auxquels il avait fait appel, ne leurs avaient vraiment rien expliqué sur ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Reprenant un peu contenance, il se tourna vers Mc Gonagall qui semblait elle aussi surprise, mais d'une manière bien moins exagérée que celle des deux autres : après tout, elle était habituée aux coups bizarres que souvent lui réservait le directeur loufoque.

« Minerva, si cela ne vous dérange pas, laissez-moi expliquer la raison de leur venue ici à nos deux invités, je vous l'expliquerai après cela. » fit-t-il.

Légèrement remise de ses émotions, la professeure se tourna une dernière fois vers les deux jeunes hommes et les dévisagea avec un mélange de curiosité et de sévérité, chose qui lui était propre, puis inclina respectueusement la tête, sortant, à la grande surprise d'Allen et d'Edward, par la porte. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir, la normalité leur semblait en effet, plus bizarre, que la fantaisie dans laquelle ils étaient tombés, depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde étrange. Etait-ce vraiment un autre monde d'ailleurs ? Ils se retournèrent sur le directeur, qui, un sourire aux lèvres, attendait patiemment qu'ils se décident :

« C'est le moment des réponses on dirait !lança-t-il d'un air réjouit.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Edward et Allen étaient assis sur des chaises qui venaient d'apparaître derrière eux, à la suite d'un geste que le directeur avait fait avec…un …bâton ?, mais ils ne s'en été pas formalisés, bien trop intéressés par la suite des évènements. Enfin ils allaient avoir des réponses à leurs questions ! Ils se regardèrent un instant, l'air de se concerter sur qui allait commencer, puis ce fut finalement d'un commun accord qu'Allen prit la parole :

« Eh bien euh…Pour commencer,… qui êtes-vous à part le directeur de Poud…Poudla…de cette école ?

-Je me prénomme Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore, pour vous servir, et comme vous le savez, directeur de Pou-dlard.

Les deux jeunes intrus avaient perdus le fil des noms et Allen répondit au reproche dissimulé en marmonnant :

-Hum oui…Poudlard…

-Ça sert à quoi d'avoir autant de noms,…Monsieur, se manifesta Edward pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un air maussade sur le visage et s'adressant au Professeur sur un ton militaire.

-Appelez-moi Professeur ou Dumbeldore si vous préférez, c'est seulement pour mon propre amusement que j'énonce mon nom à ce qui ne me connaisse pas encore, répliqua-t-il en souriant au blondinet.

-Alors se sera Albus ! répliqua Edward, laissant tombé en miette la politesse et le militarisme, usant d'un ton dans lequel il laissait transparaître son mi- agacement mi- amusement.

-Et sinon, où est-ce que nous sommes ? coupa Allen, impatient d'interrompre le blond pour qu'il ne sorte pas à nouveau des idioties.

-Et bien, vous vous trouvez dans le côté sorcier de l'Angleterre, pays que vous connaissez il me semble M. Walker ?fit le professeur en arquant le sourcil en sa direction.

-Oui en effet, mais je ne vois absolument aucun rapport entre cet endroit et le Londres que je connais !

- _Angle-quoi_ ? s'enquit Edward avec incroyable classe.

-« L'Angleterre » mon cher garçon, pays qui, il me semble, n'existe pas chez vous ?

Le jeune Amestrian grogna à la manière qu'avait Dumbeldore de l'appeler, mais répondit tout de même :

-Les seuls pays que je connaisse sont Amestris, Ishbal, Drachma, Xing, Aerugo, Creta et Xerxès, bien que ce dernier ne se résume qu'à des ruines, alors, non, je ne connais ni _l'Angle-machinchose,_ ni _Londre_! Alors allez-vous bien m'expliquer qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, « mon cher Albus » ?!

Se tournant plus sérieusement vers les deux jaunes garçons, et ignorant l'ironie du blondinet, il commença alors à leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

_Albus avait du mal à se concentrer. Après tous les derniers évènements, il avait été obligé de renvoyer Harry chez son oncle et sa tante les Dursley, et cela ne le réjouissait pas tant que ça. Aussi, pour se détendre, il prit un des bonbons au citron qu'il avait devant lui et dont il raffolait pour se concentrer sur la suite des évènements et comment il allait bien pouvoir protéger Harry pour l'année suivante. Quand soudain, il eut une illumination en se rappelant que déjà, il y a bien longtemps, on avait fait appel à des personnes d'autres mondes pour protéger Poudlard des forces du mal. Son vieil ami Nicolas Flamel lui avait parlé d'autres alchimistes, et il s'était fait un ami de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Bookman. Un sourire malicieux s'étirant sur ses lèvres, il se dit qu'il était l'heure de faire appel à eux pour la deuxième fois depuis 50 ans._

**Du côté de la Congrégation de l'Ombre**

_Le grand Intendant Komui Lee était encore une fois en train d'essayer de s'enfuir, Reever lui courant après pour qu'il finisse enfin de signer des formulaires. Il était devenu plus difficile d'échapper au scientifique et aux montagnes de papier qu'il tenait d'une main depuis que Lenalee, sa chère et tendre Lenalee, l'avait rejoint dans sa chasse au Komui. Il partit alors discrètement changer de cachette et profita de l'occasion pour se servir de l'excuse d'une visite à Hevlaska au cas où il se faisait chopper. Aussi il descendit voir celle-ci, un sourire satisfait de lui-même et de son raisonnement au combien intelligent sur les lèvres. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur descendait, il vit que celle-ci était en pleine conversation avec…qui ? Komui blanchi et retint un frissonnement en imaginant qu'il s'agissait du scientifique chevronné de travail, qui l'attendait ici. Mais la surprise se fit de taille quand la plateforme s'arrêta. Hevlaska était en train de parler à une sorte d'écran géant d'où on voyait un vieil homme à la barbe et aux cheveux blancs dont il ne voyait pas le bout, des lunettes en demi-lunes sur le nez, plaisantant avec la créature mère des Innocences qu'était Hevlaska._

_« …et c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert à quel point j'aimais les bonbons au citron !termina l'inconnu en souriant._

_-Quelle histoire passionnante mon cher Albus ! plaisanta à son tour Hevlaska, visiblement pas insensible au ton charmeur de l'inconnu._

_-Euh… »Komui était resté en bug à côté, dévisageant l'homme étrange qui se remettait de sa plaisanterie._

_Ayant manifesté sa présence, les deux nouveaux « amis » se retournèrent ensembles et Dumbeldore adressa un sourcil haussé en direction du grand Intendant._

_« Bonjour cher ! Il me semble que vous êtes, comme me l'a expliqué ma chère amie, le nouveau grand Intendant de la Congrégation ? »_

_Komui, ayant repris quelque peu ses esprits, acquiesça poliment puis adressa un regard interrogateur à la mère des Innocences, qui rougissait légèrement, chose très étrange à voir quand on connaissait la créature. Puis elle lui répondit :_

_« Eh bien, j'avais remarqué de légères interférences dans les ondes autour de la Congrégation et j'ai pu intercepter le signal qui essayait de s'introduire dans notre système de communication. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Albus. Elle s'interrompit un petit moment, puis, voyant le regard méfiant du Grand Intendant, elle reprit calmement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est ni un Akuma, ni un Noah : en somme, pas un ennemi. Cependant, je pense qu'il vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qu'il est venu faire ici._

_-Eh bien,… Albus, n'est-ce pas ?s'enquit, légèrement rassuré, Komui._

_-Professeur Dumbeldore pour être plus précis. Pour une fois je veux bien vous épargner la liste de tous mes noms, car j'ai besoin de vous et cela dans les plus brefs délais !_

_-…_ 'Un professeur ? _' En quoi mon aide pourrait-elle bien vous être profitable dans ce cas, Professeur ? »_

_Dumbeldore lui expliqua alors son problème, et à quelle point la situation était urgente. Komui ne savait pas quoi dire et décida alors de s'adresser à celui qui, cela semblait être le cas, connaissait le mieux le professeur ou du moins ses méthodes : Bookman._

_« Cela faisait bien longtemps, sir Dumbeldore ! s'exclama celui-ci joyeusement, mais en gardant son calme, après être descendu à son tour après l'appel de Komui._

_-Heureux de vous revoir aussi, cher Bookman ! N'allez-vous donc toujours pas accepté de me révéler votre véritable nom ?_

_-Ah, je savais que vous n'alliez pas en démordre !souri-t-il. Mais je vous l'ai déjà expliqué mon ami, j'ai plusieurs noms, et je ne me souviens malheureusement point de mon premier ! continua-t-il avec un certain amusement._

_-Il faut croire qu'à moi aussi la mémoire me fait défaut, alors ! répliqua le directeur malicieusement._

_-Pour en revenir au problème actuel, je pense qu'il est tout à fait réalisable de vous envoyer un de nos exorcistes, n'est-ce pas Komui-san ? Cela nous arrangerait aussi, non ?_

_-Je vois où vous voulez en venir, mais je crois qu'Allen ne va pas vraiment apprécier…_

_-Mais il faut pourtant à tout prix éloigner le destructeur du temps de cet endroit. Les Noahs pourraient être tentés de venir le chercher, et Luberier de l'enfermer, fit le vieux Panda, pour reprendre l'expression de son petit-fils._

_-…_

_-Je prends ça pour un oui ! déclara alors joyeusement Dumbeldore._

_-Alors nous sommes d'accord ! Nous vous enverrons donc Allen Walker, un de nos meilleurs exorcistes, et, je dois vous l'avouez sir Albus, cela nous arrange grandement qu'il puisse partir aussi loin, dans un endroit où, je l'espère, il sera moins en danger qu'ici !_

_-Je l'accueillerai volontiers ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, cette communication me consommant beaucoup de magie, je vais sans plus attendre vous envoyer un sort à prononcer devant l'exorciste à envoyer ici. De plus, je dois absolument contacter une autre personne à laquelle je ferais aussi appel. Sur ce, à bientôt ma chère Hevlaska, mon vieil ami, grand Intendant,… »_

_Et sur ces paroles, la transmission se coupa, laissant les personnes restantes un peu déboussolées, à part Bookman, qui, tenant à présent dans ses mains un petit bout de papier où étaient écrits quelques mots en latin, se retourna vers le Grand Intendant pour lui dire qu'il avait prévenu Reever de sa présence à cet endroit._

**Du côté de Central**

_De son côté aussi, le colonel Roy Mustang tentait désespérément d'échapper au travail, et au regard de braise du lieutenant Hawkeye, qui, par la même occasion, gardait sa main sur son pistolet, prête à tirer au moindre mouvement superflu ou laissant penser que son supérieur allait tenter de s'échapper. Cependant, c'est tout de même avec surprise, qu'elle vit celui-ci se lever malgré la menace qui pesait sur lui._

_« Coloneeeeeel…commença-t-elle d'un air menaçant._

_Pas de réponse_

_Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Hawkeye remarqua que son supérieur fixait quelque chose derrière le bureau de celui-ci, le bureau du colonel se tenant face à elle. Elle se retourna alors à son tour après avoir fermé la bouche de son supérieur qui commençait à gober des mouches, et resta stupéfaite. Cependant, comme, elle, avait un peu de constance, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche disgracieusement et s'attela plutôt à détailler ce qui venait d'apparaître sur le mur : vraisemblablement, il s'agissait d'une espèce d'écran géant, montrant l'intérieur d'une pièce remplie de tableaux qui…bougeaient ?, et un homme d'un âge indéfini parlant à une dame elle aussi d'un certain âge. L'homme se tourna alors vers eux et leur adressa un sourire amusé :_

_« Bien le bonjour alchimiste et soldat d'Amestris !commença-t-il._

_Comme Mustang venait de rouvrir la bouche, insensible au regard offusqué du lieutenant, se fut celle-ci qui réagit la première, son arme en joue :_

_« Qui êtes-vous, êtes-vous un ennemi et que nous voulez-vous ?énonça-t-elle calmement selon l'usage de ses attributions militaires, mettant toute son autorité légendaire dans ses questions._

_Cette intonation força le directeur loufoque à afficher un air plus sérieux, sans toutefois se défaire de son éternel sourire._

_-Je me prénomme Albus Dumbeldore, mais appelez-moi professeur ou Dumbeldore, dit-il ayant perdu un peu son humeur de plaisanterie,_

_-Continuez, répliqua froidement le lieutenant, toujours en joue._

_-Je ne suis en aucun cas un ennemi, aussi vous n'avez pas besoin de pointez cette arme Moldus vers moi !_

_« « Moldus » ? »_

_C'était la première fois depuis l'étrange interrogatoire que le Colonel se manifestait._

_« Que peut bien vouloir dire ce mot ?fit-t-il, un peu plus intéressé par ce que disait cette apparition._

_-Il désigne les humains n'ayant aucuns pouvoirs magiques. Cependant, je ne suis pas ici pour répondre à ce genre de questions, aussi je vais finir de répondre à celles de cette charmante demoiselle. Il se retourna à nouveau sur la jeune femme, et continua. Je suis ici pour demander de l'aide à vrai dire. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un certain Nicolas Flamel ? »_

_Face au regard de Mustang, choqué d'entendre ce nom, une longue explication commença, passant des soupirs d'incrédulité aux regards surpris, et enfin au visage redevenu serein de Hawkeye. Mustang, cependant ne semblait pas enchanté._

_« Alors c'était là qu'il était passé…Ce traître… Jamais aucun de nous, alchimistes dans le secret de sa disparition, ne l'avons à ce jour retrouvé depuis que la rumeur qui le disait s'être enfui avec une pierre philosophale s'était répandue, et maintenant, vous me dites qu'il vient de mourir ?souffla-t-il presque en murmurant._

_-Tout à fait. Il était un de mes plus anciens amis et m'avait dit quelques temps avant de partir pour l'au-delà qu'il existait d'autres alchimistes qui pourraient me venir en aide si jamais la force des sorciers de mon pays n'était pas suffisante, dit-t-il prudemment, et légèrement énervé._

_-Eh bien, je vous avoue ne pas savoir quoi en penser. J'aimerai beaucoup vous aider, mais le meilleur des alchimistes sous mes ordres à son propre objectif et-_

_-Et il serait très bien de l'éloigner un peu, le temps que les Homonculus le lâche avec toutes leurs idées de complots, interrompit Hawkeye._

_-Aaaah, Risa…vous voulez vraiment ma mort en fait !fit le Colonel avec un soupir à fendre le cœur._

_Elle lui répliqua à grands coups de coude dans les côtes et celui-ci s'excusa mille fois pour l'avoir appelée par son prénom, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur le professeur :_

_« Très bien. Je vous enverrai donc Edward Elric, le meilleur élément de ma faction._

_-J'en serait ravi ! Par contre, pour ce qui est de la transition entre les mondes, je ne crois pas que je puisse le faire une deuxiè-_

_-Aucun problème pour cela professeur, le coupa Mustang. Il existe en ce monde un cercle de transmutation que Nicolas Flamel a laissé derrière lui, mais jamais personne n'a su ce dont il s'agissait et à quoi il servait. J'imagine cependant après tout ce que vous venez de me dire, qu'il s'agit là d'un cercle de transition entre nos deux mondes, et par un heureux concours de circonstance, j'ai sa copie dans mon bureau ! »dit-t-il d'un air enjoué._

_Hawkeye lui lança un regard noir qui montrait clairement qu'elle allait lui faire regretter d'être allé perdre du temps à faire autre chose que son travail, mais celui-ci préféra l'éviter en farfouillant dans son bureau distraitement. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il en sortit victorieux un petit bout de papier._

_« Trouvé !_

_-C'est parfait alors ! Bon et bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que j'utilise ce mode de communication, aussi je n'ai presque plus de magie et suis épuisé. Je vous dis donc au revoir, et j'attendrai avec plaisir la venue de nos deux invités ! » déclara-t-il avec un soupir de fatigue._

_Et sur ces paroles, l'écran géant disparu._

_Les deux soldats se regardèrent un peu déboussolés, la chose à laquelle ils pensaient tous les deux les laissant songeurs : Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir attraper le Fullmetal ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ben voilà le premier chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé: devrais-je arrêter tout de suite et jeter le reste? ou continuer?
> 
> Des petites reviews,... des petites reviews,...


	3. Chapitre 2: Découverte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ben voilà le chapitre suivant, je vais essayer d'en sortir plus régulièrement, mais ça risque d'être difficile, alors je ne promet rien!
> 
> Disclamer: Harry Potter, Fullmetal Alchemist ou -man ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sinon je serais riche depuis longtemps!
> 
> Par contre les personnages de mon invention m'appartiennent, (et je compte en mettre beaucoup^^), ainsi que l'intrigue.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Edit (12/15): je ne fais que reprendre les A/N d'origine sur la version postée sur ff.net alors ne faites pas attention si ça n'a pas de sens parfois xD

La première réaction d'Ed ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, quand enfin, le directeur farfelu eu fini d'expliquer ce qui avait amené les deux voyageurs des autres mondes dans celui-là, et perdant toute logique, il se mit à hurler à plein poumon :

« MUSTANG ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !J'VAIS T'FAIRE LA PEAU SI LE LIEUTENANT NA PAS EU LE TEMPS DE LE FAIRE ELLE-MÊME QUAND JE REVIENDRAI! »

S'en suivit de longues, et toutes plus inventives que les autres, insultes envers notre cher Roy, qui ne se finirent que lorsque Dumbeldore lança un sort de silence au jeune homme:

« _Silencio,_ dit-t-il tranquillement après avoir ôté ses mains de ses oreilles et atteint sa baguette en un geste rapide. Il s'adressa ensuite au jeune exorciste, puisque l'on n'entendait, plus, enfin, les jérémiades inconsidérées du blondinet, qui d'ailleurs, ne s'était même pas rendu compte du changement, trop occupé à trouver de nouveaux surnoms à son supérieur :

-Mon cher, je crois sérieusement, et à mon humble avis, que votre partenaire va vite m'achever ! »fit-t-il en souriant.

Cependant, Allen semblait lui aussi déconnecté de ce monde, et avait les yeux dans le vague, répétant des paroles inaudibles :

« _C'était pour ça…le latin…Bookman…Komui qui se cachait…_ »

Dumbeldore se décida à tenter de faire reprendre ses esprits au jeune exorciste, qui lui semblait être plus facile à vivre que le petit blondinet. Il agita sa baguette sous son nez en essayant de capter son attention, clapa des mains à deux centimètres de ses yeux, puis laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Comment allait-t-il bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour ramener notre cher blandinet à la réalité ? Il commençait lui-même à de perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées tordues, quand on frappa sèchement à la porte de son bureau. S'arrachant à ses idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, le directeur laissa entrer le professeur qui venait de frapper à sa porte :

« Entrez donc, mon cher Severus ! et, se retournant vers ses invités, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, J'ai justement certaines personnes à vous présenter ! »

L'homme qui venait d'entrer arracha un glapissement à Allen, qui, après cette subite intrusion, avait enfin retrouvé le chemin de cette Terre, et qui à présent, dévisageait avec une curiosité timide le nouveau venu. Après tout, s'il allait devoir travailler ici, autant ne pas se faire d'ennemis dès son arrivée. Aussi, il s'inclina poliment, puis s'adressa respectueusement au professeur de potions :

« Je me nomme Allen Walker, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur…

-Severus Rogue, mais peu importe, je suis venu pour autre chose qu'une petite discussion avec un nouveau. » répliqua celui-ci avec un ton qui fit frissonner de terreur le jeune blandin : c'était le même que celui de l'infirmière de la Congrégation, quand Lavi et lui se faisaient chopper à s'enfuir de l'infirmerie. Manifestement, le sorcier n'en n'avait rien à faire de lui, et ignora par la suite royalement le jeune exorciste qui se retenait tant bien que mal de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, lui et ses cheveux noirs et gras, et sa robe entièrement noire, qui faisait penser au 'nouveau' à un vautour.

« Allons mon ami, qu'est-ce qui vous mets dans une telle hâte pour ne point payer la moindre attention à ce « nouveau » pour le moins spécial ?questionna le sorcier loufoque avec une pointe, insupportable du point de vue d'Allen, d'amusement dans la voix.

-Épargnez moi vos bouffonneries _Directeur_ , je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter,…

-' _Pas qu'il est une tête à plaisanter d'habitude de toute façon_ ' pensa amèrement le blandinet.

-…de plus, nous avons un problème majeur !finit celui-ci.

-Dîtes, Severus, dîtes…, fit le directeur lentement, tapotant du bout des doigts sur son bureau.

-Il semblerait que des Mangemorts aient fait leur apparition à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, et j'ai ouï dire qu'un certain Mr. Potter s'y trouvait alors…déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Dumbeldore se stoppa net, laissant ses doigts immobiles au-dessus du bureau. Le jeune alchimiste dont tout le monde jusqu'alors avait oublié la présence, le croyant une fois pour toutes hors d'état de nuire, s'approcha d'un pas pressant vers le directeur et commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens en désignant sa bouche d'un geste dramatique. Le dit directeur se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié d'enlever le sort de silence sur le jeune blondin hystérique, et d'un coup de baguette, annula le sort d'un geste las, pâle comme la mort.

A la grande surprise du directeur et d'Allen, l'alchimiste ne se mit pas à hurler des insanités, et posa à peine le regard sur Rogue, se tournant rapidement sur le directeur :

« Dites, ce Potter, là…, ce ne serait pas celui que l'on est censé protéger pendant l'année, par hasard? »

Un sourcil relevé, Rogue sembla finalement s'intéresser un peu plus aux deux intrus. Maintenant qu'il y prenait plus d'attention, il était vrai que tous les deux avaient une apparence hors du commun.

« _Directeur_ , pouvez-vous m'expliquer, qui sont ces deux énergumènes ?

-Il me semble que vous avez déjà entendu M. Elric, non ?répondit celui-ci. Il s'agit des deux nouveaux gardes du corps d'Harry, fit le vieux sorcier, amusé de la réaction du professeur de potion.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez espèce de vieux fou ! Vous engagez des personnes totalement inconnues, et qui plus est des gamins, pour une mission si importante que la protection de Potter ?!s'emporta-t-il.

-Mais dites-moi Severus, êtes-vous attaché à ce point à Harry, pour vous intéresser ainsi à sa sécurité ?souri le directeur, des étoiles de malice dans les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que- ! Ne dites pas n'importe quoi vieux fou ! La voix du professeur de potions emplissait à présent la pièce, et les deux nouveaux venus durent de couvrir rapidement les oreilles pour ne pas avoir les tympans explosés. Potter est un élève comme les autres, qui se prend pour mieux qu'il n'est ! De plus, son père n'était qu'un abruti fini et cet idiot suis de plus en plus les traces de celui-ci! Et c'est un _Gryffondor_ , une des raisons pour laquelle je me fiche au plus haut point du sort de ce _Potter_ , doué uniquement pour s'attirer des problèmes, à lui, et à toutes les personnes de son entourage! »

Quand, enfin, le professeur des potions eu terminé son long et bruyant discours, le silence prit place, puis Rogue jeta un regard glacé aux deux jeunes hommes, dont l'un retenait l'autre pour qu'il ne se jetât pas sur le professeur qui l'avait traité de gamin, quittant la salle, furieux, en lançant ces mots qui résonnèrent longtemps dans le bureau du directeur :

« Vous avez plutôt intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici à mon retour…Sur ce… » et il disparut derrière la porte, chacun relâchant son souffle après son départ :

« Pitié, dites-moi qu'il n'est pas professeur ici ! supplia Ed, ses yeux dorés implorants.

-Aaaah… J'ai bien peur pour vous que si, M. Elric ! Et je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez très bien, car voyez-vous, le Professeur Rogue est celui qui se charge du cours consacré à la fabrication de potions, et, si je ne me trompe pas, faire ainsi des mélanges a un certain attrait scientifique qui, j'en suis sûr, sera pour vous une grande source d'intérêt! N'est-ce pas Monsieur Walker ?

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Allen, répondit-t-il doucement, je ne supporte pas que l'on m'appelle par mon nom ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'être un militaire, fit-t-il en soupirant.

-Et tu as un problème particulier avec les militaires peut être, _Allen_ ? fit Ed, un sourcil relevé, un peu intéressé par la réponse du jeune blandin.

-Disons que je n'ai pas eu de très bonnes expériences avec celle de la Congrégation, avoua Allen sombrement, baissant la tête pour éviter le regard de l'alchimiste.

-…, le jeune blondinet resta un moment silencieux pour observer son compagnon de voyage, puis se tourna vers le directeur :

« Au fait, vous ne nous avez toujours pas expliqué ce qu'était un _Moldu_ , si je ne me trompe ?

-Oui en effet mon garçon. Ed tilta à ce surnom, mais ne dit rien : il savait que le directeur taré s'amusait de ses réactions. Vous avez une excellente mémoire M. Elric !

-Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Ed, fit-t-il narquoisement, _Albus_ ! »

Et sur ces paroles, le directeur leur expliqua les grandes lignes de tout ce qu'ils devaient absolument savoir sur ce monde, en prenant gare au passage de ne point évoquer un détail important : Voldemort. Ce qui cependant, n'échappa pas à notre alchimiste, qui, contrairement au jeune blandinet qui broyait du noir dans son coin (Allen : « Hey ! », Auteur : « Eh oui c'est la vie mon p'tit ! », Allen : « Enlève ça immédiatement, où je fais en sorte que Katsura Hoshino ne publie plus jamais la suite de DGM ! », Auteur : « Arg ! J'ai compris, j'vais mettre autre chose… mais c'est uniquement pour toi 3 !^.^) qui semblait réfléchir intensément, buvait les paroles du directeur, à la fois sceptique et avide de connaissances, et qui remarqua donc tout de suite le changement de ton qu'avait employé celui-ci quand il lui avait demandé quelle était réellement la menace qui planait sur la tête du jeune Harry. Il avait tenté de rester très vague, racontant dans les grandes lignes l'enfance du Survivant, et ça, ça énervait un peu le jeune alchimiste.

« Allez Albus, ne faites pas votre tête de mule ! Vous devez à tout prix nous expliquer qui est vraiment cette menace ! Le visage du grand sorcier s'assombrit encore. Comment est-ce que vous imaginiez que nous aurions pu le protéger sans savoir toute la vérité ?! Vous auriez dû y penser avant de venir nous chercher dans nos mondes respectifs, parce que maintenant, même avec le peu d'informations à ce sujet que vous nous avez donné, je comprends bien à quel point le petit est en danger (Envy : « Tu peux parler minus ! ») et je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de revenir dans mon monde sans le savoir en sécurité, peu importe à quel point j'ai envie de démonter la face de Mustang et de retrouver mon petit frère et mon amie d'enfance, alors dites-nous la vérité, _Merde_! finit-t-il en criant presque, chose qui était apparemment devenue coutume chez le blondinet.

Dumbeldore croisa le regard d'Ed, les mains croisées sur son bureau : ils étaient flamboyants de détermination, chose qu'Albus n'avait que très peu souvent rencontré chez quelqu'un de son âge, mais le plus étrange était qu'il avait les yeux dorés. ' _Intéressant_ ' se dit le sorcier.

Changeant complètement de sujet, Dumbeldore adressa des yeux plissés au jeune exorciste :

« Vous n'auriez pas du sang de loup garou dans les veines par hasard ?

Ed le regarda comme s'il venait de lui montrer Bradley en train de danser en tutu. Un ange passa, et il ne put qu'articuler un mot, complètement déboussolé :

« _Hein_ ? »

Certes il en avait entendu de belles depuis son arrivée dans ce monde tordu, notamment à propos de ces « _elfes de maisons_ », mais là c'était la meilleure.

Dumbeldore, voyant que le jeune alchimiste était à présent déconnecté, soupira largement, puis, lui dit impatiemment de laisser tomber, chose qu'Edward fit volontiers, revenant aussitôt à l'attaque avec ses questions sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

Allen étant sorti à de sa longue torpeur, se mit à son tour à le presser de leur donner des réponses. Finalement, le directeur céda, et leur expliqua tous ce qu'il y avait à savoir à ce sujet, n'omettant même pas certaines parties qui n'étaient pas essentielles, comme :

«Lord Voldemort, de son vrai nom, Tom Jedusor, était autrefois un élève brillant de cette école, un élément très prometteur si vous voulez mon humble avis. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que, placé chez les Serpentards, il ne tarderait pas à montrer son vrai visage, celui d'un génie avide de connaissances et de pouvoir, une détermination à toute épreuve dans sa quête d'atteindre une magie noire parfaite. Dans ce sens, je dois vous avouez que vos yeux me font beaucoup penser aux siens, à une certaine époque, quand alors, il ne se réservait pas à une quête maléfique. Cependant, nous ne savons pas actuellement s'il est toujours en vie, et cette année, une sorte de concours va se dérouler dans cette école, et je crains que cela ouvre des portes à certains ennemis avides, ou Mangemorts, compatriotes de Voldemort.»

Ed déglutit à ces paroles et détourna vivement la tête : apparemment le vieux avait su voir en lui la détermination à toute épreuve qu'il avait à retrouver le corps de son petit frère, lui ayant promis de lui débarrasser un jour de son corps de métal, et une fois pour toutes, récupérer leurs corps auprès de la Vérité.

Edward serra imperceptiblement son bras droit mécanique, caché par un gant blanc, geste qui n'échappa à l'œil alerte d'Allen qui devenait de plus en plus curieux à son sujet. Ce garçon avait l'air tellement jeune, et pourtant, il semblait que déjà, il portait sur ses frêles épaules tout le poids du monde. Il pensa fugitivement à Mana, puis baissa à son tour les yeux.

Ils furent réveillé tous les deux de leurs noires pensées, par le ton enjouée du Directeur qui leur proposait de rejoindre une chambre d'amis en attendant qu'ils soient placés dans une des quatre maisons : après tout, ils allaient y être résidents pendant peut-être plus d'un an, et ils avaient besoin de sommeil avant d'aller visiter le lendemain le reste de l'école. La rentrée était dans deux jours.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

_Nina…_

_Alexender…._

_Hughes…._

_Les habitants de Xerxès…._

_Maman…._

_Maman !_

_Du sang….du sang…..du sang du sangsangsansangsangsangsangs angsangsangsangSANGSANGSANGS ANGSANGSANG-_

_un ton dur, accusateur:_

' _Menteur!_ '

Edward se réveilla en sursaut. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle saccadé, tremblant, et, agité de soubresauts, il tenta de se rappeler où il était. Une violente douleur se fit sentir dans sa jambe gauche métallique, et il se crispa sur celle-ci, les dents serrées et les larmes aux yeux. Ces cauchemars depuis longtemps devenus habituels, avaient été particulièrement violents cette nuit là, et une chose avait été différente: il avait reconnu la voix de son frère dans l'accusation qui lui avait été lancée, et ça l'avait particulièrement choqué.

Au bout d'un moment, il put enfin se calmer et observa longtemps la chambre que les elfes de maisons lui avaient préparée à lui et Allen le soir dernier. Il fut pris d'une violente inquiétude en regardant vers le blandinet, qui se trouvait dans un lit non loin du sien, mais se calma un peu en voyant que celui-ci dormait doucement, émettant de longs soupirs.

Ed pris sa tête entre ses mains, puis se leva rapidement en direction de la salle de bain : il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'Allen voit ses automails, et là, si le jeune blandinet avait été éveillé, il aurait été difficile de le cacher alors que le jeune alchimiste dormait en caleçon. Il se retourna brusquement quand il entendit le blandin gémir dans son dos, puis se mettre à hurler :

« C'est pas _moyashi_ , moi c'est Allen, _BaKandaaaaa_ ! » et il se releva à son tour en faisant un geste, qui semblait être un coup de poing, en direction du bout du lit.

Ed eu juste le temps de fermer silencieusement, mais rapidement, la porte de la salle de bain, verrouillant ensuite précipitamment le loquet.

De son côté, Allen retrouvait à son tour ses esprits, et se souvenait peu à peu des évènements pour le moins fous de la journée précédente. Il regarda avec des yeux ensommeillés le lit vide de son collègue, puis se dit qu'il était temps de faire quelques exercices : le rêve qu'il venait de faire l'avait passablement énervé, et il avait besoin de se détendre un peu.

De son côté, Ed se regardait dans la glace.

« Ouah ! Quelle tête de déterré ! s'exclama-t-il, un peu surpris de voir la netteté de la glace dans laquelle il se mirait. Les appartements où il avait jadis logé n'avaient jamais eu de salle de bain si propre, et il en était ravi, même si son visage, portant encore les séquelles de sa nuit agitée, ne le prouvait pas vraiment. Il mit rapidement sa tête sous l'eau de la douche et se lava ses longs cheveux or en se délectant de l'eau chaude la salle de bain était vraiment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus luxurieux, enfin c'est ce qu'il imaginait, après tout, peut être que le rapport à la luxure était différent dans ce monde. Les couleurs rouges et or ornaient la pièce, comme il en était dans leur chambre, et Ed se demanda un instant si les elfes de maisons n'avait pas adaptée cette chambre à ses goûts, idée qui lui passa vite puisque le jeune exorciste avait aussi ses propres goûts après tout, et qu'il aurait été idiot de n'adapter leur appartement commun à ceux d'un seul des locataires. Ed arrêta un peu de réfléchir à la décoration en secouant rapidement le chef, se disant qu'il devait se dépêcher, puisque le vieux fou allait leur faire visiter le reste de l'école dans peu de temps. Le jeune alchimiste était particulièrement excité à l'idée de voir leur bibliothèque, étant donné que le directeur semblait assez fier de celle-ci. Espérant qu'elle soit plus grande que celle de Central, Ed se rappela ce que le vieux lui avait révélé la veille, puis se dirigea vers la porte menant de la salle de bain à la chambre.

«Quelque chose me dit que cette journée va s'annoncer intéressante… »

_Flash-back_

_Edward et Allen avaient été conduis devant une espèce de grand tableau où trônait un homme à l'air assez âgé, de corpulence moyenne, et doté d'yeux verts maronnés. Il regardait les deux nouveaux, curieux, puis s'arrachant à leur contemplation, se tourna, autant qu'un tableau pouvait le faire, vers Dumbeldore._

_« Seraient-ce les fameux nouveaux venus Albus ? s'enquit-t-il d'une voix claire, semblant avoir traversée les âges de son écho cristallin._

_-Oui, en effet mon cher Dante, répondit celui-ci. Et il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous voyez des invités de ce type, n'est-ce pas ?_

_L'homme du tableau qui, apparemment, se prénommait Dante, acquiesça doucement, puis se concentra à nouveau vers les nouveaux venus._

_« Hum… Alors un exorciste et un alchimiste cette fois?_

_-Mais comment-, commença Edward,_

_-est-ce possible ? finit Allen, ses yeux bleus argentés brillant._

_-Ah ! Les tableaux savent absolument tous mes chers garçons ! Je suis formel ! s'exclama le directeur en faisant de grands gestes exagératifs avec ses mains._

_-…, les deux partenaires préférèrent rester silencieux devant cette démonstration de l'art du langage des signes (ou peut-être du théâtre ?) du directeur, et, finalement, lancèrent un regard interrogatif vers celui-ci : qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient devant ce tableau au juste ?_

_« Ah je vois ce que vous vous demandez ! fit-t-il. Eh bien, allons-y mon cher Dante. Aquilas!_

_-Aquilas, du nom latin Aquila…Aigles…Pourquoi ce nom ? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à toute vitesse le génie qu'était le jeune alchimiste blondinet._

_Allen dévisagea ouvertement Ed, les yeux ronds, mais celui-ci n'y porta pas attention._

_« Remarquable mon cher Edward ! Vraiment remarquable…répondit le directeur, répondant aux pensées qui traversait l'esprit d'Allen. Je dois vous avouer que ce mot de passe me laisse-moi aussi tout autant songeur que vous…il a était initialisé par le dernier utilisateur de cet appartement voyez-vous…_

_-Un mot de passe ? »intervint le jeune exorciste._

_En effet, une petite porte était en train de s'ouvrir à la place du tableau et l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir un petit couloir munit de marches, qui menaient à une salle vivement colorée dans les tons rouges et or, chose qui plut immédiatement à Ed, qui, comme toujours, portait son manteau rouge sang, arborant le symbole de l'alchimie sur son dos. Mais, cependant, avant que le jeune alchimiste n'entre à son tour après Allen, qui, déjà, s'émerveillait de l'intérieur de la chambre dans laquelle ils allaient loger pendant près d'un an, il se fit arrêter par le directeur qui semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire, étant donné la mine inhabituellement sérieuse qu'il avait à ce moment précis._

_« Mon cher Edward, il y a quelque chose qu'un alchimiste, venu auparavant dans ce monde, m'a remis, et je pense que ce quelque chose risquerai de vous intéresser fortement, il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit, plus sombres que jamais. Il s'agit des notes que m'a laissé mon ami Nicolas Flamel, un alchimiste, sur la dénommée Pierre Philosophale. »_

_Fin du flash-back_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ben voilà pour ce chapitre, désolé pour la fin, mais c'est fait exprès après tout!
> 
> Je réfléchirai si je mets la suite rapidement ou pas, ça dépend de vous et de vos reviews^.^
> 
> Non je ne vous force pas du tout la main! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Chapitre 3: Révélations dans deux mondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non! Vous ne rêvez pas! Un chapitre!
> 
> Bon et ben...ça fait un bail? Désolé du retard, je ne pensais pas que je ne le posterais que maintenant désolé désolé désolééééééééééééééééé ne me tuez paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas... Pour me faire pardonner, voilà 7.479 mots, autrement dit, sûrement le plus long chapitre que vous pourrez lire dans cette fic!
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, vous allez enfin savoir la réaction d'Ed à ce que lui a dit Dumbeldore, un petit tour chez nos exorcistes adorés, et comme le titre le dit, des révélations!  
> Disclamer: Rieeeeeeeeeen!...non!, riiiiiiien!...neee m'appartiiiiieeeeeeeeeeent!... à par l'intrigue^^ (mince ça rime pas la fin T_T)
> 
> Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas remarqué:
> 
> «Blabla» = discours normal
> 
> 'Blabla' = pensées
> 
> (Blabla) = A/N Note de l'auteur (j'aime bien commenter^^)
> 
> ENJOY!

Quand Ed sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette rouge sur ses cheveux mouillés, il découvrit avec surprise le jeune exorciste en train de faire des pompes : jusque-là, rien d'impressionnant, sauf que dans son cas, le blandin ne se tenait que sur un seul pouce, encore en pyjama. Il laissait échapper des petits murmures réguliers:

« 134,… 135,… »

Remarquant la présence de son nouveau collègue, et, peut-être, nouvel ami, Allen se releva rapidement et regarda celui-ci. Il vit que le blondin avait des cheveux plus long que ce qu'il avait imaginé au premier abord, puisqu'il ne l'avait vu qu'avec une tresse jusqu'à maintenant. Il portait un haut moulant noir à col montant, dont les manches couvraient, pour le côté droit, tout le bras, alors que pour le côté gauche, la manche étant inexistante, le t-shirt s'arrêtant à la clavicule. Comme bas, il avait un pantalon de la même couleur sombre et serré, qui finissait dans des bottes qu'il devina compensées, en cuir noir, et qui semblaient avoir vu du pays. Il s'arrêta de le dévisager pendant qu'il se séchait les cheveux, puis, après lui avoir adressé un bref « Bonjour », il se dirigea à son tour vers la salle d'eau, remarquant au passage la chaîne en argent pendante dans une de ses poches, probablement tenant une montre, et les gants blancs presque identiques aux siens que le blondinet portait. Il lança un regard suspicieux à celui-ci, de dos, puis entra pour se doucher en se surprenant à soupirer faiblement.

Comment se portaient ses amis, sa famille, sa maison…S'inquiétaient-t-ils pour lui ? Komui leur avaient-t-ils parler de sa mission ? Tout c'était passer si vite après tout…Bookman qui était allé le chercher au réfectoire, qui s'était placé devant lui, lui intimant de ne pas bouger un instant, Komui qui semblait se cacher derrière lui, et puis ces mots en latin vite récités, et soudain le vide total. Plus tard, les tourbillons de couleur, le mal de crâne persistant, puis l'atterrissage pas vraiment en douceur dans une étrange forêt. Allen avait erré des heures avant de finalement tomber sur Ed en suivant Timpcanpy. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Komui s'était caché : il voulait éviter de s'attirer les foudres du jeune exorciste, chose à laquelle il avait lamentablement échoué. Il soupira à nouveau, et, vérifiant à son tour si le loquet était bien fermé, il se défit du pyjama blanc à rayures bleus ciel que les elfes de maisons lui avait gentiment fournit. Il regarda longtemps dans la glace la chose étrange qui se trouvait derrière lui dans son reflet.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas me laisser en paix… » murmura-t-il imperceptiblement.

Et sur ces mots, il entra dans la douche ayant hâte de détendre ses muscles usés par son entraînement matinal…

De son côté, Ed s'inquiétait énormément pour son amie d'enfance, mais surtout pour son frère.

« Comment vas-tu, Alphonse ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu sais que Flamel était il y a peu de temps dans cet établissement ? Oui, Flamel, celui qui s'est enfui avec notre ancien lamentable espoir… »

Le jeune alchimiste avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une pointe de regrets dans la voix : depuis que lui et Alphonse avaient découvert le secret de la pierre philosophale, ils s'étaient juré de ne jamais l'utiliser. Trop d'âmes humaines, trop de sacrifices,…Ed n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser, mais il se rappela alors sa réaction après la déclaration d'Albus.

_Flash-back_

_« Alors Flamel était là ?! Où est-t-il ?! Que fait-t-il ?! Répondez-moi Professeur! Je dois retrouver ce fou avant qu'il ne transgresse les lois d'avantages !_

_Dumbeldore haussa un sourcil : apparemment, quand le jeune alchimiste voulait quelque chose, il savait s'adresser avec respect à la personne dont il voulait tirer des informations._

_-Alors tu le considères aussi comme un traître, mon cher Edward…fit Dumbeldore, baissant tristement la tête. Saches qu'il s'agissait de mon plus cher ami et qu'il est mort il y a peu, alors je te prierai de ne point offenser sa mémoire…_

_-Hum…oui, pardonnez-moi Professeur…Mais, s'il a vécu aussi longtemps, se pourrait-t-il qu'il…qu'il ait utilisé…_

_-Oui en effet, il a utilisé la pierre, sur lui et sa compagne d'ailleurs… »_

_Choqué, Ed était complètement figé. Il semblait partagé quand il demanda au directeur, à la fois excité et sombre :_

_-Alors il est devenu un homonculus ? Comment est-ce possible ! Il y avait une chance sur 10 millions qu'il réussisse à fusionner avec la pierre !_

_-Justement, concernant cette pierre…Ed voyait bien que Dumbeldore faisait un gros effort pour se souvenir de chaque détail de ce que lui avait dit son vieil ami. Il m'a expliqué, avant de décéder, qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé la pierre « philosophale », puisqu'il en avait découvert les secrets, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de s'en servir dès le départ, seulement de l'étudier. Après de longues années de recherche, il aurait trouvé un moyen de remédier aux sacrifices qu'exigeait la pierre, - j'imagine que vous savez de quoi il parlait - et qu'il avait mis au point à la place une « pierre sorcerale », pierre qui lui a permis de rester en vie ces 600 dernières années, mais qui a été détruite sur son accord il y a peu, puisqu'il avait deviné que Voldemort chercherai surement à briguer ses pouvoirs et qu'il pensait avoir vécu assez longtemps._

_-Une pierre « sorcerale » ?fit Ed en ouvrant de grands yeux, à la fois déconcerté, surpris et sentant déjà une vague d'espoir fou le submerger. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Vous verrez tous les détails dans ses notes. Il m'a expressément demandé de remettre celles-ci à un alchimiste que je jugerai bon de les recevoir, et il me semble que vous convenez à ce profil. Ne me faites pas regretter cet acte, même si j'ai été son apprenti, je ne pense pas me destiner ces recherches aussi j'espère que ce n'est pas à des fins maléfiques que vous allez vous en servir. Je vous remettrez son carnet demain, fit-t-il avec un sourire malicieux et satisfait, une lumière étrange dans les yeux._

_-… »Ed réfléchissait à toute vitesse et ne portait déjà plus attention au directeur, concentré au maximum, puisqu'il était en train d'emmagasiner et de ranger, par période, alphabétiquement, comme avec les livres d'une bibliothèque, les informations qui venaient de lui être révélées._

_Il ne vit donc pas le directeur partir en s'étirant largement, un sourire nostalgique et mélancolique s'étirant sous sa barbe blanche._

_C'est dans cet état de semi-conscience qu'Allen vint le chercher après avoir vu le départ de Dumbeldore : il avait auparavant entendu les exclamations du blondinet, -décidemment, la discrétion n'était pas le fort d'Ed - et avait préféré s'éloigner pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage de son nouveau partenaire, et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec ce légume sur les bras, le secouant un peu pour qu'il ne se prenne pas les pieds dans les marches de pierre. Le jeune blondin s'était alors reprit à la vue de la splendide chambre, et avait fini par lancer un regard reconnaissant à Allen, tout en se dirigeant vers son lit qui semblait assez moelleux pour qu'il s'y perde rapidement._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Ed fut tiré de ses pensées à l'entrée du jeune exorciste. Celui-ci avait revêtu une chemise blanche, relevée sur le bras droit et baissée sur le côté gauche, muni de gants aussi blancs que les siens. Il portait un pantalon s'arrêtant à mi- mollets, droit et noir, une fente au bout, et des bottes noires et blanches munies d'une grande fermeture éclaire sur le devant. Ils s'épièrent un instant, puis partir d'un commun accord pour aller voir le directeur.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Le manoir qu'était l'école de Poudlard, renfermait bien des secrets, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, et Ed et Allen en étaient bien conscients. Le lieu, plein d'histoire magique et de siècle poussiéreux donnait vraiment un aspect antique, qui forçait le escaliers changeant de place dans tous les sens avaient choqués Allen qui, comme il avait un sens de l'orientation déplorable, se lamentait, se demandant en désespérant comment il allait bien pouvoir se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe. Ed, lui, ne tenait pas en place. Il demandait tout le temps à Dumbeldore si la prochaine pièce à visiter serai celle de la bibliothèque, mais Allen avait bien compris que le directeur avait l'intention de finir par celle-ci, cernant parfaitement le petit blondinet qui ne serai probablement pas resté jusqu'à la fin de la petite visite sans finir le nez enfoui dans des bouquins, et plus particulièrement les notes de Flamel. Une chose qu'Allen ne savait pas cependant, était que si le jeune alchimiste trépignait à ce point d'impatience, c'était parce qu'il avait retrouvé l'espoir de peut-être, un jour, retrouver le corps de son jeune frère, ainsi que ses propres bras et jambes, après les propos qu'avait tenu Albus concernant la mystérieuse « pierre sorcerale ».

Aussi, c'était plus ou moins la seule chose qui restait dans la tête du blondin, qui, de ce fait, ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde de ce qui l'entourait.

Cependant, il y avait tout de même quelque chose d'autre qui dérangeait grandement Ed. Il avait, certes, accepté l'existence de la magie plutôt facilement, ce qui d'ailleurs était étrange connaissant son esprit scientifique, mais il ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée que l'on puisse implanter ainsi des âmes dans des objets. C'était une chose qui le révoltait mais qui en même temps lui rappelait son cher petit frère, et ça, ça le rendait encore plus furieux auprès de Mustang qui l'en avait éloigné pour une durée indéterminée. De plus, il avait appris en chemin l'existence d'une des matières qui était enseignée dans cette école et qui se nommait la Transfiguration, cours dans lequel on transformait toutes sortes d'objets et d'êtres vivants en d'autres, et qui le révoltait particulièrement. Donc, comme une fois n'est pas coutume, quand il ne râlait pas après de Dumbeldore pour le faire avancer plus vite, malgré le fait que maintenant qu'il était moins désorienté, il le respectait grandement, il broyait encore du noir en trépignant d'impatience.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une grande salle où flottait des bougies, et dont le plafond était composé d'un ciel bleu nuageux plus que réaliste.

« Et voici le réfectoire! s'écria le directeur d'un air enjoué. Les élèves qui sont répartis en 4 maisons : Les Gryffondors, le Serpentards, le Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, comme je vous l'ai dit hier, sont eux-mêmes répartis entre ses 4 grandes tables. Vous verrez tout de suite quelle maison est laquelle à la rentrée, les couleurs de leurs bannières sont très reconnaissable. Les professeurs et moi-même, mangeons à cette table au bout.

-Ne vous étonnez pas après qu'il y ai des conflits entre ces « maisons » si vous les séparez si ostensiblement Professeur.» remarqua Allen, l'air de rien.

Ed et Albus en restèrent bouche bée, c'était pour ainsi dire la première fois qu'Allen exprimait clairement son opinion, et ça avait de quoi surprendre.

Un peu gêné par le regard des deux autres, Allen ne se démonta pas pour autant et les affronta du regard.

« Eh bien ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais une mauviette ! s'exclama Ed, reconnaissant là, la valeur du jeune exorciste.

-Tu peux parler _petit_! fit Allen, légèrement énervé, mais toujours poli.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ?!

' _Et mince…_ ' pensa Allen avec amertume ( _poli même dans ses pensées^^_ ). 'C'est reparti…'

Ça y est, il allait en avoir pour un bon moment. La dernière fois, le jeune blandin avait pu s'en sortir parce qu'il avait un sujet pour détourner son attention, mais là ça risquait de devenir compliqué.

C'est avec un Allen un peu confus qui hésitait à utiliser Crown Clown sur le blondinet pour le neutraliser, qu'Albus intervint, sauvant in extremis la peau du jeune alchimiste qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que sa vie était fortement menacée.

« Allons ! fit-t-il. Je pense qu'il est temps de vous présenter la fierté de mon école : la bibliothèque. »

Comme si le mot en lui-même était magique, Ed détourna son attention d'Allen qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre, pour la reporter sur Albus.

« Hum…Il faut croire que vous savez ce que vous voulez, Professeur. Allons-y, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! »

Les deux complices se regardèrent discrètement, Allen remerciant muettement le directeur pour l'avoir tiré de cette mauvaise passe, remarquant au passage que celui-ci était on ne peut plus heureux d'avoir découvert une des faiblesses du blondinet.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il les mena dans la pièce majestueuse qu'était la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

' _Les livres,…l'encre,…l'odeur des parchemins,…'_ Enfin, Edward revivait. Il entendit à peine le vieux sorcier leur parler de la section interdite : de toute façon, il forcerait toutes les portes qui l'empêcheraient d'accéder aux connaissances qu'il avait devant lui.

C'est donc après deux heures d'attente que Dumbeldore et Allen perdirent définitivement leur patience, après bien sûr que le directeur ai donné les notes de Flamel au jeune alchimiste qu'il avait sortit d'une des nombreuses poches de sa robe, et laissèrent tomber celui-ci, qui, ayant une incroyable capacité de concentration, était à présent complètement déconnecté du reste du monde. Depuis qu'il avait eu accès aux recherches du vieil alchimiste, rien n'avait pu le lui les faire lâcher, et c'était avec une grande admiration qu'il avait commencé à déchiffrer le code qu'avait instauré, s'étant emparé d'une plume, d'un encrier - en râlant au passage du fait que les stylos étaient bien plus pratiques - et d'un parchemin long de deux mètres, s'entourant d'une quinzaine de livres déjà feuilletés qui traînaient au sol, là où lui aussi se trouvait, assis en tailleur et passant de temps à autres sa main sur son menton.

Une fois dans le couloir, Allen et Dumbeldore se concertèrent pour trouver la meilleure façon qu'ils auraient pour protéger le jeune Harry. Allen s'était déjà résigné à son sort de garde du corps, et finalement, ça l'arrangeait plutôt, même s'il s'inquiétait pour ses amis et de la réaction de Luberlier à son absence : est-ce que Komui allait avoir des problèmes ?

' _Pitié, faites qu'ils ne m'envoient pas Link_ _!'_ pensa-t-il en soupirant, même s'il devait avouer qu'il se délecterait de la réaction de l'inspecteur.

«Pensez-vous que nous pourrions nous faire passer pour des professeurs ? Du moins, Edward, moi ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être un élève…s'enquit-t-il, en se disant que ce serait la première fois qu'il irait à l'école.

-Professeur ? Je pensais plutôt vous présentez tous les deux en tant qu'élèves…

-Si vous voulez mon avis, je ne crois pas qu'Edward serait très enchanté à cette idée, d'après ce que j'en ai vu, c'est un génie !

-Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai remarqué. Il a une capacité de concentration assez impressionnante…Il y aurait pu avoir une explosion juste devant lui qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte ! Ce qui risque d'être un peu problématique par ailleurs…finit-t-il en caressant sa barbe, préoccupé.

-Disons qu'il faudra l'éloigner des livres quand il devra s'occuper du jeune Potter. » répliqua le jeune blandinet, un peu amusé en s'imaginant comment le blondinet se retrouvait arracher à ses précieux livres.

Et sur ces mots, ils finir par conclure que les deux gardes du corps seraient, pour Edward, professeur, et pour Allen, élève, même si cela n'enchantait pas complètement le directeur qui comptait sur leur âge pour les faire passer en tant qu'élèves tous les deux, pour qu'ainsi ils soient au plus près d'Harry. Cependant, Allen l'avait convaincu en lui affirmant que le jeune sorcier aurait été suspicieux de l'apparition soudaine de deux pots de colle.

Aussi, ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**A la Congrégation de l'ombre**

Komui n'en menait pas large quand il sortit du bureau de l'inspecteur Malcolm C. Luberlier. Pendant 3 longues heures, il avait défendu la cause d'Allen, inventant toujours plus de raisons pour sortir le jeune exorciste d'affaire. Mais rien n'y avait fait. En voyant la mine défaite de son frère alors qu'elle l'attendait devant la porte du bureau de l'inspecteur, Lenalee se précipita vers lui, lui demandant des explications sur sa soudaine « petite discussion » avec celui-ci.

« Nii-san, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer ? fit-elle en s'approchant lentement, posant une main compatissante sur le bras de l'Intendant.

-Lenalee-chan, je pense qu'il est temps que je vous annonce quelque chose à tous…Il va falloir que vous vous rassembliez dans mon bureau pour une explication…répondit-t-il sombrement.

-Mais…qu'est-ce qu-

-Laisse Lenalee-chan, intervint une voix derrière eux. Attendons que tout le monde soit là pour écouter ce que Komui-san a à dire. »

Lavi apparut alors et s'approcha lentement d'eux.

« Je crois que c'est assez important pour que tout le monde le sache, n'est-ce pas? Fit la tête rouge.

-…, Komui resta silencieux, puis acquiesça sombrement, alors que Lenalee commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

Dehors, la pluie faisait rage et les éclairs ne cessaient pas. Les gouttes battaient les vitres de la Congrégation dans un bruit assourdissant, tandis que les responsables de la branche scientifique s'affairaient à leurs travaux. Pourtant, Reever et Johny manquaient à l'appel à ce moment-là, car ils avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de Komui.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement entourés de tous les exorcistes présents à la Congrégation devant le bureau du grand Intendant, ce qui comportait Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, Bookman, Krory et Klaud Nine.

Dans le lourd silence, Komui, se levant lentement de son bureau, les regarda avec un air angoissé.

De suite, les questions fusèrent.

« C'est Allen n'est-ce pas ?

-Où est Allen-kun ?

-tch ! ( _et voici la question à 1 million d'euros : à qui appartient cette réplique ? ^^_ )

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ?

-…

-Est-ce que Allen a des ennuis ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe grand Intendant ?

-C'est quelque chose d'important ?

-Où est Allen ? Il va bien ? »

Ils regardèrent Komui avec des regards de chiens battus, puis finalement, ce fut Bookman qui les arrêta d'un geste sec de la main, permettant ainsi à Komui de parler.

« Je suppose qu'il est l'heure pour quelques explications n'est-ce pas ? fit-t-il.

-Oui, en effet…Et puis ce n'est pas pour rien que je les ai convoqués après tout, de toutes manière ils auraient fini par l'apprendre tôt ou tard…Cependant, certains évènements m'ont obligés à vous révéler les informations que je vais vous délivrer maintenant plus tôt que prévu.

-Nii-san pitié ne nous fait pas attendre plus longtemps !implora Lenalee.

-Eh bien…Voilà, en fait…Allen n'est plus dans notre monde…

Voyant les mines choquées des personnes présentes dans la salle, dont celle du kendoka qui c'était imperceptiblement rapproché du bureau ( _Mais quel effort !_ ), Bookman s'empressa de rectifier.

-Le quatorzième est vivant ! Mais pas dans notre monde…

\- Attendez…je ne comprends plus vraiment…Allen est ...mort…mais le quatorzième est vivant et dans un autre monde ? s'enquit Miranda, suivit de près par Johny, tremblants d'incompréhension.

-Non, non ! Attendez un peu ! Allen est vivant ! Il est en pleine santé _'sûrement'_ pensa Komui, mais il lui a été assigné une mission dans un autre monde, parallèle au notre.

Loin d'éclaircir la situation, les paroles de Komui eurent au moins pour effet de soulager les exorcistes : Allen était vivant, et c'était ce qui importait le plus.

Cependant, une des personnes présentes ne semblait pas manifester beaucoup de joie parmi les soupirs de contentement. Certes, Lavi était incroyablement soulagé pour Allen, mais le jeune apprenti Bookman regardait à présent son aîné étrangement, l'incitant à lui en dire plus sur ces connaissances dont il n'était pas encore muni. Ce fut d'ailleurs la jeune tête rouge qui parla le premier après cette révélation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « _un autre monde_ » ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement en se tournant vers celui qui semblait aussi au courant de la situation.

-C'est bien ce que tu as entendu Lavi. Je me rappelle t'avoir déjà parlé de mondes parallèles au notre, n'est-ce pas ?fit le vieux Bookman. Eh bien, le destructeur du temps se trouve en ce moment même d'en un de ceux-ci, avec lequel la Congrégation a déjà coopéré par le passé.

-Mais comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ?

Kanda se retourna vers la tête enflammé et sourit narquoisement.

« Alors comme ça on ne sait pas tout Baka-Usagi ?

-Yuu-chan est méchant ~ !geignit celui-ci, en adressant tout de même un regard discret au vieux panda, montrant qu'il allait avoir besoin d'explications.

-tch ! Redit ça et tu n'auras plus aucun moyen d'ouvrir ta grande bouche crétin de lapin ! fit le kendoka en tenant fermement son katana. Puis se tournant vers Bookman : Et qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire là-bas le Moyashi ?

-C'est là que je vais prendre le relais, fit Komui, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Il a été envoyé en mission en tant que garde du corps pour un dénommé Harry Potter. Le Directeur de son école est celui qui s'est adressé directement à nous, enfin d'abord à Hevlaska pour être plus précis.

Klaud Nine intervint :

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ce Harry Potter a besoin de protection ? »

Komui les regarda tour à tour, puis, les informant qu'il s'agissait d'une mission _secrète,_ leur expliqua la situation, en incluant ce que Dumbeldore lui avait lui-même expliqué.

**Quelques explications plus tard**

Miranda était tout simplement émerveillée des petites étoiles dansaient dans ses prunelles habituellement mornes. Johny en perdait tout simplement sa voix, de même que Krory, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas non plus dit grand-chose depuis le début, tandis que Kanda ne cessait de soupirer, se demandant en marmonnant dans quel pétrin le Moyashi s'était encore fourré. Reever avait sa main sur son front et soupirait, alors que Klaud Nine restait simplement silencieuse. Mais la réaction la plus explosive fut tout de même celle de Lavi.

« IL Y AVAIT UN MONDE DE _MAGIE_ ET TU NE M'EN AVAIS JAMAIS PARLÉ ?! » s'insurgeais celui-ci contre Bookman, révolte qui cependant, ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'il se retrouva rapidement envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce avec de grosses traces de griffures sur le nez en prime.

Laissant l'apprenti et le maître continuer à se disputer, l'exorciste aux bottes noires attendait pourtant encore des réponses : personne ne semblait remarquer, à par elle, que ça ne répondait pas à la question principale : _Qu'est-ce que ça avait comme rapport avec l'entrevue entre son frère et Luberlier ?_

Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Komui qui se décida à interrompre les exorcistes dans leurs discussions.

« Mais là n'est pas le plus important cependant…fit-t-il.

Tout le monde se tut à ces paroles et ils se tournèrent vers le grand Intendant.

«Comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis sorti il y a un petit instant du bureau de l'inspecteur Malcolm C. Luberlier, où nous discutions du cas d'Allen…

-Et ?...Qu'est-ce qu'il a décrété ?s'enquit Krory.

-…Eh bien,…c'est là qu'il y a un problème…

-Quoi ? Allen va aller en prison ?Allen va se faire enfermer !s'exclama Johny en pleurant bruyamment.

-Oh non oh non oh non oh non…trembla Miranda en serrant ses bras contre son corps frêle.

Krory se mit de même à pleurer :

« Noooooon Allen !Tout est ma fauteeeeeeeeee ! ( _Et pourquoi ça ?)_

-Nii-san, dit-nous que ce n'est pas vrai !

-CALMEZ-VOUS UN PETIT MOMENT ! »

La voix du Grand Intendant résonna encore un instant dans la salle désormais silencieuse, puis il reprit en toussotant :

« Bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Allen ne sera pas mis en prison…

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement, mais Komui n'avait pas fini :

« …cependant, il est fort probable qu'au moindre faux pas se soit le cas…finit-t-il alors que les amis se figeaient, même si, en ce moment, Lavi avait adopté sa position de Bookman : entendez qu'il était en train d'enregistrer tout les évènements.

« Aussi, continua-t-il, je dois vous informer d'une autre nouvelle-

-Laissez-moi continuez, grand Intendant, fit une voix dans leur dos, suivie par le bruit d'une porte qui se referme.

-…, prenant ce silence du grand Intendant pour un oui, la voix, stricte et sérieuse, continua :

-Merci. Bien. Comme Mr. Walker a déserté ses rangs d'exorcistes, nous serions normalement obligés de l'excommunier puis de le jeter en prison…

Lenalee allait se jeter sur l'homme, mais, étonnamment, ce fut le kendoka qui la retenue par l'épaule.

-…mais, et seulement pour cette fois, au grand désarroi de Mr. Luberlier d'ailleurs, ce n'ai pas se qu'il va se passer. En revanche, selon les ordres de celui-ci,…

Ils observèrent le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer en frissonnant, celui-ci avait deux reconnaissables verrues sur son front :

-…moi, Inspecteur Howard Link, serait assigné à sa surveillance pendant sa mission, comme il en était déjà d'usage avant son départ.» finit-t-il avec son habituel air sérieux.

Tous se regardèrent nerveusement : il fallait prévenir Allen au plus vite !

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**De retour à Poudlard**

Quand Edward se rendit à nouveau compte de son environnement, se fut parce que quelqu'un dans son dos toussotait depuis un moment, et de plus en plus fort. Il se retourna pour voir celui ou celle qui le dérangeait dans ses recherches, et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur de potion aux cheveux gras.

' _Snevillus veut s'informer apparemment'_ , pensa-t-il en reniflant avec dégoût, regardant son reflet dans les cheveux gras du professeur.

Arrêtant enfin de s'arracher la glotte pour attirer l'attention du jeune alchimiste, Rogue reprit constance, et, adressant un regard méprisant à celui-ci, fit :

« Il me semble que vous vous prénommez Edward Elric, n'est-ce pas ? Puis-je m'informer de votre présence dans la bibliothèque à une heure aussi avancée du déjeuner ?

-Mais bien sûr cher _Snevi-_ Severus ! Je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à vos questionnements concernant ma personne ! répondit Edward en souriant narquoisement, même si intérieurement, il était assez étonné de l'heure tardive qu'il était, malgré le fait qu'il ait parfois passé beaucoup plus de temps à celle de Central.

Le fixant encore plus froidement, Rogue ne répondit pas, et se contenta de plonger ses yeux noirs corbeaux dans ceux dorés du blondin. Edward sentit comme une intrusion dans sa tête, mais ne détacha pas son regard de celui du professeur. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent interminables au blondinet, le professeur s'arracha enfin à se défi muet, avec sur le visage un air…surpris ?

' _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait cette tête ?_ ' songea Ed, soudain un peu plus curieux.

Cependant, bientôt cet éclat disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, et le jeune alchimiste se demanda un instant s'il avait bien vu se qui venait de se passer.

L'arrachant à ses pensées, les pas pressés de Rogue se firent entendre, tandis que le professeur de potion se contentait de s'éloigner vivement avec l'allure de quelqu'un qui était frustré de quelque chose, et peut-être un peu en colère, même si, ça, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir, vu que c'était plus ou moins l'expression qu'il affichait toujours sur son visage dur et froid.

Dans les couloirs de l'école cependant, que Rogue avait atteint d'un pas rapide, le professeur de potions était à la fois surpris, curieux et furieux envers le blondinet. Car oui, pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas deviné, Rogue venait d'utiliser la Légimencie sur celui-ci, et ce qu'il ait vu le mettait dans une colère noire.

En effet, tout ce qu'il avait vu à ce moment là, c'était une grande porte, faisant le double de la taille d'Hagrid, qui semblait enchaînée de part et d'autre, seule dans un grand espace blanc et vide de toute vies. Frustré, le sorcier avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était restée hermétiquement fermée. C'était pour cette raison que le professeur de potions avait tardé à ce point avant de s'arracher au sort, puisqu'il avait cherché pendant un long moment un moyen qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour briser les forces mentales du jeune homme. Puis, il avait soudainement été éjecté, oui _éjecté,_ de la conscience de celui-ci, et il était retombé au point de départ, assez désorienté, même s'il l'avait assez bien empêché de transparaître sur son visage.

 **'** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce gamin ?!_ ' pesta-t-il alors qu'il tournait vers le couloir menant au réfectoire.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

De leurs côtés, Allen et Dumbeldore s'étaient séparés peu après le petit déjeuner, où ils avaient convenus de toutes les formalités de la mission pendant leur repas - inutile de dire que l'appétit d'Allen en avait surpris plus d'un. Il avait alors été décidé qu'Allen serait présenté en tant qu'élève transféré à la rentrée, en même temps que les premières années, où il serait placé dans une des maisons comme tous les autres. Edward, lui, serait présenté comme « _Professeur des arts perdus de l'Alchimie »,_ pour reprendre les mots de Dumbeldore, qui apparemment c'était bien amusé dans le choix d'un nom, où, de fait, il enseignerai les bases de l'alchimie de son monde, tout en restant discret sur ses origines et celles de son propre apprentissage de l'alchimie.

Le blandinet marchait à présent vers la bibliothèque pour aller chercher Edward avant que le déjeuner ne se finisse, déjà que celui-ci avait raté le petit-déjeuner, chose qui ne risquait sûrement pas d'arriver au jeune exorciste. Il avait aussi eu l'occasion, pendant ce premier repas, de découvrir les autres professeurs et de faire leur connaissance. Il avait été à la fois ravi et choqué de rencontrer Hagrid, enchanté de revoir la professeur émeraude qu'il avait brièvement vu dans le bureau du directeur, et c'était montré poli avec tous les autres professeurs, en prenant connaissance des matières que chacun enseignaient, malgré une ombre au tableau : vous aurez deviné qu'il s'agissait de Snevill- hum-, pardon, Severus, qui c'était montré particulièrement insistant au fait d'extorquer des informations au blandinet. Cependant, le jeune exorciste en avait déjà vu d'autres niveau professeurs extravagants – on ne citera pas le général alcoolique et accro aux femmes qu'étaient son maître, même si Allen n'en pensait pas moins –, aussi il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment du professeur aux cheveux gras, et préférait d'ailleurs bien s'entendre avec lui il n'avait pas l'intention de se prendre la tête avec un de ses futurs enseignant avant même la rentrée.

Il atteint finalement sa destination, quand il vit quelqu'un se rapprocher dangereusement. Il eu juste le temps de se cacher derrière la porte pour ne pas se faire repérer par ledit professeur qui sortait d'un pas furibond de la bibliothèque. Il le suivit des yeux, puis entra, désireux de savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer entre le jeune blondin et le professeur de potion. Il tomba sur un Ed qui essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre une des hautes étagères pour replacer un livre, l'air préoccupé et sérieux.

« Mais où est passé ce foutu escabeau ? » pestait-t-il en sautillant, à la fois énervé et absent.

Le blandinet s'approcha de celui-ci, et, lui prenant gentiment le livre des mains, le replaça en montant sur l'escabeau juste à côté, que, bien évidemment, le jeune alchimiste n'avait pas remarqué, car perdu dans ses théories quant au comportement du professeur. Celui-ci laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, puis, fit à Allen en rouspétant :

«C'est juste que je ne l'avais pas vu, caché dans un coin sombre comme ça aussi…Merci dans tous les cas…finit-t-il en souriant légèrement.

-Je t'en pris ! répondit le jeune exorciste. Je suis venu pour te prévenir que tu ferais mieux de venir manger, étant donné qu'il est déjà midi et demi, et que tu n'as toujours rien mangé…

-Ah oui, je sais… C'est que, quand je suis concentré, je ne laisse pas grand-chose me distraire et du coup je n'ai plus vraiment de notion du temps, répondit le jeune blondinet en rougissant légèrement, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, …mais il a fallu que Snevillus vienne mettre son nez dans mes affaires, continua-t-il en soupirant.

Allen souleva un sourcil amusé :

« Snevillus ? Tu parles du professeur de potion Severus Rogue ?

-Allen…Tu me décourages un peu là !... Comment tu peux être si poli envers un… _truc_ comme lui ?!fit-t-il, le mine déconfite.

-' _Un truc ?_ ' pensa-t-il en retenant un pouffement. Eh bien, disons juste que je préfère de pas me le mettre à dos alors que je vais l'avoir comme professeur pendant toute l'année !

-Quoi ? On va être… _élèves_? Mais ça fait 8 ans que je n'ai pas mis un pied dans une salle de classe !déclara-t-il, surpris.

-8 ans ? Mais pourquoi tu as arrêté ? demanda le jeune exorciste, avide de renseignements sur son nouveau collègue. C'est parce que tu es un génie ?

-…Eh bien…Disons que mon frère et moi, nous ne nous intéressions pas vraiment aux cours proposés, et ont avaient déjà un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que les autres en sciences et physiques : c'est grâce à cette manière après tout que l'on apprend les bases de l'alchimie. Mais si tu veux, oui, sans me vanter, Al et moi sommes considérés comme des génies chez nous, parce que je suis l'alchimiste d'état le plus jeune jamais vu dans l'armée d'Amestris…

-L'armée hein…fit sombrement Allen, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu pousser le jeune homme à rentrer si tôt dans un endroit si austère, mais se gardant bien de demander cela à celui-ci, étant donné qu'il semblait que cette question renforcerait Ed dans son expression renfermée. Et donc tu as un frère ? Ça doit être bien d'en avoir un, questionna-t-il pour détourner le sujet de la conversation.

Allen ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune alchimiste affiche cette mine déconfite quand il lui avait demandé ça.

«Oui, en effet…et j'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il fait en ce moment…confia-t-il. Et sinon, tu n'as pas de frère ou sœur toi ?

-Non, malheureusement, fit le jeune exorciste en secouant tristement la tête. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas de famille du tout,…mais je n'aime pas trop en parler…finit-t-il. Même si j'ai des amis très chers à la Congrégation de l'ombre, j'imagine que ça ne pourras jamais combler le vide d'une _vraie_ famille…

-Oui je comprends, acquiesça le blondin. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que tu me déballes ta vie non plus, mais saches que tu peux m'en parler quand tu veux, fit-t-il, un sourire compatissant s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

-J'y penserai ! dit le blandin, reconnaissant envers Ed pour ne pas lui sortir l'habituel regard mielleux de pitié. Ah ! Mais c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié, mais je voulais aussi te demander quelque chose à propos de Mr. Rogue.

Allen attira l'attention d'Ed avec le soudain changement de sujet.

«Je l'ai vu sortir de la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, furieux. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ais remarqué, j'étais caché derrière la porte…fit-t-il.

-Alors j'ai bel et bien vu…fit Ed en réfléchissant. C'est ce qui m'a empêché de remarquer l'escabeau tout à l'heure, j'étais concentré à savoir ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. Si tu veux savoir, j'étais toujours dans ma lecture quand il est entré dans la bibliothèque et qu'il m'a tiré de mes réflexions en toussant, de façon que j'ai bien cru que j'allais le tuer sur le champ, et puis il a commencé à me demander ce que je faisais là à cette heure-ci – c'est pour ça que je savais à peu près quelle heure il était quand tu es arrivé d'ailleurs…

Il rangeait les livres jonchant le sol en continuant de parler :

-…et puis, il y a eu comme un gros silence pendant lequel on s'est regardé dans le blanc de l'œil, et…, je ne sais pas…C'était bizarre…J'avais l'impression qu'il plongeait dans mon âme, c'était plutôt flippant si tu veux mon avis, mais je n'allais quand même pas me défiler en tournant le regard en premier, et du coup, c'est lui qui a arrêté la connexion au bout d'un looooong moment – trop long à mon goût d'ailleurs – , et là, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, un air, comment dire…surpris et …frustré ? et en colère aussi. Je n'ai pas compris se qu'il s'était passé, mais jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, j'y ai réfléchi rapidement, et ça me parait plus que louche…finit-t-il.

-Tu crois que tu as une touche ? fit Allen sérieusement.

( _Nan j'plaisante, je vais pas mettre ça p)_

-Tu crois que c'est un de ces trucs de magie ? fit Allen, intrigué par la tournure des choses.

-Ça m'en a tout l'air en tout cas, soupira Ed en secouant la tête. Bon, dans tous les cas, il me semble que je devrais peut être aller manger moi !

-Sage décision, répondit Allen, amusé. Concernant le fait d'être élève au fait…reprit-t-il. …ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ça, tout à été décidé en ton absence, et tu as été désigné comme professeur, fit le blandinet, largement satisfait de la réaction choquée et furieuse du blondinet. Après tout, s'il avait du sang de Noah dans ses veines, il pouvait bien être sadique parfois !

-P-professeur ? Mais je n'ai jamais en-enseigné moi ! Et professeur de quoi d'abord ? balbutia-t-il, au plus grand plaisir d'Allen qui se délectait de la panique de son partenaire.

Mais bon. Il avait beau avoir du sang de Noah, Allen était majoritairement un exorciste, et un qui se préoccupait plus de ses amis que de soi. Aussi, il répondit calmement, reprenant le nom qu'avait choisi quelques heures plus tôt le directeur loufoque:

« « _Professeur des arts perdus de l'Alchimie_ », récita-t-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, tu auras juste à enseigner aux élèves de 3ème et 4ème année les bases de l'alchimie. Je ne sais pas si c'est dur, mais j'imagine que tu sauras quoi faire étant donné que c'est ton domaine de prédilection, fit-t-il pour le rassurer.

-C'est bien là le problème, fit Ed en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Comment ça ? demanda Allen, interloqué.

-Eh bien…Le truc, c'est que mon propre maître nous a envoyé, dans le but de comprendre l'alchimie, mon frère et moi, sur une île déserte où on devait se battre contre un monstre pour survivre, et si Dumbeldore veut que j'apprenne quelque chose à ces gamins sans qu'ils y laissent leur peau – d'après ce que j'ai compris ils ne sont pas les plus doués niveau défense –, il va falloir que je trouve rapidement un autre moyen de leur enseigner ce que je sais…fit-t-il en reniflant.

-Ah…Je vois que l'on a eu le même type de maître : plus violent que pédagogue et facilement irritable !( _désolé pour les fans d'Izumi Curtis :p_ ) répondit Allen, tandis que les deux partenaires frissonnaient à l'idée de revoir ceux-ci. Mais bon…J'imagine que je vais te souhaiter bon courage, essaie juste de ne pas trop te disputer avec Mr. Rogue, il y a un truc de louche et noir chez lui…dit le blandinet dans une tentative de réconforter un peu le jeune blondin.

-Alors je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça…C'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de manquant chez lui…

-Une case ? suggéra le blandin en haussant un sourcil.

-Ça, je ne crois pas que l'on ai besoin de confirmation pour le dire ! » s'exclama le blondinet en pouffant.

Et sur ces paroles, ils partirent dans un fou rire qui dura un long moment, et où ils se tinrent les côtes pour s'arrêter, puis, ils finirent par partir en direction du réfectoire, Ed tenant les notes de Flamel fermement dans ses poches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! Cette fois c'est gentillet comme fin, alors j'ai décidé de faire un petit preview du prochain chapitre pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche (NYARKNYARKNYARK...):
> 
> 'J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il sait de quoi il parle quand il dit ça…' - Allen
> 
> « Désolé…je suis désolé…d-désolé… » - Edward
> 
> « Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous discutions Mr. Walker» - Dumbeldore
> 
> Voilà! A la prochaine!


	5. Chapitre 4: Des secrets dévoilés, et une infirmière en furie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De retour plus tôt que prévu, mais il fallait absolument que je poste ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances, dans un lieu éloigné de toute civilisation et de connexion internet (T_T). Au moins comme ça je suis débarras-, soulagée^^ (vous n'avez rien vu! (siffle~)). Mais du coup, j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire vérifier par mon Beta, mais bon... 1,1 (re-siffle~). Du coup, s'il y a des fautes, merci de prévenir^^!
> 
> Ce n'est pas un chapitre que j'apprécie énormément, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite de l'intrigue. Désolé pour ceux qui pensaient que l'action allait enfin prendre place, mais ce sera pour le chapitre d'après normalement ;p.
> 
> Je tiens à prévenir cependant, nos deux touristes risquent fortement de passer pour des mauviettes (pour les moins sensibles) à certains moments de ce chapitre, mais promis (pour le meilleur ou le pire), ce sera sûrement le seul chapitre de ce genre dans cette fic. (Edit (12/15): Ceci est un mensonge)
> 
> Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens, dommage... à part mes idées tordues pour en avoir fait un cross over^^...
> 
> ENJOY!

' _Finalement, lui aussi a un sacré appétit…_ 'pensa un Allen amusé en regardant Ed se bâfrer de tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Les deux jeunes nouveaux se trouvaient à la table des Gryffondors, le jeune exorciste et l'alchimiste face à face. Edward avait refusé catégoriquement d'être placé à la table des professeurs alors qu'il avait encore l'occasion de manger où il voulait avant la rentrée, alors c'était grâce à un peu d'insistance et à des arguments convaincants de la part d'Allen – qui avait glissé à Dumbeldore qu'il ne fallait pas que le blondinet fasse une scène avant même la rentrée – qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur les bancs de la table des lions rouges et ors, non sans protestations des professeurs retardataires qui voulaient faire sa connaissance comme ils l'avaient fait avec le blandinet plus tôt. La réputation d'Ed s'était alors vue classée au niveau de « goinfre », ou, plus poliment, de « gros mangeur », dés le moment où il s'était assis sur le banc et que la nourriture était apparu, et ce, par ces mêmes professeurs, qui en profitaient pour faire des remarques du style : « Ah ! les jeunes de nos jours ! Tellement pleins d'énergie !», réactions qui avaient, bien sûr, aussi été celles concernant Allen au petit-déjeuner. Car, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas mangé le matin, et qui aurait pu expliquer son appétit vorace, on ne mangeait tout de même décemment pas autant, ce qui avait étonné Allen qui n'avait encore jamais vu d'humain n'étant pas un exorciste de type parasite, le suivant de près niveau gourmandise.

Dans tous les cas, revenons à l'instant présent, puisqu'Allen et Ed étaient en train de discuter sur cette année à venir, ou plutôt d'échanger les infos récoltées dans la matinée de leurs côtés respectifs.

«…et c'est donc plus ou moins ce à quoi ressemble et sert le chemin de traverse, finit le jeune blondinet avec un air fier des connaissances rapidement acquises le matin même. En effet, dés qu'il avait remarqué la difficulté qui l'attendait avec le décodage des notes de Flamel, il avait préféré se renseigner quant aux us et coutumes de cet étrange monde où régnait apparemment la magie. Aussi, il exposait, tout en mangeant, à Allen, tous ce qu'il avait appris à ce sujet, et se réjouissait d'être une aide quelconque à son nouveau collègue : ils étaient pour ainsi dire des compagnons de fortunes, puisque largués sur le même bateau par leurs chefs aux décisions idiotes, ou plutôt, …on va dire… orientées.

-Ouah ! s'impressionnait le blandin. J'aimerai bien y faire une petite visite un de ces jours.

-Logiquement, si tu es un élève c'est un passage obligé, mais pas que, puisqu'il y a la boutique qui se charge de la vente de baguettes, …Ollivander, il me semble, et puis il y a Gringotts.

-Quand j'y pense… Des gobelins qui s'occupent d'une banque…de l'économie du pays… ça doit être assez étrange, tu ne penses pas ?

-Bah ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà vu un gobelin, alors je ne sais pas. Mais au fait, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit, vu que je parle tout le temps depuis tout à l'heure, tu vas être un élève ou un professeur ? Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as dit que je serais prof d'Alchimie, mais tu ne m'as encore rien dit à ton sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique…je crois me souvenir que tu m'as dit que tu préférais ne pas te mettre Snevillus à dos parce que tu l'aurais comme prof toute l'année…alors…

-Oui, en effet…

-Elève ?s'enquit le blondin.

-Elève, fit joyeusement Allen.

-Vraiment ? Ça ne te déranges pas ? demanda Ed, ayant arrêté un instant de piocher dans son assiette.

-Pour tout te dire, ça me rends assez heureux parce que ce sera ma première et unique année d'école, répondit-t-il tout sourire, mais le regard tout de même voilé de mélancolie et de nostalgie.

-STOP STOP STOP ALLEN! coupa Ed. Ne continues pas sur cette voie là! Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ne me mets pas l'eau à la bouche comme tu le fais maintenant ! Si ton humeur n'est pas aux confidences, je préfère t'arrêter tout de suite, avant que tu ne dises quelque chose que tu regretteras d'avoir révélé plus tard, fit le blondinet en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles.

Complètement abasourdi, le jeune exorciste regarda le blondinet qui secouait maintenant sa tête dans tous les sens. Se remettant de sa stupeur lentement, il se mit à rire doucement en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! fit Ed, un peu vexé.

-Non...pff… C'est juste…que…pff…c'est la première fois… qu'on me fait ce coup là ! pouffa le jeune blandinet en se retenant de tout simplement éclater de rire.

-Et en quoi est-ce amusant ? continua le jeune alchimiste, commençant à s'énerver de la réaction du blandin à ce qu'il trouvait sensé et poli de dire dans ce genre de situation, du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait apprécié qu'il se passe toutes les fois où la situation s'était présentée avec lui et son frère.

Reprenant soudainement un air sérieux, le blandinet s'arrêta de rire et regarda son partenaire dans ses yeux dorés.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'ai pas que je me moque de toi, c'est juste que-

-On ne dirait pas pourtant, interrompit Ed en boudant, détournant son regard de celui d'Allen.

-Non ! Vraiment ! Je te suis sincèrement reconnaissant de ta réaction ! s'empressa d'ajouter Allen. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un ne fait pas tout pour savoir qui je suis et d'où je viens dans mon monde, alors ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir que tu dises ça, et je t'en remercie, fit le jeune exorciste en plongeant à nouveau ses prunelles bleues-grises dans celles de son partenaire.

-C'est juste normal…pas besoin de remerciements…grommela le blondinet en recommençant à manger, mais intérieurement un peu heureux.

' _J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il sait de quoi il parle quand il dit ça…Je paris qu'il a sûrement toujours voulu qu'on lui dise ce genre de choses, à lui, puisqu'il semble avoir des choses à cacher…_ 'pensa Allen alors que la table était à présent silencieuse.

-Tête de mule va ! » finit le jeune exorciste.

Car oui. Notre jeune ami blandinet avait bien remarqué le fait que notre petit blondinet s'était empressé, ce matin-là, d'entrer dans la salle de bain alors qu'il pensait être le seul réveillé et qu'Allen s'était levé à son tour. Même s'il n'avait pas vu son automail, le blandin avait pu voir en un court instant, tellement cours qu'il avait pensé qu'il devait seulement s'agir de son imagination, le bras gauche refermant la porte de la salle d'eau du jeune blondinet, parsemé de cicatrices et d'autres coupures, mais aussi particulièrement musclé, ce qui prouvait que le jeune alchimiste n'était pas si frêle que ça, et qu'il ne faisait pas que de la paperasse pour l'armée du monde duquel il venait.

De plus, il faut préciser que le jeune exorciste, bien qu'habitué à dormir n'importe où à cause de ses missions et de l'époque où il voyageait encore avec Cross, n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil complet cette nuit-là, et s'était donc réveillé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Cependant, celui-ci se demandait toujours en ce moment, s'il devait révéler au jeune alchimiste ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit précédente.

_Flash-back_

_Le jour n'était pas encore levé quand Allen se réveilla en grognant légèrement. Dehors, la pluie battait son plein, frappant les grandes fenêtres de la spacieuse chambre des deux nouveaux et l'écho du tonnerre se répercutait bruyamment dans celle-ci. Etant habitué à ce genre de catastrophe naturelle, le blandinet se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était alors réveillé, vérifiant si son œil gauche avait une quelconque réaction, ou encore tapotant à l'endroit où était sensé dormir son golem doré. Cependant, son œil n'avait aucuns problèmes et Timpcanpy semblait paisiblement endormi._

_Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer en pensant qu'il pouvait s'agir du Quatorzième, du mouvement se fit soudainement entendre sur le côté, et son attention se porta sur le lit voisin au sien. Il ne distinguait que les formes dans la profonde pénombre, mais il voyait que le jeune blondinet était très agité. Par pure curiosité, et surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le reprenne, il s'approcha de celui-ci à pas de loup, histoire de ne pas le réveiller._

_Quand il fut assez près pour entendre clairement la respiration saccadée du jeune blondin, il s'arrêta, curieux, mais surtout inquiet. En effet, le jeune homme semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à respirer, et des perles de transpirations coulaient sur son front brûlant. Il laissait échapper des sons réguliers et incompréhensibles, mais, de plus en plus, Allen distingua des murmures._

_« Désolé…je suis désolé…d-désolé… »_

_Les murmures se transformèrent bientôt en sanglots étranglés, et le blandinet devina que son partenaire pleurait doucement. Bientôt, les sanglots se transformèrent en cris, et l'on entendit d'horribles glapissements débordants de peine et de douleur, déchirants. Le cœur d'Allen était partagé tandis qu'il hésitait à le réveiller ou à le laisser dans l'horrible cauchemar qu'il faisait. Pendant un long moment, les cris du jeune blondinet se firent de plus en plus agonisants, et le blandinet n'eut pas plus le temps de débattre sur la question, car, tout à coup, il vit celui-ci se relever et prendre violemment sa jambe gauche en se crispant, laissant encore couler des larmes amères de douleurs alors qu'Allen s'éloignait doucement pour regagner son lit._

_Fin du Flash back_

Cet épisode avait pour le moins choqué Allen, qui se souvenait parfaitement de l'agonie qu'il ressentait quand son œil était littéralement en « manque » d'Akumas à libérer, comme la fois où il était resté chez les scientifiques de la branche d'Asie pour regagner les capacités de son innocence, autrement dit, son bras gauche.

Il frissonna un instant au rappel de ce cauchemar, aussi bien celui qu'il avait lui-même vécu que celui d'Ed, et leva ses yeux gris-bleus vers le jeune alchimiste. Celui-ci avait enfin finit son copieux repas, et s'apprêtait à se lever quand il croisa le regard d'Allen. Aussitôt, il se rassit, et :

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?questionna-t-il.

-Euh…rien du tout ! Fais pas attention…balbutia le blandinet.

' _Ouah ! Il est carrément observateur ! On dirait Lavi !_ ' pensa le jeune exorciste avec surprise.

-Dis pas ça, je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui te déranges, continua le blondin sans cligner des paupières tandis qu'il fixait Allen.

-…euh… c'est que…

-Oui ?

-Je…j-je ne sais pas si tu va apprécier…

-Dis toujours ?

-Eh bien…tu sais, la nuit dernière…commença prudemment Allen.

Ed se renfrogna. Ah oui, en effet, ça risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Ses yeux dorés devinrent perçants alors qu'il attendait toujours des réponses du blandinet.

-Je…Ben voilà. Je me suis réveillé pendant la nuit parce qu'il y avait de l'orage… ' _Ou surtout, parce que je t'ai entendu_ '…et je t'ai surpris dans un cauchemar… »

Le sang du blondinet ne fit qu'un tour et le monde autour de lui se figea. Ses oreilles sifflaient, mais Allen le sortit de sa soudaine torpeur en le secouait par les épaules :

« Hey ! Ed ! Reprends-toi !

-Que…

-Pfiouuu…Tu m'as fait une de ces trouilles à faire cette tête d'un coup! J'ai bien cru que tu allais me faire une crise cardiaque! Il y a un problème avec le fait que je t'ai vu ? Si c'est un secret particulier ou quelque chose comme ça, je t'assure que je ne dirais rien.

Ed resta silencieux, puis baissa la tête vers le sol. Après un long moment de silence tendu où Allen ne savait pas trop quoi dire, le jeune alchimiste reprit enfin la parole.

-Et…Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? s'enquit-t-il prudemment.

-Euh… Que tu avais l'air de souffrir beaucoup et que tu t'agitais…on ne voyait pas grand-chose dans ce noir, si tu veux savoir…

Le jeune exorciste regarda son partenaire : définitivement, si une telle révélation avait ébranlée le jeune alchimiste, ce garçon avait quelque chose de louche, ou plutôt, un secret à cacher.

Ed était un peu soulagé de ce que lui avais dit le blandinet : au moins, ça voulait dire que celui-ci n'avait pas vu son automail.

' _Du moment qu'il n'a rien vu, j'imagine que je peux me détendre…Et puis, il découvrira bien un jour mes automails, ce n'est pas un si gros secret…Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt de savoir si oui ou non je suis autorisé à ne pas les cachées. À cause de cet imbécile de Mustang qui ne m'a rien précisé de la mission…_ ' Ed se sentit légèrement soulagé, et ses épaules se décrispèrent un peu, mais c'est la suite de la phrase du blandinet qui le choqua le plus.

-…par contre, tu as dit certaines choses dans ton sommeil, et je pense que tu as le droit de savoir…continua le blandin, incertain, observant avec minutie chacune des réactions du jeune blondinet. Tu as dit,… des mots…pas très clairement, mais… comme… « Désolé »… »

Ces paroles poussèrent le jeune alchimiste à se lever du banc brutalement et à se diriger précipitamment vers la sortie du réfectoire, la tête toujours baissée alors qu'il avait les yeux écarquillés, mais Allen, avec ses réflexes surhumains, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et rattrapa le blondin par l'épaule après avoir enjambé la table rapidement.

« Ed ! » cria-t-il.

Le jeune alchimiste se comptait pas s'arrêter pour des explications, alors il se débattit, mais la poigne ferme du bras gauche d'Allen lui fit vite abandonner ses espoirs de fuite. Heureusement, aucuns professeurs n'étaient encore présents dans la salle, ainsi, personne ne put faire d'esclandre ou balader des oreilles indiscrètes pour écouter ce qui se passait en ce moment avec cette « petite interaction » des deux nouveaux.

Pourtant, Ed ne tournait toujours pas sa tête. Il gardait le visage assez bas pour que ses cheveux d'or recouvrent celui-ci, dans une tentative de masquer les émotions qui lui vrillaient la tête en ce moment.

Honte

Douleur

Peur

Mais surtout une terrible tristesse alors qu'il se rappelait que jusqu'à présent, seul son petit frère avait su pour ses cauchemars, et que maintenant, un étranger qu'il ne connaissait que depuis moins d'un jour savait.

' _Il sait…il sait …il sait…_ ' étaient les paroles qui raisonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'Allen le dévisageait gravement.

' _Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien le mettre dans un état pareil ?_ ' s'interrogeait celui-ci en se rapprochant de son partenaire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed ? Ne réagis pas comme ça, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te poser des questions si ça te gènes!

-…, incapable de répondre car en état de choc, Ed se contenta de se baisser encore un peu en évitant le regard d'Allen, dommage d'ailleurs, car il aurait alors pu voir la détresse et la sincérité du blandin dans ses prunelles.

' _Menteur…Tu es juste comme tous les autres …Un jour tu profiteras de cette information contre moi…Tu ne peux pas me comprendre…_ 'se disait-t-il.

Le jeune exorciste allait relâcher le blondinet en pensant qu'il n'essaierait plus de s'enfuir, quand celui-ci flancha brusquement. Aussi surprit que le jeune exorciste, le jeune blondin échappa un petit glapissement de douleur en serrant les dents, tandis qu'il se crispait sur son bras droit en tombant à genoux. Puis, il se mit à tousser fortement, sauf qu'il s'agissait de _sang_.

Coupant cours à ses réflexions, Allen comprit tout de suite ce qu'il devait faire et s'empara du blondinet qu'il jeta sur son épaule comme un poids-plume, remarquant tout de même au passage que son corps était plus lourd que ce qu'il aurait pensé, voir _bien plus lourd_ , puis sortit du réfectoire en courant, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

' _Pourvu que je ne me perde pas_ ', pensait-t-il, anxieux, alors qu'il sentait sur son dos les muscles de plus en plus contractés du jeune blondinet, qui respirait lourdement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de douleur et éviter de…vomir du sang sur le dos de son collègue.

Il accéléra le pas à cette constatation, et, alors qu'il désespérait de ne pas trouver l'infirmerie, il croisa le professeur Mc Gonagall.

« Professeur ! cria-t-il vivement, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de la professeur de Transfiguration.

-Mr. Walker ? Qu'est-ce que-

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en voyant le visage d'Allen paniqué, Edward sur son épaule, qui était maintenant inconscient, et les tache de sang, sur le dos d'Allen et sur les contours de la bouche d'Ed, s'élargir.

-L'infirmerie ? » fit-elle, le souffle court.

Allen hocha la tête hâtivement, et la professeur émeraude lui ordonna de la suivre en se tournant déjà vers l'infirmerie.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Quand Ed se réveilla, il vit d'abord du blanc immaculé, puis distingua peu à peu les formes autour de lui, comme des tâches. Il se trouvait dans une pièce remplie de lits alignés les uns à côté des autres, et cela lui rappela à quel point il détestait les hôpitaux. Il tenta de se lever, mais dès qu'il eut pris appui sur son bras droit, il sentit une violente décharge électrique traverser celui-ci, similaires à celle qu'il avait ressentie lors de son opération, et il retomba aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

Allen, qui était resté sur un lit à côté pour savoir ce qu'il se passait – grâce à ses techniques de séduction, il avait réussi à obtenir l'accord de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, pour veiller le blondinet après qu'elle l'ait ausculté –, avait vu la tentative de celui-ci de se lever, et prévint aussitôt Dumbeldore, qui discutait avec Pompom en attendant son réveil dans le couloir, conversation qui n'atteignait pas ses oreilles, puisqu'ils murmuraient, ce qui rendit Allen suspicieux sur l'état de son jeune partenaire.

Ils furent cependant déçus quand ils virent qu'il était déjà retombé dans l'inconscience, et finalement, Mme Pomfresh les vira tous de l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner à nouveau, et sécuriser son état.

Dans le couloir, le blandinet assaillait le directeur de questions sur l'état de santé de son jeune partenaire, et l'expression préoccupée de celui-ci n'arrangeait pas la situation. Au bout de quelques minutes d'interrogatoire, Dumbeldore finit par dire au jeune exorciste :

« Il y a une partie de la réponse à ta question qui sera répondu par Edward, mais l'autre, c'est moi qui vous l'a révèlera, même s'il est probable qu'il ait lui-même comprit ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Mais…Je ne comprends pas ! C'est grave ou-

-Mr. Walker ? coupa le directeur avec un air sérieux.

-…Oui Professeur…J'attendrais qu'il se réveille… » marmonna le blandinet qui se faisait un sang d'encre à cause du secret sur ce qui arrivait à son ami.

Allen n'aimait pas les secrets. Il avait trop l'habitude que l'on parle de lui derrière son dos, et il savait que parfois, même ses amis les plus chers de la Congrégation le faisaient. Il se sentait trahi, et ça arrivait de plus en plus, surtout depuis qu'on avait découvert qu'il était l'hôte du Quatorzième et que Link avait été assigné à sa surveillance.

La sombre réflexion dans sa tête s'interrompit alors que Dumbeldore s'avançait vers lui. Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques pas du blandinet, et le fixa de ses yeux bleus pétillants. À son tour, Allen sentit une intrusion dans sa tête et paniqua, mais lui, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard même s'il avait voulu, et il se rappela qu'il s'était passé la même chose avec Rogue et Edward. Seulement, cette fois, le temps passa beaucoup plus vite que ce que lui avait raconter le jeune alchimiste, pas même trois secondes à vrai dire, quand le directeur se fit éjecter violemment, puis propulser dans le mur le plus proche, alors qu'Allen était paralysé de ce qui venait de se passer. Après l'intrusion dans sa tête, il avait senti une immense rage émaner du Quatorzième, puis ses yeux avaient vus rouge, et enfin, un millième de seconde plus tard, voilà ce qui était arrivé au directeur. Une fois la surprise passée et la stupeur, le jeune exorciste se précipita sur le directeur pour voir les dommages causés par sa chute. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il n'avait pourtant pas attaqué le sorcier, du moins pas physiquement.

Mme. Pomfresh, qui venait les prévenir que le jeune alchimiste commençait à aller mieux, fut choquée de voir un autre patient scratché sur le mur en face de l'infirmerie, et qui plus ait, un des plus grand sorcier ayant jamais existé. Cependant, celui-ci se relevait déjà, et il avait l'air plus surprit que blessé, malgré une fissure dans le dos de sa robe à l'endroit où il avait percuté le mur le plus durement. Une fois qu'il fut totalement sur pieds et après un léger coup de baguette vers ses blessures les plus bénignes, il regarda à nouveau le blandinet qui commençait à sérieusement paniquer, puis repris un visage assez normal, mais surtout curieux.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous discutions Mr. Walker, fit-t-il malicieusement.

-Je…je suis vraiment-

-Toutefois, cela peut attendre le réveil d'Edward.

-Mais-

-Après Allen. Après.

-Vous avez besoin de soins Professeur ? s'enquit Pompom en regardant étrangement Allen.

-Mais non ma très chère Pompom ! Plus de surprise que de mal par Merlin ! fit-t-il en pouffant. Et ne regardez pas Allen de cette manière voyons ! Il va finir par croire que vous voulez vous jeter à sa gorge !

Il regarda le jeune exorciste du coin de l'œil et lui fit un clignement de paupière à sa façon, qui fit le blandinet se relaxer légèrement, même si intérieurement, il était assez agité : n'avait-t-il déjà plus de contrôle sur le Quatorzième ?

' _Neah…T'as pas intérêt à te manifester en profitant du fait que je sois loin de la Congrégation en ce moment…_ 'pensa-t-il sombrement et furieusement à la fois, laissant seulement apparaître un sourire angélique sur son visage, qui aurait rendu fier son _« frère »_ Tyki qui avait le secret des sourire malfaisants bien dissimulés. Qu'est-ce que faisait celui-ci en ce moment d'ailleurs…Est-ce que les Noahs savaient qu'il n'était plus dans ce monde ?

' _Quel garçon étrange…_ 'pensait quand à lui Dumbeldore, caressant sa longue barbe de ses doigts blancs.

Mme. Pomfresh, qui était entre temps retournée à l'infirmerie, les alerta avec une petite exclamation qu'Ed retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits, et que c'était le moment ou jamais pour les explications.

Allen fut le premier à entrer dans l'infirmerie, voyant Ed dans un des lits au milieu qui battait faiblement des paupières. Voyant qu'il essayait encore de se relever, Pompom accouru à ses côtés et le força à se rallonger docilement.

« Ah non ! N'essayez même pas ! dicta-elle avec un ton qui rappela celui de Mamie Pinako à Ed, dont la tête tournait vivement en ce moment, la voix de l'infirmière le sortant peu à peu de son apathie. Jeune homme, INTERDICTION d'essayer de s'enfuir ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous veiller pour toujours alors que vous tombez dans les pommes à chaque fois que vous essayez de vous lever ! continua-t-elle autoritairement.

-Oui oui M'dame…répondit celui-ci. Tout ce que vous voulez, mais ne criez pas dans mes oreilles, par pitié, ça résonne dans ma tête…

-Ah ! Oui, hm, pardon, se corrigea celle-ci, gênée.

-Ed, tout va bien ? s'enquit Allen en s'approchant, contemplant son partenaire recouvert des draps blancs d'un œil inquiet.

-Allen ? Mouais…On va dire que je veux suis déjà senti mieux, mais j'ai connu pire…C'est juste mon-

Ed s'interrompit brusquement et Dumbeldore fit signe à celui-ci pour que son attention se porte sur lui :

-Seul Pompom et moi les avons vu, fit-t-il calmement.

-…c'est bon je pense…soupira Ed. Allen a aussi le droit de savoir…Et si je ne lui dis pas, il va de toute manière le découvrir un jour ou l'autre… C'est pas comme si j'aurais pu le cacher pendant toute une année de toute façon…

-Mais que… » commença le blandinet.

Sans un mot, Pompom s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever à moitié, plaçant un oreiller derrière son dos, de sorte qu'il ait une vue d'ensemble sur les autres personnes de la pièce. Puis, difficilement, mais avec un air déterminé, il souleva le drap avec son bras gauche, et la vérité se fit sous les yeux incrédules d'Ed.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? fit-t-il au blandinet.

-Des…des prothèses métalliques ? répondit Allen, incertain.

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça…Chez moi, on appelle ça des automails, et c'est beaucoup plus commun que ce que vous pourriez penser, acquiesça lentement le blondinet.

-C'est la première fois que je vois ça de toute ma vie, murmura Pompom, en pleine admiration. C'est un magnifique travail ! Puis-je vous demander comment cela fonctionne ? Vous aviez l'air de parfaitement réussir à vous mouvoir ce matin !

-Ahahah ! Je suis sûr que ma mécanicienne serait heureuse d'entendre ça ! s'exclama le jeune blondinet en souriant largement, même si la douleur lui fit grincer des dents quand il rit. Concernant son fonctionnement, je ne connais qu'à peu près les principes, mais en tout cas, je sais que cela marche grâce à un alliage de médecine et de mécanique : en gros, quand j'ai dû faire l'opération, la grand-mère de mon actuelle mécanicienne, qui est l'une des plus douée dans le domaine, a connecté les nerfs qui restaient de mon épaule à un bras métallique qui reproduit les éléments vitaux du corps humain. L'opération est très…douloureuse…mais j'imagine que vous comprenez pourquoi ?

-La reconnexion de nerfs, murmura Pompom sérieusement.

-Mais…comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu perdre une jambe et un bras comme ça ? » interrogea le jeune exorciste, alors que l'infirmière était perdue dans ses théories quant à la reproduction de ce genre de prothèses dans le monde magique.

Voyant que le jeune alchimiste serrait ses poings sur le drap blanc – celui-ci jurait d'ailleurs avec les cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps et ses deux automails, dont une cicatrice qui semblait montrer que quelque chose de pointu avait tout simplement transpercé son ventre – Dumbeldore intervint :

«Je crois qu'il y a des choses plus importantes pour le moment, n'est-ce pas Edward ? fit-t-il calmement.

-Oui… Je crois comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé… C'est à cause de la magie de cet endroit n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur vers celui-ci, ignorant les protestations de son collègue. J'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet.

-Oui en effet. Maintenant je comprends mieux. Voyez-vous, cet endroit est configuré pour que seule la magie y fonctionne correctement, car c'est un lieu emprunt de cette essence, alors il est fort probable que la mécanique qui constitue votre « automail », et qui marche selon des options Moldus, ne fonctionne pas dans ce château.

-Je vois. En effet, c'est la même impression que lorsque mes nerfs sont reconnectés. À chaque reconnexion, je dois normalement rester assis pendant au moins 3 jours avant de pouvoir correctement réutiliser mon bras et ma jambe sans tomber dans le coma. Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire concernant ce sort ? Je ne sais pas moi,… une exception ? proposa le blondin avec espoir.

Dumbeldore caressa un petit moment sa barbe, puis soupira lourdement.

-Malheureusement non, répondit-t-il enfin.

-Et moi je ne peux que vous donner des potions contre les nausées et les crachées de sang…intervint Pompom.

-Mais comment est-ce qu'il va faire alors ? Il ne va quand même pas enseigner avec un bras manquant ? fit Allen.

-Surtout que je ne peux pas utiliser l'alchimie sans mes deux bras…

-C'est problématique en effet…

Soudain, un petit éclair se fit dans les yeux du vieux sorcier.

« Mais, très cher Edward…

' _Je le sens mal ce coup-là'_ pensèrent les deux nouveaux collègues en cœur.

-…n'avez-vous point mentionné votre mécanicienne tout à l'heure ?

-Hein ? Winry ? Vous voulez l'amener ici ou quoi ?

-C'est justement ce que j'avais en tête !

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Winry ne connait rien de mes activités dans l'armée, et je n'ai aucune envie de l'y mêler ! Non c'est non, un point c'est tout !explosa le blondinet, catégorique.

-Voyons Mr. Elric. Ne soyez pas si borné voyons ! C'est pourtant l'idée la plus logique qui me soit venue jusqu'à présent.

-FU-SE. Un point c'est tout.

Allen adressa un petit sourire compatissant vers le directeur, lui signifiant aussi de calmer le jeu. Une petite lumière de compréhension se fit entre eux trois – on inclut Mme Pomfresh qui était toujours là –, et le sorcier farfelu se retourna vers Ed.

« Eh bien c'est d'accord, j'ai compris que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, alors je ne vous forcerai pas…

Le visage du blondinet s'éclaircit, mais…

-…cependant, si vous ne trouvez pas d'autre solution avant demain soir, je me verrai dans l'obligation de tout de même invoquer Mlle Winry pour qu'elle puisse remédier à votre problème. Enfin, voyons, vous comprenez bien que si j'agis de cette manière, c'est pour votre bien.

' _J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me sentir soulagé trop vite…_ ' pensa le jeune alchimiste en grognant.

-Vous voulez vraiment ma mort… » marmonna-t-il.

La remarque ne se fit entendre que d'Allen qui était le plus proche, et qui rit légèrement en voyant le blondinet commencer à s'arracher les cheveux.

Dans les heures qui suivirent leur discussion, la menace que Pompom avait faite à Ed – comme quoi, s'il essayait de s'enfuir, il n'aurait pas de repas – planant toujours, le jeune alchimiste se retrouva seul dans la grande infirmerie, et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. Les notes de Flamel ne lui étaient même pas accessibles, étant donné qu'elles étaient tranquillement bien posées sur la chaise en face de son lit, et qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'en rapprocher – et Merlin seul sait le nombre de fois où il avait essayé – il avait des vertiges et manquait de peu de vider le contenu de son déjeuner à peine avaler sur le carrelage de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh avait beau lui avoir laissé un seau sur le côté et lui avoir fait, de force, avaler des potions aux couleurs bizarres et aux goûts infects, elle avait apparemment sous-estimé ses capacités de déplacement, et donc, lui aussi était hors d'atteinte, et vraisemblablement, les remèdes qui lui avaient été prescrits était inefficaces.

Cependant, cette soudaine quiétude lui permit de réfléchir un peu sur ce qu'il c'était passé pendant son déjeuner avec Allen, et il en déduit qu'au moins, ce _retournement de situation,_ lui avait servi d'excuse pour éviter les questions du blandinet sur sa réaction. Les interrogatoires allaient bientôt fuser, évidemment, et à tous les coups, il se sentirait obligé d'y répondre, comme à chaque fois, mais le temps ne pressait pas, et cet interlude lui permettait d'éviter ceux-là pour le moment.

En se rappelant la mine que le blandinet affichait, il se détoura de sa contemplation de la porte en soupirant.

« Je déteste vraiment les hôpitaux…souffla-t-il.

-Alors on a encore quelque chose en commun, fit soudainement une voix derrière lui.

Ed sursauta, mais ne se retourna pas : il connaissait déjà cette voix.

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as escaladé la fenêtre Allen.

-Haha ! J'ai beaucoup de talents cachés, répondit celui-ci en riant doucement.

-Des talents _cachés_ hein…

Le jeune exorciste se planta devant le blondinet et approcha la chaise où se trouvait le carnet de Flamel. Il l'ouvrit malgré l'air clairement alarmé d'Ed, mais le referma lentement après l'avoir étudié rapidement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ce charabia… maugréa-t-il en faisant claquer sa langue. Tu sais ce qu'il y a d'écrit là dedans ? questionna-t-il en direction d'Ed.

-C'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir, fit celui-ci en soupirant lourdement.

Sentant l'occasion se présenter, il haussa un sourcil, et se lança :

« Je vois…Et, qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver dedans, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Le pauvre blondinet qui ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce, soupira à nouveau et regarda Allen avec un pauvre regard.

« Ok ok, j'abandonne. Pose toutes les questions que tu veux et on sera débarrassé une fois pour toutes. Par contre, tu répondras aux miennes aussi, échange équivalent.

-D'accord, j'accepte ce contrat ! fit le blandinet en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il s'assit à la place du carnet qu'il avait posé sur le lit d'Ed, et, les jambes croisées et la main soutenant son menton, il commença l'interrogatoire de son jeune partenaire.

« Bien. Par quoi commencer… Ah ! Je sais ! Tout d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu as ces cauchemars ?

-Aysh ! Tu commences par une question épineuse dés le début toi ! grogna le blondin.

-Ah mais si tu ne veux pas répondre tu fais comme tu veux ! Je ne te force pas ! Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre à toutes mes questions si tu ne le souhaites pas de ton propre gré! Fit Allen en agitant ses mains devant son nez, du style : « _Je suis innocent ! »._

Le jeune alchimiste sembla réfléchir un instant, puis souleva ses yeux dorés, et c'est de la détermination qu'Allen y lut.

« Non, c'est bon. Je veux te dire tout ce qui pourrais devenir un problème pour la mission, et… on est bien amis maintenant non ? fit-t-il avec un peu d'espoir.

Allen rougit violemment et s'empressa d'acquiescer. De son côté, Ed était à peu près dans le même état : après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment beaucoup d'amis en dehors de leur travail. Ed, à par son frère et Winry, n'avait, pour ainsi dire, aucunes connaissances autres que des adultes, étant donné qu'il travaillait dans l'armée et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment un caractère facile. Allen, de son côté, n'avait pas l'occasion de construire des amitiés durables étant donné que sa vie était consacrée à son travail et qu'il risquait de mourir à chaque mission. Pendant un petit silence embarrassé, ils se turent tous les deux, et enfin, Ed le brisa en décidant de répondre à la question d'Allen.

« Concernant mes cauchemars… Il est fort probable qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais… Si tu m'as entendu dire « Désolé » dans mon sommeil, c'est parce que… j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, et les personnes que je voulais protégées sont mortes à cause de mon incompétence. »

Allen fit une moue déplu à cette vision qu'avait Ed de lui même, mais ne fit aucuns commentaires en voyant à quel point cela coûtait au blondinet de raconter cela, préférant plutôt l'encourager à continuer son récit d'un petit acquiescement de tête.

« Mon frère et moi, nous avons toujours vécus dans un petit village qui s'appelle Resembool. On a été élevé par notre mère, car notre… _enfoiré de père_ est parti de la maison quand Al et moi étions très jeunes. Ah oui ! Mon frère se nomme Alphonse Elric au fait, du nom de notre mère Trisha Elric, mais généralement, on l'appelle Al. Tous les deux, nous avons peu à peu appris l'alchimie car cela faisait plaisir à celle-ci qui se rappelait ainsi notre… père, qui lui-même, était apparemment un grand alchimiste. »

Le visage d'Ed s'assombrit et il serra son poing gauche sur les draps blancs : la partie la plus pénible était celle à venir, en déduit Allen.

« Mais, notre mère ne nous avait pas dit qu'elle avait une maladie incurable. Jour après jour, sans que je m'en rende compte, elle mourrait à petit feu, et finalement…le jour fatal est arrivé. Al et moi, on s'est retrouvé orphelins, et nous avons été élevés par la grand-mère de notre amie d'enfance, Winry, qui est maintenant ma mécanicienne. Ses parents, médecins, étaient eux aussi morts, pendant la guerre d'Ishbal, mais c'est une autre histoire. »

' _La guerre hein…Tant de pertes…C'est pareil dans tous les mondes…_ ' pensa amèrement le jeune exorciste.

« Cependant, nous n'avons jamais acceptés la mort de notre mère, et, dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur l'alchimie, nous sommes partis suivre un maître en ce domaine qui était passé par notre village récemment. Nous l'avons supplié de nous laisser devenir ses élèves, et finalement, après 7 mois d'entraînement, nous sommes revenus avec une seule idée en tête : ramener notre mère à la vie grâce à une alchimie interdite que l'on nomme la transmutation humaine. Mais j'étais encore trop jeune pour comprendre les risques qu'une telle opération comportait, et j'ai entraîné mon petit frère là-dedans…

Ed déglutit, puis continua, le souffle un peu plus court : il avait pourtant fait ce récit plusieurs fois, mais maintenant, vu l'état dans lequel il était, il n'était pas vraiment en état de s'en souvenir sans se vider de ses entrailles. Mais il se devait de continuer. Allen se disait que son histoire ressemblait étrangement à la sienne, mais ne pipa mot.

« …Nous avons assemblés les éléments nécessaires dans le cercle de transmutation humaine que nous avons tracé dans la cave de notre ancienne maison, puis nous avons mélangés notre sang avec, et,…

Il y eu un bref silence.

-Vous avez réussi ? osa le blandin en se rapprochant.

-…Cette personne,…non,…cette chose, …n'avait vraiment rien d'humain, crois-moi… »

Ed devenait de plus en plus pâle à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit et Allen s'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir posé la question, mais choisi de se focaliser sur l'histoire du jeune blondinet qui semblait à deux doigts de vomir.

« C'était…ça ne ressemblait même pas à un humain…La peau n'était pas complètement formée, et les membres n'étaient pas placés aux bons endroits, mais je préfère t'épargner les détails…Et le pire, c'est que cette chose n'a même pas survécu. Sous nos yeux, ma mère est morte une deuxième fois dans l'agonie à cause de moi…et tous les deux avons payé le prix pour avoir osé transgresser le plus grand tabou de l'alchimie… Ed prit une profonde inspiration, puis continua : Moi, comme tu l'as vu, j'ai perdu ma jambe gauche à cause de l'échange équivalent, mais Al…mon petit frère…lui…il a payé le prix fort pour ma bêtise…

Les jointures des doigts du blondinet devenaient blanches à force de serrer son poing, tandis que le suspens devenait insoutenable pour Allen.

« Al, lui,…il a perdu son corps en entier. »

Le choc se lisait clairement sur le visage du blandinet, et Ed releva ses yeux emplis de tristesse vers celui-ci.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, tu vois ? Alors, j'ai trouvé une des vieilles armures de collection que notre père entreposait dans la cave, et j'ai tracé un cercle avec mon sang à l'intérieur pour ramener son âme dans ce corps de métal…J'ai sacrifié mon bras droit, et mon frère m'est revenu.

« Après cet « incident », un officier de l'armée est venu me proposer de devenir alchimiste d'état puisque j'y avais tout à gagner – c'était le, maintenant Colonel, Roy Mustang, celui qui est mon supérieur – et après la pose de mes nouveaux membres, mon frère et moi sommes partis à Central, au quartier général de l'armée. Avant de nous en aller, nous avons brûlé notre foyer comme preuve de notre détermination, et nous ne sommes revenus que lorsque, déjà, j'étais devenu un chien à la botte de l'armée.

« C'est l'une des principales raisons de mes cauchemars, mais pendant ma vie d'alchimiste d'état, j'ai connu d'autres personnes, et elles n'ont pas survécu non-plus. Comme…Nina par exemple…C'était la fille d'un alchimiste d'état qui faisait des expériences avec des chimères – i.e. des mélanges entre différents animaux, créant des êtres uniques aux ADN mélangés – …mais un jour, les animaux ne lui ont plus suffi, et, afin de créer une chimère dotée de parole, il a décidé de faire la même chose avec sa fille et son chien, alors que déjà, il avait fait de même avec sa femme 1 an plus tôt…

Allen hoqueta de surprise et vit la colère monter dans les yeux d'Ed.

« Je me dégoute vraiment à chaque fois que j'y repense…je n'ai même pas été capable de protéger cette gosse… »

Alors que la colère du blondinet atteignait son paroxysme, celui-ci se jeta d'un coup sur le seau qu'Allen avait rapproché, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait dans son état, et vomit pendant longtemps des crachées de sang qui éclaboussèrent les draps immaculés. Mais Allen ne fit pour autant pas de mouvement de recul et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune exorciste.

« Là là… Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais rien dire… Je…Il m'ait plus ou moins arrivé la même chose avec mon père adoptif quand il est mort…

Ed déglutit, et, aillant fini de rendre ses entrailles, et s'ayant essuyé la bouche avec une serviette gentiment tendue par Allen, il se recomposa et fixa le blandinet avec attention et surprise. Avec un encouragement de la tête de la part d'Ed, le jeune exorciste croisa ses mains entre elles et se décida à commencer son récit, sans plus aucune appréhension : il savait maintenant que le blondin le comprendrait. Relevant le pan gauche de sa chemise, il l'approcha de celui-ci fermement et attendit le verdict d'Ed. Celui-ci fut satisfaisant aux yeux d'Allen, puisqu'il consistait seulement en un hochement de tête curieux tandis qu'il examinait le bras rouge sang, sans cet air de dégoût qu'affichent généralement ceux à qui il montre son bras. Allen souffla un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à maintenant, puis pris le parole.

« Tu vois ce bras ? Eh bien, je suis né avec. Mes parents m'ont abandonné à ma naissance à cause de cette apparence bizarre – Edward fit un petit reniflement de mépris, ce qui amusa Allen qui en pensait tout autant –, et j'ai été adopté par un homme qui travaillait comme clown là où j'avais élu domicile. Il s'appelait Mana Walker, et c'est de lui que je tiens mon nom.

Allen regarda le plafond de façon nostalgique, puis après un petit temps d'arrêt, il reprit.

« Mana m'a élevé comme si j'étais son propre fils, et, malgré le fait que la vie n'était pas toujours facile et qu'il était un homme mystérieux, j'ai aimé chaque jour de la vie que j'ai passé avec lui. Mais…Un jour, Mana est tombé, et il est mort, comme ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me souvenir de sa devise : « Continuer d'avancer… ».

Il regarda son ombre qui se projetait sur le lit, et le blondinet vit l'éternelle tristesse qui emplissait les yeux bleus-gris du jeune exorciste, qui d'habitude ne laissait transparaître sur son visage qu'un faux sourire. Il sentit le blandin se crisper alors qu'il attendait la suite avec un peu d'appréhension.

« Dans notre monde, il y a un être malfaisant que l'on nomme le Faiseur, ou le comte millénaire. C'est une créature qui créer des machines à tuer que l'on nomme Akumas. Mon travail en tant qu'exorciste, est de débarrasser la Terre de ses êtres grâce à mon arme anti-akumas. La mienne est mon bras, et c'est ce jour-là que je l'ai appris, ce jour funeste…où j'ai tenté de ramené Mana d'entre les morts…

Ed retint son souffle en désespérant du suspens que lui faisait subir son ami.

« Vois-tu, les Akumas sont des êtres qui, malgré le fait qu'elles agissent comme des poupées envers les ordres du Comte, ont une âme attachée à leur corps, fit le blandinet en prenant un ton à la fois triste et professoral : combien de fois avait-t-il déjà expliqué ce schéma ?

« Drame, machine et âme. Ce sont les trois fondamentaux nécessaires à leur création. Quand une personne chère à une autre meurt, la personne restée vivante tombe dans le désespoir. C'est à ce moment-là que le Faiseur intervient. Il propose sournoisement à ces fantômes vivants s'ils veulent ramener leur être cher à la vie, et ceux-ci aux cœurs déjà fragilisés, s'empressent d'accepter la proposition : ils n'ont qu'à crier le nom de cette personne et, dans un squelette de métal fait de matière noire où les lettres s'inscrivent sur son front, l'âme est rappelée d'entre les morts. »

Ed frissonna à ces mots mais garda le silence le plus complet.

« Tu te doutes que lorsque Mana est mort et que le Comte millénaire est arrivé, j'ai accepté tout de suite… J'ignorais tout de cette personne, mais elle m'est apparue comme un Dieu sur le moment. J'ai donc rappelé mon père adoptif, mais bien sûr, ça n'a pas vraiment marché comme prévu…

« Quand son nom a fini de s'inscrire en noir sur le front du squelette alors que je venais de crier de toute mes forces celui-ci, il a commencé à parler…à dire mon nom…mais presque aussitôt, il a commencé à me dire qu'il m'en voulait, qu'il me haïssait pour avoir osé le transformer en Akuma…C'est le moyen pour le Faiseur de leur faire perdre complètement espoir, et pendant que la personne est encore choquée, il ordonne à son nouvel Akuma de revêtir la peau de cette personne…Ce n'est pas leur faute tu sais, mais ils sont obligés de suivre les ordres du Comte contre leur volonté car il ne sont plus maîtres de leur corps…

S'autorisant une question, Ed s'enquit en se retenant de reprendre le seau reposant à proximité :

« Et avec toi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Les mains d'Allen se mirent à trembler légèrement, mais il se força à continuer.

« Alors qu'il commençait à s'approcher de mot, menaçant, mon bras, qui depuis toujours ne m'avait apporté que le mépris des autres, s'est transformé. En sentant l'Akuma, il m'a traîné derrière lui avec la forte intention de tuer Mana. J'étais terrorisé et je ne savais ce qu'il se passait. Avant ça, Mana m'avait blessé en me maudissant à l'œil – c'est de là que vient ma cicatrice – et je ne parvenais pas à arrêter cette chose qui voulait tuer à nouveau mon cher père adoptif. Je lui criais de s'enfuir, mais…au dernier moment…il s'est arrêté, et les derniers mots que j'ai entendu de lui étaient « Je t'aime »…puis mon bras à réduit mon père en poussière, et déjà le Faiseur s'était enfui dans les ombres.

Allen luttait pour retenir les larmes de perler sur ses joues, et Ed le regardait douloureusement. Ils étaient vraiment pareils.

« Après ça, c'est mon maître qui m'a ramassé sur sa tombe, me proposant de m'entraîner pour détruire tous les autres Akumas qui répandaient tant de tristesse et de mal. J'ai accepté et je suis devenu l'apprenti du Marechal Cross Marian, découvrant au passage que ma cicatrice avait rendu mon œil apte à discerner les machines du Comte des autres personnes normales – car les Akumas peuvent prendre apparence humaine – et de voir les âmes enfermées en eux, criant de peine et de douleur, frustrés de ne rien pouvoir faire et d'être ainsi contrôlés. Libérer les Akumas est devenu mon seul but dès lors, et j'ai rejoint la Congrégation de l'ombre à partir du moment où mon maître m'a jugé apte à être un exorciste officiel. »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire – le Fullmetal n'était pas le meilleur pour réconforter les gens –, Ed tapota gentiment la tête d'Allen en le décoiffant un peu au passage, et le blandinet, surpris mais attendri, se détendit un peu.

Se fixant l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, ils finirent par se calmer, et se remercièrent mutuellement de leurs aveux. Ed avait repris un peu de couleurs, et Allen n'était plus à deux doigts de fondre en larmes quand Pompom explosa dans l'infirmerie. Le blandinet eu juste le temps d'adresser un petit sourire au jeune alchimiste, puis il se fit violemment tirer par le col, et enfin, éjecter de l'infirmerie sous les menaces de l'infirmière.

Des secrets dévoilés et une infirmière en furie : en somme, une belle et bonne journée. ( _roll credits xD)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou! Faites-moi part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre, bonnes ou mauvaises; moi, vous connaissez déjà mon avis vu ce que j'ai écrit au début, mais j'espère quand même que ça a plu.
> 
> Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir^^
> 
> PS: Si vous avez des choses à suggérer pour la suite de l'intrigue, c'est le moment! Peut-être que j'en tiendrais compte, peut-être que non, mais les idées sont bienvenues!
> 
> (pas de preview du prochain chapitre cette fois cette fois, le mystère reste entier ;p)
> 
> See ya next time! (i.e. dans un...petit moment...)
> 
> s'envole au loin~
> 
> Edit (12/15): Dernier chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui, mais j'en posterai un demain ou après-demain, promis! ;)


	6. Chapitre 5: Automails et nouvelles rencontres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! ou pas...)! J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux qui avaient les vacances scolaires, moi ça va, merci d'avoir demandé.
> 
> Je publie ce chapitre en vitesse parce que ma connexion fout le camp en ce moment, et ça serait dommage de devoir retarder encore la publication!  
> A/N: Sinon, juste pour préciser, je ne sais pas trop à quel moment de je situe cette fic mais bon... hum-
> 
> Merci pour les vus et les favoris, ça fait plaisir!
> 
> Disclamer: Dois-je vraiment encore le préciser ?
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Edit (12/15): Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise ;)

Le reste de la journée et celui de la suivante s'étaient révélés relativement calmes, en excluant le fait qu'Ed se démenait pour trouver une solution concernant la réparation de son automail qui n'impliquerait pas Winry, et qu'Allen cherchait par tous les moyens à ne pas se faire prendre par Pompom à s'infiltrer dans l'infirmerie : elle ressemblait décidemment trop à celle de la Congrégation version zombie ( _pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu ce passage, il s'agit du moment où toute toute la Congrégation se retrouve sous les effets du KomuvitaminD, un supposé médicament contre la fatigue inventé par Komui, et qui se révèlent être un virus qui transforme tout le monde en zombie^^_ ).

Bref, les deux journées d'avant la rentrée passèrent en un éclair, et le jeune blondinet n'avait trouvé aucunes solutions de remplacement. Dumbeldore passa comme prévu dans la soirée, et il fut, de fait, décidé d'invoquer la jeune mécanicienne. Seulement, le problème ne résidait pas en comment l'invoquer, mais en comment la trouver ? Quand le directeur avait fait appel aux services de l'armée d'Amestris, il avait été facile de joindre Mustang, puisqu'il était Colonel, pour avoir à disposition un alchimiste d'état, mais là, la jeune Winry n'avait pour ainsi dire, aucune connexion avec l'armée, du moins normalement.

« Elle connait l'un des subordonnés du lieutenant-colonel Hughes normalement…avait marmonné Ed au bout d'un moment. Alex Louis Armstrong…

-Mais voilà quelque chose de merveilleux ! s'était aussitôt exclamé le directeur loufoque avec de petites étincelles dans les yeux. Je m'en vais de ce pas dans mon bureau pour le contacter ! »

Ne pouvant toujours pas bouger, Ed était resté les bras croisés – ou plutôt seulement le gauche, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas bouger le droit –, la mine rembrunie, en regardant tous les membres présents dans la pièce pendant cette annonce, disparaitre à la suite de Dumbeldore, ce qui comprenait, Pompom, Snevillus, Allen, Mc Gonagall , le garde-chasse Hagrid et le professeur Flitwick.

**Dans le bureau de Dumbeldore**

Le directeur fit entrer un par un les spectateurs dans son grand bureau où les tableaux discutaient avec animation à propos du « successeur de Flamel ». Allen les regarda étrangement, mais se tourna vers Dumbeldore qui avait sorti sa baguette d'une des poches de sa robe, et qui, à présent, faisait un mouvement majestueux à l'aide du bâton, décrivant des cercles dans l'espace et laissant des petites traces de poussières scintillantes bleues sur son passage ( _C'est la bonne fée de Cendrillon !lol^^_ ). Ensuite, il murmura des mots en latin d'une voix assurée, et un écran transparent apparu devant eux :

« _Quod aperit ostium utriusquemundi!_ » autrement dit, « _Que s'ouvre la porte des deux mondes!_ »

Peu à peu, une image floue apparue, et bientôt, l'on put distinguer un bureau encombré de paperasses, où trônait un homme aux cheveux corbeaux qui…qui… dormait en ronflant bruyamment au lieu de faire son travail ! Un livre apparaissant de nulle part se jeta sur la tête du pauvre Colonel Mustang, et une femme munie d'un plateau avec une tasse de café, le lieutenant Hawkeye, arriva tranquillement à ses côtés en ramassant le livre – qui s'avérait être un dictionnaire – au passage.

« Colonel, fit-t-elle d'une voix calme, il semblerait que nous ayons à nouveau de la visite.

Mustang se frotta la tête douloureusement, puis rencontra à son tour l'écran qui venait à nouveau d'apparaître sur le mur d'en face. Il toussota légèrement pour reprendre constance, puis s'adressa poliment au directeur :

« Professeur ! Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que vous vous manifestiez si tôt ! Que nous vaux cet honneur ? Le Fullmetal a déjà fait des siennes ?

Du côté de Poudlard, Allen regardait avec fascination et intérêt l'écran géant qui venait d'apparaître. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait vraiment besoin de revoir ses amis, puis, il reporta son attention sur l'homme de l'autre côté du « miroir » qui commençait déjà à lui faire penser à Komui – en cause, la petite altercation avec sa subordonnée. Il se rapprocha subrepticement pour mieux voir à quoi ressemblait l'environnement dans lequel le jeune blondinet vivait, et parvint à une conclusion en quelques secondes d'observation : _ennuyeux à mourir_. Le bureau était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal dans le style militaire, pour un colonel soi-disant passant, et ça ne faisait pas vraiment dans l'impressionnant. Se focaliser sur les personnes auxquelles le directeur s'adressait, fut la solution toute trouvée du blandinet, qui s'attela alors avec soin à la contemplation du supérieur d'Ed, après avoir brièvement établi le profil du lieutenant Hawkeye : loyale, serviable, possédant un fort caractère, mais sérieuse dans son travail : après tant d'années aux côtés du jeune Bookman, il avait quand même bien le droit d'avoir retenu quelques manières d'observer les gens et de les analyser rapidement, non ? Le Colonel Roy Mustang, lui, semblait tout à fait normal au premier abord : paresseux mais autoritaire, sérieux quand la situation le demandait, mais plus on regardait, plus on voyait qu'il y avait de l'ambition et de la détermination dans ses yeux : à croire que le Colonel voulait devenir Président ! ( _Si tu savais à quel point tu as vu juste mon p'tit Allen !_ ) !

Le jeune exorciste s'arracha à son profilage et se concentra sur la discussion.

« Pour tout vous dire, c'est en effet le cas de Mr. Elric qui nous préoccupe en ce moment-

-Aaah je le savais…Je peux vous envoyer quelqu'un d'autre si vous voulez, coupa Mustang en se faisant foudroyer du regard par Riza.

-Oh non ! Il ne s'agit pas de son comportement, soyez-en sûr, mais de son…

Dumbeldore sembla réfléchir un moment en caressant sa barbe, et Allen choisit cet instant propice pour intervenir.

« Vous voulez parler de son automail Professeur ? demanda -t-il l'air de rien.

-Ah oui ! Voilà ! Merci pour ce rafraichissement de mémoire Allen. Mais j'y pense, je ne vous aie pas encore présentés ! Quelle indécence de ma part, je vous prie de me pardonner mon erreur…

-Ce n'ai pas nécessaire ! s'empressa d'ajouter le blandin innocemment.

-Mais si, mais si, voyons ! répondit le directeur. Ne faites pas de manières ! Après tout, vous allez travailler avec Mr. Elric pendant toute l'année, Mr. Walker. Aussi, il me paraît important de faire les présentations avec le colonel chargé de lui, n'êtes-vous pas de mon avis Colonel Mustang ? finit-t-il en haussant le sourcil en direction de Roy.

Avec un regard calculateur, le Colonel se présenta lui-même, puis laissa sa subordonnée faire de même avant de poser quelques questions au jeune exorciste.

\- Et donc, vous aussi venez d'un autre monde Mr. Walker ?

Allen ne laissa pas transparaître sa nervosité et acquiesça doucement, ajoutant un « _Oui, Monsieur_ » qui montrait bien que le blandinet savait à qui il s'adressait, même s'il s'agissait d'une personne d'un autre monde, et qu'il détestait les militaires soi-disant passant.

-Hmm… Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète, si cela ne vous gênes pas ?

-Tout dépend de la question, fit le jeune blandinet en étirant ses lèvres d'un sourire faussement candide.

-Eh bien… Quel âge exactement avez-vous Mr. Walker ? Je pense que c'est une question à laquelle il vous ait autorisé de répondre, non ? s'enquit Roy, légèrement surpris par le changement notable de comportement du blandinet, mais ne laissant rien paraître de sa stupeur.

-Oui, en effet, il s'agit d'une question à laquelle il m'ait autorisée de répondre, continua Allen, portant toujours son faux sourire. J'ai… ' _à peu près_ ', mais ça, Allen se garda de le dire, …15 ans, Monsieur. ( _pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, Allen ne peux pas savoir son véritable âge étant donné qu'il est orphelin, même si on situe son anniversaire au 25 décembre, jour où il est recueilli par Mana_ )

' _Le même âge que le Fullmetal alors… Ce gamin m'intrigue… Il a l'air aussi rusé que le nabot, voire peut-être plus…_ ' se dit le Colonel pensivement, tripotant ses gants blancs ornés du symbole de l'alchimie. Puis, reprenant la discussion :

« Et donc, quel est le problème avec son automail ? ' _Et comment est-ce que vous êtes au courant ?_ ' ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

Résumant la situation, Dumbeldore finit en lui disant qu'ils avaient besoin de la jeune mécanicienne Rockbell pour la réparation – ou l'adaptation à la magie – du bras du blondinet, sans quoi le blondinet ne pourrait enseigner le lendemain, lors de la rentrée. Mustang n'avait pas pu retenir un pouffement à l'image du Fullmetal en train d'enseigner à des gens plus grands que lui, mais il s'était vite arrêté après un rappel à l'ordre de Riza, symbolisé par le talon du lieutenant enfoncé sur son pied.

Fort heureusement, Winry se trouvait être dans la ville en ce moment, à la recherche du jeune alchimiste en fait, et il n'y avait pas de doute quant au fait qu'elle serait ravi d'apprendre qu'elle pouvait le rejoindre, et qui plus ait, dans un autre monde où un attirail d'autres technologies inconnues l'attendaient.

Alors que le Colonel Mustang avait envoyé Armstrong à sa recherche, la porte fut subitement enfoncée, ou du moins c'est ce que les sorciers s'imaginèrent, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir la porte, et bientôt, une armure se campa devant le bureau du Colonel en criant, furieusement d'abord, puis se rendant compte de la situation, plus timidement :

« Colonel ! Où est mon frère ! Il était parti à la bibliothèque de Central avant-hier et il n'est toujours pas revenu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous l'avez envoyé en mission ? Enfin…je veux dire…Vous savez où il est ?

Les sorciers et Allen ne pouvait voir que le dos de l'armure et entendait une petite voix enfantine sortir de ce géant. Ils attendirent patiemment que la discussion se terminent devant eux, puis le Colonel indiqua le mur à l'armure, et celle-ci eu un hoquet de surprise, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Mustang curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Eh bien, justement, pourquoi ne pas demander à Mr. Walker ici présent où est le Fullmetal, je suis sûr qu'il saura te l'expliquer : après tout c'est son coéquipier pendant cette mission.

L'armure se tourna finalement vers l'écran, et patienta pour que ledit Walker se désigne en tant que tel. Allen fit un léger signe de main pour attirer son attention, et il lut avec étonnement de la curiosité dans le regard de métal de l'armure : comment est-ce que cela se faisait que l'on arrivait à déchiffrer des émotions sur ce casque aussi facilement ?

« Bonjour, je…je suis Alphonse Elric...Je…je suis le frère d'Edward. Il ne vous a pas trop embêté j'espère ? fit-t-il timidement.

Devant la nervosité d'Al, Allen décida d'intervenir pour expliquer.

« Tu es le petit frère d'Edward, c'est ça ? s'enquit-t-il, et au plus grand étonnement des sorciers, et des deux autres militaires mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, l'armure acquiesça. Il m'a parlé de toi hier. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est en sécurité ici, et à part le problème de son automail, il va parfaitement bien, continua-t-il avec une vois rassurante.

-Son automail ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Il s'est encore battu ?

Dumbeldore haussa un sourcil intéressé à cette remarque, mais se tut pour que le jeune exorciste puisse donner toutes les explications nécessaires.

**Quelques minutes d'explications plus tard**

« Alors Winry va le rejoindre…finit Al. L'armure se tourna avec espoir vers le Colonel, et celui-ci savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Alphonse. Tu sais que la situation est un peu compliquée entre vous et le président, n'est-ce pas ? fit celui-ci en gardant les yeux fermés et les mains croisées sous son menton, ses coudes appuyés sur son bureau. Je n'ai même pas encore mentionné le cas du Fullmetal sur ce sujet, mais tu es bien conscient qu'il va falloir inventer dans tous les cas une histoire solide s'ils ont ne veut pas que ça dégénères ? finit-t-il en relevant ses yeux sombres vers Al.

-Oui, je sais... Croyez-moi, mon frère et moi ne voulons vraiment pas vous attirés des ennuis, mais…

Al regarda tristement le sol.

Puis soudain, après un bref silence tendu, le Colonel soupira en défaite.

« Bon. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Aaaah… Il va encore falloir que je mette sur pieds une bonne excuse pour vous deux si je ne veux pas perdre deux de mes précieux éléments…et ma promotion si durement acquise !… Mais saches tout de même qu'il y a un risque pour que Bradley suspecte que vous n'êtes pas allez vagabonder comme vous le faites d'habitude, et que, malgré le fait que je peux inventer n'importe quelle histoire, vous êtes quand même en danger en considérant ce qu'il est vraiment…Mais bon…ça vous permettra au moins de tous les deux êtres éloignés pendant un temps...

' _Tiens, Ed ne m'avait pas dit que les affaires n'étaient pas au beau fixe entre lui et l'armée…_ ' pensa Allen avec curiosité, et la ferme intention de demander son avis à Ed sur le sujet plus tard.

-Alors c'est oui ? fit le jeune alchimiste en relevant la tête.

-Ais-je vraiment le choix ? répondit Mustang en souriant discrètement. Mais pas pour longtemps en revanche. Juste le temps pour Mlle. Rockbell de s'occuper des prothèses du Fullmetal. Et surtout PAS DE BETISES, en particulier avec ton frère.

-Merci merci merci beaucoup Colonel ! Je vous assure que je tiendrais Ed à l'œil et que je ne resterais pas longtemps ! » s'empressa de s'écrier Al en s'inclinant à plusieurs reprises comme si le Colonel venait de lui donner son ticket de loterie gagnant.

La conversation fut brusquement interrompue par l'entrée disons,… fracassante, d'Armstrong, portant sur son épaule la jeune Winry. Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement en réaction à sa solution radicale pour ramener la jeune mécanicienne aussi vite que possible, mais celui-ci, ne remarquant rien, disparut après un bref « Au rapport » envers Mustang, et une embrassade amicale accompagnée d'un « Mon garçon ! » envers Al, celui-ci se disant que décidemment, Mr. Muscle était bien le seul à l'appeler ainsi. Winry, d'abord désorientée, puis ébahie en voyant l'écran, fut ensuite heureuse de voir Alphonse, se jetant dans ses bras en émettant un cri strident, non sans, au passage, lui balancer sa clé à molette qui d'habitude, était réservée à Ed.

Après d'autres explications de la situation à la férue d'automails, celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour accepter l'invitation à l'école de magie, des étoiles dans les yeux, mais tout de même légèrement inquiète quant à un de ses prototypes : comment allait-t-elle si prendre pour que l'automail d'Ed fonctionne malgré la magie présente dans les lieux ? Sans compter qu'elle devait agir vite, la rentrée étant le lendemain !

Ses indécisions laissèrent bientôt place à de la détermination, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le même cercle de transmutation qui avait servi à envoyer le blondinet ayant déjà été tracé autour d'eux, ils disparurent dans un clappement de mains du Colonel, alors que Dumbeldore mettait fin à leur conversation.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Contrairement à Ed et Allen, Alphonse et Winry n'arrivèrent pas en plein milieu de la forêt interdite, mais sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les ayant repérés rapidement, Dumbeldore partit les ramasser puis les accueillit dans son bureau. Les présentations diverses passées, Winry demanda à aller voir Ed, après tout, elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour trouver une solution le plus tôt possible. Le petit groupe comportant Al, Winry et Allen, suivit Mc Gonagall à travers les dédales de l'école, pour finalement arriver à destination : l'infirmerie.

La première chose qu'Edward vit après avoir entendu les portes s'ouvrir, fut une clé à molette qui lui arriva promptement sur le nez. Puis, il entendit un « EDWARD ELRIC ! » crié depuis l'entrée.

« Hey ! C'était pour quoi ça Winry ?! Pour une fois, c'est même pas de ma faute si mes automails ne marchent pas !

-Oh ! Désolé, l'habitude ! fit la jeune mécanicienne joyeusement en rougissant.

Les deux Al se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent ensemble de rire : c'était tordant de voir à quel point les deux blonds agissaient comme un vieux couple, à se chamailler et à se crier dessus comme ça ( _Arg ! c'est MON Ed sale petite-_ ). Al se précipita à son tour sur le blondinet, puis se mit à expliquer à Ed ce que le Colonel lui avait expliqué, et sous ses yeux étonnés de le voir là, il lui dit qu'il avait insisté pour venir le voir puisque Mustang ne lui avait pas dit que son frère était dans un autre monde. Winry reprit sa place à malmener le pauvre Ed qui ne pouvait rien faire dans son état – heureusement que Pompom n'était pas là, sinon elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque à la vue de quelqu'un maltraitant ainsi un patient – et Al et Allen continuèrent à discuter.

Mais bientôt, les exclamations et les bruits de coups ne se firent plus entendre, et la Winry joyeuse fit place à la Winry sérieuse : elle retira les prothèses métalliques d'Ed, et les retourna entre ses mains. Les contemplant, elle fit à Ed un sourire démoniaque :

« Je me demande combien je vais te faire payer ça, murmura-t-elle, des éclats en forme de dollars dans les yeux.

-Hey ! répliqua Ed, choqué. Trouve d'abord une solution avant d'essayer de me le faire payer !

-Elle lui fait payer ses automails ? interrogea Allen avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Eh oui, répondit Al. Heureusement que l'on est… raisonnablement payés par l'armée, sinon nous n'aurions jamais assez d'argent pour payer toutes les fois où Ed casse son automail, finit-t-il en soupirant.

-Même si c'est votre ami d'enfance ? s'enquit le blandinet.

-Justement. À vrai dire, … Al contempla son frère et son ami d'enfance, puis continua….je pense qu'elle fait ça dans l'espoir de dissuader Ed de toujours s'impliquer dans des situations dangereuses… Mais si tu veux mon avis, ça ne l'arrête pas vraiment, finit le jeune alchimiste sur une note plus enjouée. On peut dire qu'il a un don pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles !

-On se ressemble sur ce point alors. » soupira Allen en faisant un geste théâtral de la main.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce que Winry échappe un « Eurêka ! » plusieurs heures plus tard, refermant un des livres qu'elle était allée prendre dans la bibliothèque pour comprendre le fonctionnement de la magie, et ramassant toutes les diverses clés – dont on ne savait pas d'où elles sortaient – sur la table qu'elle s'était faite installée par une Pompom en admiration quelques heures plus tôt.

« Il suffit tout simplement que je mélange…alors l'alliage… et il devient possible de…et si je reconnecte là au lieu de là…

Les trois garçons de la salle ne purent capter que quelques mots de ce que disait la mécanicienne en écrivant rapidement sur son carnet, tandis qu'elle brandissant les automails triomphalement de son autre main. Puis elle se tourna vers un Ed qui commençait à piquer du nez à force d'attente :

« Ed ! Ne t'endors pas ! Ça va être douloureux, mais j'ai besoin que tes nerfs soient réactifs !

-Douloureux… comme d'habitude ? Ou…commença le blondinet en hésitant, toujours à moitié endormi.

-Disons que comme je dois faire en sorte d'accélérer le processus pour que tu sois en état dès demain, donc ça risque d'être… plus douloureux que d'habitude ! finit-t-elle avec un grand sourire sadique. Et pas que lors de la reconnexion des nerfs, tu vas probablement souffrir pendant, et après ! La nuit va être difficile, ajouta-t-elle.

Ed se frappa le front de sa paume de main valide et souffla d'abattement.

-Eh bien, autant débuter maintenant, alors ! s'exclama-t-il avec fatalité, comme si le monde reposait tout à coup sur ses épaules, malgré le fait qu'il faisait un effort pour que l'on ne remarque pas son appréhension en prenant un air dramatiquement exagéré.

-Alors c'est parti ! Les garçons, ça va être éprouvant, il faut avoir le cœur accroché, alors si vous voulez partir c'est maintenant ou jamais !

-Non ! Je reste avec Nii-san ! s'époumona Al.

-Pareil, fit Allen en fermant les yeux.

-Hein ? Allen ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. J'ai déjà vu pire.

-Mais-

-Laisse-le Al, il sait ce qu'il dit, intervint Ed. Il est prévenu, n'est-ce pas Allen ?

-Hm, acquiesça le blandinet, en hochant la tête.

-Alors c'est parti pour lui faire cracher ses tripes ! s'exclama Winry. Il faut juste que l'infirmière vienne m'aider, j'ai besoin de son assistance pour la partie magie de l'opération, sinon on arrivera au même résultat que s'il s'agissait d'un automail normal, et il ne serait pas de trop que vous m'aidiez tous les deux à le tenir pendant que je reconnecte le tout. Al, tu sais comment ça marche pour la reconnexion, alors tu reconnecteras avec moi la jambe en même temps que moi le bras. Allen, surtout ne le relâche pas avant qu'il n'arrête de se débattre, et ne cède pas s'il supplie que tu l'achèves. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, je ne plaisante pas. Ça risque vraiment d'arriver tellement la douleur sera insupportable. Ed, même si tu as subi l'opération sans craquer une seule fois alors que tu n'avais que 11 ans, je préfère te prévenir : la douleur sera presque doublée, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'expérimenter des façons moins pénibles de le faire. Pas de questions, tout le monde a compris ? On peut y aller ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous gravement, et Mme Pomfresh entra à ce moment-là. Elle ferma les portes à clé pour éviter toute intrusion à un instant importun, puis avança vers le lit en brandissant sa baguette : ils allaient pouvoir commencer.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Sur ce coup-là, on peut dire que Winry n'avait pas menti. La douleur avait été telle, que des heures après la reconnexion, les cris du jeune alchimiste résonnaient encore dans tout le château. Les murs en avaient tremblés, les fantômes aussi, et la vision du blondinet essayant de s'échapper pour éviter tant de souffrance avait été insoutenable. Il avait hurlé pendant près _d'une heure,_ où tout le monde s'était acharné à le maintenir en place pour pas qu'il ne fasse de bêtise. Il n'avait cependant pas déversé _une seule_ larme malgré le fait qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises craché du sang. La pauvre Pompom avait été obligé de lui lancer un sort pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans l'inconscience pendant l'opération, aussi, ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'Ed, complètement épuisé, avait enfin pu s'endormir avec la potion de nuit-sans-rêves de l'infirmière. Al avait presque craqué à cette image de son frère, mais n'avait pas lâché le jeune alchimiste malgré son expression déchirante. Même Allen était surpris : il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela fasse tant de mal au blondinet, et était resté un peu choqué après l'opération, mais surtout triste et frustré de se sentir si inutile. Al était à peu près dans le même état – s'il pouvait pleurer dans ce corps de métal, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps – et tous les deux étaient restés plongés dans leurs pensées, chacun assis sur le lit le plus proche d'Ed. À un moment, Winry s'était approché d'eux, leur expliquant que si ça avait été si douloureux, c'était parce que le corps d'Edward n'était pas habitué à la magie, et que la reconnexion à l'aide de cette essence avait créé un choc, ou un rejet, entre son organisme et le corps étranger : s'il avait fallu attendre pendant une heure, c'est parce qu'il fallait que les défenses naturelles du blondinet acceptent la magie. Elle leur avait aussi confié que, pendant un bref instant, elle avait pensé que ça ne marcherait pas et qu'ils allaient perdre le blondinet, vu le temps que cela prenait et le peu de connaissance qu'elle avait dans le domaine de la magie, malgré tous les efforts que mettait Pompom pour lancer des sorts antidouleurs, et en voyant toutes les crachées de sang que le jeune alchimiste avait déversé pendant ce pari effarant.

Ce que nos amis ne savaient pas, c'est que si la magie avait eu tant de mal à se connecter à l'organisme du blondin, c'était parce que son alchimie et les réminiscences de son passage par la Porte de la Vérité n'étaient pas compatibles avec cette essence magique, voir même que ces deux sources d'énergies étaient plutôt des forces complètement opposées, des contraires.

Après avoir proposé le lit d'Ed à Alphonse – Al n'a pas besoin de dormir, mais ça, personne ne le sait à part Allen – et après avoir rapidement fait préparer une chambre pour Winry, tout le monde fut soulager de prendre un peu de repos après les évènements tortueux de la soirée, et, à part Dumbeldore qui devait finir de signer des papiers avant la rentrée, et Al, pour les raisons que vous savez, tous s'endormirent dans un profond sommeil : le lendemain s'annonçait aussi mouvementé.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Ed cligna des yeux une fois, puis une deuxième, et se fit peu à peu à la faible lumière qui régnait dans l'infirmerie. Le soleil devait sans doute se lever en ce moment, et les jardins de Poudlard étaient envahis par la fraîche brume du matin, ce qui signifiait que le blondinet avait encore largement le temps pour se préparer à être présenté aux élèves, comme le lui avait expliqué le directeur. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, impossible pour le jeune alchimiste de se rendormir alors que cela aurait sûrement bien plu à ses membres fatigués d'avoir été contractés pendant une heure le jour précédent. Ed frissonna en se rappelant cette soirée où il s'était cru en enfer, puis inspecta ses automails avec crainte. Il essaya d'abord de bouger sa jambe – c'était généralement l'endroit le moins douloureux après la reconnexion –, puis avec apaisement, voyant que celle-ci réagissait sans aucun mal, il s'attela à l'examen de son bras droit. Il bougea un doigt, un autre, fit mouvoir son poignet, puis roula son épaule.

« Beau boulot Winry… » murmura-t-il, satisfait du travail de la blondinette en essayant de ne pas penser aux multiples zéros qu'afficherait sa note.

Il tituba légèrement en se relevant, fit quelques pas, puis, voyant que ses membres ne le lâchaient pas, commença à faire quelques exercices, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire chaque matin depuis l'entraînement d'Izumi et après chaque reconnexion. Éventuellement, plus tard, il pourrait se battre contre son frère en guise d'entraînement: cela pourrait même être quelque chose d'intéressant à montrer pour son premier cours. D'ailleurs, concernant ses cours, son emploi du temps n'était pas spécialement chargé, et ça lui donnait du temps pour établir des leçons potables. Il donnait ses cours :

-le lundi à 8h avec les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles de 3èmes années,

-le mercredi à 15h avec les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles de 3èmes années,

-le lundi à 16het 17h avec les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles de 4èmes années,

-et le mercredi à 16h et 17h avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de 4èmes années.

Autant dire que Dumbeldore l'avait prévenu que les élèves n'apprécieraient pas vraiment les cours du mercredi après-midi puisque ça prenait sur leur temps libre, alors ceux de ces horaires-là pourraient être transformées en option ou en heures de soutien pour les moins doués ou ceux que ça intéresseraient vraiment. Ed finit de faire quelques étirements en baillant, s'habilla, décida de nettoyer les draps couverts de sang qui reposaient à côté : après tout, il s'agissait du sien, et il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Il clappa ses mains une fois pour voir si tout allait bien, et, voyant des petits éclairs bleues, s'attela à la séparation du sang et du tissu. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son petit ménage, il sortit de l'infirmerie et prévu vagabonder dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que l'heure du petit-déjeuner arrive. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, l'ennui ne tarda pas à faire son chemin dans la tête d'Ed, et le blondinet décréta qu'un petit tour vers la Gare ne gênerait personne : il voulait voir la ville puis attendre au quai 9¾ du Poudlard Express, histoire de voir à quoi ressemblait ses futurs élèves, peut-être même qu'il monterait dans le train pour le retour à Poudlard.

Aussi, après avoir expérimenté plusieurs fois un cercle de transmutation que le blondinet avait découvert pendant sa convalescence dans le carnet de Flamel, et qui n'avait en fait rien à voir avec la pierre sorcerale, mais qui s'avérait avoir été inventé par l'alchimiste pour se téléporter à la manière des sorciers sur des distances plus ou moins longues, il se mit en tête d'arriver à atterrir directement à Prés-au-lard grâce à cette technique, les essais s'étant révélés concluants, puis faire un tour au pub Les Trois Balais, dont il avait lu de très bons échos avec sa spécialité, la Bièraubeurre, etc.. Faire un peu de tourisme quoi.

Sans plus attendre et sachant déjà comment utiliser la technique de Flamel sans avoir besoin de tracer un cercle, Edward clappa ses mains une nouvelle fois, et disparu sans bruit, laissant seulement un petit tourbillon de poussière derrière lui. Le seul spectateur à cette disparition insolite fut une chouette qui dormait encore à moitié sur l'un des rebords de fenêtre du château, et qui tomba à la renverse à cette scène surprenante.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**Quelque part dans les égouts de Central**

« Tss… Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé le Fullmetal nabot ? résonna de jeune homme une voix irritée dans le boyau sombre et poisseux.

-Calme-toi, ce n'est pas comme si il avait tout simplement disparu de la surface de la Terre, fit une voix plus calme.

Des pas se firent entendre en faisant des bruits à intermittence régulière d'éclaboussement.

-Mais !~ Je veux m'amuser avec moi ! protesta encore la voix du jeune homme. Il ne sait rien Mustang ? questionna-t-il en s'adressant à une autre personne.

-Humph… Mustang s'entête à dire qu'il ne sait rien…soupira la nouvelle voix, une voix d'homme, grave et autoritaire.

-Dis, si on le retrouve, je pourrais le mang- manger ses amis ? demanda une autre voix en se reprenant au dernier moment.

Une voix enfantine pris la parole à son tour :

-Que devrions-nous faire Père ?

Le dénommé Père sembla réfléchir un instant compte tenu du silence qui suivi, puis :

-Je crois qu'il serait temps de rendre visite à de vieux amis que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer il y a bien longtemps…

Le silence se fit à nouveau, et l'on put voir brièvement un jeune homme à l'apparence androgyne et aux longs cheveux en palmiers, suivit d'un homme âgé qui portait une moustache brune, un cache œil et un uniforme militaire, lui-même accompagné d'un homme d'une forte corpulence qui semblait saliver à l'idée d'un prochain plat, et enfin, on vit un enfant dans l'étrange groupe, habillé dignement, et qui apparaissait comme ayant seulement une dizaine d'années. Tous se prosternèrent devant un homme qui trônait dans la salle sur un fauteuil de pierre entouré de diverses fils. Il sourit, et l'obscurité prit à nouveau place.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPH

Ed se frotta les mains en frissonnant.

' _Mais comment ça se fait qu'il fasse si froid à cette saison ?!_ ' se plaignait le blondinet-congelé intérieurement.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'Edward était parti de Poudlard, puis revenu pour déguster son petit-déjeuner en premier – du coup il n'avait encore vu personne parmi les locataires de Poudlard –, et finalement repartit pour attendre à la Gare de King's Cross, endroit où il commençait à sérieusement se frigorifier. Il avait beaucoup apprécié sa visite du village pittoresque qu'était Pré-au-Lard, et avait constaté avec un sourire triomphant qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement la technique de Flamel en faisant les allers retours assez rapidement, même si lors de sa première apparition, il avait failli tomber dans un lac gelé. Il avait hésité avant d'entrer dans le pub Les Trois Balais, et s'était finalement résigné à venir en compagnie de ses amis, autrement ils lui en auraient voulu pour ne pas les avoir attendus, et en particulier Allen, qui voulait visiter le plus tôt possible les lieux. Ed n'avait cependant pas eu le temps d'explorer le Chemin de Traverse pour rapporter des informations au jeune blandinet qui devait bientôt s'y rendre pour ses fournitures – d'ailleurs il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'y être allé avant la rentrée, mais le jeune exorciste avait insisté pour attendre que le blondinet soit en état de venir avec lui.

Le jeune alchimiste soupira et s'appuya nonchalamment sur un des murs de la Gare, attendant patiemment un phénomène qu'il avait hâte d'observer après avoir lu des écrits à ce sujet : l'arrivée par le mur du quai 9 ¾ des élèves.

Les premiers cadis des 1ères années apparurent peu à peu, et Ed observa avec fascination comme ils traversaient l'illusion du dur mur de pierre. Après sa stupeur – bien masquée –, et faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards indiscrets qui se posaient sans gêne sur lui, sans aucuns doutes à cause de sa tenue, le blondin se mit à chercher du regard, parmi tous les élèves, la tête brune qui l'intéressait, étant donné qu'il était l'auteur non-conscient – et probablement non-consentant – d'une requête de bodyguarding, oui, celui sur qui tous les espoirs reposaient, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu : Harry Potter. Il fouilla la foule pendant quelques minutes, puis, comme le train arrivait en Gare, abandonna momentanément sa quête du brun pour en commencer une nouvelle : celle consistant à trouver une place libre dans le Poudlard express. Ce fut plus facile que prévu, puisque les élèves étaient occupés à recevoir les dernières recommandations de leurs parents, ne semblant pas particulièrement pressés de monter en wagon. Il trouva donc rapidement un compartiment vide, et après s'être assis sur la banquette émiettée – à l'endroit le plus près de la fenêtre, du côté gauche de l'entrée – notre blondinet d'alchimiste laissa son esprit vagabonder en observant le paysage par la vitre.

' _Mustang… Pas que je sois spécialement inquiet, mais comment est-ce que tu vas t'en sortir avec Bradley ?..._ 'pensa-t-il en s'accoudant au rebord.

Ses préoccupations furent brusquement balayées en même temps que la brusque ouverture de la porte de son compartiment. La tête d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains bouclés, ou disons, _touffus_ , fit son apparition à travers l'entre-ouverture de la yeux avaient une couleur noisettes, mais Ed ne put pas détailler plus longtemps son visage comme, ne paraissant pas avoir remarqué la présence d'Ed dans la pièce déjà occupée, elle se retournait déjà pour prévenir ses comparses derrières elle d'entrer à sa suite, soufflant de soulagement après avoir enfin trouvé un compartiment sensé vide.

Cependant, remettant son cerveau en marche, Edward reconnu tout de suite la jeune châtain et l'identifia comme étant Hermione Granger, le petit génie des 3èmes années bien qu'en Gryffondors et non en Serdaigle, studieuse mais également curieuse, née de parents Moldus, et faisant parti du fameux trio. En effet, pendant que le blondinet était scotché à son lit, Dumbeldore en avait profité pour venir lui proposer la liste des élèves de Poudlard pour que le futur professeur les retienne, i.e. des documents comportant noms et photos, informations plus ou moins détaillées, options diverses, blablabla… Bref. Comme nous le savons déjà, la mémoire d'Ed étant impressionnante, les méninges du blondin étaient vite entrées en action, et, un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, il avait mémorisé tout ce qu'il avait à savoir, notamment, et Dumbeldore avait veillé a y mettre un point d'honneur, sur le célèbre malgré lui, Harry Potter, ainsi que son entourage le plus proche, comprenant le trio dont il faisait partie.

« Ah… soupira la jeune fille en avançant paresseusement un pas. Puis, continuant : Enfin une cabine vid-

Elle se retrouva face à face au blondinet et ses yeux s'agrandir alors qu'elle hoqueta de surprise, s'arrêtant subitement, et causant de la sorte les protestations des deux garçons derrière elle qui venait de se rentrer dedans.

Un garçon roux commença à bougonner, alors qu'un autre aux cheveux noirs de jais replaçait machinalement ses lunettes, un peu hébété :

« Hey Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu es finalement décidé de casser le nez de Ron en faisant croire à un accident ? fit le brun avec un léger sourire en voyant son ami maugréer de plus belle.

-Non, c'est que… Excuses-moi je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là, continua-t-elle en direction du blondinet. Ça ne te dérange pas si on s'assit ici aussi ?

Ed fit un non rapide de la tête et reconnut les deux autres personnes : comme il s'y attendait, il s'agissait de Ronald Weasley, ou Ron : dernier fils d'une grande famille de sorciers connue depuis des générations, mais plus ou moins tombée dans la déchéance à cause de leur refus d'adhérence au parti de Tête-de-serpent, un gamin aussi roux que ses frères et sœurs, paresseux et ayant une trouille bleue des araignées, mais Gryffondor dans l'âme, et tout autant membre du trio et à ses côtés bien sûr, Harry Potter : le garçon de la Prophétie que le blondin et Allen allaient devoir protéger pendant toute l'année, doté des cheveux noirs corbeaux continuellement ébouriffés de son père, des yeux émeraudes de sa mère, et de la cicatrice à l'origine de sa célébrité sur son front, à moitié visible sous ses mèches de cheveux, dernier membre du trio.

Ne laissant rien paraître de son observation calculatrice, Edward sortit le carnet de Flamel de son manteau et fis mine de s'y plonger pendant que le trio des rouges et ors s'installaient à leur tour. Pensant pouvoir les étudier l'air de rien et en toute tranquillité, le blondinet feuilleta les recherches du vieil alchimiste distraitement, mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et tendit sa main vers lui.

« Hermione Granger, enchanté. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu avant. Tu es un nouvel élève ? Tu es en quelle année ? Ta magie s'est manifestée en retard ? Tes parents sont-t-ils Moldus ? Tu as vraiment les yeux dorés ? Ce sont des lentilles ?

Harry allait stopper la pipelette pour laisser à Ed le temps de répondre, mais le blondinet surprit tout le monde :

-Edward Elric. Non. Non. Oui. Oui et non, répondit-t-il calmement.

Harry, Ron, et même Hermione pour le coup, en restèrent bouche bée.

Refermant sa mâchoire ballante en premier, Harry intervint :

« Tu as vraiment suivi toit ce qu'elle a dit ?! demanda-t-il, choqué.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu t'appelles Edward alors ? coupa Hermione.

-Moui, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Ed, acquiesça mollement le blondinet.

-Et tes yeux sont vraiment dorés ? continua-t-elle avec des petits tremolos dans la voix, trahissant sa légère soudaine peur.

-Euh… oui, pourquoi ? répondit Ed, sentant l'énervement commencer à le gagner aux questions persistantes de la brunette.

Ron soutint à son tour :

-Alors tu… tu es un… un loup-garou ?

-Dites, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette question ?! s'exclama Ed, à présent excédé.

Le trio se concerta du coin de l'œil, puis Hermione reprit la parole :

« Eh bien… Disons que les seules personnes qui possèdent normalement des yeux dorés, enfin selon nos cours, sont les loups garous, alors…

-Alors quoi ?! s'emporta le jeune alchimiste. Là d'où je viens ce n'est pas si exceptionnel !

-Et d'où est-ce que tu viens exactement ? fit Hermione en saisissant sa chance.

-… Je viens de… de Resembool, mais je suis sûr que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler…

Le brun et le roux se tournèrent vers Hermione avec attente, mais celle-ci, après une longue pause de réflexion, afficha un air choqué alors que ses cils battaient frénétiquement. Le verdict tomba :

-Jamais entendu parler, fit-t-elle, défaite.

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les deux acolytes avec stupéfaction. Mlle Granger, notre puits de connaissance sans fond ne possède donc pas la réponse à quelque chose ?!

-Oh ça va ! Pas besoin dans rajouter vous deux ! De toute façon, dès que l'on arrive à Poudlard j'irais chercher dans la bibliothèque. Et ferme cette bouche disgracieusement ouverte Ronald ! rugit la brunette. Puis, se retournant à nouveau vers Ed : Et donc, si tu n'es pas élève, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans notre école ?

-Vous verrez…, répliqua le blondinet stoïquement.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent sur lui.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas maintenant ? s'enquirent-t-ils avec une curiosité évidente.

-Ok…Je ne vous ait pas dit la vérité tout à l'heure : je serais élève de troisième année,… c'est seulement que jusque-là, j'ai été instruit à domicile, mentit-t-il en mettant fin à la discussion d'un geste de la main, reprenant ensuite sa lecture.

Tous se turent et il sembla qu'ils le crurent avec brio, mais Ed, lui, eut bien du mal à dissimuler son sourire satisfait : il avait hâte de voir leurs têtes quand il serait présenté comme professeur une fois la répartition des premières années terminée, et la présentation du nouveau professeur de DFCM, Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, passée, un certain Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol'œil.

Ils se présentèrent ensuite tous tour à tour, et Harry resta choqué un moment en ne voyant aucunes réactions chez cet étranger à son nom _ô combien célèbre_ , mais ne fit pas de remarque, heureux de ce comportement plus qu'inhabituel.

Le reste du trajet se passa donc relativement dans le calme, non sans qu'Hermione ne lance de temps à autres des petits regards suspicieux au blondinet, alors que celui-ci se contentait d'admirer les paysages défiler derrière les vitres du Poudlard Express – juste après l'abandon du carnet de Flamel – en ignorant superbement la jeune fille. Le trajet, cependant, fut une fois interrompu par l'entrée, particulièrement désagréable, du dernier blondinet des Malfoy dans le compartiment de rouges et or, et Ed eu l'occasion de rajouter quelques infos pas très mélioratives au sujet du sang pur : « _On devrait lui interdire de s'approcher d'un pot de gel_ » par exemple. Se vantant pendant plusieurs longues, longues minutes, d'être plus au courant des évènements qui allaient arriver à Poudlard cette année que le trio de Gryffondor, Draco avait vite fait de changer de cible en remarquant le jeune alchimiste.

« Qui es-tu toi ? Bah, peu m'importe. Moi je suis Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ( _il se prend pour James Bond ou quoi?!_ ). Tu as sûrement déjà entendu parler de moi, mon père est célèbre ici. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas trop traîner avec _Potter._ Il ne s'attire que des ennuis ! Mais toi sinon, tu as une apparence bien étrange, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce manteau ?… puis, remarquant les prunelles d'Ed… U-un l-loup garou ?!

-Non mais ça va bien avec ça maintenant ?! J'en aie un peu ras-le-bol, pour rester poli, que tout le monde me demande ça ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN LOUP GAROU BORDEL!

Les cris résonnèrent dans le compartiment, puis Draco afficha un petit sourire narquois après avoir repris constance, et continua ensuite à s'adresser à son homologue blondinet :

-Mais serait-ce les mauvaises manières des Weasley qui déteignent déjà sur toi ? Tu es bien impertinent pour oser t'adresser à moi de la sorte. Tu auras des nouvelles de mon père : quel est ton nom ?

-Edward Elric, mais pour toi se sera _son excellence Elric_. Et je ne pense pas que savoir mon nom va te servir à quelque chose _, altesse_ ! répondit Ed avec un sourcil levé et un léger sourire suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Que- Comment oses-tu ?! s'écria Draco en rougissant de colère.

-Il faudrait voir à diversifier ton vocabulaire gamin, le verbe oser est trop présent dans ton dictionnaire.

-Toi- ! Soit en sûr ! Je dirais tout à mon père, et tu ne vivras pas longtemps, crois-moi ! les couleurs du visage de Draco rivalisaient maintenant avec celle d'une pivoine.

-Oh ? Des menaces de mort maintenant ? Voilà un digne fils de Mangemort…continua le blondin en chuchotant.

-Tu-Tu ! Ne tiens-tu donc pas à la vie?! Sur l'honneur des Malfoy, je te jure que-

-Oui oui si tu le dis…Va pleurer dans les bras de _papounnet-je-suis-célèbre-'et-je-suis-un-Mangemort'_ … répliqua le jeune alchimiste en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le trio rouge et or regarda avec ahurissement les deux blondinets tour à tour : Est-ce qu'Ed avait des pulsions suicidaires ?! Et où avait bien pu passer le flegme de Mr-Malfoy-le-sang-pur ?

Ledit noble sortit peu après de la case en ordonnant à ses laquais, Crabbe et Goyle, de le suivre, lançant au passage tout ce qu'il trouvait d'insultes et de menaces envers l'alchimiste, imperturbable, et tant qu'à faire envers Harry, qui resta pourtant cette fois de marbre en gardant son attention fixée sur Ed. Une fois la quiétude revenue, tous le dévisagèrent, mais celui-ci contemplait obstinément la fenêtre en baillant, résolu à les ignorer.

« Tu sais ce que tu risques à avoir dit ça ? s'enquit finalement Harry.

-Dis pas ça mon pote ! Il a enfin ramené Malfoy à sa place ! s'exclama Ron, enjoué comme jamais. Dès qu'on arrive on organise une cérémonie pour fêter ça ! Mon meilleur nouvel ami ! Il se jeta sur le blondinet qui l'évita de justesse en lui envoyant son poing dans le nez.

Se tenant le nez sanguinolent en hurlant, le rouquin s'éloigna aussitôt en se rasseyant, alors qu'Harry souriait de toutes ses dents :

« C'est ce qui arrive aux traîtres Ron ! fit-t-il en élargissant encore son sourire satisfait.

-M-mm-mh ! ne put que répondre le rouquin en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

-C'était de ta faute Ronald ! s'écria Hermione en croisant les bras et haussant les épaules fatalement.

Ayant repris l'usage de la parole après un bref sort remettant en place le nez de Ron, celui-ci s'écria :

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas un traître ! J'étais juste heureux ! D'ailleurs camarade, … Il se tourna vers le blondinet qui attendait sagement que la conversation se finisse.

-… comment ça se fait que tu as le bras si dur ?

-…, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre du côté du jeune alchimiste, puis finalement : Eh bien…Disons que je suis plus fort que l'on ne le croirait au premier abord.

-Quoi ? Ne me fait pas rire, t'as vu ta taille ?plaisanta le Weasley.

-QUI EST-CE QUE TU APPELLES PETIT COMME CET ENFOIRE DE MUSTANG ?! ET PUIS D'ABORD, CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI SUIS PETIT, C'EST LE MONDE QUI EST TROP GRAND !

\- Héla! Calmos mon pote ! J'ai rien dit de tout ça ! glapit le rouquin en agitant ses paumes devant son nez réparé, en formation de défense pour ne pas de nouveau se recevoir un coup.

-JE SUIS SUR QUE TU L'A PENSE ASSEZ FORT!

-Mais non je-

-SI !

-Mai-

-C'est bon Ed calme-toi, …soutint Harry en se retenant de sourire, …il n'a vraiment rien dit de ce genre. »

Le blondinet se rassit en grommelant des « _tout ça…encore…à cause… cet enfoiré de Mustang_ » et en affichant une mine renfrognée. Tout le monde décida de ne plus jamais parler de sa taille au jeune alchimiste et retournèrent à leur conversation sur l'évènement de la coupe mondiale de Quidditch, discutant par la même occasion du mystérieux évènement de cette année, chose qu'Ed savait déjà comme étant le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Dès que la silhouette de la forêt interdite se dessina à l'horizon, tous se décidèrent à changer leurs vêtements et à porter leurs robes, et, interrogeant Ed du regard alors qu'il restait planté là, ils décidèrent de ne pas s'attirer davantage d'ennuis en posant d'autres questions ennuyantes au blondinet, celui-ci possédant décidemment un caractère… _bien trempé_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam! Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Une ch'ti review?
> 
> Au fait, à votre avis, qui arrivera prochainement à Poudlard en tant qu'élève bien connu d'un de nos deux compères préférés?
> 
> A vous de devinez!
> 
> Ja ne!


	7. Chapitre 6: Mon oncle et mon surveillant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre (qui devait être publié ce week-end, mais j'ai paumé ma clé USB P,P)!
> 
> Attendez encore 2-3 chapitre avant que le scénar' principal (et inventé, de fait) n'arrive. Mais j'y peux rien moi! C'est la faute des perso! Ils veulent se montrer et tout expliquer eux-mêmes avant d'entrer dans le bain!^^
> 
> Sinon, je commence à avoir des idées d'autres Crossover en tête alors à moins que je les couche sur le papier, ça va m'embrouiller avec cette fic là, donc bon, je vous demande à vous, chers lecteurs, quelle fanfic vous plairait le plus entre ces deux là: 
> 
> -Naruto/Fairy tail?
> 
> ou
> 
> -Inuyasha/Ghost Hunt?
> 
> Merci de laisser des commentaires pour me dire ça^^  
> (Edit 12/15: Et depuis j'ai écrit un crossover Naruto/Fairy Tail s'appelant Black Traveler of Time in Fiore ^^)
> 
> A/N: ... non j'ai pas grand chose à dire... à part peut-être que certains pourront être surpris de ce chapitre, surtout avec une conversation en particulier...;p
> 
> Ah oui! aussi, bientôt, quelques OC de ma marmite vont débarquer, parce que bon, à part le tableau qui s'appelle Dante et qui n'a pas dit grand chose, y a rien pour l'instant! RÉVOLTE!
> 
> PS: Titre pourri^^
> 
> Merci pour toutes les vues et review!
> 
> Disclaimer:... comme d'hab'...
> 
> ENJOY!

Le reste du trajet au château s'était révélé fructueux pour Ed, qui avait pu récolter beaucoup d'informations pouvant se révéler utiles pour la suite de son travail: un problème avec la cicatrice du jeune sorcier aux cheveux sombres, une lettre écrite à Sirius Black à propos de l'incident de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, un débat sur l'inefficacité de la sécurité du Ministère à ce sujet,… Bref, des informations qui pourraient toujours servir.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le train s'arrêta enfin, et les élèves descendirent par groupes de cinq environ on reconnaissait facilement les 1ères années qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, où se placer, virevoltants dans tous les sens avec des yeux avides, puis qui se tournaient précipitamment en entendant une grosse voix les commander de se rassembler vers lui : Hagrid avait en effet la capacité de se faire remarquer de loin, et ce n'était donc pas pour rien que le géant avait été assigné au poste de la conduite des jeunes nouveaux. En voyant passer Ed à côté de lui, il lui fit un bref salut en lui demandant la raison de sa présence ici, et le blondinet, voyant le trio intéressé par la conversation – excepté Harry qui, lui, était un peu trop concentré sur la rencontre avec la jeune asiatique qu'il avait faite dans le train en allant commander des friandises –, ne fit que répondre qu'il voulait voir à quoi ressemblaient les nouveaux de cette année, s'éloignant ensuite tranquillement en suivant les autres élèves. Les trois Gryffondors se concertèrent rapidement, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent questionner le géant sur sa familiarité avec Ed, ils virent ledit blondin les observer avec insistance, l'air de clairement _recommander_ de ne rien demander à Hagrid.

Le trio le rejoignit donc, et ils s'avancèrent vers les fiacres semblant sortir tout droit d'une autre époque, et qui était tirée par des créatures étranges, ressemblant singulièrement à des squelettes de chevaux…ailés ?

' _Ceci est donc un Sombral…'_ pensa Ed en se rapprochant de la bête, ce souvenant du nom qui avait été évoqué dans un des livres sur les créatures magiques qu'il avait lu – avec beaucoup d'intérêt soi-disant passant. Puis il posa la main sur l'encolure de l'étrange animal et celui-ci tourna son museau curieux vers lui. Il le huma un bref instant pendant lequel le blondinet ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il semblât se détendre. Ed s'autorisa alors à caresser le museau du Sombral qu'il savait maintenant docile.

Les trois autres le regardèrent bouche béante, et si leur mâchoire pouvait se détacher de surprise, sûrement le trio n'aurait plus été capable de mâcher quoique ce soit en ce moment même. Pour Harry, c'était pour une raison différente cependant qui l'obligeait à agir ainsi. Très vite, il tenta d'organiser ses pensées de façon cohérentes, puis se rapprocha du blondinet gâtant le Sombral qui ronronnait, oui, _ronronnait,_ maintenant sous ses caresses.

« Tu peux les voir ? s'enquit le brun encore sous le choc.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit patiemment le blondin en fermant les yeux.

-Alors ça veut dire que tu as vu quelqu'un mourir ?hésita le brun.

-Oui, on va dire que c'est ça… fit le jeune alchimiste en hochant impassiblement du chef. ' _Plutôt plusieurs personnes si tu veux mon avis, mais vois-tu, je n'ai aucune raisons pour que tu t'intéresses encore plus à mon cas que de nécessaire et que tu commences à me suspecter de je ne sais quoi 'Ry…_ ' examina-t-il.

-Et c'est- »

Mais le dénommé _'Ry_ ne put jamais finir sa phrase, puisqu'à ce moment-là, une espèce de gigantesque clé à molette d'une quinzaine de centimètre de longueur pour cinq centimètres de largeur voltigea jusqu'à eux pour finir son baptême de l'air sur le crâne d'Ed avec un bruit de craquement.

« EDWARD ELRIC ! COMMENT OSES-TU T'EN ALLER COMME ÇA ALORS QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE POUR TOI?! »

Une jeune fille blonde fit son chemin à côté du blondinet qui était à présent à terre, l'outil, ou disons l'arme, enfoncée sur son crâne. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et qui avait une étrange cicatrice arriva ensuite à son tour avec un air penaud sur le visage. Avant qu'Ed ne puisse demander pourquoi la blonde était encore là, celui-ci prit la parole :

« Je suis vraiment désolé Ed… Je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir,… et puis, tu sais que je ne peux pas frapper une femme ! fit-t-il en guise d'excuse au corps gisant au sol.

Ledit corps se releva brutalement, causant à tous les spectateurs de reculer en sursaut : car oui, c'est qu'ils en attiraient de l'attention à eux trois! Il leva un visage ensanglanté vers Winry – car c'était bien elle –, et rugit :

« Parce que tu trouves que ce monstre est un femme ?! fit-t-il.

-RÉPÈTES UN PEU POUR VOIR ?! menaça la blondinette en ramassant la clé sanguinolente et en la mettant en valeur son le nez du jeune alchimiste.

-Euh n-non, c'est rien, répondit Ed en tremblotant, évitant le regard de son amie d'enfance.

De son côté, Allen était plié en deux – oui, c'était bien lui le blandinet – et se tenait les côtes dans un rire muet.

Le regard noir du jeune blondin se concentra sur lui, mais le jeune exorciste n'arrêta pas pour autant de rire : la scène était tellement hilarante !

' _L'épouse-Ahah-qui est…plus grande-ahahaha- que le mari…ahah !et…qui lui fait la leçon-haha-parce qu'il est rentré trop tard à la maison ! Ahahahah !_ ' pensait le blandinet en se serrant les côtes. Jamais il n'aurait osé exprimer ses pensées-là à voix-haute – pas comme un certain lapin roux qui faisait tout le temps ce genre de choses avec un certain fan de Soba – : lui, il tenait à la vie !

Cependant, remarquant que leurs petites retrouvailles attiraient de plus en plus les regards curieux, le blandin se décida à prendre les choses en mains et, ni une ni deux, il s'empara du blondinet par le col, emporta par la même occasion trois jeunes qui apparemment connaissaient Edward et se préoccupait de son sort quant à la soudaine attaque, et pris le premier fiacre vide qui passait par là sans payer énormément d'attention au Sombral qui tirait présentement le transport en trottinant, étirant ses ailes corbeaux avec paresse.

Une fois dans le compartiment, le blondinet et son partenaire soupirèrent, entendant encore au loin les cris d'une certaine blondinette derrière eux.

« Pfiou, tu m'as sauvé Allen… Je t'en dois une-

Une claque derrière la tête le coupa et il planta ses yeux dorés dans ceux bleutés du jeune exorciste.

-C'était pour quoi ça ?! geint-t-il. En plus tu m'as frappé au même endroit que Winry ! Je vais vraiment finir par mourir d'anémie, moi !

-Winry n'avait pas tout à fait tort tu sais, elle l'exprime juste d'une manière plus violente que moi je le conçois, coupa-t-il sèchement.

-…

-Alors ? J'attends ?

-Désolé… ?

-Désolé de quoi ? J'attends Ed, continua le jeune exorciste avec un air menaçant.

-Désolé d'être parti de l'infirmerie sans vous prévenir et de vous avoir inquiéter… répondit le blondinet en grognant et en croisant les bras.

-Voilà qui est mieux ! déclara enfin Allen avec un sourire triomphant.

-Ouah… t'es plus mesquin que ce que je pensais en fait… marmonna Ed en se détournant du blandin et en se refrognant, pestant intérieurement contre lui-même.

-Disons de préférence que je suis terrible quand il s'agit de la santé de mes amis, fit le blondinet en souriant encore plus largement.

-Euh, dites… interrompit une petit voix. Pourrait-on savoir _qui_ vous êtes ? »

Oui en effet, tout le monde avait oublié le trio de rouges et ors qui attendaient de pouvoir en placer une après s'être ainsi fait embarqués dans le compartiment. Aussi, que ne fut la surprise d'Ed, qui, du coup, ouvrit des yeux ronds, de découvrir ici ses nouveaux _amis_ – amis qui se demandaient sérieusement ce qu'il se passait – étant donné qu'entre le passage à tabac de Winry, et le sauvetage in extremis du blandinet, soldé par une claque et une leçon de morale, le blondin n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de décomposer ce qu'il se passait. La question d'Hermione laissait d'ailleurs entendre que celle-ci s'adressait autant au blandin qu'à Ed, dont, au final, ils ne savaient rien non plus – à part le fait qu'il n'aimait pas que l'on mentionne sa taille –, et cette nouvelle confrontation était loin d'avoir éclaircit leurs soupçons concernant le blondinet. Le trio était tout simplement resté planté là précédemment en contemplant la dispute du blondinet et de sa… _petite amie ?,_ se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer devant eux : trois personnes qui semblaient suffisamment familières à leur chère école pour s'y balader en toute liberté et qui se disputaient en plein milieu des autres personnes, qui n'étaient apparemment pas des élèves vu leurs habits, qui connaissaient l'étrange et susceptible blondinet qui avait fermé son clapet à Malfoy, et dont maintenant deux d'entre eux discutaient avec animation sans les remarquer – ce qui avait d'ailleurs le don de taper sur le système des trois Gryffondors –, ce n'était pas vraiment commun, même à Poudlard ! De plus, des bribes de conversation leur étaient parvenues aux oreilles, et le mot « infirmerie » avait particulièrement retenu leur réflexion.

« Ah- euh… Je vous présente Allen Walker, s'empressa d'expliquer Ed en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Lui et moi nous sommes collè-

Allen enfonça _discrètement_ son coude dans les côtes du blondinet, toujours en affichant un sourire angélique, et Ed se retint à grand peine de répliquer à coups de poings. Il continua les présentations l'air de rien.

\- …amis. Allen, je te présente Hermione Granger à droite, au milieu, Ron Weasley, et à gauche, Harry Potter.

Si le blandinet avait été surpris de se retrouver si vite face à leur client, il ne laissa pas le moins du monde paraître : pas un seul battement de cils traître, pas de mouvement surpris, rien.

' _J'ai la désagréable intuition qu'il doit être fort au poker…_ ' se dit Ed sans le regarder. ( _Si tu savais comme tu as raison mon petit Edo !^^)_

Le trio salua le nouvel étranger tour à tour en entendant leurs noms, Harry surpris pour la deuxième fois de la journée par cette même indifférence à son nom, puis, Hermione comme à son habitude, se lança dans sa traditionnelle quête de réponses réservée aux nouveaux, malgré sa suspicion à l'égard de ces deux-là, mais elle fut vite interrompu par Harry :

« Ed, qui était cette jeune femme blonde qui a tenté de te massacrer à coup de clé à molette tout à l'heure ? C'est ta petite amie ? s'enquit-t-il avec un peu de jalousie, un sourcil levé.

Bien entendu, à cette remarque, notre blondinet national prit une teinte écarlate rivalisant avec celle de son manteau, et Allen qui s'était aussitôt focalisé sur lui, attendant lui aussi impatiemment sa réponse, plus qu'amusé par la réaction du jeune alchimiste, celui-ci commençant à ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Mais-mais non ! P-pas du tout ! C'est mon amie d'enfance ! D'EN-FAN-CE ! éclata-t-il finalement sous le regard des quatre autres qui se retenaient de pouffer, tous les mêmes mots en tête : ' _la réaction classique'_.

Les voyant placer à la hâte leurs mains devant leurs bouches – à part Ron qui est plus innocent que ce que l'on peut le penser – pour tenter de ne pas laisser échapper leurs pouffements, Ed se mit à bouder en les ignorants royalement, regardant à la place le paysage qui défilait, ce qui fit redoubler les élans des autres qui ne purent finalement plus y tenir et éclatèrent de rire en tapant des pieds.

Vous l'auriez compris, bien qu'involontairement, ce bref interlude qu'avait causé la question d'Harry, avait permis aux deux gardes du corps de ne plus s'attirer les foudres soupçonneuses de la châtain pour un moment, celle-ci ayant à présent oublié de leur imposer un interrogatoire qui aurait pu se révéler inconfortable pour eux : ce n'était pas parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux bien mentir qu'ils le faisaient à tout bout de champ et de gaîté de cœur !Pendant cet instant de brève quiétude, Ed interrogea son ami sur l'absence d'Al, et celui-ci lui expliqua que son petit frère était dans la bibliothèque, ce qui n'étonnait ni l'un ni l'autre : connaissant le frère, après tout…

Cependant, dès qu'ils arrivèrent en vue du château, Hermione se retourna vers Allen.

« Dis-moi Allen… Tu es nouveau ? fit-t-elle.

-Non, je suis un élève transféré, répondit tranquillement le jeune blandin, le scénario que lui, Dumbeldore et Ed avaient élaboré, en tête. J'étudiais il y a peu dans une école japonaise du nom de la **Congrégation de l'Ombre** , et qui n'a pas beaucoup de relations avec Poudlard malheureusement, mais à la mort de mes parents, j'ai dû emménager à Londres, où j'ai rencontré le professeur Dumbeldore. Il m'a alors proposé de rejoindre Poudlard : j'ai accepté volontiers, et me voilà !finit-t-il, priant pour que la jeune demoiselle ne se formalise pas de ces mensonges éhontés, ou plutôt pour qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait de mensonges: il avait beau avoir confiance en ses talents d'acteurs, on ne savait jamais… Il se força à ne pas établir de contact visuel avec son partenaire pour ne pas se montrer suspect, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu en entendant un petit « Je vois, désolé de t'avoir posé la question » du côté de la brunette, réponse classique quand on annonçait un deuil.

« C'est bien la première fois que ce genre de transfert arrive… continua-t-elle en se caressant le menton pensivement.

-Oui, Professeur Dumbeldore m'a dit la même chose, dit Allen.

-J'ai pas non plus lu ça quelque part dans les registres, fit Ed.

-Comment ça lu ? questionna la brunette, soudainement nettement plus intéressée par le blondinet.

-Eh bien, comme je suis arrivé un peu trop tôt ici et que je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire à part parler avec Allen, Dumbeldore m'a laissé libre accès à la bibliothèque, et j'en ai profité pour me renseigner sur cette école,… répondit le blondinet, ce qui était foncièrement vrai, … et du coup j'ai lu la totalité des ouvrages à ce sujet, finit-t-il en baillant légèrement.

A ces paroles, le visage d'Hermione se mit à rayonner, alors qu'elle regardait maintenant le blondinet avec un mélange d'admiration et de défi.

-Oh ? Et tu es arrivé il y a combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

Edward la fixa en souriant.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, j'ai lu ces bouquins en moins d'un jour miss Granger, fit-t-il en élargissant son sourire.

-Quoi ?! Mais il y a au moins 340 livres à ce sujet ! s'écria la brunette qui s'était levée sous l'effet de la surprise.

-347, pour être précis, continua Ed en la regardant avec des yeux rieurs.

-Mais c'est impossible, tu es un génie ! lança-t-elle en se rasseyant – la rencontre entre sa tête et le plafond du fiacre y était pour quelque chose bizarrement –, les yeux du brun et du rouquin aussi grands ouverts.

Détournant finalement le regard, Ed maugréa en baissant la tête :

-…mouais…c'est ce qu'on m'a dit…

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de faire le modeste ! remarqua le blandinet qui avait déjà eu cette conversation avec le blondinet.

' _C'est surtout grâce à la Porte que je peux faire ça…_ 'pensa-t-il en grognant intérieurement.

Car oui, en effet, le jeune alchimiste, malgré le fait qu'il était déjà un génie avant son accident, attribuait en grande partie ses capacités à la Porte de la Vérité, ce qui n'était pas complètement le cas : en grande partie il possédait déjà des neurones hors du commun avant, mais il refusait tout simplement de l'admettre.

-Non… c'est juste que- Oh ! Voilà Poudlard ! Terminus, tout le monde descend ! s'exclama le jeune blondinet, ravi que cette discussion se termine enfin en même temps que le fiacre amortissait son arrêt. Ils descendirent un à un, puis, regardant Allen, Ed fit :

« Tu ne devrais pas rejoindre les premières années pour la répartition ?

-Arg mince ! s'écria le blandinet. J'avais complètement oublié !

Avant que le jeune exorciste ne s'arrache les cheveux en se demandant comment il allait retrouver le chemin des premières années, la voix puissante d'Hagrid se fit entendre :

« Dégagez l'passage ! Allez allez !

Ses mots furent suivis d'un vent violent, et les élèves se trémoussèrent avec joie en voyant apparaître précipitamment un carrosse aux allures princières dans les airs, tiré par une douzaine de chevaux ailés, puis effectuant un atterrissage plus ou moins contrôlé en manquant de renverser le géant aux cheveux noirs broussailleux. Des cris excités et des interrogations fusèrent parmi les élèves qui ne quittaient pas le spectacle des yeux, et Allen et Ed se firent un clin d'œil et profitèrent de l'inattention du trio qui attendait de voir un bateau sortir entièrement des eaux du lac de Poudlard pour s'échanger rapidement quelques mots:

« On se rejoint après ta présentation ?

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Et sans une parole de plus, après s'être fait un léger signe de main, ils se dispersèrent, se défaisant du trio à la vitesse de l'éclair, celui-ci n'ayant pas eu le temps d'écouter le dialogue des deux autres avant qu'ils ne prennent la fuite, car toujours comme hypnotisés par le navire nouvellement sortit des eaux.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Heureusement pour Allen, cette fois son sens de l'orientation n'eut pas l'occasion de faire des siennes – remerciez un certain Timcampy qui se cachait depuis le début dans la poche droite du manteau de son jeune maître – et il put donc facilement retrouver le groupe de premières années qui attendaient nerveusement, buvant les paroles de Mc Gonagall comme si elle possédait la science infuse. Allen se plaça à côté de la professeure de Transfiguration, et celle-ci lui fit un bref sourire avant de lui indiquer de se ranger aux bords des autres. Il entendit certains élèves piailler en se posant des questions existentielles étranglées et s'écriant parfois des remarques que le blandinet trouva amusantes, comme par exemple : « Comment est-ce que l'on va bien pouvoir nous répartir ? »« Ma sœur m'a dit qu'il y aurait un duel ! »« Et mon frère m'a dit qu'il y aurait un test écrit ! » « Moi je sais ! Un combat à mort ! »,… et cætera. Le jeune exorciste savait déjà comment la répartition allait procéder, grâce à Ed qui l'avait renseigné sur ce sujet au dernier repas, et regardait alors avec un large sourire les jeunes futurs élèves se bousculer en discutant avec animation sans se douter une seconde de la simplicité de la chose; personne ne sembla le remarquer, sans doute étaient-t-ils trop occupés à débattre pour lui prêter une quelconque attention, et ça arrangea assez le blandin.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attentes dans un brouhaha total, Mc Gonagall les fit taire d'un geste sec du poignet, et Allen rit mentalement en voyant certains élèves pâlir. Puis la professeure se décida enfin à les mener au réfectoire. Là, tous les élèves des années supérieures étaient déjà assis et observaient les nouveaux venus avec amusement et nostalgie. Suivant le petit groupe du regard, ils remarquèrent bientôt une personne sortant du lot autant par sa taille que par le reste de son apparence : là, Allen était franchement gêné, même si comme d'usage il ne le laissa pas transparaître sur son visage angélique. Les garçons le regardaient avec grande curiosité, et les filles retenaient leur souffle sous son passage, argumentant gaiement sur l'apparence plus qu'appréciable du jeune homme mystérieux en rougissant dès qu'il les dépassait. Il vit les trois Gryffondors le regarder dans le petit groupe, puis après une seconde, le saluer chaleureusement de l'autre bout de la salle, salutations auxquelles le blandinet répondit volontiers et avec soulagement sous le regard médusé des autres élèves : l'étrange nouveau était ami avec LE Harry Potter ?

Allen observa ensuite, tout en continuant de marcher, les trois autres tables de la grande salle de réfectoire, et laissa son regard s'attarder sur la celle des Serpentards. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans cette maison ! Après tout ce que lui avait raconté notre blondinet national sur celle-ci, Allen s'empêchait avec difficulté de ne pas fixer les serpents avec mépris. Il ne fit pas attention au blondin qui se donnait des grands airs à cette table sombrement célèbre et préféra tourner sa tête devant lui : là, un chapeau se tenait devant eux, et à la surprise – presque générale – des nouveaux, ledit couvre-chef se mit à parler grâce à un large pli qui devait lui servir de bouche, puis à chanter ce qui semblait être l'hymne de l'école. Bientôt, tous les élèves s'y mirent aussi et le brouhaha dans la salle ne cessa que lorsque Dumbeldore présenta le _Choixpeau_ aux jeunes nouveaux il ne servirait à rien de préciser que l'âme de Musicien d'Allen lui criait de tuer tous ces demeurés pour leurs qualités de chant exécrables, mais passons ce détail.

La professeure de Transfiguration s'approcha ensuite avec une liste sous forme de long parchemin et monta sur l'estrade, commençant instantanément à énoncer les noms des élèves présents devant elles, ceux-ci la regardant avec des airs de chiens battus que l'on envoyait à l'abattoir. Uns à un ils montèrent s'asseoir sur le tabouret où reposait fièrement le _Choixpeau,_ à la mention de leur noms et prénoms _._ Certains étaient fébriles, d'autres tremblaient, d'autres encore regardaient partout autour d'eux comme s'ils cherchaient une échappatoire, et certains tentaient tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître à leur anxiété, alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment les mots du _Choixpeau_ , tels une formule magique. Allen se tenait droit comme un piquet derrière le groupement qui se vidait peu à peu, suivi automatiquement d'une acclamation des membres de leur nouvelle maison, et essayait en vain de se détendre. Il y eu en tout deux nouveaux Gryffondors, une Serdaigle, quatre Poufsouffles, et un Serpentard avant que le tour du blandinet n'arrive, un peu trop vite à son goût d'ailleurs.

« Allen Walker, retentit la voix de Mc Gonagall.

Le sang du blandin ne fit qu'un tour en sentant tous les regards posés sur lui et il s'avança péniblement vers le tabouret. Il enfila le _Choixpeau_ avec appréhension, mais vit les gestes d'encouragement du trio des Gryffondors devant lui et se détendit un peu en leur souriant faiblement. Avant même que ledit chapeau magique ne soit entièrement enfilé, celui-ci échappa un petit cri de surprise, ce qui fit Allen sursauter. Les regards des autres élèves, mais aussi des professeurs, se firent tout de suite plus insistants, mais il feint de l'ignorer en enfonçant le _Choixpeau_ sur ses cheveux argentés.

Dès qu'il l'eut posé définitivement sur sa tête, il sursauta à nouveau en entendant une voix dans sa tête.

' _Allons allons… Qu'est-ce que nous avons là…_ résonna la voix du chapeau dans ses pensées. _Tu es bien loin de chez toi mon garçon…_

 _-Comment est-ce que vous- !_ s'alarma mentalement le blandin en comprenant de quelle voix il s'agissait.

_-Calmes-toi jeune exorciste, je ne te veux aucun mal, il s'agit juste de la procédure normale pour classer un nouvel élève dans sa maison. Je peux lire dans tes souvenirs pour voir à quoi ressemble ton caractère, et te répartir selon les critères correspondants : les Serdaigles sont dotés d'une grande intelligence et doués en arts, les Poufsouffles sont les plus loyaux, les Gryffondors sont courageux et sans peurs, et les Serpentards sont sournois mais très inventifs quand il s'agit de se venger de quelqu'un…_

_-Oui je sais, Edward m'en a déjà parlé… Alors comme ça vous pouvez lire dans les mémoires ?_ pensa Allen, soudainement nerveux.

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai ni le droit ni l'envie de révéler tes secrets. D'ailleurs, je sens une autre présence en toi… De qui cela peut-t-il bien s'agir-_

_-Non !_ hurla Allen en pensées _. N'allez pas plus loin où il se réveillera !_

Le _Choixpeau_ ne dit rien pendant un instant, choqué.

 _-Hum… Je vois que tu as plus de problèmes que tu n'en a l'air…_ fit-t-il enfin. _Mais revenons à la tâche qui m'est attribuée veux-tu ?_

Allen acquiesça silencieusement, trop occupé dans son dialogue muet avec le chapeau pour remarquer les autres personnes autour qui se demandaient sérieusement ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer entre ces deux-là pour qu'ils mettent autant de temps : la dernière fois qu'une répartition avait durée aussi longtemps, ça avait été avec celle d'Harry Potter.

' _Alors… Voyons voyons… Tu es courageux, n'hésites jamais à te jeter dans la bataille pour sauver tes amis et ces êtres nommés… Akumas ? Tu as acquis une très bonne culture grâce à ton ami Lavi et tu es très loyal à la Congrégation, ou plutôt aux gens à l'intérieur n'est-ce pas…Tu pourrais faire un Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle ou un Gryffondor convenable…_

Allen rougit à ces paroles, ne savant pas vraiment où se mettre avec ces compliments, se tortillant un peu sur sa chaise. Le _Choixpeau_ continua :

' _… mais voyons voyons…tu as une part sombre que tu as acquise pendant tes années d'entraînement avec le Maréchal Cross, et la chose que tu retiens en toi risque à tout instant de prendre le contrôle sur toi… Tu es instable et peut être trop, voir maladivement, attaché à tes amis qui sont ta seule famille…Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi…_

Allen se figea à nouveau en entendant la mention de Neah, attendant patiemment la suite.

_' Peut-être devrai-je te mettre à Serpentard, même si je connais ta mission, je crois que sans le vouloir tu risquerais de blesser celui que tu es censé protéger, sans oublier le jeune génie d'un autre monde, un certain Edward Elric, n'est-ce pas ?…_

Allen écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant la bouche en « oh ».

' _Non pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard, pas SerpentardpasSerpentardpasSe rpentard-_ supplia-t-il presque.

_-Hum… Pas Serpentard hein ?...hum…Tu m'en vois désolé cher Walker, mais je crois bien que j'y suis obligé, même si habituellement je réponds aux requêtes des élèves, et que te placer dans Gryffondor te serait profitable pour la tâche que t'as confiée Albus,…mais tu es quelqu'un qui risque de devenir dangereux pour nous tous…à mon grand regret-_

_'_ _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahaha !**_ un rire résonna dans sa tête et le Choixpeau sursauta en même temps que le blandin.

 ** _-On dirait que où que tu ailles, tu gagnes toujours le gros lot, mon adorable neveu !_** continua la voix, moqueuse.

 _-N-Neah ?! Mais qu'est-ce que- ?! Comment ?!-'_ s'écria Allen en pensées avec un hoquet de surprise _._

Le rire hilare du Quatorzième résonna de nouveau dans la tête du blandinet, et sans que celui-ci ne l'entende vraiment, le _Choixpeau_ scella le destin de son année en un seul et unique cri: _SERPENTARD_!

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Le silence retomba dans la Grande salle à l'entente de la sélection du Choixpeau, et tout le monde resta immobile.

Dumbeldore également avait un peu de mal à y croire, mais il se consola en se disant que le _Choixpeau_ avait vraiment dû faire un examen minutieux, et faire face à un dilemme pour avoir mis tant de temps à se décider. Le directeur soupira imperceptiblement et lança un regard vers Allen qui le considérait d'un air perdu et choqué. Puis, la résignation remplaça la crainte sur le visage du jeune homme et il se détourna en faisant un pauvre sourire au sorcier en guise d'excuse.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa nouvelle _maison,_ où les membres applaudissaient sans grande conviction, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle que cet élève des plus étranges se retrouve mêlés à eux. Allen s'assit à la première place libre qu'il trouva, autrement dit, juste à côté de Draco, essayant d'éviter d'observer le trio derrière lui qui lui transperçait le dos du regard, mais aussi les œillades à la fois appuyées, ennuyées et franchement pas très accueillants de ses nouveaux _confrères._ Il se résolu à scruter le ciel, enfin, le plafond, du réfectoire en attendant avec hâte l'introduction de son partenaire blondinet : au moins, il savait que dès l'entrée du jeune _professeur_ , il ne serait plus le centre de l'attention, et même si c'était carrément lâche de se servir d'Ed comme bouclier, il ne s'en formalisa que très peu autant se familiariser avec les coutumes de la maison dès à présent.

' _Et une fois que tout ce barda est fini, on mange et on dort. J'ai besoin d'être en forme demain pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Neah…'_ soupira le blandinet mentalement. Il lui avait bel et bien parlé directement, non ? Était-ce vraiment possible ? Le Quatorzième se réveillait-t-il déjà ?

' ** _Je me demande pourquoi j'ai un neveu aussi crétin des fois_** , fit à nouveau la voix en lui en soupirant dramatiquement.

Le jeune exorciste rata un battement de cœur et manqua de peu de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air : s'il ne savait pas aussi bien se maîtriser, nul doute que les autres Serpentards ne se seraient pas gênés à se demander par quel tragique coup du sort on avait bien pu leur refiler un fou pareil qui avait des réactions aussi bizarres, et bien sûr à en faire part à la Terre entière.

' _N-Neah ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment est-ce que tu peux me parler ? Et comment est-ce que je sais que tu t'appelles Neah moi ?!_ pensa-t-il en serrant sensiblement la mâchoire.

 _-_ _ **Oyoy… Relax ! Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de la dernière fois où nous avons parlé ?**_ répliqua le Quatorzième avec un léger agacement.

_-Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu u…_

**_-Oups, j'crois qu'il est en bug… Bah en même temps t'étais déjà en train de dormir à moitié, pas étonnant que tu ne t'en souviennes pas…_** reprit-t-il.

_-…uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu …_

**_-…_ **

_-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…_

**_-Il est cassé ?… Hey Allen !_ **

_Pas de réponse_

**_-Mon p'tit neveu adoré !_ **

_Pas de réponse_

**_-… Moyashi ?_ **

_Une lueur de lucidité se fit dans l'esprit embrumé du blandin :_

-Moi c'est Allen ! cria-t-il d'un ton agacé. Puis presque instantanément :

_'Oups'._

Il se maudit lui-même : là, on pouvait dire que les paroles avaient littéralement franchi sa pensée…

 ** _'T'es dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, si tu veux mon avis_** _,_ remarqua Neah, résigné.

_-Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense de ton avis ?! (Oui, Allen est beaucoup moins poli dans ses pensées, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien ça comme ça : Dsl si ça casse un mythe pour certains ! p)_

**_-Hey ! J'essaie juste de t'aider moi !_ **

_-Alors vas-y ! Vas les affronter, toi, les regards offusqués des autres Serpentards !_ Môsieur _le grand Musicien !_

 ** _-Attends, t'as vraiment entendu ce que tu viens de penser ? Je peux sortir ? C'est vrai c'est vrai ?_** s'écria le Quatorzième avec soudain nettement plus d'intérêt pour ce que disait son neveu.

_-Pour que tu tues tout le monde ? C'était juste une façon de parler enfin ! De toute façon, je ne comprends même pas comment ça se fait que je suis en train de discuter avec toi comme ça depuis tout à l'heure. Ça doit être moi qui suis en train de délirer…'_

Allen ne put pas comprendre la réponse de son autoproclamé oncle – même s'il put capter des « _dans tous les cas…pas comme si…pouvais pour l'instant…_ »–, car son débat intérieur fut vivement interrompu par le blondinet à sa gauche qui, le regardant d'un air éberlué pendant un bref instant – décidemment il ne rencontrait que des gens bizarres aujourd'hui – avait décidé de toussoter pour s'attirer l'attention du blandin qui parlait tout seul – tiens tiens, on note une légère ressemblance avec le parrain du gosse au pot de gel. Allen se tourna vers lui avec surprise et afficha sourire des plus aimable à celui-ci.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi _gamin_ ? questionna-t-il.

' _Tout ça c'est la faute de ton influence Neah ! Manquerait plus que j'attrape tes tics de langage !_ ne recevant pas de réponse, il continua sa réflexion seul. _Ohlala…mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'appeler ce gosse de riche « gamin » ?_ ' pensa Allen en se frappant mentalement, faute de pouvoir frapper le Quatorzième qui avait déguerpit.

Malfoy faillit s'étrangler à ses paroles, mais cette fois, il n'avait aucun courage à déverser son lot de menaces et de venin sur le nouveau. Aussi, il préféra faire court :

« Oh, c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? fit-t-il en prenant un air hautain. Très bien, mais saches que pour l'instant tu n'es qu'un nouveau, et ici, le chef c'est moi.

Il appuya ses derniers mots suffisamment hauts pour que les autres attablés l'entendent et jettent des regards noirs au blandin, et qu'une jeune fille ne se jette sur Draco en le serrant jalousement contre sa poitrine.

« Qui t'es toi ? lança-t-elle en lançant des éclairs par les yeux en direction du jeune exorciste.

Nullement impressionné par ce ton, Allen l'ignora et scruta les moindres réactions du blondin. Puis finalement :

-Ok… Si tu es le boss, ça ne me gènes pas de répondre à _tes_ questions, dit-t-il en croisant ses bras paresseusement et en fermant les yeux. Je t'en prie.

Draco resta un peu sous le choc, mais reprit rapidement son assurance de noble plein aux as. Il émit un bref 'humph', puis :

-Désolé pour toi Pansy,…fit-t-il en regardant à peine la jeune fille à ses côtés. …mais il semblerait qu'il reconnaisse déjà son maître. Le vieux fou ne t'aurait-t-il pas confondu avec un elfe de maison en t'acceptant ici ?cracha le jeune Malfoy en esquissant un rictus satisfait.

Les autres pouffèrent autour en pompant chaque parole de leur leader, mais ils s'arrêtèrent tous soudainement en voyant les sourcils du blandinet se soulever furieusement. Allen rouvrit les yeux et tout le monde put distinguer ses intenses prunelles argentées luire dangereusement vers le doré et ses cheveux neiges se boucler légèrement, ce qui les laissa pantois. Ce n'était pas que le blandinet avait été blessé dans sa fierté ou quoique ce soit de ce genre comme pourrait le penser à cet instant précis les Serpentards, c'était juste qu'il rejetait catégoriquement ce concept de l'« elfe de maison ».

' _Autant dire un esclave tant qu'ils y sont !'_ pesta-t-il en grondant de façon menaçante, chose qui n'échappa pas à Draco qui déglutit péniblement.

Allen avait beau avoir été agréablement surpris de voir sa chambre rangée ces derniers matins, pour lui, c'était clair et net : _tout travail méritait salaire,_ et ça ne lui suffisait pas de savoir qu'ils étaient logés et nourris par leur _maître_.

Mais le blandinet se reprit bien vite et afficha finalement son sourire le plus faux à Malfoy, celui-ci s'éloignant subrepticement avec méfiance. Sans qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte, le vieux directeur avait d'ores et déjà exposé la situation – inventée bien sûr – d'Allen, en expliquant aux élèves qu'il était un étudiant transféré, chose qui, tout le monde le savait, n'était jamais arrivé auparavant – et n'arriverait sûrement jamais. Il ne donna pas beaucoup de détails, histoire de permettre au blandinet de créer des liens avec les autres si ceux-ci voulaient plus de précisions sur sa condition.

Draco dévisagea dédaigneusement au jeune exorciste, puis, même si on doit avouer que les Serpentards n'étaient pas réputés peureux pour rien, se rapprocha à nouveau vers le nouveau, tendant sa main, ce qui prouvait qu'il le considérait désormais comme son égal. Enfin presque. Faut pas exagéré quand même ! C'est pas pour rien qu'il a un ego surdimensionné ! Enfin bref. Allen resta quelques secondes perplexe devant cette main dressée, puis, reprenant ses manières de gentleman, s'en empara à son tour.

« Allen Walker, fit-t-il en souriant poliment.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy » répliqua l'autre en faisant de même.

Personne ne s'avisa de faire une remarque sur leur soudain changement de comportement, et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, autrement dit, dormir pendant le discours de l'énonciation des règles du château par Dumbeldore, tandis que d'autres se plaignaient ouvertement de l'insupportable longueur de l'attente. Allen et Draco ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant un bref moment, puis ils rejoignirent les autres dans leur paresse.

« Maintenant que nous voici tous répartis et installés – retentit la voix du Directeur, – je voudrais faire une annonce. Cette année, Poudlard va avoir l'immense honneur d'être l'hôte d'invités très spéciaux.

Il fut coupé par une intervention de Rusard, le concierge, qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, puis qui requitta la salle en courant après une réponse inaudible du Directeur.

Celui-ci reprit :

-Aussi, cette année, notre chère école va être le théâtre d'un légendaire évènement : _Le Tournoi des trois sorciers_ !

Immédiatement des clameurs enthousiastes résonnèrent bruyamment dans la salle, tandis qu'Harry écoutait les explications de Dumbeldore à ce sujet, argumentées par celles d'Hermione sur ledit évènement.

« …mais à plus tard ces détails, finit celui-ci aux bout de quelques secondes de recommandations. Pour l'instant, souhaitons la bienvenue aux charmantes jeunes filles de l'académie française de magie Beauxbatons, et à leur Directrice, Mme Maxime !

Le bruit des portes s'ouvrant se fit tout à coup, et les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Là, un parfum frais envahi la salle et des jeunes filles toutes habillés de même manière – i.e. avec une robe bleu ciel, un chapeau et un veston assortit –, apparurent, les mains croisés dans leur dos. Elles avancèrent avec une parfaite démarche, puis elles firent une révérence de chaque côté des tables en alternance en émettant au passage un soupir ressemblant au chant d'un oiseau – enfin, supposé. Elles reprenaient un air impassible après leurs petites courbettes, puis elles se mirent à trottiner, comme pour prendre de l'élan. Et en effet, elles s'élancèrent en ouvrant leurs bras, laissant échapper des petits papillons bleus étincelant qui se fondaient ensuite dans l'air en se dispersant. Enfin, elles atteignirent le devant de la table des professeurs en effectuant des figures d'acrobatie et des pas de danse gracieuses.

La Directrice qui les suivait devait au moins faire la taille d'Allen multipliée par trois, alors autant ne pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait par rapport à Ed si on comparait. Celle-ci portait un long manteau bordeaux de velours et aux motifs noirs avec une robe assortit qui recouvrait ses pieds, et qui semblait adapté pour l'hiver étant donné la fourrure qui recouvrait la finition des longues manches cachant à moitié ses mains, mais qui couvrait aussi son cou et ses épaules. Dumbeldore lui fit un baisemain à la Dame après une dernière révérence des jeunes filles, puis revint à son pupitre sous les sifflements et applaudissements des élèves levés. Allen lui, resta assis comme beaucoup de Serpentards et ne fit qu'observer la scène lointainement.

« Et maintenant, je vous prie d'accueillir avec moi nos amis du nord : les fiers enfants de Durmstrang, et leur Directeur, Igor Karkaroff !

Des bruits de coups retentirent à la porte et les élèves se tournèrent une nouvelle fois. Des jeunes hommes apparurent l'un après l'autre en frappant le sol avec un bâton, créant des étincelles dorés. Ils avancèrent d'un pas rapide en les manipulant avec force ( _des majorettes !_ ) les premiers à entrer portaient des tenues marrons pâles qui ressemblaient à des tenues militaires – d'ailleurs Allen ne manqua pas de faire une discrète grimace de dégoût –, et ceux d'après portaient de longs manteaux épais de style russes avec couvre-chef noir assortit. Le peloton de devant se mit à courir et à effectuer des figures compliquées qu'Allen observa avec dédain : ces sorciers ne pouvaient-t-ils donc pas arrêter avec leur show et se comporter un tant soit peu comme des gentlemen ? D'autant plus qu'il commençait à avoir faim, et qu'avec toutes ces démonstrations de forces et ces mouvements devant son nez, c'était bien joli mais ça ne faisait que retarder le repas que le blandin attendait avec impatience !

Le directeur arriva à son tour entouré de deux autres qui devait constituer sa garde personnel, et dont l'un était apparemment Victor Krum, étant donné que Ron s'extasiait à son sujet avec tant d'entrain qu'on l'entendait à des kilomètres; le Directeur cependant, lui, portait un manteau blanc doté d'un col et d'une ceinture noir, et était muni d'un couvre-chef du même acabit russe que ses élèves, et d'un ensemble moustache-barbe qui restait dans le genre. Il s'avança à son tour vers Dumbeldore après que ses 'fils' aient crachés des flammes qui formaient des dragons devant eux, puis les deux directeurs se prirent mutuellement dans les bras dans une embrassade amicale, accompagnée d'un « Albus ! » content de la part de Karkaroff.

Et enfin, le repas apparut. Allen était comblé rien qu'en voyant ce qui l'attendait devant lui, mais… là n'était pas le problème : le directeur n'avait-t-il pas oublié quelqu'un ? Il regarda celui-ci qui conversait gaiement avec Mme Maxime, puis, comme s'il avait senti les mauvaises ondes qu'émettait Allen pour capter son attention, il se tourna vers lui. Le blandinet afficha un air d'incompréhension quand le directeur lui fit un clin d'œil puis se leva, posant sa main sur ce qui ressemblait à une tour miniature sertie d'or. Elle dépassait le Directeur d'au moins une tête et arborait des symboles étranges.

' _Ah. J'imagine qu'il va le dire maintenant…_

« Il faut je vous dire que le vainqueur de ce tournoi obtiendra gloire éternelle… commença-t-il.

 _'…ou pas…,_ maugréa le blandin sans lâcher Dumbeldore du regard.

« Mais avant cela, cet élève devra survivre à trois tâches où il mettra sa vie en danger trois tâches plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Les jumeaux émirent un « Splendide. » unanime en attendant la suite.

« … aussi, le Ministère a, cette année, décidé d'instaurer un nouveau règlement.

La méfiance se fit sur le visage de certains.

« Pour vous l'expliquer, nous avons avec nous le directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale, Mr. Bartemius Croupton. »

Les élèves baillèrent avec ennuis en voyant l'homme moustachu et à costume impeccable apparaître sur le côté, quand, soudain, des éclairs violents traversèrent le ciel de la Grande Salle en en faisant sursauter quelques-uns qui somnolaient.

Intrigué, Allen observa les réactions de ses congénères : apparemment ça n'avait rien d'ordinaire, puisque certains commençaient à crier et à perdre leur sang-froid.

Brusquement, une porte claqua et tous se retournèrent vers l'objet du bruit. La lumière d'un sort éclaira quelques secondes le réfectoire en éblouissant ses occupants, puis les éclairs disparurent, et l'on put donc détailler la personne qui venait d'entrer. Le blandinet s'était d'abord attendu à ce qu'il s'agisse de son partenaire blondinet, mais fit tout de suite une moue déçue en identifiant le nouveau venu. C'était un homme de taille moyenne mais imposante, habillé de vêtements lourds dont un manteau plus ou moins en lambeaux, et muni d'une chevelure blonde virant au blanc presque transparent, trahissant son âge. Son visage était couvert de cicatrices et sa bouche ne formait qu'une ligne sévère, mais la chose la plus choquante sur le visage de l'individu, était sans aucun doute son œil gauche : alors que son œil droit était perçant et marronné, son œil gauche, lui, était d'un bleu vif, et semblait rouler dans tous les sens de sa propre volonté.

' _Ouah… C'est carrément glauque…_ ' fut la seule pensée à l'égard de l'homme du blandinet alors qu'il entendait les murmures effrayés de certains qui disaient que le fait qu'Azkaban soit rempli, était en grande partie dû à ses capacités, même si l'on racontait qu'il était devenu fou par la suite.

Dumbeldore l'invita à se rejoindre à la table des professeurs et commença à le présenter aux élèves :

« Chers élèves, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mr. Alastor Maugrey, qui est un ancien membre éminent du Ministère de la Magie, qui fut ensuite autrefois admis dans la célèbre élite des Aurors. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà entendu parler de lui en tant que Fol'œil ! fit Dumbeldore en souriant joyeusement à ses élèves comme s'il venait de raconter quelque chose d'hilarant.

Certains Serpentards qui ne se contrôlaient pas encore très bien déglutirent et pâlirent à vue d'œil en évitant de regarder le professeur de DCFM, attitude qui intrigua le blandin qui se contenta de triturer une de ses mèches blanches, l'air parfaitement détendu : enfin Ed allait faire son entrée prochainement.

Et en effet, le blondinet ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Après un appel engageant de Dumbeldore, il entra par la même porte que Maugrey, puis avança, l'air sûr de lui, et alla s'attabler avec les autres professeurs. Surveillant chacun de ses mouvements, le trio de Gryffondor resta ébahi par ce qui se défilait sous leurs yeux : _alors c'était ça qu'il cachait_ ? se dirent-t-ils tous alors que la réalisation les atteignait lentement. Les autres élèves le regardèrent sans comprendre, à l'exception près d'Allen bien sûr, et si l'on compte Draco, qui serrait ses dents au point où elles grinçaient presque, dans le lot des lentes compréhensions.

Edward s'installa entre Rogue et le Directeur de Durmstrang– mais quel bol ! – qui le fixèrent avec insistance, étant donné qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière place libre. Cependant, il dut vite se relever à l'entente des présentations de Dumbeldore à son égard, saluant les élèves sans vraiment y faire attention, un peu plus intéressé par la tignasse blanche qu'il entrevoyait dans la maison des Serpentards.

' _J'étais sûr que tu ne m'avais pas tout dit Allen !_ ' pensa-t-il en haussant un sourcil en direction du blandinet. Le son de la voix du vieux sorcier le tira de ses réflexions concernant son partenaire exorciste :

« Et donc voici le deuxième nouveau professeur de cette année il enseignera une matière qui n'a encore jamais été étudiée dans cette école : je vous présente votre nouveau _Professeur des arts perdus de l'Alchimie_ , Edward Elric. »

Immédiatement des exclamations furent poussées à travers toute la Grande Salle personne n'avait oublié l'incident de la pierre philosophale/sorcerale datant de quelques années et qui avait impliqué Harry ET Voldemort. Le brun corbeau d'ailleurs ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à part dévisager le blondinet sous un nouvel angle, les yeux écarquillés. Dumbeldore tenta vainement de faire cesser les caquètements des élèves, alors qu'Allen se réjouissait de la mine défaite de son arrogant nouveau _camarade_ blondin – le pauvre, ça devait faire un choc de voir que celui que l'on a insulté quelques heures plus tôt est un professeur, et qu'il peut retirer des points à sa maison de ce fait –, et de celle d'Edward qui exposait seulement un air de je-m'en-foutiste, face à l'engouement soudain des gamins sorciers pour son domaine de prédilection.

Ron, lui, était complètement déconnecté du monde extérieur, l'annonce du fait que le petit blond soit un de leurs nouveaux professeurs l'ayant choqué – un peu comme Malfoy, puisque lui aussi avait provoqué le jeune alchimiste en l'appelant 'petit'.

' _Pourvu qu'il ne me saque pas ! Pourvu qu'il ne me saque pas !..._ ' pensait-t-il la bouche béante, les yeux toujours fixé à l'endroit où Ed était apparu.

« Hey Ron… Ron? appela Hermione.

Le rouquin tourna machinalement sa tête vers la source de son familière :

-Mais tu te rends compte ? fit-t-il en faisant écho à ses pensées. Et s'il me saque dès le début de l'année parce que je lui ai dit qu'il était _pet-_ parce que j'ai fait une remarque sur sa taille ?

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, va ! répondit Harry. Il va y avoir tellement d'autres élèves qui vont l'appeler comme ça qu'il t'oubliera sûrement, continua-t-il rassurement.

-Si tu le dis… Ron releva un peu la tête, et même s'il paraissait encore terrorisé, il sourit. Ouais t'as sûrement raison, c'est surtout Malfoy qui risque d'y passer.

-Pas de soucis Mr. Weasley, je me souviendrais aussi de toi, proposa une voix non loin du trio. Saches que je peux être particulièrement rancunier.

Ron déglutit et refroidit subitement, puis s'orienta vers la source de cette voix qui, évidemment, appartenait au blondinet et nouveau professeur, qui lui avait déjà cassé le nez il y a peu.

« Vous savez que l'on entend tout d'ici ? fit celui-ci en souriant machiavéliquement.

' _Gloups_ ', pensèrent les membres du trio, synchrones.

-Et vous feriez mieux d'écouter le discours de Dumbeldore sur le tournoi, et aussi de dire aux jumeaux de se calmer dans leur trip – il leva les yeux vers Fred et George Weasley qui faisaient une danse de la victoire –, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils apprécient les règles imposées cette année…

Ils lancèrent un regard interrogateur vers Ed et celui-ci haussa les épaules en pointant Dumbeldore du pouce.

Celui-ci, excédé au bout de quelques minutes de concertations des élèves sur le nouveau (petit) professeur, fit éteindre toutes les chandelles d'un coup. Les piaillements excités des sorcières et les débats animés des sorciers furent remplacés par des cris de surprise angoissés perçants dans l'obscurité. Le directeur patienta un instant pour se tranquilliser, puis fit réapparaître la lumière d'un claquement de doigts. Les élèves se calmèrent et jetèrent un regard outré vers lui :

« Donc ! Mr. Bartemius Croupton ici présent va énoncer les nouvelles règles. Allez-y Barty, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Celui-ci s'avança et commença à frotter ses doigts entre ses mains nerveusement, puis il annonça :

-Après mûre réflexion, le Ministère de la magie a jugé que, par sécurité, aucuns étudiants n'atteignant pas 17 ans ne pourront se proposer au Tournoi des 3 sorciers de cette année, déclara-t-il.

Aussitôt des injures et des protestations éclatèrent dans toute la salle, alors que chacun se mit à huer cette décision qu'ils jugeaient idiote : Ed, lui, la trouvait au contraire appropriée, de même qu'Allen ces jeunes sorciers étaient bien trop peu expérimentés pour participer à un tournoi où les morts étaient fréquentes. Ils se concertèrent brièvement et acquiescèrent d'un commun accord muettement en reportant leur attention sur Dumbeldore qui cria un « Silence ! » bien senti – il faut dire que c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il était interrompu dans la journée et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on l'ignore –, et aussitôt la quiétude reprit sa place dans le Grande Salle.

Puis le Directeur brandit sa baguette vers l'étrange tour miniature qui trônait au milieu depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Celle-ci commença à disparaître en suivant le mouvement de descente de Dumbeldore, et laissa enfin apparaître une sorte de coupe en hauteur qui se mit subitement à brûler de majestueuses flammes bleues.

« Ceci,… reprit Dumbeldore, …est la _Coupe de Feu_! C'est elle qui déterminera chaque champion des écoles au hasard parmi les élèves ayant déposé leur candidature. À présent, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers peut commencer ! »s'exclama-t-il.

Et sur ces paroles, les élèves revinrent à leur repas inachevé avec avidité. De ce côté d'ailleurs, on pouvait dire que tous les élèves avaient été surpris de l'appétit vorace du nouveau Serpentard qui dépassait largement celui de Crabbe et de Goyle qui eux-mêmes n'en revenaient pas. Draco faisait semblant de l'ignorer mais jetait tout de même des regards furtifs vers lui en observant par la même occasion le professeur d'Alchimie qui se goinfrait tout autant.

Personne ne remarqua Maugrey fixer Ed avec insistance en esquissant un sourire carnassier de temps à autres.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que le repas était fini pour tout le monde depuis longtemps, Ed réussi à s'extirper des bras de Karkaroff qui le tenait fermement en baragouinant fortement un chant nordique, et en tenant de sa main libre une choppe qui devait sûrement contenir autre chose que du jus de citrouille. Le blondinet s'enfuit donc discrètement et fit un signe de main à Allen qui ne s'était pas fait prier pour attendre Ed – tant qu'il y avait à manger, il pouvait attendre la nuit entière –, pour qu'il le suive. Tous les autres élèves étaient partis, et c'est seulement en quittant la table des verts et argents que le blandinet remarqua avec beaucoup d'esprit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment rejoindre la chambre commune de ceux-ci : d'une il ne savait pas où se trouvait le dortoir, et de deux de toutes façons il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

' _Bah ! Peu importe, je demanderai à Ed après notre discussion._ '

Il se dirigea donc dans le couloir devant la Grande Salle et entraperçut le blondinet qui prenait une autre direction. Il continua à le suivre, et finalement ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite alcôve où ils ne se feraient pas remarqués.

« Alors Allen ! lança Ed sur le ton de la conversation dès qu'il se retourna. Intéressante matinée non ?

-Tss, ça tu peux le dire… fit l'autre en soupirant.

-Alors comme ça tu es un Serpentard ? glissa le jeune alchimiste avec amusement.

-Hey ! En quoi c'est drôle ?! s'écria le blandin en s'efforçant de chuchoter. Ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouves en plein terrain hostile comme ça ! En plus, je ne peux même pas être utile dans cette maison pour la mission… finit-t-il en baissant les yeux, sensiblement découragé.

-Bah ! c'est pas si grave que ça, faut pas dramatiser. Ed évita le regard noir qu'Allen lui jeta. Et puis dis-toi que tu pourras, d'une, surveiller l'endroit où grouille le plus de nos potentiels ennemis, et que, de deux, tu peux en profiter pour essayer de briser les traditions débiles de rivalité entre les maisons en faisant ami-ami avec les deux, non ?

Le blandinet soupira à nouveau en fermant les yeux, puis un sourire narquois barra soudainement son visage.

« Et vous Professeur Elric ? Comment s'est déroulée votre première journée ici en tant que Professeur maintenant officiel ? Il me semble vous avoir aperçu faire _ami-ami_ avec un ancien Mangemort, un certain… Igor Karkaroff ?

Ed prit rapidement une mine énervée.

-T'imagines même pas… Ce Karkaroff ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle…

Puis il prit à son tour un sourire joueur.

-Oh, mais j'ai aussi remarqué que vous aviez fait connaissance avec Mr Malfoy, Mr Walker ? Ou devrais-je dire Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ?

-Tu le connais ? s'enquit Allen avec surprise.

-Hm, je l'ai croisé dans le train, et je suis sûr que cette rencontre sera autant pour lui que pour moi, inoubliable, répondit le blondinet avec un grand sourire.

-Ah, si je comprends bien, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu me délecter de la tête qu'il faisait quand tu es apparu en tant que Professeur tout à l'heure ?

-Tout juste !

Ils rirent un moment, puis Allen reprit la parole :

« Bon, eh bien, à partir de maintenant, on ne se connait plus, Professeur Elric.

-Parfaitement Mr. Walker, répliqua en prenant un visage exagérément sérieux. Je vais chercher Al et Winry, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin.

-Bien Professeur, sourit Allen.

-A la revoyure M. Walker, et ne faites pas en sorte de vous attirer des points en moins dans mon cours !

-Entendu ! »

Et sur ce, ils se quittèrent, Edward vers la bibliothèque, et Allen se baladant un peu dans les couloirs.

Jusqu'à ce que notre blandinet préféré ne se rende compte qu'il avait oublié de demander son chemin à son partenaire. Il grogna discrètement et commença à fouiller les couloirs étrangement déserts.

Au bout d'une demie heure de recherche, toujours aucuns élèves en vue, à part un Moyashi complètement paumé qui commençait à sérieusement s'énerver : mais où était Timcampy quand on avait besoin de lui ? Mais cela, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que le blandinet ne se heurte à un mur parlant.

« Eh bé garçon ! Pourquoi t'es si pressé comme d'jus d'carotte ?questionna Hagrid avec son fort accent.

-Hagrid ! Vous me sauvez la vie ! s'exclama Allen. Je ne trouve pas les membres de ma maison depuis plus d'une demie heure, et il semblerait bien que je me sois perdu… expliqua-t-il en rougissant sensiblement.

-Bah mon garçon ! Fait pas c'te tête ! C'est ben normal au début ! Bah d'toute façon, Dumbeldore m'a envoyé t'chercher, 'l'a quelqu'chose à te dire y paraît.

' _Oh oh._ ' Pensa furtivement Allen. Ça devait sûrement avoir un truc à voir avec sa répartition chez les Serpentards…

Le blandinet se renfrogna et ses épaules se tendirent, alors qu'il se mit à suivre Hagrid en essayant d'inventer une excuse préconçue.

Mais là où se trompait Allen, c'est que le Directeur ne l'avait pas convoqué à ce sujet, mais en fait à cause de quelque chose de plus… embêtant pour lui…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pôvre nAllen! Tout seul dans le jungle des Serpentards! T_T. Et tout ça à cause de Neah! Mais qui a osé faire ça à mon petit Allen?!... Ah oui, c'est vrai c'est moi...
> 
> Sinon, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, j'ai avancé l'arrivée du train au déjeuner pour pouvoir caser plus de trucs dans la journée, donc ne vous étonnez pas s'ils ne vont pas se coucher direct après le repas.
> 
> Aussi, ici Alastor Maugrey est présenté en tant que professeur dès son arrivée, sinon comprenez bien que ç'aurait été étrange de présenté Ed mais pas lui.
> 
> Ah oui aussi, Neah est un … OK complètement OCC, mais il sera comme ça dans toute cette fic, parce que j'aime bien l'idée de le faire communiquer comme ça avec Allen et je vais même les faire se rapprocher. (c'était marrant d'écrire leur conversation même si c'était carrément trop court à mon goût^^) Karkaroff aussi est un peu OCC avec sa Vodka^^.
> 
> Désolé pour les fans d'Alphonse, le pauvre n'apparaît même pas dans ce chapitre !
> 
> J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu pour la répartition d'Allen, mais ça offre quand même bien plus de perspectives que s'il avait été un Gryffondor^^
> 
> Est-ce que l'apparition d'Ed en tant que Professeur vous a plu ? J'espère parce que moi j'ai pensé que ça allait très bien comme ça. ;p
> 
> L'accent d'Hagrid est assez pourri aussi, vous m'en excuserez, je n'ai pas bien su retranscrire l'accent qu'il a dans la V.O., mais bon, j'vais essayer d'm'améliorer pour la prochaine fois ! T-T.
> 
> Voilà, et maintenant, un p'tit preview du chapitre suivant ( qui devrait normalement sortir dans deux semaines):
> 
> Le nouveau Serpentard pâlit à vue d'œil et frissonna de nouveau. -Allen
> 
> « Et sinon… Vous avez connu Nicolas Flamel ? - Hermione
> 
> TADAM! Merci d'avoir lu et REVIEW!
> 
> PS: J'aime bien Allen qui gronde Ed! lol^^
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 12/15: Un nouveau chapitre sortira probablement dans les jours à venir, et au fait, Joyeux Noël à tous! ;)


	8. Chapitre 7: Le Comte et la Carte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a son importance, puisqu'il y a beaucoup d'éléments qui seront utiles pour la suite de l'intrigue.
> 
> J'avais prévenu - dans le chapitre précédent - que l'intrigue principale n'arriverai pas maintenant, mais j'y travaille, j'y travaille^^ ça s'installe tranquillement...  
> A/N: Faites pas attention, j'avoue que j'ai parfois un humour vraiment pourri...
> 
> Je viens aussi de remarquer que le nom 'Dante' est un nom qui apparaît dans l'anime de Fullmetal Alchemist 2003... Et non, je n'avais même pas remarqué... T.T
> 
> Disclaimer: Ni FMA ni DGM ni HP ne m'appartiennent.
> 
> Merci pour les vues!
> 
> Lady, lady Kanda! Elle est habillée comme un garçoooon! (générique de 'Lady Oscar' pour ceux qui n'ont pas de culture lol^^)
> 
> ENJOY!

Ed avança rapidement à travers les couloirs en faisant claquer ses bottes sur les pierres froides. Al était sûrement encore dans la bibliothèque, et peut-être que Winry était avec lui dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres formes d'une quelconque mécanique dans ce monde. D'ailleurs que faisait-t-elle encore là ? Pas que ça le gênait spécialement, en plus comme ça son frère restait aussi, mais, s'ils restaient encore longtemps comme ça, ça risquait de poser des problèmes à Mustang, donc logiquement,à eux aussi.

« Je me demande si le Colonel à trouver quelque chose de convaincant… murmura-t-il en ralentissant et en traînant des pieds.

-Colonel ? s'enquit doucement une voix féminine derrière lui.

Le blondinet sursauta eu une sueur froide en se retournant, près à l'attaque : on ne pouvait quand même pas avoir découvert son secret aussi tôt ?! Pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une oreille indiscrète…

Et pourtant, il tomba sur une des personnes qu'il aurait voulu le moins voir à ce moment-là : Hermione Granger, récemment rebaptisée la _Fouineuse_ par ses soins : au moins, il ne s'agissait pas d'une ennemie potentielle. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes tendues.

Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence en répétant sa question de façon plus développée :

-Qui est ce Colonel dont tu parles ? fit-t-elle avec une moue examinatrice.

L'imagination battant son plein dans sa tête, le blondinet répondit d'un air détaché :

-Un ami… Il se comporte toujours comme un chef, voyez-vous ? fit-t-il en faisant un geste de la main en sa direction et en adoptant le vouvoiement nécessaire à son nouveau statut de professeur. Alors on l'appelle Colonel…

-…

La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas, un peu déboussolée par le vouvoiement, et fixant le blondin avec méfiance – après tout, il leur avait déjà mentit une fois –, mais, alors qu'elle ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, une autre personne s'approcha d'eux en trottinant, émettant des bruits de frottements métalliques.

 _'Al, mon sauveur.'_ pensa Ed en soupirant discrètement.

« Al ! s'écria-t-il. Tu en as fini avec la bibliothèque ?

-Ed ! Je pensais bien te trouver sur le chemin,répondit son frère sans un seul signe de fatigue malgré le fait d'avoir couru jusqu'à lui. …Eh bien, à dire vrai je viens de finir les derniers ouvrages sur les créatures magiques et je me suis bien amusé. C'est vraiment intéressant ce mon-… Il s'arrêta en remarquant la brunette qui suivait avec intensité la conversation.

« Euh…j-je suis le petit frère d'Edward, Alphonse Elric, enchanté ! fit-t-il en se penchant avec embarras.

' _Petit frère ?'_ pensa Hermione en posant ses yeux clairvoyants sur les deux frères.

-Hermione Granger, fit-t-elle à son tour en tendant sa main. Enchanté de vous rencontrer aussi...

Al s'empara de la main de la jeune fille et celle-ci frissonna en sentant le métal froid. Puis elle se tourna vers Ed avec un regard calculateur. Remarquant ce geste, Al tenta de détourner la conversation en questionnant son frère sur sa première journée en tant que Professeur.

« Disons juste que j'espère qu'ils y ont comprendrons quelque chose, déclara-t-il nonchalamment à la mention de ses futurs élèves. …Au fait – il reporta son attention sur Hermione –, Miss Granger, prévenez aux élèves de votre maison de ne pas venir en retard à mes cours, je ne tolère pas vraiment que l'on me fasse attendre.

-Nii-san… soupira Alphonse. … Tu ne vas quand même pas utiliser les mêmes méthodes que celles d'Izumi-sensei ? fit Al avec un ton d'avertissement.

-Humph ! fit Ed. Pas moyen, ils n'ont aucune forme physique !

La brunette rougit à ses mots : c'était vrai que depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le monde des sorciers, elle avait profité de la dispense aux cours d'EPS avec entrain, mais ça risquait de devenir gênant à la longue…

-… par contre, sur le plan intellectuel, ce sera le même menu, finit-t-il. J'en attends beaucoup de vous sur cet aspect d'ailleurs, Miss Granger, continua-t-il en souriant machiavéliquement.

-Hum- Oui, bien sûr Professeur ! s'empressa de répondre la brunette qui s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

La réalité revint subitement alors qu'elle se souvenait dans quel but elle avait en premier abordé le nouveau Professeur :

-Au fait Professeur Elric… commença-t-elle. …Vous… faites de l'alchimie depuis longtemps ? s'enquit-t-elle en plongeant dans ses yeux d'or.

-Hum…

Ed sembla réfléchir alors qu'il soutenait son menton de la main. Finalement, ce fut Alphonse qui répondit à la place, voyant son frère plongé dans ses souvenirs.

-Eh bien, nous avons commencé très jeunes, on devait avoir… quoi ? 5-6 ans ? fit-t-il en interrogeant Ed du regard.

-Mouais, ça doit être ça… compléta pensivement le blondinet.

-Si jeunes ?! s'exclama Hermione dans un hoquet de surprise. …et, tous les deux ?

-Oui, nous avons appris ensemble… »

 _'…pour notre mère..._ ' ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

Puis, venant à la véritable question qui la turlupinait, Hermione poursuivit sur un ton détendu :

« Et sinon… Vous avez connu Nicolas Flamel ?

Al se figea sur le coup et regarda tour à tour son frère et la brunette, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu : comment est-ce que des sorciers pouvaient-t-ils connaître l'existence d'un alchimiste aussi… _mal famé_ dans leur monde ?

-Nii-san ? Elle parle bien de… s'enquit-t-il en ne voyant aucune réactions particulières chez le blondinet.

-Oui, en effet, affirma Ed d'un hochement de tête. Moi aussi j'ai été surpris qu'ils le connaissent, c'est Dumbeldore qui m'a demandé la même chose quand je suis arrivé. Puis, plus discrètement :…il m'a filé un carnet avec ses recherches, je te montrerais.

Satisfait de l'explication même si encore un peu dans le brouillard, Al se reprit et acquiesça.

-Oui, nous l'avons connu, il est assez… _célèbre_ chez nous… fit-t-il sans donné trop de détails.

' _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…'_ songea Ed sarcastiquement.

-Vraiment ?! s'écria-t-il. C'est incroyable…continua-t-elle en chuchotant presque.

Elle repartit dans une réflexion muette, puis :

-Et… Si ça ne vous déranges pas bien sûr – elle se focalisa sur Ed –, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi le Professeur Dumbeldore a fait appel à vos services ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Et si ça me déranges ? répondit le blondinet d'un air joueur.

Saisissant peu à peu la psychologie de son Professeur, Hermione continua sur le même ton :

-Alors je ne vous lâcherais pas jusqu'à ce que vous me répondiez ?

Ed parut surpris un instant, puis sourit avec une once de fierté.

-Hum… Vous apprenez vite Miss Granger, fit-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Pour vous récompenser de votre effort, je vais vous répondre. C'est très simple : il n'avait personne d'autre.

=… Silence des deux autres qui le regardèrent étrangement, mais pour deux raisons différentes.

Al : ' _Il a vraiment inventé un truc aussi peu crédible ?'_

Hermione : ' _Quoi, c'est tout ?_ '

« Mais, et pourquoi voulait-t-il introduire cette matière si subitement ? continua la brunette, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

Alphonse eu une pensée surprise, actuellement étonné de voir que la brunette l'avait cru si facilement : il comprenait mieux maintenant où son frère voulait en venir en disant que les défenses de ces sorciers étaient bien trop faibles !

-Bonne question ! répondit simplement le blondinet en haussant les épaules. Il s'est juste trouvé que j'étais en voyage avec mon frère et ma meilleure amie quand il nous a croisés et qu'il m'a proposé le job : naturellement j'ai accepté.

-Hein ? Mais ça veut dire que vous n'avez jamais enseigné auparavant ? se renseigna-t-elle, surprise que les choses se soient passées d'une manière si peu commune : oui, en effet elle était complètement tombée dans le panneau.

-Yep, c'est ça ! fit-t-il joyeusement.

-… juste une dernière question Professeur…

-Hum ?

-Vous… Vous avez quel âge exactement ?

-… Je ne me demande même plus pourquoi on me pose cette question…marmonna Ed.

Il plongea ses yeux d'ors dans ceux bruns de la jeune Gryffondor qui se figea. Al de son côté observa son frère en se rappelant le nombre de fois qu'on devait lui avoir posé cette question à l'armée, et se disant à quel point cela devait lui peser, même s'il ne le montrait pas, qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux avant qu'il n'ait montré ses capacités.

-… J'ai 15 ans, fit-t-il finalement.

'Presque le même âge que nous !' s'écria Hermione intérieurement.

-Bon ! Ben ce n'est pas tout ça mais, tu sais où est Winry Al ? reprit le blondinet en se focalisant sur son frère.

-Euh… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était en train de chercher des bouquins de mécaniques et à chaque fois que j'essayais de lui demander un truc elle me balançait son arme de prédilection… Après ça,... je ne sais pas vraiment, j'étais trop concentré moi-même… répondit l'armure un se frottant le menton.

-Hmm… C'est vraiment une mauvaise habitude qu'elle a avec ça… fit Ed en se caressant l'arrière du crâne encore un peu douloureux. On devrait essayer de lui chaparder toutes ses clés un de ces jours… C'est de l'ordre de sécurité envers l'humanité ! finit le blondinet solennellement.

Ce qu'il continua de faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec une autre clé à molette,dans un grand 'CRAC !', mais sur le front cette fois, la demoiselle étant venue droit devant en lui hurlant dessus qu'elle l'entendait de l'autre bout du château, ses bras remplis d'ouvrage divers et variés.

« Bon et bien… Je vais vous laisser, à demain Professeur Elric ! fit Hermione en tentant de se retenir d'éclater de rire à voir la même scène une deuxième fois dans la même journée.

Ce fut Al qui lui répondit en agitant sa main dans un salut d'au revoir alors que les deux autres se battaient – bon, non, en fait c'était juste Ed qui se faisait tabasser. Hermione lui rendit son signe en s'éloignant et se précipita vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, impatiente de partager ses nouvelles infos sur le mystérieux prof.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

De son côté, Allen arriva au bout de quelques minutes devant le bureau du Directeur, pensif. Il s'était fait bousculé sur le chemin en suivant Hagrid, par la brunette Gryffondor qui semblait assez pressée pour ne pas y faire attention.

Ses pensées se retournèrent vers le présent en voyant la porte s'ouvrir devant lui le géant aux cheveux broussailleux lui fit signe d'entrer en restant dehors, ce que le blandinet fit avec réticence. Dès qu'il entra dans le bureau, il entendit des chuchotements et des murmures, qui devaient probablement êtres à son sujet, du côté des tableaux. Il leurs lança un regard noir, et ils se turent, confirmant ses soupçons. Dumbeldore était à son bureau, les coudes reposant sur la table et le menton sur les paumes. Il observa quelques instants Allen, et, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il déclara, les yeux pétillants de malice :

« Approchez donc Mr. Walker. Je ne vous ai pas convoqué au sujet de votre répartition, si cela peut vous rassurer mon garçon.

Et en effet, Allen échappa un long soupir qui fit pouffer le Directeur.

« Allons allons. Je n'ai pas non plus dit que ce n'était pas important, continua-t-il en reprenant un air sérieux.

À ces mots, le blandinet se figea de nouveau et attendit que Dumbeldore continue, mais avec grande appréhension.

« Bien, je vais vous exposer la situation… Il y a quelques instants, voyez-vous, j'ai reçu un appel de votre monde…

Allen frissonna de plus bel mais ne dit toujours rien.

«…et ce qui m'a été annoncé m'a surpris, et j'avoue en être encore un peu choqué, aussi je souhaiterais éclaircir avec vous un certain point…

Le nouveau Serpentard pâlit à vue d'œil et frissonna de nouveau.

« …Êtes-vous sous surveillance Mr. Walker ? interrogea enfin le vieux sorcier.

Les yeux du blandin s'agrandirent et il déglutit péniblement. De longues minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne du choc, et il répondit d'un acquiescement incertain.

Dumbeldore soupira.

« Je vois… C'était donc pour cette raison que Mr. Bookman était si prompt à vous envoyer ainsi dans un autre monde, fit-t-il en soupirant à nouveau. Mais bon. J'imagine qu'ici vous n'avez rien à craindre… Mais revenons au sujet de votre convocation si cela ne vous déranges pas ?

-Hm, acquiesça-t-il prudemment.

-Eh bien voilà, je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Flash-back_

_Dumbeldore s'enfonça dans le fauteuil de son bureau avec un soupir. Cette première matinée avait été assez intéressante, mais aussi éreintante._

_Il s'apprêta donc, comme à son habitude, à piocher un bonbon au citron dans le pot devant lui, quand tout à coup, l'écran géant apparu dans un flash éblouissant._

_Laissant retomber sa main avec regret car vide de sucreries, il se releva et fit un effort surhumain pour reprendre son expression habituelle de malice en cachant celle de déception._

_Une voix inconnue perça la lumière, ce qui lui causa de s'inquiéter légèrement et de plus se focaliser sur ce qu'il se passait au lieu de continuer à lorgner le pot de friandises. Il s'approcha de la source de lumière, mais cette fois, ce ne fut ni la charmante Hevlaska, ni son ami Bookman qu'il y vit – rappelons que ce sont les deux seuls qui peuvent le contacter – : en effet, il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, à la coupe en brosse et l'arrière du crâne rasé – coupe typiquement militaire – portant une petite moustache rectangulaire, et aux sourcils relevés sur les côtés,qui se tenait là. Il portait un costume en trench et croisait ses mains derrière son dos, droit comme un I. À ses côtés se trouvait un jeune homme blond à la coupe également stricte et qui ne quittait pas son supérieur des yeux. Derechef, Dumbeldore n'apprécia pas l'homme en face de lui : le sourire hypocrite qu'il revêtait lui rappelait sensiblement celui de tous les hommes politiques intelligents qui savent comment arriver à leur fin, et ce, par tous les moyens, cela va sans dire…_

_Cependant qu'il attendait patiemment que la connexion s'achève pour pouvoir s'adresser à son interlocuteur, Dumbeldore aperçut une forme blanche derrière les deux hommes et aussitôt il reconnut Hevlaska. Il se détendit légèrement, mais en remarquant le visage désolé et inquiet de la belle créature, il se ravisa sur sa position et prit un parfait masque de politesse alors qu'il s'inquiétait lui-même intérieurement._

_« Enchanté cher Monsieur, prit la parole l'homme en souriant étrangement. Professeur Dumbeldore je présume ?_

_-En effet, lui-même, répondit le Directeur en souriant. Et vous êtes ? s'enquit-t-il ensuite en prenant le même ton._

_-Mon nom est Malcolm C. Luberlier, se présenta-t-il à son tour. Je suis un Inspecteur de Central qui est, mais peut être vous en a-t-on déjà parlé, un organisme parallèle à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, d'où je vous contacte actuellement, fit-t-il avec un accent coupé et un sourire qui semblait atteindre ses oreilles._

_Un sourire si faux et mielleux que Dumbeldore retint un soupir d'exaspération._

_-Vous m'en voyez ravi ! s'exclama-t-il plutôt. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, il me serait utile que vous me disiez la raison de votre appel en notre lointaine contrée. Serait-ce au sujet du jeune Walker… ?_

_-Hm oui en effet, répondit l'Inspecteur sans quitter son sourire. Voyez-vous, la requête qui a été ainsi faite à un de nos précieux élément ne m'avait pas été transmise, et vous ne sauriez quelle surprise j'ai eu en apprenant cette terrible nouvelle ! continua-t-il en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil froid comme l'acier._

_-Terrible ? Allons, expliquez-moi donc pour quelle raison cette mission ne serait pas comme toutes celles qu'il a pu effectuer avant son départ pour notre monde ?questionna le Directeur avec un sourire malicieux._

_Un rapide froncement de sourcil apparut sur le visage fermé du militaire, mais il se reprit bien vite en affichant cette fois un air sérieux et qu'il espérait sans doute intimidant : mais Dumbeldore n'était pas dupe il était un grand sorcier, et jamais il ne s'inclinerait devant quelqu'un de moins puissant que lui et qui le menaçait ainsi silencieusement._

_L'Inspecteur toussota posément puis reprit._

_-Eh bien, voyez-vous Mr. Dumbeldore, notre monde est rempli de dangereuses créatures que nous nommons Akumas. Ces choses doivent être détruites, et les exorcistes sont d'importantes armes pour les éradiquer, expliqua-t-il alors qu'un sourire malsain apparaissait sur ses lèvres : Ce sont leur seule utilité, comprenez-vous ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre des éléments si précieux qui font pencher la balance en notre faveur pour gagner cette guerre Sainte ! finit-t-il alors que le sorcier avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir._

_Mais il se calma en voyant Hevlaska en arrière-plan qui portait une profonde expression de tristesse._

_-Et donc ? fit-t-il en reprenant le fil de la conversation. Je ne puis tout de même pas ramener Mr. Walker sous ces conditions, de plus il a déjà accepté sa mission._

_-Mais non, bien sûr mon cher Monsieur ! s'exclama le militaire. Jamais n'avais-je de telles pensées en tête ! continua-t-il. Cependant… je dois vous avouez que j'ai bien quelque chose concernant Mr. Walker…_

_-Hum ?_

_-Eh bien, j'apprécierai que mon assistant ici présent, Inspecteur Howard Link – le dit Link se pencha poliment – se rende à son tour en votre monde pour y_ assister _Mr. Walker._

_\- ? Dumbeldore haussa un sourcil suspicieux vers le jeune homme mais ne fit aucun commentaire : si cela était tout ce dont il s'agissait, il n'y avait sûrement pas grand-chose à craindre…_

_-Très bien, j'accepte, déclara-t-il en scannant de ses yeux bleus le jeune Inspecteur. Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser la formule suivante et il partira à son tour en notre contrée. »_

_Il tendit sa main tenant un bout de parchemin vers l'écran, puis passa celle-ci au travers. On put voir la moitié de son bras disparaître dans la surface, et bientôt le papier se matérialisa de l'autre côté de l'écran, atterrissant entre les paumes de Link qui le serra avec surprise._

_« Sur ce, à bientôt, lança Dumbeldore avant de disparaître rapidement._

_Une fois qu'il eut totalement refermé le passage, le sorcier s'avança vers son fauteuil puis s'y enfonça en soupirant : encore plus d'animation à Poudlard s'annonçait déjà..._

_Fin Flash-back_

L'air quitta pendant un bref instant les poumons d'Allen. Une seconde. Cinq secondes. Puis,…

« QUOI ?!

Dumbeldore se boucha les oreilles à cette exclamation du blandin. Celui-ci reprit juste après, mais cette fois sous forme de phrase.

-Vous voulez dire que Link va arriver ici ?!

-Hm c'est ça oui, acquiesça le sorcier en fermant brièvement les paupières.

-Mais- je- comment- ?! le blandin semblait être sans voix face à cette réalité et il s'ébouriffait les cheveux dans tous les sens en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

Puis, quand il eut enfin reprit l'usage normal de la parole, il se retourna vers Dumbeldore qui attendait patiemment des explications pour une telle réaction.

-Vous,… Écoutez. Ce n'est pas que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou je ne sais quoi dans mon monde, mais vous avez sûrement remarqué à quel point Luberlier est suspicieux ? Vous comprenez bien qu'au moindre de mes faux pas il me fera enfermé ? soupira-t-il un peu confusément.

-… Dumbeldore sembla réfléchir un instant à cela, puis prit à son tour la parole: Mais dites-moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous rend donc si important aux yeux de cet Inspecteur fort désagréable au point où il vous enverrait son chien de garde à vos côtés ?

-Vous voulez dire Link ? Eh bien, en fait je suis déjà surveillé par celui-ci à la Congrégation de l'Ombre… répondit Allen en évitant le sujet principal de la question du Directeur.

Mais celui-ci insista :

-Mais vous ne serez pas un danger pour notre école n'est-ce pas Mr. Walker ? Entendre votre histoire m'intéresserais grandement, fit-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je peux vous assurer que j'effectuerais ma mission sans bavures » riposta Allen en souriant, ne laissant d'autres alternatives de réponses à cette déclaration qu'une approbation.

Ce que fit le vieux sorcier en soupirant : décidément, il n'aurait pas d'autres informations à ce propos, il s'agissait vraisemblablement de quelque chose de sensible à évoquer…

Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, Allen partit après avoir demandé à quand l'arrivée de jeune Inspecteur était prévue et une carte de Poudlard pour pas qu'il ne se perde à nouveau.

Puis, il sortit avec la mine renfrognée en se demandant encore où Timpcampy avait bien pu disparaître.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**Quelque part autour d'une table de banquet**

« Ne~ Comte ? se fit entendre une voix de jeune fille.

-Oui ma petite Road ? répondit une autre voix d'homme, étrangement enjouée.

-Quand est-ce que je vais rejoindre cet endroit où tu as envoyé le palmier ?

-Le palmier ? intervint une autre voix d'homme, plus grave.

-Mais oui ! Vous savez, le gars qui ressemble à une fille et qui a les cheveux noirs en palmier !

-Vous voulez parler d'Envy ?

-Oui oh ça va ! Je ne vais pas retenir le nom de tous vos enfants non plus !

-Oh oh oh !rit doucement l'étrange voix. Voyons ma petite Road. Ne t'exprime donc point de la sorte devant notre hôte !

-Mais ~ Je veux voir Allen, Millenie ! ~

-M'aviez-vous fait appeler pour faire part du rapport de l'Homonculus que j'ai envoyé sur Jorden? continua la voix masculine sans tenir compte des jérémiades que la jeune fille adressait à son interlocuteur.

-Tout à fait mon cher _Father_. Vous comprenez bien que nous souhaitons voir les résultats de notre petite expérience dans cet autre monde au plus tôt possible, et bien sûr, vérifié qu'elle vous a été profitable.

-Oui, tout à fait… Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, il a rencontré la personne qui régit apparemment le mal en cet endroit, un certain Voldemort, et a fait un pacte avec lui.

-Tiens ? Et quel est-t-il ?

-Il a chargé mon fils d'enlever son plus grand ennemi et de le lui livrer, en échange de quoi il nous donnait des informations sur l'endroit où se cachait notre cible.

Le 'Comte' s'adressa ensuite à 'Road' :

« Connaîtrais-tu cet homme par hasard ?

-Voldy ? Il est encore vivant celui-là ?s'enquit-t-elle. Je croyais que les sorciers s'en étaient débarrassés il y a environ 25 ans, quand je suis venue faire un tour pour m'amuser à envenimer les choses avec leur guerre ridicule…

-Oh ohoh, ma petite Road, toujours à vouloir s'amuser. Je comprends maintenant où tu avais disparu ! Et, est-t-il puissant ?

-Pff! Le truc habituel : un idiot à la soif incontrôlable de pouvoir et qui veut contrôler le monde entier. Il m'avait même demandé de me rallier à sa cause une fois qu'il m'avait surprise en train d'ouvrir ma porte, mais j'ai tout de suite comprit qu'il voulait juste aussi s'emparer d'Heliga, notre monde: c'était d'un prévisible ! Il me rappelle un peu vous à se donner un surnom comme s'il était un dieu ! Même si lui au moins, il a la décence d'avoir un peu plus d'imagination! railla-t-elle en se tournant vers 'Father'.

L'homme blond se rembrunit puis se releva de son fauteuil sans bruit, à l'opposé de la table où se trouvaient les deux autres.

-Si vous n'avez plus de questions, je vais me retirer, fit-t-il sèchement.

-Faites faites, mon cher… »

Une fois qu'il eut disparu à travers la porte de Road, la Noah du rêve se tourna brusquement vers le Comte :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête Millenie ?~ Vous n'allez tout de même pas vraiment aider ce gosse d'Eld qui se prend pour un dieu, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il faut bien punir Allen pour qu'il ne nous ait pas prévenus de son départ, non ? ~ ronronna-t-elle en s'accrochant au cou du Comte Millénaire.

Celui-ci fixa l'endroit où avait disparu la porte, et son éternel sourire s'agrandi encore alors que son regard prenait une soudaine teinte de folie démesurée :

-Allons semer la panique à travers les dimensions ! »

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore… » marmonna Allen en retournant la carte dans ses mains dans tous les sens.

Après son 'entretien' avec Dumbeldore, Allen était partit dans l'idée d'enfin réussir à atteindre sa salle commune, mais voilà : il avait autant de sens de l'orientation que de talent dans la lecture des cartes.

Cependant, là on ne pouvait pas vraiment se moquer du manque de talent du blandinet : le parchemin rempli de dédales et de passages plus ou moins cachés qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient dès qu'il changeait de couloir, était… tout simplement illisible.

Il retourna une nouvelle fois le parchemin alors que l'encre se réécrivait à nouveau et qu'il était maintenant face aux fameux escaliers tournant qu'il avait vu le jour de son arrivée au château. Son expression s'assombrit dans la contemplation de ceux-ci.

 _'Oh lala lala…_ , pensa le blandinet avec un profond soupir. _A ce train-là je vais devoir attendre demain pour suivre les autres Serpentards…_

Il soupira à nouveau. Dumbeldore lui avait expliqué que le temps ne se déroulait pas de la même manière entre leurs deux mondes, et que Link n'arriverai donc pas tout de suite : un jour à Poudlard équivalait à douze heures à la Congrégation. Il avait également demandé si cela s'appliquait au monde d'Ed, et il s'avérait que le processus était parfaitement inversé : douze heures à Poudlard pour un jour à Amestris.

D'un certain côté, c'était rassurant, puisque du coup son Surveillant attitré n'arriverait que le lendemain, et qu'il pourrait ainsi se préparer et profiter comme bon lui semblait de ses dernières heures de liberté.

Pourtant, une question se posait encore, le Directeur n'y aillant pas encore vraiment réfléchi : qu'est-ce que Link allait bien pouvoir faire dans l'école ? Il fallait trouver une solution qui ne le rendrait pas suspect – bien sûr, Allen avait suggéré qu'on le renvoi à la Congrégation car, « malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas lui trouver de place au château », mais, bizarrement, cette requête n'avait pas été acceptée.

La première image qui était arrivé dans la tête du blandin avait été celle du jeune Inspecteur en train de tenir dans ses bras le chat de Rusard et de crier sur les élèves encore levés le soir : proposition refusée.

Dumbeldore avait suggéré qu'il devienne professeur : refusé, les élèves ne trouveraient pas logique qu'il y ait encore une nouvelle matière au programme de l'année.

Un Inspecteur du Ministère de la magie ? Refusé, si on lui posait des questions sur la magie, il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'y répondre.

Un autre nouvel élève venant de la même institution qu'Allen ? Refu- non mais ça va pas ?!

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un débat acharné, le professeur et l'élève s'étaient promis de trouver une solution avant le lendemain et de se la communiquer avant l'arrivée de Link, donc le plus tôt le lendemain matin.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Allen ne sentit pas la présence qui se rapprochait vers lui, et c'est donc avec surprise qu'il frappa du coude Alastor Maugrey grâce à ses réflexes de dernière minute. Celui-ci chancela à la puissance du coup et se recula prudemment en grognant. À ses côtés, Rogue renifla d'indignation et fixa le nouvel élève de sa maison.

' _Hum… Pas étonnant que Dumbeldore l'ait engagé comme garde du corps avec une telle force surhumaine…_ ' pensa le Professeur de potions en restant impassible.

Bien qu'il apprécie le fait que le nouveau Serpentard ait réussi à attaquer Maugrey et à causer des dommages – sa mâchoire était disloquée – il restait un Professeur et l'usage dans ses cas-là était la punition. Néanmoins, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des élèves de sa maison, il se contenterait d'une réprimande sans points en moins, juste histoire de ne pas paraître suspect. Il esquissa un rapide sourire satisfait en contemplant Maugrey remettre sa mâchoire en place dans un autre grognement rageur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Allen qui s'en amusa, avant de se tourner vers le blandinet. Il prit son air froid habituel et fit la leçon à Allen qui avait bien du mal à se concentrer en sachant que le Professeur faisait cela uniquement pour l'usage, mais parvint relativement bien à se retenir de pouffer.

« Mais dites-moi,…fit Snevillus après en avoir fini,… que faites-vous ici et non à votre maison ? s'enquit-t-il avec un sourcil haussé.

-Eh bien… commença le blandin. …c'est que, …

-Mais parlez bon sang, on dirait un Poufsouffle !

Un éclair d'intuitivité traversa l'esprit du blandin, et :

-Professeur Dumbeldore m'avait fait convoquer dans son bureau, voilà tout, fit-t-il avec un sourire brillant.

Comprenant l'allusion du jeune blandinet quant à une convocation chez le Directeur, Rogue lorgna du coin de l'œil Maugrey qui semblait s'être remit de sa _légère_ blessure, et qui fixait maintenant d'un regard noir le blandin : bien sûr, il n'était pas au courant des agissements de Dumbeldore, j'entends par là, le fait d'avoir engagé des gardes du corps autre que des Aurors. Cependant, intéressé de savoir ce que le jeune exorciste allait bien pouvoir inventé pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de Maugrey, il lui demanda avec un sourire narquois pour quelle raison il avait ainsi été mandé par le Directeur.

' _Sale vipère_ ! jura Allen entre ses dents en dévisageant le Professeur de potion. _Mais n'espère pas me piéger aussi facilement !'_

-Eh bien, à vrai, dire il y a de cela quelques jours, j'avais demandé au Professeur Dumbeldore de me fournir une carte de Poudlard en cause, mon déplorable sens de l'orientation, répondit-t-il avec un soupir à fendre le cœur.

-Tss, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Snevillus. C'est qu'il s'en sortait bien le gamin…

Maugrey intervint, ce qui eut le don de les agacer tous les deux dans leur petite joute implicite.

-Et on peut savoir où est cette carte ? fit-t-il en grimaçant de mépris.

-Mais juste là Professeur, rétorqua le blandinet en plantant le parchemin devant Fol'œil.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait s'emparer de celui-ci, un phénomène bien étrange se produisit : toutes les inscriptions d'encre disparurent à la vitesse de l'éclair au contact du doigt de l'homme borgne pour ne laisser apparaître que deux points noirs qui se déplaçaient dans les couloirs. Un nom était affiché à la suite des deux et dès qu'il les vit, Maugrey retira sa main comme s'il venait de la poser sur un feu : en lettres capitales et en encre rouge, les noms qui figurait étaient : HARRY POTTER et…EDWARD ELRIC.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait sale morveux ! cria l'homme de sa voix de basse, tandis que les inscriptions redevenaient confuses entre les mains du blandin.

Les yeux de celui-ci restèrent un moment figé sur le parchemin et sur l'endroit où le nom de son ami et du gamin s'était inscrit, puis son regard fit des allers retours entre la carte et son Professeur de potion, comme si celui-ci détenait la réponse à cette réaction peu commune mais celui-ci affichait le même air perplexe que le nouveau Professeur de DFCM.

Cependant, tout ceci n'était qu'un acte de la part Allen : lui, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais pour éviter les soupçons, il préférait passer pour innocent.

_Flash-back_

_« Mr. Walker, cette carte est une carte très spéciale à laquelle je vous prierais de prendre le plus grand soin..._

_Allen examina la carte entre ses mains, puis releva ses yeux vers ceux du Directeur._

_-Cette carte, a été à l'origine inventée par un fameux magicien du nom de Dante Farniento, continua le sorcier._

_-Attendez…vous voulez parler de l'homme du tableau de la chambre d'invités ?_

_-Oui en effet, répondit-t-il en souriant. C'était un sorcier italien expert dans le domaine de l'espionnage, et on peut dire qu'il a beaucoup exercé ses capacités lors de la construction de ce château, aux côtés des quatre fondateurs. Bref, lors de la construction de Poudlard, il a mis au point un système qui permettait de conduire quelqu'un à l'endroit où il voulait le plus aller, mais ce n'est pas tout._

_Dumbeldore croisa ses bras et continua son récit en caressant distraitement sa barbe._

_-Il a mis au point un moyen de retranscrire la nature des intentions qu'avait une personne à en trouver une autre._

_Le Directeur se posa un instant en examinant le visage confus du jeune exorciste._

_\- Pour illustrer avec un exemple, disons ceci : si quelqu'un avait l'intention d'assassiner une personne présente dans le château, cette chose permettait de retranscrire cette même intention à l'aide d'un code couleur et du nom de la victime dès le toucher de la personne concernée._

_-Je crois que je comprends… murmura Allen en se prenant le menton de sa main gantée. Il s'agirait donc de cette carte, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Tout à fait ! s'exclama le Directeur avec fierté. Cette carte est aussi vieille que l'école, et elle est probablement une des choses les plus importantes de ce château !_

_-Mais alors,… pourquoi_ me _confier un tel objet ?s'enquit le blandinet, un peu déboussolé._

_-Mon cher garçon, établit Dumbeldore. Si je vous la confit à vous, et non pas à un de nos professeurs, c'est pour deux raisons : d'une, je sens que vous allez en avoir besoin très prochainement, et de deux, je sais que vous êtes une personne de confiance qui ne l'égarera pas et ne fera part à personne de son secret._

_-Hum. – Allen acquiesça en souriant – J'en prendrais soin comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, déclara-t-il en rougissant légèrement : ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un avait assez confiance en lui pour lui confier une chose aussi importante._

_-Bien, dit le sorcier avec un sourire satisfait. Oh ! Et une dernière chose…_

_Fin Flash-back_

Allen déglutit sensiblement en se remémorant les dernières paroles de Dumbeldore au sujet de cette carte:

_'Le bleu cyan pour l'amitié_

_Le violet éclatant pour l'amour_

_L'orange pour la plaisanterie_

_Le bleu marin pour la prévenance_

_Le jaune clair presque blanc pour l'espionnage_

_Le vert sombre pour le combat_

_Le noir pour le meurtre_

Et enfin, la couleur qui concernait actuellement son ami et son client…

_Le rouge bordeaux pour l'enlèvement.'_

_'Ça sent pas bon ça…_ remarqua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur sans adresser un nouveau regard au borgne.

Toutefois, celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer ça si facilement :

-Hey nabot ! Répond ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec cette foutue carte ?! Ne nie pas que tu sais quelque chose, je vois que tu me mens gamin ! ( _Hey ! Y'a que Tyki qui a le droit de l'appeler comme ça espèce de voleur de réplique culte !_ ) »hurla celui-ci en saisissant Allen par le col comme un poids-plume.

Tiens, ça c'était une première : quelqu'un qui savait percer à jour ses mensonges. Le blandinet était plutôt impressionné, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de l'avantage que le borgne avait : sans aucun doute ce pouvoir était dû à l'œil gauche distordu du professeur de DFCM qui roulait actuellement dans tous les sens, revenant à chaque fois se fixer quelques secondes sur le blandin avant de repartir dans sa course effrénée.

Soudain, un léger 'tilt' se fit au niveau de l'œil maudit du blandinet, presque imperceptible, mais Rogue, sentant le coup fourré signé Dumbeldore avec cette étrange carte, intervint sans laisser le temps à Allen de s'interroger sur la mystérieuse réaction de son œil :

« Je vous prierai de ne pas vous en prendre à un des élèves de ma maison, siffla-t-il à la grande stupeur du jeune exorciste : Snevillus qui le protégeait ? Il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour !

-En quoi est-ce que ça vous regarde ?! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il sait quelque chose ?! Il est suspect ! reprit Maugrey.

-Veuillez-vous taire, Maugrey ! Actuellement, la personne la plus suspecte est vous ! cracha-t-il en jetant une œillade à la carte, puis au blandinet. Ou peut-être sauriez-vous expliquer l'apparition de ces deux noms au moment où vous avez touché la carte ?

Quelques minutes tendues passèrent où les deux professeurs se jaugèrent du regard. Puis finalement :

-Tch !

Maugrey lâcha le jeune homme dans l'intention évidente de le laisser s'écraser au sol, mais le jeune homme se rattrapa et se leva sans la moindre égratignure, la seule trace d'une éventuelle attaque étant sa chemise légèrement froissée au niveau du col, puis il se détourna et partit furieusement dans le côté opposé.

' _Lui, je suis sûr que si je lui refais toucher la carte, mon nom sera marqué à l'encre noire…'_ songea Allen en remettant le tissu blanc en ordre.

Puis, se souvenant de la présence de Rogue :

-Ah ! Merci pour le coup de main Professeur.

-Tss, tu ferais bien de te tenir à l'écart Walker. Je t'ai peut-être sauvé la mise cette fois, mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas !

-Je ne manquerais pas de m'en souvenir, fit Allen avec un grand sourire.

-… mais dîtes-moi… de quoi s'agissait cette carte ?

Allen prit une mine sombre et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis, d'une voix menaçante et fantomatique :

-Voulez-vous vraiment savoir ? Une fois que ce sera le cas, jamais, vous m'entendez, JAMAIS, vous ne pourrez revenir en arrière…

-Hum… Bien sûr… répondit le Professeur de potion avec une fugace hésitation.

Allen se rapprocha lentement en traînant des pieds, et, juste au moment où il était en face du visage de Snevillus :

-Pfff-

-Walker ! De quoi riez-vous ?

-Je-ne-vous-le-direz-pas ! chantonna Allenen s'enfuyant.

-WALKER ! REVENEZ ICI !

Au loin, la voix de Snevillus résonna pendant un bon bout de temps alors qu'Allen s'en allait gaiement en se demandant si s'il était devenu aussi joueur c'était à cause de Lavi.

Allen rentra la carte roulée dans sa poche alors qu'il accélérait.

' _Mr. Blondin, pour une fois tu tombes à pic._ ' songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers Draco, qu'il venait d'apercevoir au bout du couloir.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors**

Trois jeunes Gryffondors discutaient des évènements de la journée dans leur salle commune, l'un avachit sur le canapé moelleux, l'autre détendu sur l'un des fauteuils, et la dernière penchée vers la table au milieu, à moitié assise sur son fauteuil.

« Alors il t'as dit ça ?s'enquirent deux des jeunes en cœur.

-Hum !acquiesça la troisième qui paraissait mener la conversation. Il est aussi venu avec son frère et sa meilleure amie apparemment.

-Sa meilleure amie ?

-Tu parles ! C'est sa copine ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

-Oui, bon là n'est pas la plus importante découverte que j'ai faite…

Hermione entretint le suspens pendant quelques interminables secondes, puis elle reprit la parole :

-Ils ont tous les deux connus Flamel !

Les mines d'Harry et de Ron se voilèrent : ils allaient avoir un professeur qui avait connu le célèbre alchimiste ayant inventé une pierre qui rendait immortel, pierre qui avait failli coûter sa vie à Harry dans sa première année et sa rencontre avec Voldemort.

-Mouais… C'est pas ce qui a de mieux comme info, 'Mione… C'est logique qu'il l'ait connu, puisque c'est aussi un alchimiste ! s'exclama alors Ron en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

-Alors ce n'est pas assez sensationnel pour toi, Ronald ? rétorqua Hermione en se servant du nom complet du roux, alors qu'une aura noire et menaçante se formait autour d'elle.

-Gloups-

-Parce que sinon, j'ai autre chose qui pourrait vous intéresser…

Les attentions des deux autres Gryffondors se fixèrent à nouveau sur la brunette.

-… Eh bien en fait, il s'avère qu'il n'a que…

=Que ?

-que…

=Que ?

-…

=Mais 'que' quoi à la fin ?!

-Il n'a que 15 ans ! s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire satisfait.

-Hein ?! Mais comment est-ce possible qu'il soit prof ? s'écria le rouquin.

-C'est un génie peut être ? s'enquit Harry plus calmement.

-Parfaitement Harry ! Un génie tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai ! Et je peux t'assurer que son frère est aussi doué : il a apparemment lu tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque sur les créatures magiques, et ce, depuis ce matin !

-Arg ! » Une flèche invisible sembla percer la poitrine de Ron qui resta comme figé pendant un bref instant, sous le choc.

Les jeunes Gryffondors continuèrent de discuter pendant toute l'après-midi en évitant soigneusement d'évoquer le nouveau Serpentard : aucuns d'eux ne savaient vraiment quoi en penser pour le moment, et préféraient donc attendre le lendemain avec les cours, pour évoquer le problème et se faire une idée et cela continua jusqu'au moment du dîner, sans qu'ils ne se doutent un instant que toute leur discussion avait été suivie avec beaucoup d'intérêt par deux yeux enfantins d'une couleur or malicieuse…

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**Dans la Grande Salle**

« Nii-san… Lâche ça !... fit Al en essayant d'attirer l'attention d'Ed, alors que le trio s'avançait vers la table des professeurs où l'on avait aimablement rajouté des chaises pour les deux autres afin qu'ils puissent manger en compagnie du blondinet au lieu de dans leurs chambres, comme au déjeuner. …Ce n'ai pas comme s'il allait disparaître si tu ne le tenais pas un petit instant le temps de manger ! continua-t-il en essayant d'argumenter.

Mais le blondinet ne l'écoutait actuellement pas, plongé dans les recherches de Flamel qu'il n'avait pas laissé depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à la bibliothèque.

_Flash-back_

_« Dîtes,… Winry, Al… Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, au juste ? Pas que ça me déranges qu'Al soit encore là, mai- AIE !_

_Le blondin reçut une nouvelle fois un projectile sur le crâne : mais quelle violence à la fin !_

_-Pour répondre à ta question Ed, …intervint Al en enlevant la clé de la tête de son frère… Winry a demandé au Professeur Dumbeldore de rester pour s'assurer que ton nouvel automail s'adaptait bien à l'environnement magique, et pour vérifier s'il ne se produisait aucunes réactions de rejet tardives du coup, comme le Colonel m'a autorisé à rester ici jusqu'à ce que Winry ait fini, je suis là aussi, finit-t-il en souriant, même si on ne pouvait que deviner ce sourire à travers la lourde armure._

_Winry se contenta de détourner la tête dans un 'Pff !' dédaigneux et d'exposer longuement sa théorie sur le professionnalisme, si bien que bientôt elle finit par être totalement ignorée des deux frères qui avaient l'habitude de ces tirades._

_-Ah ok… répondit Ed. Dans tous les cas, Al ! Il faut absolument que je te montre ce que m'a donné Dumbeldore !_

_-Tu veux parler de ce carnet sur Flamel dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure ?_

_-Yep ! En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une mine d'or concernant la pierre sorcerale, pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé de très intéressant à ce sujet – saleté de code d'ailleurs –, mais- Ah oui ! Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de cette pierre ! Voilà, en fait,…_

_Et Ed partit dans son explication comme quoi, Flamel avait en fait abandonné son idée de l'immortalité avec la pierre philosophale, et s'était plutôt concentré sur la création d'une pierre ne requérant aucune âme humaine, comme quoi il avait laissé son carnet contenant toutes ses recherches à l'attention du prochain alchimiste qui viendrait en ce monde, comme quoi le carnet contenait d'autres techniques qui permettaient de se fondre dans la masse de sorcier, comme le fait de se téléporter qu'il avait exécuté avec brio le matin-même,…etc._

_-D'ailleurs je viens de trouver le nom que ce monde porte dans les dernières pages que j'ai lues, reprit-t-il. …On le nommerait Jorden, et notre monde serait connu comme étant Eld, mais je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée d'où viennent ces noms et ce qu'ils veulent dire…_

_-Hm… Donc rien sur cette fameuse pierre de concluant pour le moment alors… dit Al en regardant le plafond._

_-Hélas non… soupira Ed. En plus, je suis préoccupé par ces noms, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils me disent quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus,… fit Ed en se mordant l'extrémité du pouce et en fronçant les sourcils.… Il FAUT que je trouve de quoi il s'agit…_

_'_ Et cette autre chose mentionnée après ces mots… Il faut que je découvre ce que cela signifie… _' ajouta le blondinet en pensées._

_Al et Winry se regardèrent brièvement et haussèrent les épaules de concert : autant lire eux-aussi maintenant que le jeune alchimiste était hors service…_

_Fin Flash-back_

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le décoller du carnet, Al soupira en jetant un regard à Winry qui secoua la tête dans un geste dépité : elle aussi avait déjà essayé de le lui faire lâcher quand l'heure du dîner s'était fait pressentir, mais le jeune alchimiste avait étonnamment bien évité toutes ses clés, malgré son état de profonde concentration. Cependant, son visage préoccupé était passé inaperçu par les deux autres.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la table des Professeurs où Mc Gonagall leur présenta poliment leurs sièges en souriant, même si un peu intimidée et intriguée par les deux invités : d'une, l'armure qui constituait le corps d'Al était loin d'être discrète, et quand on voyait Ed à ses côtés, cela ne faisait que renforcer l'impression de grandeur : la Professeure de Transfiguration s' y était pourtant habituée, compte tenu de la taille d'Hagrid, mais là, le métal rendait cela très impersonnel et froid – cela étant, quand on connaissait Al, cette impression s'effaçait très vite ; et de deux, Mc Gonagall était parfaitement au courant que la jeune fille qui se prénommait Winry était quelqu'un de l'âge de ses élèves de quatrième année, mais qu'elle avait tout de même réussi à créer un bras mécanique qui mêlait des techniques inconnues, à de la magie, et de le remplacer avec un ancien défectueux en une seule nuit, et sachant que l'opération était dangereuse au point de risquer la vie du blondin : elle avait même supporté les cris de son ami d'enfance – on pouvait dire cela aussi d'Al, qui était son frère –, alors qu'elle, qui était pourtant une professeure d'un certain âge déjà, et qui avait connu le guerre avec Voldemort, avait flanché sous l'intensité de la souffrance que l'on entendait à travers tout le château : même Rogue avait maintenant une certaine forme de respect pour le blondinet face cet acte !

Blondinet qui ne fit pas attention à son entourage, se détourna et partit s'assoir à la table des Gryffondors comme si de rien n'était. Il reçut une cinquantaines de regards étranges sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et Al se frappa le front, dépité.

« Nii-san… soupira-t-il.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers son frère qui s'apprêtait à tourner une autre page du carnet. Il fit un rapide salut vers Hermione qui était celle assise devant le blondin, et qui venait d'arriver, un livre entre les mains ; Harry et Ron, eux, étaient à côté de lui, et le rouquin était blême en remarquant le nouveau professeur, malgré le fait que celui-ci les ignorait totalement. Il blêmit encore plus en voyant une armure rivalisant avec la taille d'Hagrid s'approcher à son tour, mais Harry, lui, qui avait vu le salut d'Hermione, devina qu'il devait s'agir là du frère d'Ed et le détailla avec une curiosité évidente.

« Nii-san ? fit Al avec un ton d'avertissement tandis qu'il atteignait la table.

-…

-Ed ?

-…

-Bon et bien… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais…

Il essaya d'atteindre le carnet et de l'arracher des mains de son frère à grande vitesse, mais celui-ci semblait avoir de meilleurs réflexes quand il était dans cet état, aussi, il le rata de peu quand celui-ci fit un grand saut en arrière, sans lâcher le bouquin au passage, et qu'il s'appuya sur la tête d'Al dans un salto arrière pour être hors de portée et atteindre l'autre côté de la table. Puis il se rassit, mais cette fois à côté d'Hermione du coup, et continua sa lecture.

Dire que les élèves étaient bouche bée aurait été un euphémisme. Il fixait maintenant tous Ed avec intensité – les jeunes sorcières pour la plupart s'extasiaient sur à quel point Ed était 'cooooool' – et leurs regards faisaient des allers retours entre les deux frères avec stupeur.

Al tenta une autre approche en enjambant à son tour la table et en se glissant discrètement derrière le blondinet. Juste quand il se trouvait assez prêt, il sauta sur le blondin et l'entoura de ses bras de métal, mais Ed, dont les instincts étaient aussi plus développés dans ces conditions, se dégagea rapidement en retournant son frère sur la table dans un grand 'CLONG'. Avant qu'il n'ait put se rasseoir cependant, Al s'empara à la vitesse de l'éclair du livre d'Hermione qui devait bien peser une quinzaine de kilos, et l'enfonça sur la tête, déjà meurtrie des évènements de la journée, du jeune alchimiste.

Tout le monde retint son souffle en attendant la réaction du blondinet : aucuns doutes pour le rouquin que le gars dans l'armure allait mourir aujourd'hui.

Ed cligna des yeux une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois, puis il se tourna vers son frère.

-… Tee he~ ? fit-t-il en se faisant mine de se frapper la tête et en clignant d'un œil.

 _(lol, je ne vais pas mettre ça quand même^^ Je sais que mon Ed est_ _un peu OCC, mais ce n'est quand même pas une magical girl ! ;p_ )

-…Al ? s'enquit-t-il.

-Oui Ed ?

-…Désolé ?

-Oui tu peux le dire.

-…Je l'ai encore fait ?

-Ah ça oui.

-Hahahaha… fit Ed en riant nerveusement et en se grattant le sommet du crâne.

-Tu sais à quel point c'est compliqué pour moi de te sortir de cet état ? soupira Al avec une aura menaçante.

-Oui oui, désolé, balaya Ed d'un geste de la main. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai une petite faim ! »

Al se frappa une nouvelle fois le front de sa main métallique en se demandant ce que son frère ferait sans lui et en ignorant les mines hallucinées des Gryffondors, notamment celle d'Hermione qui n'avait pas vu son livre disparaître, et celle choqué de Ron qui se demandait toujours comment ce type était encore en vie. Il ne laissa pas le temps à la brunette d'interroger Ed sur ce carnet qui avait l'air passionnant au point d'avoir complètement déconnecté le blondinet de la réalité, et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la table des professeurs en prenant cette fois bien garde à ce qu'Ed ne remette pas la main sur le carnet de Flamel avant la fin du repas.

Ils s'assirent aux côtés de Mc Gonagall qui les regardait à la fois amusée et impressionnée, mais qui ne fit aucuns commentaires, mêmes lorsqu'Al ne toucha pas à son assiette de tout le repas.

Avant la petite démonstration d'Ed et de son frère, Allen, Draco et sa troupe habituelle, composée de Crabbe et de Goyle et d'autres Serpentards, s'étaient aussi dirigés dans la Grande salle, et tous avaient pus profiter du petit 'combat' fraternel.

Draco s'était détourné nerveusement à la fin de celui-ci avec des sueurs froides qu'il tentait de cacher, et Allen avait enfin pu voir une partie des capacités que son ami possédait, et esquissait maintenant un sourire malicieux, malgré le fait qu'il avait remarqué le visage plus soucieux que d'ordinaire de son ami.

Le groupe de Serpentards avait passé le reste de l'après-midi ensemble à partir du moment où le blandinet les avait rejoint Draco et ses deux laquais en clamant s'être perdu, et qu'ils étaient revenus dans leur salle commune…

_Flash back_

_La salle commune des Serpentards était visiblement différente de celle des Gryffondors, mais surtout, voir seulement, en ce qui concernait les couleurs._

_Vous vous demandez comment Allen pouvait savoir ça ? Eh bien, c'était parce qu'il avait réussi à entrer dans la salle des Gryffondors, par une fenêtre restée ouverte – lors de l'absence d'Ed, le matin même – sous prétexte qu'il devait bien savoir où son client logeait pour pouvoir le protéger._

_Aussi, il avait pu à loisir explorer la demeure des Gryffondors et ses couleurs rouges et or flamboyantes qui emplissaient chacune des pièces. La salle commune semblait très confortable, et un feu de cheminée pouvait être allumé près des fauteuils et canapés diverses._

_La salle commune des serpents était donc sensiblement égale au niveau de la disposition des meubles et des équipements, le seul détail notable étant le changement de couleur, qui ôtait immédiatement l'impression chaleureuse qui se dégageait de celle des lions : à la place des couleurs chaudes de la bannière des félins, régnaient le vert émeraude et l'argenté qui recouvrait chaque parcelle des salles avec une fierté non-dissimulée._

_Draco et Allen, après que le blandinet se soit familiarisé avec les lieux et avec la chambre qu'il partagerait désormais avec le blondin, et, une fois qu'il eu fait connaissance avec le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de la maison Serpentard, s'étaient installés dans la salle commune et s'étaient contentés de lire pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi : chose étrange, Allen s'était presque imaginé ses compagnons de maison passer leur temps à comploter contre les Gryffi', et il se rendit bien compte qu'il avait peut-être_ légèrement _exagéré._

_Du moins la tranquillité persista jusqu'à ce que Malfoy lance une partie d'échecs magiques._

_Pendant les premières parties, Allen préféra rester de côté et observer le combat –où les pièces bougeaient par leurs propres moyens –de loin, histoire de s'accoutumer aux règles du jeu à distance. Mais plus les défaites face à Draco s'enchaînaient, plus il avait du mal à contenir son côté joueur, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait décemment aucuns moyens de tricher avec ce plateau magique, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il jouait pour payer les dettes de son maître._

_Aussi, c'est après que la moitié de la maison, composée d'élèves de tous âges, ne soit battue – décidément, le blondin s'avérait être un bon adversaire –, que le jeune exorciste n'y tint plus, et se présenta à son tour comme opposant._

_Le blondin avait esquissé une expression de défi et l'avait enjoint à s'asseoir face à lui._

_Et je peux vous l'assurer, Merlin seul sait le nombre d'heures qu'ils y passèrent avant que l'heure du dîner ne les oblige à mettre leur joute en suspens ! Même Draco était surpris : depuis longtemps déjà, il clamait que personne ne saurait le battre à ce jeu auquel il était expert Allen non plus n'en revenait pas : sûrement toutes ces années à observer le jeu de l'adversaire lui avaient été profitables._

_Après cette partie inachevée, Allen remonta vraisemblablement dans l'estime des Serpentards, dont celle de Draco, qui commença à le considérer comme un camarade – du moins pas comme un sous-fifre, c'était déjà une avancée dans leur relation – relation qu'ils devaient se forcer d'améliorer s'ils ne voulaient pas s'entretuer dans la chambre qu'il partagerait dès lors, surtout que le blandin avait vraisemblablement – du moins c'était ce qu'avait constaté Allen en visitant la chambre – une légère tendance à l'étalage, qui ne permettait pas vraiment la cohabitation…_

_Fin Flash-back_

Pendant tout le repas, Allen eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance des quelques Serpentards les plus proches de Draco : Blaise Zabini, un jeune sorcier à la peau brune et aux yeux noisettes virant au vert – un peu le même type que Lavi niveau déconnade, même s'il ne possédait pas l'intelligence du roux, mais un certain charisme – puis, Theodore Nott, assez grand et maigrelet, rêveur solitaire aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un noir profond, silencieux et très intelligent Pansy Parkinson, une jeune sorcière aux yeux aussi clairs que Draco, mais le marronné y remplaçait le gris, les cheveux châtains et une attitude assez horripilante – enfin, c'est comme ça qu'Allen le voyait – à cause de sa manie à s'accrocher à Draco dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion et enfin, Daphné Greengass, sorcière aux cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et qui arborait toujours un air impassible, comme la plupart- non, comme _tous_ les Serpentards – à part peut-être Blaise.

Les jeunes sorciers et sorcières semblaient avoir du mal à l'accepter dans leur cercle d'ami au premier abord, mais Allen ne se faisait pas vraiment d'espoir non plus : il était et serait toujours en terrain ennemi étant donné que la personne qu'il se devait de protéger était contre eux. Et puis de toute façon, il s'agissait là du premier jour.

Concernant sa mission d'ailleurs, le blandinet attendait le début des classes pour se placer à un endroit stratégique où il pourrait observer (espionner) son client sans se faire remarquer, ni par ledit jeune homme, ni par ses _camarades_ de maison.

Enfin bref. Pendant le repas donc, la seule personne qui lui avait véritablement adressé la parole avait été Blaise, et même si ça avait été pour interroger Allen sur son étrange couleur de cheveux qui le faisait passer pour un vieillard – tiens, Allen avait déjà entendu ça d'un certain lapin – , le jeune homme avait un don pour détendre l'atmosphère, et très vite celle-ci se fit moins tendue alors qu'il tentait de développer des arguments pour justifier ses cheveux d'argents.

À un seul point du dîner, cette harmonie avait menacé de céder :

« Dis-moi Allen… avait commencé Blaise. D'où vient cette cicatrice que tu as là ? »

Cette question avait tout de suite attiré l'attention du petit groupe réuni autour de la table, même Nott avait posé quelques secondes le livre qui captait son attention depuis le début du repas pour écouter la réponse du blandin.

Allen avait baissé les yeux en mimant à perfection la tristesse – d'ailleurs était-ce vraiment de la comédie, où le jeune homme se souvenait-t-il de la vérité sur cet œil maudit à cet instant-là ? –, et avait répondu à cette question par la réponse élaborée auparavant :

« Un… hippogriffe… Mon père, du temps où il était encore en vie, en avait capturé un mais je me suis trop approché et il a perdu le contrôle de la chaîne qui le retenait…

-Ah ! Ces sales bêtes ! s'exclama Draco. Une de ces créatures a failli m'arraché un œil en première année de la même manière ! Cet imbécile de géant ne le retenait même pas, et ce Potter… !

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens ! Tu aurais vu sa tête Allen ! s'esclaffa Blaise aux éclats.

-Blaise ! » s'offusqua Pansy alors que Draco jetait un regard noir au jeune homme brun qui continuait de rire.

Les jeunes continuèrent de se chamailler d'une manière qu'Allen – une nouvelle fois – n'aurait jamais cru possible chez les réputés froids et distants nobles Serpentards : finalement, cette année n'allait probablement pas être si ennuyante que ça…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! Pas très palpitant comme fin, mais attendez quand même la suite avec impatience!
> 
> J'ai donc, comme vous avez vu, faire de gentils Serpentards <3 Petite intervention de notre Comte préféré et de cet ******* de Luberlier...
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, et svp, reviews!


	9. Chapitre 8 première partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant toute chose: Ne me tuez pas.
> 
> Ensuite: Joyeux Noël et Bonne année.
> 
> Non, franchement, je suis désolée de l'attente, mais la vraie vie m'appelait, et j'avais plein d'idées pour mon autre fic Black Traveler of Time, alors j'ai un petit peu délaisser celle-là...
> 
> Et je voulais absolument finir ce chapitre, qui se retrouve finalement a être coupé en deux.
> 
> En plus, j'ai relu depuis le début, et je me suis rendue compte que ça n'allait pas assez vite, et je vous assure, ça me frustre autant que vous!
> 
> En tout cas, voilà un nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il m'a demandé beaucoup de mal à écrire^^  
> Disclaimer: Comme d'hab'
> 
> PS: je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais pu mettre comme titre ('- -)
> 
> Merci à ceux qui ont eu la patience de lire jusqu'à là, et sur ceeeee:
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 01/16: Bonne année mes petits renards! ;3

Une fois le souper terminé, Allen et Ed ne s'adressèrent qu'un dernier regard qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous – à part Dumbeldore qui surveillait avec respect les actions des deux jeunes gens qui ne se trahissait jamais ni dans leurs actions ni dans leur comportement–, et tous les deux partirent dans leurs chambres respectives : Edward dans la chambre qui se trouvait dans une pièce annexe de sa nouvelle salle de classe, et Allen dans la chambre de Draco de la maison Serpentard.

Ils observèrent imperceptiblement le départ de leur 'cible' et se promirent tous deux intérieurement d'effectuer des rondes le plus rapidement possible : encore un autre problème dans le cas d'Allen, qui allait devoir se faire très discret s'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac par Draco.

**Du côté d'Ed**

Ed se déplaça rapidement à travers les couloirs – dont il avait à présent mémorisé chaque coin et recoins –, suivant l'itinéraire que lui avait indiqué Dumbeldore quelques secondes plus tôt afin qu'il trouve sa salle de classe, et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Winry et à Al, qui logeaient toujours dans la chambre d'invités : ils allaient devoir partir dès le lendemain midi, aussi, ils devaient aller se coucher le plus tôt possible.

Ed se souvint, tandis qu'il enjambait maintenant un petit escalier, que son partenaire blandinet s'était bien vite intégré aux serpents à ce qu'il avait pu en voir. Il brûlait d'envie de demander plus d'informations à celui-ci sur ce sujet, mais impossible de faire une telle chose sans griller leur couverture. Encore que, il pouvait bien convoquer Allen après son cours pour ' _discuter de ses résultats_ ' d'élève à professeur ils pourraient utiliser l'excuse du fait que le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas encore ses fournitures et qu'il fallait bien qu'un des professeurs lui fassent visiter pour pouvoir aborder le sujet, ou quelque chose dans cet esprit-là.

Le jeune alchimiste soupira en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il arrivait de plus en plus de son nouveau lieu de résidence. Il enjamba encore rapidement deux trois marches avant d'atterrir sur le perron de celle-ci.

L'entrée n'était pas fermé – encore heureux – il entra donc doucement dans l'environnement inconnu en refermant la lourde porte de chêne à sa suite.

La pièce dans laquelle il entra ressemblait à une vieille bibliothèque, ayant traversé les âges et les siècles : des étagères qui atteignaient le plafond déjà bien haut – il y avait apparemment deux étages reliés par un escalier en bois massif et en colimaçon en face de la porte – entouraient la pièce circulaire chaleureusement, pleines d'ouvrages encore inconnus.

La salle semblait avoir été rangée il y a peu, ou du moins époussetée, mais pas pour autant rénovée, et il s'avérait qu'elle était loin d'être configurée comme une salle de classe normale.

En effet, là où les bureaux alignés qu'Ed avait connu pendant une bonne partie de son enfance étaient censés se trouver, régnait à la place un magnifique tapis persan d'une profonde couleur pourpre et aux fils noirs ébènes parfois argentés, et qui arborait une sorte d'immense croix alchimique – ou le symbole de Flamel comme les sorciers les plus ignorants se plaisaient à l'appeler – en son centre, entourée de diverses symboles alchimiques.

Ed devina sans nul doute qu'il devait s'agir de l'ancien lieu de vie de Flamel durant les années où il avait vécu ici, et il eut subitement l'envie de se jeter sur ledit tapis afin de faire correspondre la croix du tapis moelleux avec celle de son manteau.

Mais il se retint: il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, notamment, trouver où Dumbeldore avait bien put planquer les bureaux et leurs chaises correspondantes ainsi que tout le reste quoi !

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps puisque dès qu'il eut formé cette pensée, une dizaine de bureaux munis de bancs attachés au pied firent leur apparition dans la salle dans un léger 'PLOP', ainsi qu'une estrade, un tableau noir qui s'accrocha au seul endroit où le mur était vide de toute étagère par on ne sait quel miracle, un bureau sobre mais assez spacieux, et une boîte de craies en bois.

« Que- ?! » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le blondinet dans un hoquet de surprise en sursautant.

Il se mit en position défensive en attendant de voir si d'autres fournitures allaient apparaître de nulle part et/ou lui tomber dessus, mais le silence qui gouverna la salle par la suite le mit mal à l'aise aussi, après avoir haussé les épaules à l'attention de personne en particulier, il se dit qu'il devait s'agir là d'un de ces 'trucs magiques', ou peu importe, et il se remit à explorer la salle, toujours à la recherche de sa chambre.

Il grimpa donc les escaliers d'acajou – son bois préféré d'ailleurs – en silence, surpris que de si vieilles marches, qui avaient supportées le poids du même homme pendant plusieurs siècles, ne grincent pas sous ses pas, et dès qu'il eut atteint le second étage, il comprit aussitôt pour quelle raison Dumbeldore lui avait assuré que l'endroit lui plairait.

Devant lui s'étendait une grande mezzanine qui permettait une vue d'ensemble sur l'étage d'en dessous, composée d'une sorte de couloir qui faisait le tour de la salle, agrémenté de quelques échelles ici et là afin d'atteindre les ouvrages les plus éloignés, et qui était séparé du vide par une rambarde en chêne sculpté de manière ouvragée.

Mais la chose qui intéressait le plus Ed en ce moment était sûrement la partie protubérante à sa droite, partie qui permettait de délimiter un espace autre que des coursives et qui proposait ainsi un espace de travail qu'il jugea raisonnable. À cet endroit reposait quelques canapés et fauteuils qui semblaient tous plus confortables les uns que les autres, une petite table ovale au centre, ainsi qu'un splendide secrétaire – assurément le plus grand que le blondinet ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir – tout en acajou, possédant de fins ornements dorés qui formaient des boucles telles des fioritures autour de la partie où l'on écrivait, cette partie-là légèrement surélevé par le cuir dont elle était composée d'une couleur bordeaux sombre. Chaque tiroirs du secrétaire étaient plus gros que la normale et étaient chacun agrémentés de boutons d'ouverture dorés. Cependant, chaque parcelle du bureau et même du reste de l'étage était bâtit pour le travail de longue durée ce n'était pas seulement histoire d'en mettre plein la vue.

Les yeux dorés d'Ed étincelèrent en imaginant toutes les perspectives de recherches qu'il allait pouvoir effectuer, et au moment où il pensait que s'asseoir dans les fauteuils en velours bordeaux serait une bonne idée, celui-ci émit un léger grincement su le parquet et se jeta dans la direction du blondinet. Volant dans les airs, Ed se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas avoir le temps de l'éviter et attendit l'impact en se protégeant des bras.

Mais le coup n'arriva pas : au contraire, s'étant posté juste en face du jeune alchimiste, le fauteuil contourna le blondin, et se glissa sous son arrière train en lui taclant les genoux pour le forcer à s'asseoir, l'emportant par la suite avec lui par les airs, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à sa place devant le bureau.

Ed n'en revenait pas. Il commençait à comprendre comment cette pièce réagissait à sa présence.

Il tenta de penser à une autre chose qu'il désirait dans la pièce et son attention se focalisa sur un des livres les plus hauts de la partie droite de l'étagère. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt récupéré le blondin eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que le livre se posait délicatement dans sa paume entrouverte.

« Tiens tiens…Intéressant, murmura-t-il en lançant et rattrapant le livre qu'il venait de demander distraitement. Voilà quelque chose que je devrais demander à Dumbeldore d'expliquer…

Puis, s'adressant à la pièce :

-Si tu es si intelligent, pourquoi ne me montrerait tu pas ma chambre ? s'enquit-t-il.

Ed n'eut à se sentir stupide que quelques secondes, puisque tout de suite après, un léger craquement se fit entendre, et une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué s'ouvrit silencieusement à sa gauche : elle était dissimulée dans un pan de la bibliothèque et ne ressemblait en rien à une porte, puisqu'elle aussi possédait une étagère, malgré le fait que la sienne – même si dans la continuité de la principale – était maintenant clairement détaché. Ed se releva et se dirigea vers celle-ci.

-Merci j'imagine… marmonna-t-il.

La chaise sautilla joyeusement en réponse et Ed esquissa un sourire : cet endroit était définitivement très intriguant, et même si tout cela ne suivait en aucun cas les lois de l'échange équivalent, le jeune alchimiste commençait à se plaire dans ce monde où les contraintes étaient pour la plupart inexistantes.

Il s'avança ensuite calmement vers la porte, déterminé à demander des explications au directeur loufoque après son exploration de ses nouveaux appartements, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver derrière la porte et priant pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas avec un lit à baldaquin flamboyant : cependant, les goûts de Flamel avaient prouvés qu'ils étaient apparemment assez similaires aux siens, alors il ne devait avoir grand-chose à craindre.

Il ne fut donc qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'il atterrit dans une petite pièce ovale qui ne comportait qu'un lit aux barreaux argentés munit de draps immaculés, une table de nuit attachée au lit, une commode avec quelques tiroirs, et une étagère en chêne massif qui trônait face au lit.

' _Tant mieux…_ ' songea-t-il en soupirant, soulagé de la simplicité de la pièce à laquelle il était habitué.

Il remarqua une valise à côté de la commode et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la sienne : Dumbeldore avait vraisemblablement tout prévu.

Quand il l'ouvrit, il y trouva une pile de chemises et des T-shirt noirs qu'il avait l'habitude de porter ainsi qu'une panoplie de pantalons cuirs et jeans qu'il revêtait relativement souvent, puis un nécessaire de toilette et un petit cadre rectangulaire. Le blondinet prit celui-ci et l'examina entre ses mains : il s'agissait d'une photo de famille où il posait avec Al, Winry et Pinako en la sortant du cadre et en la retournant il vit qu'elle datait de l'époque où ils étaient encore tous innocents et libres, avant l'armée et les morts, une époque sans soucis et batailles.

Il sourit chaleureusement en examinant la photo, se demandant qui avait bien pu assembler toutes ses affaires ainsi : intérieurement, il priait pour qu'il s'agisse de Mamie Pinako et non de quelqu'un de l'armée, encore moins Mustang. Il fit une mine dégoûtée à cette pensée, mais chassa vite l'image du Colonel en train de ranger ses T-shirts avec Hawekeye de son esprit, et commença à défaire ses affaires. ( _Mustang : « Hey ! »)_

Pendant son dépaquetage, il s'aperçut que, dans la valise, il y avait aussi quelques-uns des ouvrages qu'il avait demandé à Scieszka de lui réserver, ceux qu'il était parti chercher avant de se faire envoyer dans _Jorden_. Il se fit la note mentale de remercier le rat de bibliothèque, comme il aimait l'appeler ( _je ne veux pas dire, mais il est plus ou moins exactement pareil…^^_ ), et mit les livres de côté en sifflotant.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de ranger ses maigres affaires, et qu'il eut découvert la salle d'eau par une petite porte à la gauche du lit, il s'empara des ouvrages et sortit de la chambre les bras chargés d'une petite dizaine de livres. Il décida de les placer dans la seule petite partie vide de l'étagère, et pensa que le fait qu'ils soient délimités des autres livres serait une bonne idée : un marque page noir se précipita sur l'occasion pour satisfaire les moindre désirs du nouveau maître des lieux et s'insinua entre les deux parties en laissant une petite poudre blanche derrière lui.

Ed, qui commençait à s'y faire, ne fit cette fois aucun mouvement de recul, et se dit qu'il devait être temps d'aller se coucher : il pouvait toujours demander des explications après à Dumbeldore. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre d'argent le lui confirma et c'est ainsi qu'il repartit dans sa chambre et qu'il s'abandonna dans un sommeil qu'il espéra sans rêves.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**Du côté d'Allen**

« Tu m'excuseras, mais je vais me coucher en premier, déclara Draco. Tâche seulement de ne pas faire de bruit quand tu le feras à ton tour. »

Et sur ses paroles, le blondin partit dans sa chambre, laissant là Allen dans la salle commune vide des Serpentards.

Le blandinet avait déclaré quelques secondes plus tôt vouloir attendre un petit peu avant d'aller se coucher, puisqu'il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde fatigué, ce qui était en partie vrai. Car les vrais raisons qui animaient le blandinet étaient surtout qu'il avait besoin de calme pour essayer de contacter Neah.

Il avait juste à attendre que tous les membres de la maison soient endormis pour pouvoir commencer sa 'séance de méditation'.

' _Il faut croire que c'est le moment d'expérimenter un des loisirs préférés de Bakanda..._ ' pensa-t-il en souriant.

En voyant les derniers membres de sa maison monter les escaliers menant aux chambres, Allen se détendit : il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ses amis de la Congrégation lui manquait jusqu'à maintenant. Certes, il n'était pas désespéré au point de souhaiter l'arrivée de Link le lendemain, mais savoir qu'une personne connue, et avec qui il avait commencé à faire connaissance – après tout, il lui collait aux basques toute la journée, alors difficile de ne faire que l'ignorer – le rassurait vaguement. Car, une des choses qui inquiétait le plus Allen en ce moment était sans aucun doute l'écart de temps entre ce monde et le sien : et s'il revenait beaucoup plus âgé qu'à son départ ? et si ses amis avaient changés pendant son absence ? et surtout, et si le Comte Millénaire s'attaquait à eux pendant son absence ? Rien que d'imaginer ses amis se faire tuer alors qu'il s'amusait dans un monde parallèle le rendait malade. Il prit place dans le fauteuil le plus près du feu grésillant, et tritura la carte de Dante entre ses mains.

« Mais aussi, …fit-t-il, cette fois à voix haute,… est-ce que les Noahs réussiront à m'atteindre jusqu'ici ?

' ** _Ça c'est fort probable, neveu…_** résonna la voix désormais reconnaissable de Neah.

-… _faut croire que je n'ai pas eu besoin de méditer pour que tu te montres, finalement_ , songea Allen en soupirant.

\- **_Quoi ? Tu pensais sérieusement que méditer t'aiderai à me faire apparaître ?_** répliqua Neah, amusé.

- _Oh ça va ! Je peux toujours espérer ! Et puis, vas-y, expliques-moi comment je dois m'y prendre pour réussir à te parler sans que ce soit toi qui interviennes, toujours au mauvais moment ?_

- ** _Hey neveu ! T'es encore fâché pour ce qui s'est passé à midi ? Allez boudes pas !_** continua la voix joyeuse du Musicien.

- _Haaa… Dans tous les cas, dis-moi juste comment ça se fait que l'on peut se parler comme ça librement…_ fit Allen en soupirant de plus bel.

**_-Bon, si tu insistes neveu… Eh bien, d'après ce que j'en ai compris, ce monde dégage une énorme quantité de magie.-_ **

_-Ça, j'avais bien compris, merci de ton aide,_ rétorqua le blandinet.

 ** _-Bouuuuu~ Ne sois pas si méchant avec ton pauvre oncle !_** couina Neah.

_-Mais continues à la fin !_

_-_ _**Nan je boude ! Moi qui pensais que parler une nouvelle fois à mon** _ **anciennement** **_adorable neveu serais une bonne idée, je suis profondément déçu !_ **

- _… Désolé_ , fit Allen qui sentit tout de suite après qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

- ** _Pfff- WAHAHAHAHAHA ! Mais quel cœur-tendre, neveu !_** s'esclaffa le 14ème.

- _NEAH !_ ragea le blandinet mentalement en se disant qu'il aurait dû voir ça venir de loin.

- ** _Oh allez pff- ! Tu sais pas pff- à quel point pff- je m'ennuie ici, moi !_** continua Neah en se retenant à grand peine de repartir dans son fou-rire.

Pendant quelques instants, Allen ne dit rien, histoire de laisser son 'Oncle' se reprendre, et ÉVENTUELLEMENT enfin répondre à ses questions. Puis, quand il n'entendit plus aucuns pouffements :

- ** _Bon ! Donc, comme je disais avant d'être interrompu_** , reprit Neah, **_ce monde déborde d'une ressource magique étroitement liée à celle qui me permet de vivre à travers ton corps, ce qui me permet vraisemblablement de communiquer avec toi par l'intensité de sa présence, et qui me permettra de peut-être un jour prendre le contrôle de ton corps_**.

- _Peut-être ?_ s'enquit Allen, nettement plus curieux à ce sujet que le fait qu'ils puissent communiquer.

 ** _-… Eh bien à vrai dire…_** Le 14ème semblait hésiter et Allen le sentit : aussi, il ne le pressa pas et attendit patiemment. **_…Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'intention de te prendre ton corps à vrai dire…_**

 _-… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ s'enquit Allen, perplexe et fronçant les sourcils.

- ** _Eh bien…_** continua Neah, plutôt mal à l'aise et maintenant parfaitement sérieux. **_Dis-toi que ça ne me gênerais pas de seulement partager ton corps avec toi… J't'aime bien tu sais ? Après tout, tu es le fils adoptif de mon frère ! Et puis je n'ai aucune raisons qui me pousserait à vouloir revenir dans ce monde pour combattre à nouveau ce cher Millenie…_**

Allen n'en revenait pas. Il resta choqué pendant plusieurs minutes : le 14ème ne venait-t-il pas d'avouer qu'il n'essaierait pas de prendre le contrôle de son corps ? qu'Allen n'aurait plus à essayer de s'éloigner de ses amis les plus proches pour les protéger de lui, l'hôte du 14ème ? celui dont on disait qu'il détruirait tout, qui allait devenir le nouveau Comte Millénaire, et qui était la raison pour laquelle il était constamment surveillé de près? Une de ses plus grandes peurs allait vraiment s'évanouir comme ça ? Non, c'était bien trop simple !

Perdu dans son dilemme, le jeune exorciste entendit à peine les mots que son Oncle prononça avant de se retirer :

- ** _Je te laisse le choix : à toi de décider si tu veux combattre le Comte Millénaire ou me laisser le faire à ta place, neveu… Saches juste que je serais là jusqu'à la fin, peu importe tes choix, le monde dans lequel tu combattras, et le chemin que tu suivras… Continues d'avancer comme le digne fils de Mana Walker, Allen…_** '

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il retourna dans les ténèbres, laissant-là Allen dans ses doutes.

Après quelques minutes de plus, et après qu'il se soit rendu compte que Neah avait à nouveau disparu, Allen fourra rageusement la carte dans sa poche de manteau et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, faisant tout de même un effort pour ne pas réveiller son camarade de chambre à son arrivée.

À son arrivée dans la chambre, toujours autant en bazar que la première fois qu'il était venu – d'ailleurs, il était sûr que personne dans toute la maison ne savait que leur leader avait une chambre si bordélique –, il fit la même découverte qu'Ed avec une valise sur son lit, qui était à la droite de celui de Draco, et y trouva aussi une petit pile de vêtements propres – chemises, pantacourts et pantalons, et, à sa grande surprise, son éternel manteau d'exorciste pour l'hiver, avec son insigne d'argent telle une rosace. Il sourit à cette surprise et remarqua aussi un parchemin sur sa commode qui avait été laissé là à son attention : il s'agissait d'une liste des fournitures dont il avait besoin et qu'il devait aller chercher le lendemain le plus tôt possible, rédigée par Dumbeldore, et Allen se demanda un instant combien de dettes de son maître il pouvait payer avec ce papier de qualité.

Il s'apprêtait à se coucher en lisant la liste et en cherchant une alternative à l'arrivée de Link, quand Timcampy atterrit sur sa tête.

« Où est-ce que tu étais passé toi, hein ? chuchota Allen chaleureusement en reposant la liste sur la commode.

Cependant, la boule jaune semblait bien plus agitée que d'habitude, et rebondissait sur la tête d'Allen avec frénésie.

-Arrête Tim ! Tu vas réveiller Blondie ! avertit le blandinet en s'efforçant de garder sa voix basse alors qu'il se tenait l'arrière du crâne douloureusement.

Mais ledit golem ne l'entendait décidément pas de cette oreille – à supposer qu'il en ait –, et continua à faire des allers retours entre les airs et la tête de son maître.

-Tim ! continua Allen, qui tentait maintenant d'attraper le golem doré.

Sentant que son maître ne semblait pas prompt à l'écouter Timpcampy fit un plongeon vers la carte de Dante qui était restée sur le lit, et la tint fermement, la dépliant sous les yeux d'Allen qui s'étaient habitués à la pénombre.

Et sous ses prunelles ébahies, le blandinet vit apparaître sur le papier, tandis que la boule dorée tremblait de tout son corps, le nom de la personne dont le golem voulait avertir son maître de la présence, et ses yeux s'agrandir d'effroi…

« _Et m-…_ » jura-t-il entre ses dents.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos pour Allen, et quand il se réveilla aux toutes premières aubes – c'est à dire qu'il faisait encore presque complètement nuit –, il avait plus ou moins oublié l'arrivée de Link qui devait se faire dans la journée.

Voyant que Draco dormait encore paisiblement, il en profita pour aller se doucher en faisant bien attention de ne réveiller personne : une chance pour lui que leur chambre avait leur propre salle de bain – d'ailleurs ce gosse n'avait-t-il pas un peu trop de privilèges ? –, sinon les autres auraient pu le surprendre avec son bras à découvert, et il avait eu bien trop de mauvaises expériences – avant Ed – pour prédire les réactions qu'auraient ses 'camarades' à sa vue.

Tandis qu'il se lavait les cheveux rapidement, le blandinet songea encore une fois à la découverte dont Tim lui avait fait part le soir dernier, et il frissonna sous l'eau pourtant chaude qui coulait sur ses cheveux argentés.

Il ne bougea pas l'espace d'un instant, essayant de se calmer en réfléchissant, préoccupé. Puis, il laissa s'échapper un long soupir au bout d'un petit moment : autant ne pas y penser tant qu'il n'avait pas plus de preuves.

Et puis, il avait autre chose à faire aujourd'hui que cela : premièrement, il devait trouver un poste pour Link au sein de l'établissement avec Dumbeldore, en espérant que le Directeur ait trouvé quelque chose de plus utile que lui pendant la nuit.

Deuxièmement, et c'était là une des choses les plus importantes, il devait se munir de ses fournitures au plus vite, dont il n'était même pas sûr qu'elles lui serviraient à grand-chose, notamment sa baguette, mais bon, comme Neah lui avait dit que la 'magie' de leur monde et de celui-ci étaient similaires, peut-être arriverait-t-il à exécuter quelques sorts, mais le blandinet doutait que ce qu'il ferait soit très puissant, ou tout simplement, que ça fonctionne.

Du moins, voilà ce qui devait garder son esprit éloigné de la _révélation_ pour la journée.

Aussi, une fois qu'il eut fini de s'habiller, et qu'il se soit emparé de ses gants et de la carte de Dante – pas question qu'il la lâche maintenant, elle semblait bien plus pratique que ce qu'il en pensait au début –, il gagna rapidement et silencieusement la salle commune des Serpentards. Ne voyant toujours personne et apercevant l'heure encore très matinale – environ 2h du matin – sur la pendule ronde placée sur la cheminée, il se décida à aller faire un peu de sport dans la cour avant de rejoindre Dumbeldore.

Une fois qu'il eut traversé les marches de pierres qui séparaient sa maison du reste du château, il tourna par un nouveau couloir en direction du terrain de Quidditch, sport qui commençait à l'intéresser, ayant entendu Draco s'extasier sur la splendeur de ce jeu déjà maintes et maintes fois – avant bien sûr de repartir dans ses insultes envers Potter qui : 'se croyait le meilleur au Quidditch' et cætera, et cætera… finalement Allen n'avait pas eu énormément tord quant au comportement des Serpentards envers les Gryffondors –, même si l'idée de monter sur un _balais_ l'angoissait légèrement.

Flânant un peu à travers les couloirs, Allen faillit ne pas remarquer Ed qui semblait suivre la même idée que lui et qui arrivait en face, mais il s'arrêta de justesse avant de lui rentrer dedans, le blondinet ne l'ayant apparemment pas vu non plus.

Après s'être remis de leur surprise mutuelle, ils continuèrent leur route ensemble sans un mot vers le terrain de Quidditch.

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

Allen esquiva un coup de pied qui arrivait sur sa droite et se baissa rapidement pour éviter un poing, puis ce fut à son tour de répliquer et il balaya de sa jambe droite le dernier appui de son partenaire, son pied droit.

Mais Ed, ayant vu l'attaque venir, sauta dans un salto arrière, avant de faire à nouveau face à un poing quand il se réceptionna : il évita ledit poing et répliqua par un coup de coude de son bras droit métallique qui envoya son adversaire quelques mètres en arrière, mais à peine Ed se relevait de cette attaque qui l'avait aussi faite tomber à terre, qu'Allen envoya valser sa jambe droite en direction d'Ed, qui le reçut en pleine figure.

Celui-ci faillit s'écraser au sol à cause de la force du coup, mais se rattrapa de justesse et riposta en envoyant ses pieds au menton d'Allen, s'appuyant sur ses mains. Le blandinet esquiva le coup en se reculant, et fit un saut d'un mètre une seconde après, pour éviter le balayage d'Ed, qui se mit à envoyer une multitude de coup de poings rapides au niveau du torse de son adversaire Allen se protégea de son bras droit et glissa – à la grande surprise d'Ed – entre ses jambes avec agilité, de sorte qu'il se retrouva derrière le blondinet qu'il empoigna sous les aisselles de ses deux bras avec force.

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et, de son bras droit, il donna un coup de coude au côté droit de son partenaire, puis un coup de poing à l'épaule gauche en diagonale – il faut rappeler qu'Ed est plus petit alors quand Allen le tient par l'arrière, il atteint son épaule et non sa tête –, mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas pour autant Ed opta alors pour une autre technique et balança l'exorciste par-dessus sa tête dans une prise de catch, et tous les deux se retrouvèrent les quatre fers en l'air. Voyant qu'Allen commençait déjà à se relever en se dégageant de la prise qu'il exerçait maintenant sur son dos, Ed l'interrompit :

« Temps mort temps mort ! Monsieur le surhumain qui peut se battre du moment qu'il a à manger après ! s'exclama-t-il en haletant, la transpiration ruisselant sur son front.

-Hahaha, fit Allen en souriant et en retombant dans l'herbe aux côtés d'Ed pour reprendre son souffle. Alors, déjà fatigué, _Monsieur le Professeur_ ?

-Hé hé, fais gaffes Allen, je pourrais bien enlever des points à ta maison pour cette démonstration de non-respect envers professeur ! plaisanta à son tour le blondinet.

-Tu ferais ça ?! » fit Allen avec une fausse et exagérée expression d'horreur.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire dans l'herbe et contemplèrent le ciel qui était peu à peu envahit des premiers rayons de soleils du matin pendant quelques minutes paisibles.

« Et donc ? interrogea Allen en reprenant un peu de sérieux. Al et Winry sont partit ?

-Hum,… acquiesça Ed, un peu attristé du départ de son frère et de son amie d'enfance. Ils sont partis vers minuit, parce qu'ils ne doivent pas se faire trop remarquer en arrivant… Mustang est le seul au courant de leur arrivée, mais je suis quand même un peu inquiet concernant le Führer et sa réaction s'il trouvait que je ne suis plus dans ce monde…

Maintenant perdu, dans ses pensées, Ed continua malgré tout à parler à voix haute.

« … et s'il découvre ça et qu'il pense que j'ai essayé de m'enfuir, il va sûrement essayer de les prendre en otage… Je n'ai pas de doutes quant au Colonel, il essaierait sans doute de les aider, mais de là à les protéger, ça m'étonnerai… ça risquerait de compromettre ses plans pour devenir Président-

-Ed ?interrompit Allen.

-Allen ? Ah excuse-moi, je t'avais plus ou moins oublié,… répondit le blondin avec un sourire d'excuse et en se grattant le sommet du crâne.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, mais… pourquoi est-ce que le chef de ton pays prendrait Al et Winry en otage ? continua Allen avec un visage concerné en se tournant vers son partenaire.

-Aaah… soupira Ed en se relevant en position assise, prenant appui sur ses genoux avec ses coudes. C'est un peu compliqué on va dire.

-Ah… Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire tu sais après tout, si ça devient dangereux pour moi, autant m'en passer, j'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes avec mon propre monde ! »

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans le silence tandis qu'Ed pesait le pour et le contre. Puis :

« Les homonculus. Ce sont des êtres créés par la pierre philosophale et qui ont donc plusieurs âmes enfermés en eux, les rendant presque immortels…

Allen failli intervenir avec un cri indigné en pensant à toutes les âmes enfermés dans un seul être, et aux souffrances qu'elles devaient subir, mais laissa Ed finir son explication.

\- …ils sont de lourdes menaces pour notre monde et mon frère et moi apparemment, Al et moi serions des sacrifices pour eux, alors ils nous gardent sous surveillance continuelle en faisant sorte de ne pas nous tuer avant le 'jour promis', même si je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit... Et pour ça, imagines bien qu'ils ont les moyens de nous faire nous tenir tranquille sans risquer de nous tuer, d'où la prise d'otage… Dans tous les cas, ce sont des créatures très dangereuses et King Bradley, le Führer, en est un, qui se nomme en vérité Wrath.

-Mais comment ?... Comment est-ce possible que personne n'est jamais remarqué avant ? demanda le blandin avec une expression sérieuse.

-Ils sont très doués j'imagine ! répondit le blondinet en se laissant retomber aux côtés du blandin qui affichait une expression exaspérée. Même Selim, le fils du Président, est un homonculus, Pride.

-La colère et la fierté… Ils ont tous le nom d'un des 7 péchés capitaux ? s'enquit Allen en repensant à Skin Boric et à Lulubell, les Noahs de la colère et de la luxure.

-Hum, acquiesça Ed. Sauf que Lust et Sloth sont déjà morts – enfin, il y en un qui est plus congelé qu'autre chose, mais bon… l'autre en tout cas, c'est Mustang qui l'a tué en épuisant sa pierre philosophale et en la brûlant vive. Mais personnellement, celui qui m'énerve le plus, c'est quand même le palmier ! continua le blond en serrant les dents.

-Le palmier ? fit Allen avec curiosité et un peu d'amusement.

-Tch, ouais, le palmier, de son petit nom, Envy, répliqua le jeune alchimiste en frappant le sol du poing, arrachant un peu d'herbe au passage. Non mais franchement, faut être pas mal tordu pour avoir la coupe qu'il a, quand, en plus, on a la capacité de changer d'apparence, si tu voyais !

-Haha, j'aimerai bien voir ç- Allen s'interrompit brutalement et une ombre parcourue soudainement son visage.

-Allen ?

-Ed ! fit le blandin en s'asseyant et en se tournant vers son partenaire. Tu m'as bien dit que les homonculus avaient plusieurs âmes ?

-Euh, oui ? répondit le blondin en s'asseyant à son tour avec confusion.

-Et tu sais que mon œil peut voir les âmes emprisonnées dans des corps ?

-Oui, mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir Allen ? interrogea Ed un peu inquiet à son tour.

-Hier,… ça m'étais complètement sorti de la tête, mais maintenant je m'en souviens… Hier, j'ai attaqué Maugrey parce qu'il m'a pris par surprise, continua le blandinet en fixant Ed avec inquiétude.

-Tu as quoi ?!-

-Attends, là n'est pas le principal problème !coupa-t-il. Il s'est passé un tas de truc, et, bref, à un moment, il m'a agrippé par le col : et là, c'était presque imperceptible, mais je me rappelle que mon œil a eu une légère réaction…

 _'En plus, –_ il pensa à la carte dans sa poche de manteau _– quand il a touché cette carte, son nom est apparu dessus…'_ ajouta le blandin pour lui-même.

Ed réfléchit un instant, puis, comme si la réalisation venait de le percuter :

-Attends… Tu penses qu'il s'agirait d'un homonculus ? s'enquit-t-il avec surprise. Mais pourquoi pas un Akuma ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'ils peuvent prendre forme humaine, non ?

 _'Arg, je ne peux pas lui dire pour la carte !'_ se maudit Allen intérieurement.

-… Parce que… parce que,… les Akumas ne peuvent prendre la forme que de l'humain qu'ils ont tués, et que Dumbeldore semblait connaître Maugrey depuis longtemps !

 _'Pfiou ! Bien rattrapé mon p'tit Allen !'_ se congratula Allen silencieusement.

-Ça a du sens, c'est vrai,… fit Ed avec suspicion.

-Ah oui ! Et il m'a appelé nabot aussi ! s'écria Allen pour confirmer ses dires.

Une veine apparut sur le front d'Ed.

-Pas de doute, c'est cet enfoiré d'Envy, grogna-t-il en serrant son poing. Mais comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver dans ce monde ?

-Ça c'est une bonne question. –il prit son menton d'une main – Mais j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus… Une Noah dans mon monde a apparemment la capacité de traverser les dimensions grâce à sa porte… Techniquement parlant, je devrais aussi être capable de faire ça avec mon Arche…

-Les Noahs ? Ton Arche ? questionna Ed avec un sourcil levé.

-Euh… Les méchants de mon monde ? s'enquit le blandin avec hésitation.

-Ouais ok, je vois le genre, fit Ed en souriant, compatissant. Et l'Arche ?

-…

Allen resta silencieux un instant.

-C'est… Un peu compliqué aussi… fit-t-il finalement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec embarras.

Le blondinet le fixa un instant avec suspicion et Allen n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner sous le regard perçant de son ami.

-Ok ok, mieux vaut une démonstration qu'une longue explication.

Le blandin se leva et Ed le suivit dans ses gestes avec intérêt. Le jeune exorciste pointa la forêt interdite comme étant sa direction et le blond grogna en réponse, démontrant à Allen que s'ils rentraient une fois de plus dans cet endroit ils n'en ressortiraient jamais. Mais le blandinet ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention à ces protestations et partit vers les bois maudits sans laisser le temps à l'autre de protester plus.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la forêt et la pénétrèrent avec facilité, s'enfonçant de plus en plus entre les sombres arbres.

-Pas très accueillant… remarqua Ed en se frottant les bras, la fraîcheur se faisant plus prononcée une fois à l'intérieur, et les arbres ayant des aspects plus fantomatiques les uns que les autres. Sans oublier qu'ils étaient tous les deux en chemise avec leurs manches relevées.

-Désolé pour ça Ed, mais il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un me voit faire ce que je m'apprête à faire, murmura le blandin en réponse. Surtout pas celui que tu appelles Envy…

-Awww…, mais tu sais que je pourrais te retirer des points pour être entré comme ça dans la forêt interdite ? Séquestration de professeur ? En plus, je te rappelle que l'on n'a pas exactement le temps de se perdre là avec tes fournitures et tout…

-Hmm, tu as sans doute raison, mais c'est bien de ta faute si je vais te montrer l'Arche ! répliqua Allen en souriant innocemment.

-Humph ! »

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin, d'abord dans le silence, puis dans la discussion, puisque Allen expliquait à son coéquipier la venue de Link et ses relations… compliquées avec l'inspecteur de Central. Ed fit vite le lien entre le fait que son ami soit surveillé et l'Arche et déduit que cela avait en grande partie un rapport avec le fait que ce soit lui qui ait été envoyé dans ce monde, ce à quoi le jeune exorciste répondit par l'affirmative sans toutefois donner trop de détails.

Quand Allen eu la certitude que personne ne pouvait les voir là où ils étaient, il stoppa ses pas et Ed en fit de même avec curiosité.

« Avant toute chose, commença Allen, tu dois me promettre de ne rien révéler à personne de ce que je m'apprête à te montrer.

-Promis, promis ! balaya Ed d'un geste de la main. Mais s'il te plait dépêche-toi _bon-sang_ !

-Bon… Alors observe bien attentivement. » fit-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Le blandin posa d'abord deux de ses doigts sur son front, puis ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent, et, au moment où Ed commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, une lumière blanche apparut devant eux, puis une sorte de forme géométrique se dessina dans l'air. Au final, le tout ressemblait à une sorte d'assemblage de polygones flottant dans le vide, et en haut de la forme était inscrit les mots –UNKNOWN– (INCONNU).

Avant qu'Edward n'ait le temps de bombarder le jeune exorciste de questions sur les lois de gravité exercées par cette forme, Allen se retourna vers lui et commença à lui expliquer :

-Ceci…– il désigna l'Arche derrière lui de se main droite –… est une porte qui permet de se déplacer entre deux endroits très éloignés, et je suis celui qui l'a contrôle. Ma 'capacité' est souvent utilisée à la Congrégation pour effectuer des missions plus facilem-

-Ils t'exploitent juste, quoi, coupa le blond sans une once de délicatesse, malgré son envie d'en savoir plus sur la fameuse 'porte'.

-…

Allen resta silencieux et baissa sensiblement la tête. Puis, il releva le visage et fit un sourire rayonnant à son acolyte.

-C'est exactement ça, trancha-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas comme si cela me gênait particulièrement, tu sais...

_BAMMMM_

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation quand une soudaine explosion fut entendue, et une épaisse fumée venant du château était visible – enfin, ils supposèrent que cela devait venir de Poudlard puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir à cause des arbres.

Rapidement, Allen annula son Arche et se précipita vers l'origine du bruit, de même qu'Edward, qui suivait remarquablement bien malgré son endurance moins incroyable que celle du blandin. Au bout de quelques secondes d'une course endiablée, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, mais ils se stoppèrent net en voyant l'étendue des dégâts.

« Un Akuma… chuchota le blandinet d'un seul souffle, comme s'il n'en revenait pas lui-même, son œil étant apparu depuis un moment déjà.

Devant eux, se tenait une créature de la taille d'un géant – attention, pas la taille d'Hagrid, non, la taille d'un géant genre hauteur d'une maison quoi ! –, munie de canons qui venaient vraisemblablement de réduire cette partie de la forêt à l'état de clairière. Ed resta un moment bouche bée face à cette chose dont le front était tatoué d'une étoile noire et qui avait les yeux révulsés.

-Alors, c'est _ça_ un Akuma…, un peu plus gros que Sloth je dirais… fit-t-il pour lui-même en se tenant le menton en réflexion.

' _Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ?!_ ' pesta Allen intérieurement.

Toutefois, cette réflexion fut vite stoppée étant donné qu'une fois sorti de sa stupeur, Allen avait remarqué des… _hommes-chevaux_ _( ?)_ se battre contre le Niveau 1, et même s'ils semblaient complètement dépassés, ils continuaient à essayer d'attaquer, et bientôt, le blandin put aussi voir les corps noircis par la matière noire et qui se désintégrait déjà de leurs camarades : ils essayaient donc de se venger.

« C'est pas quelques coups de sabots qui vont changer grand-chose…, grommela Allen en se lançant aussitôt dans le combat à son tour, toujours un peu énervé de sa lenteur dont il avait fait preuve à la détection des créatures.

Pendant qu'Ed, qui l'avait suivi, faisait s'écarter les centaures du mieux qu'il pouvait pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas embarquer dans l'attaque d'Allen, ledit blandinet activa son innocence à la vitesse de l'éclair, et son bras se transforma en une couleur noire encre, tandis que des griffes remplaçaient maintenant ses doigts, et que ses yeux argentés étaient cachés d'un masque de la même teinte, attachée à une cape immaculée.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que la créature s'évanouisse dans la poussière, et qu'Allen désactive son _Crown Clown,_ et il se dirigea avec un soupir préoccupé, vers le groupe de mi-hommes mi-chevaux qui tentaient de faire dégager Ed, avides de vengeance, même si celui-ci les retenaient facilement grâce à des bras de pierre de sa confection alchimique.

À son arrivée, le blondinet se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est normal qu'il y en ait un là ? s'enquit-t-il avec les sourcils froncés.

-Non, pas du tout… ça m'inquiètes un peu… répondit Allen avec un regard sombre.

-Mais il faut bien qu'il y ait le 'Faiseur' comme tu dis, non ?

-… oui, mais… je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il a prêté une partie de ses pouvoirs aux Noahs, fit le blandin en pensant à Lero – qui abrite l'épée du Comte, alors pourquoi pas sa magie –. Mais, je ne sais pas… tout ça me paraît bien étrang-

-HUMAINS ! coupa une voix caverneuse d'un rugissement.

Les deux coéquipiers se retournèrent nerveusement pour identifier le propriétaire de la voix, et ils retombèrent aussitôt sur terre en se souvenant qu'ils avaient affaires à des… _hommes-chevaux (!)_. Une dizaine se tenaient devant eux, le torse fièrement dressé, et l'un dans d'entre eux aux longs cheveux bruns était celui qui les avaient interpellés et qui se rapprochait à présent avec un regard menaçant.

-Quelle-était cette chose, humains ? Et que faites-vous sur notre territoire ? grogna-t-il, visiblement peu enclin à la discussion.

-Calmes-toi, coupa à nouveau une autre voix. Laissons les deux jeunes humains s'expliquer. Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs a vengé nos pairs, je me trompe ?

L'autre émis un autre grognement, mais il obéit tout de même et se détourna pour rejoindre les autres qui observait l'échange avec plus ou moins d'intérêt, non sans jeter un regard haineux vers ladite 'jeune-fille' avant.

Allen s'apprêtait à protester à ce sujet alors qu'Ed se retenait difficilement de rire aux éclats malgré la tension de la situation, quand le centaure, définitivement plus sage que le précédent, s'avança à son tour : il avait des cheveux dorés, mais alors que ceux du jeune alchimiste étaient mielleux et vivement colorés, les siens étaient plus pâles et plus proches du blanc immaculé, témoignant de son âge plus avancé que les autres centaures malgré son visage d'homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il prit la parole, et sa voix claire et calme capta tout de suite l'attention des deux amis.

« Humains, avant de vous demander la raison de votre présence sur nos terres, je tiens à vous remerciez – même si la fierté des centaures m'obligerait habituellement à ne rien dire – pour nous avoir vengés de cette créature qui s'était attaquée à nos compatriotes. Au nom de toute notre tribut, je vous remercie humblement de votre courage, finit-t-il en baissant légèrement la tête. Toutefois, … reprit-t-il plus fermement,… à présent que cela est fait, vous excuserez mon manque de politesse et mon souhait de ne pas vous révéler mon nom, car je vous demanderais de bien vouloir m'expliquer la raison de votre présence sur ces terres qui appartiennent à notre communauté.

Allen n'hésita pas longtemps pendant qu'Ed étudiait avec grand intérêt le corps du centaure, et qui faisait d'ailleurs preuve d'un silence peu habituel – vous aurez bien deviné qu'il se demandait en ce moment s'il s'agissait d'une chimère d'une quelconque sorte –, et répondit calmement.

« Nous cherchions un endroit isolé pour que je puisse montrer en toute tranquillité quelque chose à mon ami, fit-t-il sans en révéler trop, mais assez pour ne pas gagner une trop grande suspicion de la part de l'imposante créature qui le dépassait d'au moins un mètre.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux groupes, et un combat de regard s'engagea entre Allen et le centaure blond, tandis qu'Ed se contentait d'observer le groupe derrière avec une profonde expression d'ennui, ayant fini avec son étude : contrairement à son partenaire, sa notion du temps était très accrue, et là, ils risquaient vraiment d'être en retard sur l'emploi du temps 'fournitures scolaires'. Au bout d'un moment qui parut durer une infinité, le plus sage des centaures reprit enfin la parole, sans toutefois lâché des yeux le blandin – même s'il est plus sage que les autres, il a sa fierté aussi après tout – :

« Mon nom est Akill, et je suis considéré comme un des principaux membres de notre tribut. Si je vous accorde cette information, c'est qu'en retour j'attends votre sincérité, et, entre autre, des réponses.

-Enchanté Akill-san, je me nomme Allen et voici Edward, fit le jeune exorciste avec une expression sérieuse, sans se départir de son sourire, ni lâcher lui aussi le centaure des yeux. J'imagine que vous voulez savoir quelle était cette créature qui vous a attaquée, je présume ? À ce sujet, veuillez accepter mes sincères condoléances, finit-t-il, toujours avec une extrême politesse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'en en a à faire de tes condoléances gamine ! intervint le centaure plus violent aux cheveux noirs.

- _Jahl_ … grogna Akill avec un ton d'avertissement assez menaçant.

Remarquant l'aura noire qui entourait son supérieur, ledit Jahl se détourna avec un 'tch- !', et la conversation put reprendre sans que personne ne remarque qu'Ed écrivait rapidement quelque notes sur les feuilles blanches laissées à la fin du carnet de Flamel.

-Et bien, 'Allen', je vous suis reconnaissant pour votre intérêt envers la mort de mes pairs, mais en effet, j'apprécierai d'en apprendre plus sur ces créatures que vous semblez mieux connaître que nous-même, propriétaires de cette forêt, et qui investissent cet endroit depuis peu.

En signe de respect, Allen décrocha enfin son regard de celui de son interlocuteur – Allen a aussi sa fierté, mais tant qu'à ne pas se faire d'ennemis… –, et répondit en prenant son menton d'une main.

Durant les explications habituelles, Ed continua de prendre des notes, notamment en ce qui concernait le tempérament des centaures. Au moment où il finissait d'écrire :

_… Dotés d'une fierté démesurée_

_'Jahl' = type peu recommandable_

… le sujet sur lequel il avait fini d'écrire se rapprocha de lui avec prudence, visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir pu se battre contre la 'blandinette', et cherchant donc la bagarre à côté.

Il arriva au niveau du blond au moment où celui-ci rangeait son carnet et regardait l'heure avec agacement, alternant entre son partenaire et le cadran rayé.

« Oy ! Dis-donc toi ! Le minus !…

Une veine s'afficha sur le front d'Ed, mais il resta calme malgré son état et ne répondit pas à la provocation de l'homme-cheval, ne lui adressant aucuns regards.

-Hé ! J'te cause ! insista 'Jahl'.

Bon là, c'est sûr qu'il commençait à lui taper sur le système.

-Tu n'écoutes nabot ? s'égosilla l'autre qui prenait maintenant un malin plaisir à observer les réactions du petit humain.

' _J'vais craquer, j'vais craquer, j'vais craquer…'_ fit celui-ci mentalement en serrant ses poings au maximum.

-Hé oh ! Tu-

A l'inverse de ce que nos chers lectures pourraient penser, le centaure ne s'était pas finalement arrêté parce qu'il avait reçu un poing dans la figure, mais parce qu'il semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose au sujet d'Ed.

-… Oh, m-mais… tu es…

Intrigué, Ed finit par porter attention à Jhal pour s'être arrêté ainsi dans son intention de se battre, et il vit qu'il l'observait avec un soudain intérêt.

Sans un mot de plus, le brun se retourna et se dirigea en quelques sauts aux côtés de son chef qui semblait apprécier la conversation qu'il avait avec Allen, autant que le blandinet d'ailleurs, et l'interpella d'une secousse de l'épaule.

Akill parut d'abord énervé d'être interrompu dans sa recherche d'informations fructueuse, mais une chose que l'autre lui murmura à l'oreille le fit changer aussitôt d'expression, et tout de suite ses sourcils se haussèrent tandis qu'il fixait maintenant intensément Ed du regard. Bientôt, tout le groupe d'être mi-humains mi-chevaux le fixait de la même manière, impassibles.

-Euh… Oui ? fit le blondinet avec un sourcil relevé, trahissant son incompréhension.

Allen aussi regardait ce qui se passait avec une légère confusion, et celle-ci ne fut qu'accentuée quand le centaure blond fit signe aux autres centaures de le suivre vers la forêt.

-Mais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'en vont maintenant… murmura Ed, complètement éberlué.

-Ça, je me le demande bien… fit Allen à son tour en voyant la façon dont la conversation s'était rapidement terminée et en regardant les créatures s'enfoncer dans la forêt sans plus de cérémonies.

Cependant, avant que tous les centaures ne disparaissent, les deux jeunes purent entendre la voix de plus en plus lointaine d'Akill :

« Humains, je vous souhaitent de rester dans les faveurs de Mars, et je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons un jour. En attendant, nous ne pouvons intervenir dans l'ordre des étoiles et la toile du maître des dimensions. À un jour, peut-être…

-…

-…

-C'était quoi ça ?... »

Et sur ce, le silence irréel de la forêt interdite se fit à nouveau, et les deux amis restèrent plantés là, jusqu'à ce qu'Ed sorte de sa torpeur et entraîne Allen à sa suite en tapotant sa montre avec agacement.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Le trajet de retour se passa dans les interrogations sur ce qui venait de se passer, et entre autre l'agacement d'Allen qui, d'une, avait été trop distrait par l'Arche pour remarquer l'Akuma, et, de deux, avait oublié de préciser son malentendu concernant son genre à Akill, bien trop préoccupé par la conversation pour prêter attention à ce genre de _détails_.

Contrairement aux craintes d'Ed, les deux arrivèrent à sortir de la forêt au moment où le blondinet faisait le portrait de sa salle de classe au blandin, et quand ils virent le terrain de Quidditch déjà éclairé par les rayons du soleil, ils se mirent à piquer un sprint _joyeusement,_ regrettant en même temps d'avoir mis autant de temps dans leur entraînement et redoutant l'arrivée des élèves et le fait qu'ils soient vus ensembles.

Au moment où ils posèrent pied au croisement de couloirs où ils avaient faillis se rentrer dedans un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt, il avait été décidé qu'ils ne se verraient que pendant la nuit pour s'entraîner et s'échanger leurs infos, et Allen avait fait part de sa découverte de la soirée précédente à Ed, ce qui avait laissé le blondin à marmonner et à se plaindre de sa vie pourrie, ce à quoi Allen avait acquiescé avec un profond soupir.

Ils se quittèrent après qu'Ed ait donné sa participation dans le cas ' _où est-ce que l'on va bien pouvoir caser Link ?_ ', et chacun partit de son côté : Allen, au bureau de Dumbeldore pour exposer la proposition d'Ed et partir chercher ses fournitures, et Ed dans son nouveau bureau pour préparer son premier cours, et éventuellement réfléchir à un plan d'action concernant Maugrey/Envy, la découverte qu'avait fait Allen, et les mystérieuses paroles d'Akill qui coïncidaient avec le carnet de Flamel, tous les deux ayant parlé d'un certain ' _Maître des dimensions_ '.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

L'inspecteur Howard Link n'était pas un jeune homme du genre à être surpris facilement. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait été entraîné au sein des corbeaux, et il avait pu témoigner des goûts culinaires plus que douteux de son supérieur sans faire la moindre expression ahurie.

Autrement dit : il aurait pu voir ou entendre n'importe quoi, il n'aurait pas été surpris, ou du moins il ne l'aurait pas montré, une capacité qu'il avait dû faire tourner à plein régime depuis son affiliation à la surveillance de Walker – je vous laisse deviner pourquoi.

Aussi, malgré la nouvelle de _l'existence de la magie_ , _dans un autre monde_ , et _où sa '_ cible _' se promenait tranquillement,_ il s'était contenté de suivre les ordres en rouspétant intérieurement sur le blandinet pour avoir réussi à échapper à son attention.

Même la vue du château de Poudlard ne lui arracha pas l'expression de stupeur qui plaisait tant à Dumbeldore quand on voyait son école, ce qui d'ailleurs eut le don de déprimer le Directeur toujours joyeux.

Non, rien ne semblait pouvoir surprendre Link, pas même les habitudes alimentaires d'Allen, et pourtant, c'est à l'annonce que celui-ci lui fit qu'il resta bouche bée comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé.

**Dans le bureau de Dumbeldore**

« … Quoi ?

-Vous l'avez bien entendu, Inspecteur. C'est le seul travail qui peut ne pas vous apporter de suspicion actuellement, répliqua Dumbeldore avec un étincellement amusé dans les yeux.

De son côté, Allen était aux anges : finalement, la proposition d'Ed n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

' _Il faudrait que je pense à le remercier._ ' songea-t-il alors qu'un sourire machiavélique s'étendait sur ses lèvres en regardant la rare, _TRÈS rare_ confusion qui se dessinait sur le visage de Link.

En observant encore une fois son surveillant et le Directeur tour à tour, il se remémora le moment où il avait fait part de l'idée d'Ed au Directeur pendant que son sourire s'élargissait encore…

_Flash-back_

_Un peu essoufflé, Allen monta les marches de l'escalier qui le séparait de Dumbeldore quatre à quatre, enthousiasme quant à la réaction qu'aurait celui-ci._

_Il n'eut même pas à frapper car la porte s'ouvrit devant lui rapidement, et il ne gâcha pas une seconde avant d'entrer dans la salle. Il vit que l'homme à la barbe blanche était à son bureau et dégustait encore des bonbons au citron, met qu'Allen avait vite appris à apprécier lui aussi d'ailleurs, quand Dumbeldore lui en proposa un, il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et en piocha un en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil en face du Directeur._

_« Allen, commença celui-ci avec un soupir, si vous avez trouvé quelque chose de plus que moi, c'est le moment d'exposer votre théorie mon garçon…_

_-Alors vous n'avez rien trouvé finalement… fit à son tour le blandin en soupirant longuement._

_Il se tourna vers le vieux sorcier avec une aura sombre et un sourire qui ferait pâlir Tyki de jalousie._

_-Hé hé hé hé… Alors j'ai parfaitement ce qu'il nous faut… » annonça le côté maléfique du blandinet._

_Fin Flash-back_

« Mais tout de même… chuchota Link comme s'il essayait de ne serait-ce que penser que c'était possible. Un….. **_MAJORDOME_** ?

Temps d'explication !

Oui, vous avez bien lu : MAJORDOME.

C'est en effet la solution trouvée par notre cher alchimiste blond pour trouver un endroit où caser Link : il s'agissait d'ailleurs de la solution la plus plausible, puisque, Allen étant censé être un _Serpentard_ , et donc, théoriquement un _noble_ , avoir un majordome est courant, même si la plupart ne font pas appel à des personnes pour leur service personnel au sein d'une école, mais la présence de Link dans le cas d'Allen, peut s'expliquer par l'absence de connaissances qu'il a sur cet endroit de l'Angleterre où il est censé ne jamais être allé.

Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit très clair, mais c'est reparti !

-Uh uh uh uh… résonna le discret rire démoniaque d'Allen. Si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas accepter cela, vous pouvez toujours revenir bredouille à la Congrégation vous savez ? _suggéra_ -t-il.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où Link semblait peser le pour et le contre entre être obligé de jouer les serviteurs avec Allen ou recevoir le 'jugement' de Luberlier à son retour sans le blandin, mais finalement, son visage redevint impassible et le sourire d'Allen disparut presque en même temps, mais qu'à moitié : il savait d'avance maintenant que Link avait décidé de rester là, mais au moins il était obligé de jouer les serviteurs avec lui.

' _Ed, il faut VRAIMENT que je pense à te remercier_.' pensa-t-il à nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ben voilà, une partie de chapitre de faite. J'espère que le coup du majordome vous as plu, honnêtement, moi j'aime bien^^
> 
> A la prochaine!
> 
> PS: avez-vous une idée de ce que Timcampy a montré à son maître?
> 
> PPS: Oh, et au fait! J'ai lu que quelqu'un avait marqué ça pour sa fic, et je pense que c'est une bonne idée, alors je vais faire pareil^^:
> 
> Si vous pensez que quelqu'un sur ce site ou ailleurs, vole, plagie, ou recopie tout simplement les idées de cette histoire, prévenez-moi s.v.p.!
> 
>  
> 
> PPPS: C'est vrai quoi! C'est pas sympa de faire ça! Même si j'imagine pas vraiment qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui lit ça déjà donc bon...
> 
> A la prochaine (assez vite je pense...) et merci d'avoir lu!
> 
> Commentaires please!


	10. Chapitre 8 seconde partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà mes amis... Enfin la seconde partie du chapitre 8... 
> 
> HAUT MAILLE GAAAAWD!
> 
> J'ai presque envie de pleurer, ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux le finir! *snif*
> 
> Ahem- *tousse* Bref. je veux pas trop blablater, alors allez-y, les réponses aux reviews et les résultats pour l'instant du sondage seront à la fin du chapitre^^
> 
> Disclamer: Non, je ne suis toujours PAS riche, alors FMA, DGM ou HP ne m'appartiennent pas...
> 
> ENJOY!

« Quoi ?! résonna le cri d'un blondin très énervé dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Face à lui se tenait Allen avec un visage indifférent, mais si Draco y avait regardé de plus près, il aurait sans aucun doute vu le sourire satisfait qui menaçait de s'étirer à tout moment sur les lèvres du blandin.

-Un problème Draco ? Laisses-moi réfléchir… Oh ! Je vois. Tu n'as donc pas de majordome personnel, toi ? Ça m'étonne beaucoup si tu veux savoir… Mais bon. Tout le monde n'a pas le même luxe n'est-ce pas ? Allez, sans rancune ! lança le blandinet avec un sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir, agitant sa main dans le direction du Serpentard bouillonnant, ravi de l'effet que sa déclaration donnait sur celui-ci.

-Tu… t-tu… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGgggggg !… hurla-t-il en s'arrachant les cheveux, petit manège qu'il arrêta presqu'aussitôt en se rendant compte que sa coupe si parfaite était maintenant horriblement ébouriffée.

-Hahaha ha ! T'inquiètes pas, t'es mignon comme ça aussi ! fit Allen en riant aux éclats, incapable de résister plus longtemps à la tentation en voyant le blondin tentant désespérément de lisser ses mèches blondes-blanches.

Il échappa un petit cri horrifié – certes en rougissant légèrement, ce qui le surprit lui-même – et partit dans la direction opposée à Allen en courant sans plus un mot, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête dans une tentative désespérée de cacher ses mèches en bataille de la vue des quelques élèves présents si tôt dans la matinée – il était Malfoy après tout, **Draco** Malfoy, et quelqu'un de son envergure ne devait pas être vu dans un tel état – tentative qui échoua misérablement puisque Allen vit à distance qu'il venait de tomber sur Blaise.

Ratant malheureusement les plaisanteries de celui-ci concernant l'obsession du blondin pour ses cheveux, Allen s'éloigna à contre cœur de la scène pour se diriger vers le dortoir des Serpentards où il avait laissé Link pour qu'il fasse la connaissance des Serpentards et des lieux, et qu'il déballe ses affaires et le lit pliant sans âge dans sa chambre à lui et à Draco, qui lui avait été donné le temps qu'on le place dans une chambre plus convenable avec un lit plus confortable.

Maintenant, tout ce qui lui manquait à faire était d'aller chercher ses fournitures, et, en bon majordome, Link se devait de l'accompagner.

« Liiiiiiiink-saaaan… chuchota le blandin le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller les élèves encore endormis par la faible ouverture de la porte de sa chambre où il voyait ledit Inspecteur finir de faire les draps de son lit de fortune.

-Quoi Walker ? répliqua silencieusement l'Inspecteur, malgré le fait qu'il soit visiblement très irrité – ce qui pouvait se comprendre.

-Quoi ? Même pas de Walker-sama ? Je suis si déçu de votre manque de politesse envers votre maître Link-san ! Peut-être ne devriez-vous pas rester après tout ? fit Allen avec un air désolé. Je comprendrais parfaitement si vous ne voulez pas rester, je vous assur-

-N'y pensez même pas Walker. Cette situation a beau être dégradante et embarrassante pour moi, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière : je ne vous lâcherais pas d'une semelle, jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez, coupa le nouveau majordome qui semblait pourtant ne vraiment pas vouloir être là.

Allen fit une mine renfrognée et s'apprêta à tourner les talons, mais il prévint d'abord l'Inspecteur blond qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher pour qu'ils aillent acheter les fournitures, et finit avec un sourire maléfique :

-Oh mais vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça risque d'être dégradant… » finit-t-il en chuchotant, un visage sombre et deux cornes pointues sur ses cheveux blancs.

Link sentit un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale, signe que les choses pour lui allaient vite devenir… _compliquées_.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**Bureau de Dumbeldore**

« Oh oh oh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite mes amis. Que me vaux cet honneur ?

Dans le bureau de Dumbeldore régnait une atmosphère sombre, et devant le Directeur se tenait quatre personnes : vraisemblablement trois jeunes hommes et une jeune fille, mais il était impossible de vraiment dire qui était qui, puisqu'ils portaient chacun un masque noir qui dissimulait la moitié de leur visage, ne laissant de visible que leurs bouches et leurs mentons, ainsi que des dents acérés.

-Que me veulent donc les **Corbeaux** de si bon matin ? s'enquit le vieux sorcier avec un sourire.

-Alors vous savez qui nous sommes, déclara l'homme le plus proche du Directeur il était doté de longs cheveux aussi blancs que sa peau, retenus par un simple ruban noir comme l'ébène, et dont les traits étaient anguleux mais la chose la plus notable sur son visage était ses canines – sûrement les plus pointues dans tout le groupe – qui se révélaient dans le rare sourire qu'il esquissait. Ses vêtements noirs étaient sensiblement plus décorés que ceux de ses compagnons du même noir, ce qui fit tout de suite penser à Dumbeldore qu'il devait s'agir du 'chef de groupe'. Cependant, tous portaient le même insigne sur leurs vestes sombres : sur celui-ci on pouvait distinguer de petites roses entremêlés de piquants qui entouraient une plume noire comme la nuit tandis que le reste des motifs étaient dorés.

-Disons que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un groupe de _Vampires_ si bien organisés, si je puis me permettre bien sûr, répondit calmement le vieux sorcier avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ha ! J'aime bien ce gars ! lança un autre _Vampire_ qui était jusqu'alors resté en retrait celui-ci avait des cheveux à hauteur d'épaule, rouges flamboyants, et qui donnaient un contraste surprenant avec sa peau toute aussi blanche que ses confrères.

-Ne soit pas rude, interrompit doucement, mais avec un coup de coude dans les côtes bien placé, la seule présence féminine du groupe celle-ci était plus petite que les autres, et ses cheveux bruns bouclés attachées en deux couettes lui arrivaient au niveau des genoux, là où la fin de sa robe noire à froufrous était visible, puisque sa cape ne la cachait pas entièrement.

-… Le dernier du groupe ne fit que les regarder avec un regard indifférent, avant de repartir dans sa tâche première, c'est-à-dire celle de lisser ses mèches blondes platines dont les mèches se finissaient en noir – excepté celle qui était la plus proche de son visage à sa droite, et qui était entièrement violette –, et ce avec presque autant de soin que le jeune Malfoy.

-Ahem- ! Veuillez excusez les manières de mes compagnons, ils ne viennent pas souvent en mission avec moi, coupa celui qui avait parlé en premier en lançant un regard noir perçant au roux qui ne fit que détourner le regard avec un rire gêné en se grattant la joue distraitement.

-Oh oh ! Ne vous inquiétez donc pas dans une école comme celle que je gère, j'ai l'habitude d'observer ces comportements souvent ! fit Dumbeldore avec des yeux éclatant de malice, s'étant rendu compte que les choses allaient pouvoir devenir intéressantes.

-Eh bien, permettez-moi de nous présenter, mes coéquipiers et moi : la personne turbulente à ma droite aux cheveux rouges se prénomme Vlad, quant à la demoiselle avec qui il se chamaillait, il s'agit de Faptura, tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et noirs s'appelle Fiara. Quant à moi, je me nomme Noapte.

Ils firent tous une courbette à la mention de leur nom, et :

-Enchanté. Nous sommes les **Vampires espions de l'organisation des Corbeaux** , membres de la nouvelle brigade spéciale assignée à l'élimination sans précédent des Akumas: autrement dit, nous sommes des **_chasseurs d'Akumas_**.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

« Protéger Harry Potter, découvrir ce que fout Envy ici, régler le problème de la découverte dont Allen m'a parlé, étudier les réactions étranges des centaures, étudier les notes de Flamel à propos de _Jorden_ et _Eld,_ ainsi que les notes concernant le 'maître des dimensions' que même les centaures ont mentionnés, préparer les cours d'Alchimie, s'entraîner avec Allen sans s'attirer la suspicion des élèves, s'assurer que tout va bien pour Al, Winry… **et** le Colonel à Central, chercher des infos sur cette 'pierre sorcerale', voir si tout se passe bien avec ce 'Tournoi des Trois Sorciers'… Aaaaaaaaaaaah… La liste s'est étrangement allongée on dirait… soupira Ed en laissant tomber sa plume après avoir noté ses objectifs principaux sur les feuilles blanches du carnet de Flamel.

Comment réussir à protéger 'Ry avec tout ce borde- -hm- bazar… Et par quoi commencer surtout ?… »

Il échappa un nouveau et profond soupir et referma le carnet d'un coup sec.

' _Premièrement, je crois qu'il faudrait que je deal avec Envy… Quand je pense que je n'ai rien remarqué !'_ pesta le blondinet intérieurement avant de retirer brutalement sa chaise de devant son secrétaire, commandant au passage à la pièce de ranger le carnet de Flamel dans l'espace de l'étagère prévu à cet effet.

_'Quoiqu'il serait peut-être préférable que je prépare mes cours moi… Même si je ne commence que demain, il vaut mieux que je me débarrasse maintenant de ça si je veux enquêter sur le reste plus tôt…'_

S'avançant vers le fauteuil du deuxième étage le plus près de lui, il se laissa tomber dans les confortables coussins avant de pousser un autre soupir et de placer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en baillant.

« Fait chier… pesta-t-il à nouveau. Je ne peux même pas accompagner Allen avec tout ça… Plume, encrier et papier, _please_ … » demanda-t-il ensuite à la salle avant de se remettre au travail avec les fournitures demandées.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

 ** _'Allezzzz ! S'te plaîîîît neveuuu !~ Je te jure qu'après ça tu auras la paix pendant un bon bout de temps ! Tu ne m'entendras même pas de toute la journée !_** couina Neah dans l'esprit d'Allen en se tortillant pour attirer l'attention du jeune exorciste.

 _'Non, c'est non ! On n'est pas là pour s'amuser, mais pour trouver ces fameuses fournitures qu'utilisent les sorciers!_ trancha Allen intérieurement, tournant à gauche dans la ruelle sombre qu'empruntait Hagrid devant lui.

 ** _'Mais on a bien un peu de temps pour un peu de shopping, non ?~_** insista le Noah avec des larmes dans les yeux.

_'Sûrement pas ! On fera ça uniquement si on a du temps, mais seulement APRES que l'on ait fini, et encore, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir céder à tes caprices._

**_'Comment peux-tu être si cruel avec ton oncle adoré ?! Celui qui te propose de ne pas s'emparer de ton corps et tout et tout ?!_ **

_'Tu me le demandes vraiment, espèce d'oncle dégénéré !_

**_'Ouch ! ça, ça fait mal…_ **

« Et c'là qu'l'on va t'choisir une baguette mon p'tiot ! coupa Hagrid en s'arrêtant devant une boutique portant une enseigne digne du siècle précédent avec le nom d'Ollivander écrit dessus. Qu'c'est nostalgique ! La dernière fois qu'j'y suis allé, c'tait pour mon p'tit Harry à sa première année ! continua le grand barbu avec les yeux brillants.

Puis, il ajouta un peu plus sombrement.

-Même si en c'moment c'est moins animé qu'avant, avec c'qui s'est passé à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch…

-Ah oui, j'en aie entendu parler… » fit Allen à son tour en se répétant une millième fois qu'il ferait mieux de vite retourner à Poudlard s'il ne voulait pas quelque chose arrive à Harry pendant son absence.

La visite de la ville s'était avérée, de fait, plus rapide que ce qu'Allen aurait espéré, mais en même temps, il n'était pas là pour faire du tourisme. Sur le chemin, ils avaient croisé un bar – celui dont Ed et lui avaient parlé – et le blandinet s'était demandé s'il pouvait se faire un peu d'argent s'il en avait le temps à cet endroit : après tout, c'était généralement dans ce genre d'endroits qu'il se retrouvait à payer les dettes de son maître en jouant au poker, et tant qu'à faire, les fameuses dettes n'étant toujours pas écoulées, malgré le fait que le maréchal Cross soit porté disparu, il pouvait bien essayer de se débarrasser de cela à un autre endroit que dans son monde, non ?

Bref. Un peu derrière le duo, se trouvait une personne qui – vous l'aviez oublié hein ? –, tentait tant bien que mal d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait, à croire qu'il écrirait chaque détails dans son rapport à son retour à Poudlard. D'ailleurs s'était peut-être le cas… Enfin bon, vous l'auriez deviné, le retardataire qui se tenait en retrait était Link. Le pauvre avait à peine eut le temps de se remettre de ses émotions du matin qu'il était envoyé là, plongé dans un monde sorcier dont il ne connaissait rien, lui qui était pourtant tellement habitué à ne jamais quitter la Congrégation. Peut-être avait-t-il parfois accompagné les exorcistes en mission, mais jamais longtemps, et surtout parce qu'il y était obligé pour surveiller 'le 14ème'.

Et même s'il s'était depuis bien longtemps construit un masque d'indifférence et de professionnalisme, Allen avait appris à lire entre les lignes et à remarquer chaque changements sur le visage de son surveillant devenu surveillé, ce qui lui permettait de voir qu'en ce moment, il était plus que surpris et curieux, non par les lieux qui ressemblaient singulièrement à ceux de n'importe quelle ville d'Angleterre, mais par les personnes aux accoutrements étranges, à cause des étranges échoppes et des incidents magiques que l'on voyait un peu partout dans les rues, notamment des enfants qui tout à coup se mettaient à s'envoler à cause des bulles mauves impossibles à éclater des bulles baveuses, ou encore à cause des commentaires sur les goûts plus qu'étranges des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, …et cætera.

Le silence prit donc à nouveau place tandis que le trio s'avançait vers la boutique du meilleur vendeur de baguettes de la ville, Allen tenant déjà dans ses bras son uniforme aux couleurs des Serpentards et un sac où la dizaine de livres qu'il avait dû achetée pour son année rentrait miraculeusement – il n'avait pas pu confier ses affaires à Link puisque le blond était, comment dire… déconnecté… et puis il n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'en faire baver Link même à l'extérieur de Poudlard en clamant qu'il était son majordome.

 _'Je me demande ce que fait Ed… Il m'avait dit qu'il avait un bureau – l'ancien de Flamel – où tout ce qu'il voulait qui arrive arrivait… J'ai hâte de voir ça…'_ pensa-t-il distraitement alors qu'il ignorait à nouveau les plaintes du 14ème qui semblait vouloir visiter toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse qu'ils empruntaient actuellement.

Il rentra dans cet état de semie-conscience dans l'échoppe et, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il partait un petit moment chercher une chose quelconque à un endroit quelconque, et que Link était resté là sans faire attention non plus, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation de la boutique d'Ollivander dans laquelle il entra à la suite du blandin en manquant de se prendre la porte.

Aussi, il n'est donc pas étonnant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquent une silhouette obscure, portant des habits de gentleman, et qui fumait dans le coin le plus sombre de la ruelle.

« J'ai vraiment l'air idiot avec ce parapluie rose bonbon qui a une citrouille pour tête… grommela la silhouette cachée dans l'ombre, expirant une grande bouffée de tabac avec irritation.

Heureusement que les jumeaux ne sont pas venus, sinon je ne sais pas de combien de niveaux je serais tombé dans leur estime… continua-t-il en soufflant à nouveau de la fumée, soupirant, comme résigné à son sort.

De toute façon, c'est le Comte qui veut cela, alors pas question de désobéir. » fit-t-il finalement.

Sur ces paroles, il écrasa sa cigarette avec regret, et sortit lentement de l'ombre : un homme d'environ une vingtaine d'année fit son apparition, habillé d'un costume noir de la tête aux pieds, et portant un haut de forme de satin de la même couleur. Peu à peu, on put voir que sa peau d'abord grisâtre se transforma en une couleur plus humaine aux traits portugais, et les croix qu'il avait sur le front se dissipèrent. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés retombèrent sur ses épaules, et un sourire sauvage s'étira sur ses lèvres. Dans sa main droite, on remarqua un …parapluie… et en effet, il était rose et avait une tête de citrouille sur le dessus.

« Allons-y Lero, accomplir la tâche qu'Adam nous as confiée… reprit le brun avec un nouveau soupir en s'adressant à celui-ci.

-Hai Tyki-sama _~lero_! répliqua le parapluie en parlant par la bouche de la citrouille d'une voix aigue et assez ridicule.

Hakushaku-sama (Comte) m'a confié à vous pour cette tâche _~lero_ ! Alors je vous aiderai comme je le peux _~lero_ ! Je transformerais ces misérables humains en Akumas pour vous _~lero_ ! Et je-

Tandis que ledit Lero continuait son monologue, le dénommé Tyki laissa s'échapper un autre profond soupir de résignation, et :

-Et en plus il est bruyant… Nous voilà bien… Et je n'ai même pas trouvé le gamin pour qu'on s'amuse un peu, continua-t-il en ajustant son chapeau sur sa tête.

Quelle chance tu as, toi, Road… ! Tu vas retrouver ton cher Allen… »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, agrémentées d'un sourire fou à la mention du nom du jeune exorciste, son corps se souleva soudainement du sol, et il se mit à marcher dans le vide jusqu'à atteindre le toit de la maison la plus proche.

Puis il se mit à sauter de maisons en maisons, et bientôt, disparut, s'engouffrant dans la faible clarté du matin.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

_Flash-back_

_« Au fait- ha…ha-…j'ai oublié de te dire-…ha…- pour ma découverte d'hi- hier- ha…ha-…_

_-Désolé Allen-ha ha…- mais c'est…- pas trop le moment de papoter là… !_

_Et en effet, tandis que les deux jeunes se dirigeaient en courant vers l'école en traversant le terrain de Quidditch, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de discuter…_

_-… On a u-un- ha…ha- problème de plus…_

_-Hé ! T'as é-écouté- ha…- ce que je viens de dire ?!_

_-Une autre Noah est arrivée- ha ha…_

_-Q-QUOI… ?! Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!_

_-H-hé hé… J'avais, …oublié ?_

_-T-to-toi-_

_-C'est la- ha ha…- Noah du rêve…, Road Kamelot…_

_Comme pour amplifier les paroles de son maître, Timpcampy apparut à cet instant devant Ed et Allen qui se dirigeaient en courant à perdre haleine vers l'école puis il ouvrit sa…_ bouche-corps _aux dents acérées, et un hologramme apparut, montrant les derniers évènements que le golem avait réussi à filmer._

_-R-regarde… c'est elle, fit Allen en tentant une nouvelle fois de reprendre son souffle et en pointant du doigt les images apparues soudainement._

_Une silhouette émergea de la vidéo, et le jeune alchimiste ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit cri de surprise._

_-Mais- !_

_Sur l'écran, on pouvait à présent voir une petite fille qui ne devait même pas faire la taille d'Ed (enfin, je dis ça pour lui faire plaisir mais bon…), et qui portait des vêtements gothiques complétés par une coiffure que le blondinet n'avait encore jamais vue : des cheveux noirs-violets relevés en des sortes de 'pics' hérissés qui rajoutaient de l'effet à son sourire très peu rassurant. Ces images avaient été prises juste après la découverte du nom de la Noah du rêve sur la carte de Dante d'Allen, mais ça, le jeune exorciste devait se le garder._

_-Elle- ha ha…- a l'air si jeune… souffla le blondinet._

_Tu la connais bien …?_

_Le blandinet allait répondre quelque chose à cela quand l'image changea brusquement d'environnement, ce qui n'était donc plus celui d'un couloir de Poudlard où Tim avait pris la vidéo._

_Cependant, ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de détailler la scène – enfin surtout Ed puisque Allen savait parfaitement où cet 'incident' s'était produit – puisque tout à coup, la même fillette Noah qu'ils venaient de voir en visionnant la vidéo de Timcampy, apparut dans le champ de vision de la plus ancienne vidéo du golem, comme flottant dans l'air grâce à un soudain élan, les bras ouvert._

**_« Allll-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! »_ ** _fit-t-elle avec entrain à travers la bande sonore._

_Puis on entendit une autre voix hors caméra – celle du jeune exorciste._

**_« R-Road ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu- hmm ! »_ **

_La phrase du blandinet enregistrée s'interrompit, puisque la jeune Noah du rêve l'avait soudainement coupé en… l'embrassant ?!_

_-C-C…c'est QUOI CE-! s'exclama un Ed légèrement rouge en manquant de s'étrangler à la vue de la scène… particulière, sans faire plus attention que ça aux autres voix choquées enregistrées que l'on entendait autour du blandinet et de la Noah._

_De son côté, Allen tentait désespérément de faire arrêter la vidéo en ordonnant à Timcampy de retourner dans sa poche, ce que le golem doré prenait un malin plaisir à refuser de faire, diffusant toujours le reste de la scène aux yeux du jeune alchimiste en évitant habilement son jeune maître._

_-T-Tim ! Arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! se plaignait-t-il avec les joues rouges de gêne en essayant d'attraper la digne création de son pervers de maître._

_-… Et c'est comme cela que tu traites tes ennemis ? Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de répondre à ma question précédente Allen… fit Ed doucement avec une expression indescriptible, à la fois étonnée et, peut-être, déçue, avant de partir à l'avant plus rapidement, dépassant son partenaire de plusieurs mètres, avec une vitesse que celui-ci ne lui soupçonnait pas jusqu'alors._

_-A-Attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !…_

'C'est quoi cette réaction… ?' _pensèrent les deux jeunes au même moment._

_La voix d'Allen continua de résonner dans le vide tandis que Tim fermait enfin le vidéo avec un petit sourire satisfait… est-ce qu'il peut sourire d'abord ?!_

_Fin du Flash-back_

… Et depuis, les deux partenaires n'avaient pas reparlé de ce sujet vite devenu tabou, préférant omettre l'incident pour se concentrer sur la mission en cours… Mais cela allait-t-il vraiment marcher pendant toute la durée de leur mission ?

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

De leur côté, Allen et Link – ne les oublions pas – étaient donc entrés dans la boutique de baguettes, pas même conscients qu'ils venaient de manquer l'un de leur pires ennemis dans leur monde, et inversement : car oui, celui portant le nom de Tyki Mikk était un Noah, plus précisément celui incarnant le Plaisir : Joyd.

Dans tous les cas, ne l'ayant donc pas remarqué, le blandinet se retrouva soudainement entouré d'obscurité à cause du contraste intérieur-extérieur alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans l'étrange boutique. Peu à peu, il put distinguer un comptoir vide, et, derrière celui-ci, des étagères à perte de vue contenant des boîtes rectangulaires de tous âges.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, un homme d'un âge indéfini apparut soudainement devant eux, les faisant sursauter légèrement, d'autant plus qu'à y voir de plus près, l'homme avait une apparence des plus étranges : ses cheveux blancs en batailles, redressés de tous côtés sur son crâne, le faisait passer aisément pour, soit, un savant fou, soit, un chef d'orchestre passionné de plus, ses yeux étaient d'une telle clarté bleutée qu'ils rivalisaient étrangement avec ceux argentés d'Allen.

« Puis-je vous aider messieurs ? demanda-t-il en interrompant Allen et Link dans leurs observations.

-Euh… Actuellement, je suis nouveau à l'école de Poudlard, et on m'a dit que votre boutique était la meilleure dans la vente de baguette, Mr. Ollivander, alors… répondit le jeune exorciste avec politesse.

-Oh je vois un nouveau… je vois je vois… Je suis Garrick Ollivander, enchanté : fabricants et vendeurs de baguettes depuis 382 avant J.C, dans la boutique familiale du Chemin de Traverse, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire et un étrange regard hagard.

Et votre camarade derrière vous ? continua Ollivander en désignant Link d'un léger geste du menton.

-Oh ! Euh… non je… je ne pense pas qu'il en ait besoin, fit Allen en souriant aimablement.

Le vieux vendeur sembla avoir des doutes pendant un bref instant, mais l'Inspecteur, ayant repris ses esprits, lui assura qu'il avait d'autres moyens d'utiliser la 'magie' qui lui convenaient parfaitement. C'est donc avec une demie hésitation que le vendeur passa devant son comptoir et s'approcha du blandin avec un mètre.

-Bon, et bien…

-Allen Walker, Monsieur.

-Et bien Monsieur Walker, laissez-moi prendre vos mensurations voulez-vous ?

Sans attendre la réponse du jeune blandinet, le mètre d'Ollivander se mit à bouger de sa propre volonté et à prendre tout un tas de mesures qu'Allen se demandait bien à quoi elles pouvaient servir.

Néanmoins, il resta muet tandis qu'il écoutait le vieux vendeur lui demander de tenir le bras avec lequel il écrivait devant lui pour d'autres mesures. Étant ambidextre, le blandin choisit tout de même de montrer son bras gauche au vendeur de baguette, puisque c'était d'une, son bras le plus fort, et de deux, le bras qui contenait son Innocence, et donc celui qui était le plus compatible avec la magie, d'après ce que Neah lui avait raconté en tout cas.

Puis, commença l'essayage de baguette, auquel Allen ne comprit pas grand-chose non plus : celles-ci passaient par sa main avant d'être reprises aussitôt par Ollivander qui lui en donnait alors une autre avec une rapidité qui mettait le doute sur l'efficacité de cette méthode. Cependant, au bout d'un certain temps, les essayages se firent moins rapides, et les absences de l'homme fouillant dans ses étagères les plus hautes, plus fréquentes.

« Tiens voilà celle que je cherchais… murmura-t-il en redescendant de son échelle au bois abîmé une énième fois.

Essayez-moi donc celle-ci Mr. Walker, fit-t-il en tendant la baguette au blandin.

Et faîtes un petit geste du poignet vers où vous voulez, peu importe l'endroit. »

Allen fit comme on lui avait demandé, et eu la surprise de voir une étagère dégringoler dans la direction où il avait effectué le geste inhabituel à l'aide du bâton de bois.

_'Arg ! Je vais encore devoir rembourser !...'_

« Oh- J-je suis désolé-

-Hm… Pas celle-là non plus apparemment… médita le vendeur à voix haute en reprenant rapidement la baguette des mains d'Allen, celui-ci ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'excuser de l'étrange phénomène.

Mais comme Ollivander ne semblait pas vraiment y prêter attention, trop occupé à repartir à la recherche de la perle rare qui conviendrait à son client, le blandinet préféra arrêter de bafouiller des excuses et jeta un coup d'œil à Link qui était plus ou moins dans le même état, et là, pas besoin de connaître l'inspecteur blond pour remarquer sa surprise.

 _'Je me demande comment il compte écrire ça dans son rapport,_ songea-t-il distraitement, mais toutefois avec un peu d'amusement.

Il fut de nouveau arraché à ses pensées par une nouvelle présentation de baguette d'Ollivander, juste après avoir remarqué que Neah s'était pour une fois retenu de tout commentaire.

_'En voilà du progrès…'_

« Celle-ci, reprit-t-il, est un savant mélange du bois de Tilleul argenté et d'un cœur en crin de Licorne, 25.5 cm.

Devant l'enthousiasme soudain du vieil homme, Allen s'empara de la baguette et testa de nouveau le mouvement, toutefois cette fois-ci avec moins de violence, apprenant du résultat précédent.

Ce qui n'empêcha tout de même pas une deuxième étagère de vider son contenu, faisant lâcher le blandin – plutôt embarrassé – ce petit bout de bois causant tant de dégâts.

-Hmm… non plus… fit Ollivander en reprenant de nouveau l'outil.

Mais cette fois, il ne resta pas muet tandis qu'il cherchait parmi les boîtes tombées.

-Voyez-vous cher Mr. Walker, et son ami…

-Link, Monsieur, fit l'intéressé.

-…Link, eh bien, trouver une baguette à quelqu'un est quelque chose de très spécifique, car voyez-vous, la baguette est celle qui choisit son possesseur.

À cette affirmation, Allen resta muet, de même que Link, et préféra ne pas commenter sur la santé du vieil homme : après tout, il semblait connaître son travail, même s'il paraissait… un peu… _fou_ , mais bon. L'homme continua en rattrapant son échelle et l'escaladant encore une fois.

\- … Et ce cas de figure où je ne trouve pas rapidement LA baguette qu'il faut à mon client, est assez excitant je dois dire, fit-t-il avec un large sourire, de plus en plus excité par ce fait.

La dernière fois que qu'une chose pareille est arrivée, c'était avec celle de ce cher Harry Potter, commenta-t-il en se perdant un peu dans ses souvenirs, son regard devenant un instant encore plus embrumé que jusqu'à présent.

-Je ne me souviens même plus combien de temps il m'a fallu pour finalement lui dénicher cette baguette à la composition singulière d'un bois de houx et d'un cœur en plume de phénix, de 27.5 cm, très souple et agréable à manier…

Il se stoppa un instant et dévisagea le blandinet avec des yeux calculateurs qui surprirent le jeune exorciste. Puis, venant de nulle part :

« Vous êtes un exorciste n'est-ce pas ? planta-t-il, plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

On entendit Link s'étrangler derrière Allen avant de reprendre son calme légendaire et d'observer attentivement la situation comme à son habitude.

De son côté, le jeune exorciste ne blanchit même pas – du moins pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà – et fixa le vieil homme avec entendement. D'ailleurs, il répliqua le plus simplement du monde :

-En effet, admit-t-il calmement. Vous êtes celui ayant fourni sa baguette à une de mes connaissances si je ne me trompe ?

Le sourire du vendeur reprit place sur son visage marqué par des années d'expérience et de diverses et variés personnages rencontrés.

-Ce cher Bookman n'est-ce pas ? songea-t-il à voix haute. Pardonnez-moi de vous demander cela mais… n'est-t-il pas mort après tant de temps ? N'étant pas un sorcier, il m'étonnerait que sa vie ne se soit pas encore arrêtée… et tant mieux d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne dis pas le contraire, continua-t-il en adressant un sourire hésitant à Allen.

-Oh ! Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière entre nos de mondes, alors je peux vous dire qu'il est encore en pleine possession de ses moyens, affirma le blandin.

 _'Assez pour frapper Lavi régulièrement en tout cas…'_ ajouta-t-il en souriant intérieurement.

-Hmm…, un léger sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres d'Ollivander qui se reconcentra aussitôt dans sa tâche première et s'empara d'une nouvelle boîte plus élaborée que les autres, d'un étrange bois à la marqueterie aux couleurs entre noire et rouge, très prêt de l'acajou.

-Essayez-moi donc celle-ci » reprit-t-il avec une soudaine nouvelle excitation.

Cette fois-ci cependant, le vieux vendeur ne fit pas la présentation de la composition du bout de bois, cette action trahissant son excitation quant à cette baguette en particulier.

Allen la prit donc avec appréhension des mains tremblantes d'Ollivander, et vit que celui-ci suivait du regard chaque mouvement de son précieux objet.

Le blandinet effectua alors un petit geste sec du poignet, s'apprêtant déjà à voir une étagère dégringoler à nouveau : mais que ne fut sa surprise, et celle de Link, quand rien de ce genre ne se passa, et qu'il vit à la place une sorte de traînée composée de particules argentées, blanches, noires et vertes (couleur caractéristique de l'Innocence si vous aviez oublié) apparaître à partir du bout de la baguette !

Il continua à faire des mouvements de la main en fixant avec émerveillement la poussière éclatante suivre ses gestes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coupé de sa transe par la voix d'Ollivander qui le ramena aussitôt à la réalité de la boutique.

« Du bois d'Aubépine que l'on dit repoussoir la foudre et les araignées sorcières, utilisé jadis pour tuer les vampires – ce que je ne vous conseille tout de même pas –, mêlé à un cœur en crin de Sombral – c'est d'ailleurs ma seule baguette composée d'un tel cœur – qui trahit un cœur sombre et les nombreuses morts auxquelles vous avez dues assister, 33,75 cm, la même taille que la baguette d'une certaine personne que nous connaissons tous d'une certaine manière, moins connu toutefois sous son ancien nom de Tom Jedusor… déclara Ollivander doucement, observant à la fois la baguette et Allen.

Très belle acquisition : félicitations Mr. Walker, une incroyable baguette vient de vous jurer allégeance ! » finit-il.

Au même instant, Allen pensait :

_'Je la sens mal cette affaire-là …'_

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**Forêt interdite, avec les Centaures, Lieu sombre inconnu**

« Maître Akill… pensez-vous vraiment qu'il s'agit de l'élu lié au Maître des Dimensions ?rugit une voix forte et agressive dans l'immense salle.

Ce… ce gamin blond qui-

-Il suffit Jahl ! intervint un autre centaure à la place du plus âgé, se relevant brusquement de son siège placé autour d'une table faisant presque toute la pièce, autour de laquelle plusieurs centaures étaient réunis.

Maître Akill sait lire les étoiles mieux que quiconque, et il ne s'est encore jamais trompé à propos de ses prédictions concernant le Maître des Dimensions ! continua-t-il en agitant vivement ses bras pour amplifier ses dires.

Je ne te laisserai pas être ainsi impoli envers-

-Laisse, Miane, coupa finalement Akill avec un soupir fatigué.

Jahl,… comme chacun de nous ici d'ailleurs,… a le droit d'avoir sa propre opinion envers un sujet aussi important que celui qui nous réunit cette nuit pour la session actuelle du **Conseil** … reprit-t-il calmement après s'être retourné de sa place à la table du Conseil, vers le jeune centaure du nom de Miane.

Rasseyez-vous donc mes amis. Nous étions censés être réunis aujourd'hui afin de parler un sujet d'une haute importance, et non pour alimenter des discordes internes, et je suis persuadé que chacun de vous à sa propre opinion sur celui-ci mais dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes une espèce dont le devoir est de suivre les ordres des étoiles ? Nous savons bien plus que tout être vivant et créature magique dans ce monde, mais nous n'avons aucun droit d'interférer avec la toile du Destin et de la Vérité. Cependant – il se tourna vers Jahl – si c'est de ma lecture des étoiles dont il s'agit, je vous laisse juger du fait que nous sommes tous ici capables d'un tel exploit incombé à notre 'race', si je puis dire. Aussi, et je ne m'adresse pas uniquement à Jahl ici, si l'un d'entre vous a, ne serait-ce qu'un seul doute, concernant une capacité que je gère – il me semble – depuis plus longtemps que chacun d'entre vous, je l'enjoins à faire lui-même sa propre lecture des toiles du destin, et à ainsi juger par lui-même de l'identité de ce cher Edward Elric, que j'ai déjà reconnu comme étant l'élu du Maître des Dimensions, successeur de Nicolas Flamel, lui-même son prédécesseur à la tâche d'élu. J'espère avoir été clair sur le fait que nos opinions importent peu sur ce choix du Maître des Dimensions.

Remarquant que plus un bruit ne menaçait de percer le silence à présent installé, Akill reprit.

-Sur ce, mes amis, la session est close. »

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**Congrégation de l'ombre**

« Attends Lenalee-chan ! Comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre pour-

-Ça ne te regarde _pas_ Lavi ! Je vais le rejoindre, un point c'est tout !

Dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, les trouveurs étaient en train d'assister à la plus violente dispute entre Lavi et Lenalee qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. D'ordinaire, la jeune femme brune était relativement maîtresse de ses émotions, mais le fait de savoir Allen dans un autre monde ET sous la surveillance de Luberier et de son chien de garde personnel la rendait littéralement à bout de nerfs : car non, en effet, encore personne ne savait dans ce monde qu'Allen venait de faire de Link son majordome personnel.

-Bien sûr que _si,_ ça me regarde Lenalee-chan ! renchérit Lavi avec un regard suppliant.

Mais il faut que tu comprennes que l'on ne fera que causer des problèmes si on se rend là-bas nous aussi ! continua-t-il.

-Ah oui ? Parce que c'est sûr que TOI au moins tu dois être renseigné, avec tout ce que tu nous caches ! Veux-tu vraiment l'aider après tout ?

Alors **_ça,_** c'était carrément inhabituel. Déjà que d'habitude, même si elle était en colère – contre son frère la plupart du temps –, Lenalee gardait son calme, là c'était totalement exceptionnel de la voir retourner la faute sur le pauvre roux de Bookman.

 _'Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Lenalee n'est pas dans son état normal…'_ se fit d'ailleurs remarquer Lavi intérieurement.

Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer, et Lenalee devenait de plus en plus enragée de secondes en secondes, du fait du refus de Lavi de l'aider à rejoindre Allen.

Le lapin fut tiré de ses réflexions quand tout à coup les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la jeune brune.

-Déj-déjà qu-que… j-je ne peux… ri-rien faire…, m-maintenant…j-je blâme me-mes propres am-amis… sanglota-t-elle en tombant finalement à genoux après ces minutes, qui semblaient avoir été des heures, de combat acharné.

Une soudaine pression sur son épaule la surprit, et elle se tourna pour trouver qu'il s'agissait de la main de Lavi, compatissant, un doux sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais Lenalee… C'est notre ami à tous… notre famille… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra bien une fois sa mission finie, après tout ! finit-il sur une note plus enjouée.

-L-Lavi… murmura la brune avec le semblant d'un sourire qui disparut aussitôt après.

La jeune exorciste continua de sangloter légèrement pendant quelques secondes, puis, s'appuyant sur le bras de l'exorciste roux, elle se releva finalement en essuyant les larmes coulées le long de ses joues du dos de sa main, et prit le Bookman doucement dans ses bras.

-Merci Lavi… de m'avoir pardonné ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes autant que nous, et que tu ne peux pas tout nous dire sur ce que tu fais en tant que Bookman… fit-t-elle doucement comme un murmure.

-C'est rien Lenalee-chan ~! Si la récompense c'est ça, aucun problème, je peux le refaire quand tu veux !~~ s'exclama le Bookman en souriant largement et en prenant à son tour l'utilisatrice des **Bottes noires** dans les bras, avant bien sûr de se recevoir un bras mécanique sur le crâne, provenant vraisemblablement du dernier Komulin, ce qui ne laissait du coup pas beaucoup de doutes quant à l'origine de son expéditeur.

Il entama alors une course folle avec le grand frère sur-protecteur à ses trousses sous un léger rire de Lenalee.

Mais sous sa fausse expression terrifiée et ses cris de « _Ne tuez pas votre futur beau-frèèèèère !~_ » à l'intention de Komui, et tandis qu'il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait vers la salle de méditation où il était sûr de trouver Kanda qui – il le pensait sincèrement !– le protègerait, des pensées tristes l'envahirent tandis qu'il pensait à la précédente conversation qu'il venait de tenir avec son grand-père…

_Flash-back_

_« Lavi… en tant qu'héritier Bookman, ton devoir est de rapporter chaque évènement qui se produit en ce monde, ou qui établit un rapport avec celui-ci…_

_L'exorciste roux et son grand-père se tenaient en ce moment dans leur chambre, dans laquelle toute sorte de registres étaient éparpillés, aussi bien sur leurs lits qu'à terre._

_-Je sais vieux panda… Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Tu me l'as déjà bien assez répété- BWARF !_

_-Ne sois pas insolent jeunot ! Tu insinues que je radote peut-être ?!_

_-…Bah ça- BWARF !_

_Plusieurs baffes de son aîné plus tard, Lavi se releva avec des traces de griffures sur le visage et de multiples bosses, mais se décida finalement à écouter le plus expérimenté des deux Bookman._

_-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ? demanda-t-il en enfin en frottant doucement sa joue endolorie._

_-…Lavi… Tu sais dans quelle situation se trouve le 14_ _ème_ _en ce moment n'est-ce pas ? commença le plus âgé en prenant un visage sérieux._

_-Oui bien sûr… répondit-t-il prudemment, sentant que la conversation dérivait sur un côté plus sérieux._

_-Eh bien, je veux que tu te rendes dans le monde des sorciers avec lui… –_ avant que le roux ne l'interrompe, il leva sa main pour lui faire signe d'attendre qu'il finisse ses explications _– … ce sera la première étape de la phase finale afin de devenir un véritable Bookman._

_Lavi le fixa gravement et attendit qu'il lui explique les modalités de sa mission._

_\- Ta mission sera d'une grande importance, continua le vieux panda._

_Tu devras rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur ce monde que l'on nomme_ Jorden _, mais tu devras aussi surveiller l'implication que le 14_ _ème_ _prend dans la guerre qui s'y déroule._

_-…une guerre, hein… ? murmura tristement Lavi avec ses sourcils froncés._

_-Oui. Je t'expliquerai celle-ci plus en détails après. Cependant, –_ il prit un regard dur et sévère – _tu ne t'impliqueras sous_ _ **aucunes**_ _conditions dans cette guerre. Tu m'as bien compris Lavi ? Déjà que tu t'impliques bien trop dans tes missions en tant qu'exorciste, et que tu prends bien trop à cœur tes relations avec les autres membres de la Congrégation, si tu veux vraiment devenir Bookman à ce stade, tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois-ci…_

_A ces paroles, le lapin roux resta silencieux et baissa les yeux. Certes, il voulait devenir Bookman, mais… il n'avait aucune intention de rompre les liens qu'il avait finalement formés avec de véritables amis à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Alors si cette mission lui permettait de se racheter, et de tout de même espérer avoir une chance de devenir Bookman malgré cette 'faute' qu'il avait commise en devenant amis avec Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Krory,… et tant d'autres, il n'allait pas hésiter à la saisir._

_-… Quand est-ce que je dois partir ?_

_Fin du Flash-back_

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Les souvenirs douloureux de l'essayage de son uniforme encore en tête, Allen s'extirpa enfin de la boutique 'Robes de Mme. Malkin pour toutes les occasions', avec un sac bien rempli des nombreuses fournitures demandées par Poudlard.

Link, même s'il avait essayé de le cacher, avait été un de ceux à s'amuser le plus, à regarder le blandinet se débattre pour que la vendeuse prenne ses mensurations, surtout quand on connaissait l'état du bras de celui-ci. Il lui avait été d'ailleurs obligé d'intervenir au bout d'un moment, afin que ladite Mme. Malkin ne déshabille tout simplement pas le pauvre exorciste gesticulant et non-consentant, pour enfin prendre des mesures correctes.

« Link… j'avoue que là, je t'en dois une… fit le blandinet avec regret, essayant de lisser son col froissé pendant la bataille, et rangeant la liste de Dumbeldore dans sa poche : sans l'aide d'Hagrid qui était resté introuvable, ils s'étaient résous à s'en remettre à la liste et au sens de l'orientation de Link – pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi, étant donné les talents du jeune exorciste dans ce domaine...

-Mais non voyons mon Maître… C'est mon devoir de vous protéger et de vous servir en tant que majordome Allen-sama : aussi je le fais avec grand plaisir, répondit l'inspecteur blond avec un rare sourire sur les lèvres.

-Aaaaa cette musique si douce à mes oreilles ! Continue comme ça c'est parfait !

-Sûrement pas. vint la réponse automatiquement.

-Aaah… Pour une fois que je complimentais tes talents d'acteurs Link-san ! se plaignit Allen avec un soupir exagéré, reconnaissant tout de même intérieurement qu'il était rare d'entendre le blond faire de l'ironie.

-Vous devriez faire attention Walker-san, reprit celui-ci avec un nouveau sourire plus sombre qui criait 'vengeance !', étrange sur le visage du corbeau habituellement dénué d'émotions.

Maintenant, vous n'êtes plus le seul à avoir un moyen de pression, continua Link alors que Timcampy venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, allumant automatiquement sa fonction de caméra en montrant les dernières images enregistrées.

Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour que des frissons traversent la colonne vertébrale d'Allen et qu'il lance des regards suppliant à la créature dorée, celle-ci, au contraire, obstinément plantée sur la tête de Link en souriant sadiquement, exposant toutes ses dents acérées pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner ce qu'il y avait sur ces dernières images : juste un pauvre blandinet à moitié nu, qui tentait désespérément d'échapper à la poigne de fer de la vendeuse, dont les yeux avaient étrangement gagnés un éclat rouge, et dont le sourire s'accentuait à chaque tentatives d'Allen de s'éloigner de ce que celui-ci considérait maintenant comme 'le troisième véritable démon qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir dans sa courte petite vie d'exorciste' – après son Maître et Kanda, de fait.

Tandis qu'il lançait des éclairs et des vagues 'traître !' à Timcampy, et qu'il évitait soigneusement le regard de Link qui avait repris son air sérieux et l'ombre d'un sourire en reprenant la marche, une nouvelle voix se fit dans la tête du jeune exorciste, en plus de celle qu'il lui disait de se méfier de Link à l'avenir, et de ne pas trop abuser de ses privilèges par rapport au corbeau.

**_'Ha hahahaha !... désolé neveu-ha !- … je peux plus me retenir de rire là- ha…hahaha !_ **

_'Neah ? ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas entendu. Pas que ça m'ait dérangé au plus haut point, au contraire d'ailleurs…_

**_'Hahaha ! Même tes remarques acerbes ne peuvent pas m'empêcher de rire ! HAHAHAHA !_ **

_'Oui bon ça va on a compris ! c'était très drôle pour toi, .ha, c'est bon ? T'as finit maintenant ? Parce que je te rappelle quand même que ce corps qui a été…'attaqué' est aussi celui-ci que tu convoites !_

**_'HAHA- GYAAAH ! C'est vrai ! Oh non quelle horreur ! Quelle honte ! C'est horrible ! Comment as-tu pus te laisser faire neveu ?!_ **

_'Hmph ! Alors c'est moins drôle tout de suite hein ?_

**_'Alala… Je savais que tu ne te faisais pas souvent toucher par des femmes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en profiter pour autant ! Et puis tu aurais pu te trouver une plus belle femme tout de même ! Alala… Toute une éducation à refaire…_ **

_'Je- Q-QUOI ?!_

**_'Aaaaa…Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Mon tendre neveu est devenu un PERVERS ! Je savais que Cross pouvait l'influencer, mais…au point de se laisser toucher intentionnellemen-_ **

_'MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ONCLE PERVERS ?! J'ai failli me faire_ **abuser** _par cette espèce de folle qui essayait de m'arracher mes vêtements, et toi tu dis que j'en profitais ?!_

**_'Humph ! C'est ce qu'ils disent tous au début… « Non bien sûr ! C'est elle qui m'a aguiché ! », ou encore : « C'est pas ma faute, c'est elle qui m'a sauter dessus ! »… Tu prends un très mauvais tournant neveu ! Tu me fais honte ! Je te renierais si je pouvais !_ **

_'RaAAAHH J'EN AI MAAAAAAAAAARRE !'_

Oui, on voit tout de suite de quel côté de la famille vient le côté malicieux et taquin d'Allen.

Extérieurement, la seule chose que Link voyait était un blandinet qui bouillonnait et qui tapait du pied avec frénésie, mais il préféra ne pas demander la raison de cette soudaine colère _?_ , mettre cela sur le compte du fait qu'il avait un moyen de pression sur lui – et que ça énervait le blandinet –, et profiter en sifflotant intérieurement de sa propre victoire sur le jeune exorciste.

Alors qu'intérieurement, Allen souhaitait presque que Neah ait son propre corps pour qu'il puisse le tabasser, le ressusciter, et le massacrer à nouveau.

C'est beau la famille *snif*.

Bref.

Quand finalement le blandinet fut calmé, et ce, uniquement par les excuses forcées du 14ème – qui riait tout de même toujours sous cape – concernant ses propos précédents, Allen se remit à marcher aux côtés de Link, qui l'avait devancé depuis un moment déjà, tout en continuant de pester sur son oncle en criant mentalement qu'il préférait largement quand celui-ci se taisait.

Dans tous les cas, quand ils retrouvèrent finalement Hagrid, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas comment rentrer à Poudlard, le géant fut accueilli par un visage calme de façade, mais rayonnant intérieurement, et un autre à l'expression à la fois déconfite et énervée – pas besoin de préciser qui est qui…

Puis ils rentrèrent enfin au château, sans qu'Allen ne sache que si Neah ne lui avait pas parler pendant un certain temps, ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait faire plaisir au blandinet, mais parce que lui, au contraire des deux autres du même monde, avait remarqué la présence de Tyki avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la boutique d'Ollivander du coup, il était resté sur ses gardes le reste de la journée, scrutant chaque coins de rue depuis les yeux d'Allen afin de prévenir une attaque – surtout qu'il avait remarqué que le Noah était bien trop intéressé par son neveu, ce qui l'énervait … _légèrement_ –, au lieu de réclamer une visite shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse comme il avait prévu de le faire initialement : c'est qu'il aimait énerver son cher neveu après tout ! Surtout maintenant qu'il pouvait communiquer si aisément avec lui, et qu'il était de plus en plus facilement accepté par le blandinet à force de tergiversations !

Neah : le héros inconnu du jour, qui n'avait pas pu supporter d'être bienveillant toute la journée avec son neveu, et qui avait donc commencé la dispute concernant la vendeuse intentionnellement… d'ailleurs, il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin sur ce coup-là, vu la mine renfrognée de son neveu et son visage encore un peu rouge dû à son emportement passager.

Mais bon. Il avait bien le droit de s'amuser, non ?

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Devant la gargouille menant à l'escalier pour accéder au bureau de Dumbeldore, Ed était face à un problème de crise majeure. Il avait beau être un génie ou tout ce que vous voulez, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du mot de passe qui faisait bouger cette fichue statue !

« Voyons voyons… J'ai déjà essayé tous les noms de sucreries que je connaissais, en passant par les viennoiseries et finalement les plats salés, mais pas moyen ! hurla-t-il à l'intention de personne en particulier.

Ah ! Mais je suis stupide ou quoi ?! Les sucreries de mon monde n'ont rien à voir avec celles de celui-ci ! C'est évident que le mot de passe ne peut pas être un truc 'normal' ! remarqua-t-il à voix haute en se frappant le front.

Raaah ! Ça m'énerve ! Je sais qu'il y avait une histoire de 'citron' dedans, mais…et si le mot de passe a été changé ?! »

Trop absorbé dans ses réflexions, le blondinet ne sentit pas la présence derrière lui, jusqu'à ce que…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore Elric ?

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Ed, puis il se retourna avec prudence pour identifier le propriétaire de la voix.

_'Et merde… Voilà notre bon vieux Snevillus…'_

-Rien qui te regarde _Snevillus_ , répondit effrontément le jeune alchimiste d'état en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec dédain.

Une veine se contracta sur le front de Rogue à l'entente de ce surnom trop familier à son goût, mais il laissa couler pour cette fois étant donné le nombre de fois où il avait entendu cette appellation dans sa jeunesse – de la part d'un certain Sirius Black et d'un dénommé James Potter –, il pouvait bien se contrôler en face du nouveau professeur. Même si le fait qu'il le tutoie l'énerve au plus haut point …; mais comme ils étaient à présent tous deux professeurs, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire grand-chose face à sa conduite irrespectueuse.

-Ah oui ? Eh bien si c'est le cas, veuillez-vous décalez, vous gênez le passage, continua le professeur de potions avec calme, en poussant légèrement Ed sur le côté puis en s'avançant à son tour devant la gargouille.

Choqué du manque de réaction du brun, le blondinet commença tout de suite à penser à un nouveau surnom qui ferait réagir celui-ci, en passant par les 'Snevilunounet', 'Roguinou', ou encore 'Veve', et au moment où il trouvait le surnom parfait, le concerné prononça le mot de passe, puis commença à grimper les marches vers le bureau de Dumbeldore sans plus payer la moindre attention à l'alchimiste bien sûr, Ed n'avait du coup pas entendu le mot de passe, et profita alors de l'occasion pour monter à la suite du professeur de potion.

« Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ce cher Directeur… _Sev_ ?~ reprit-il en surveillant tous les gestes du professeur afin de détecter le moindre signe d'agacement.

Mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour un quelconque signe, puisqu'aussitôt après avoir entendu son nom ainsi prononcé, Severus s'arrêta à mi-marche, se retourna lentement et laissa apparaître une fureur noire sur son visage, dirigée bien évidemment sur le blondinet, après de vaines tentatives de rester flegmatique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _Sev_?~Tu m'as l'air bien pâle tout à coup, fit innocemment le blondinet, ce qui était loin d'être vrai, puisque le visage du brun était plus près d'une teinte écarlate que blanchâtre à cet instant.

Cependant, après des années de self-control, celui-ci refusa de se laisser aller, et inspira une grande bouffée dans l'escalier étroit, recommença la manœuvre plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que son expression revienne à la normale et qu'il reprenne à nouveau son teint pâle habituel. Puis, il reprit son escalade calmement.

-Ça ne vous regarde en aucun cas Elric, répondit-t-il tout de même sèchement.

-Ouah! Quel self-control Sev! Tu m'impressionnes ! fit Ed avec une fausse admiration en clappant ses mains avec exagération.

 _'Tch- Presque.'_ pesta-t-il intérieurement en montant à son tour les dernières marches.

-Mais tu sais que ça me chagrine beaucoup que tu me vouvoies ! Je croyais que l'on avait dépassé ce stade déjà toi et moi ! geignit Ed en enjambant une nouvelle marche.

Puis, plus bas :

-Mais la prochaine fois, ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à te contrôler aussi bien héhé… » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire diabolique se formant sur ses lèvres à l'idée d'un nouveau mauvais coup, sans se rendre compte que le brun l'avait entendu, et qu'une ombre était passée sur son visage à cet instant.

 _'Ce gamin est vraiment celui qui a enduré une chirurgie terrible qui a fait résonner les murs du château ? Est-ce vraiment celui-là qui ne se rend même pas compte des puissantes barrières qu'il impose à son esprit inconsciemment et qui m'empêche d'utiliser la_ legilimancie _? Aaaah…Ma parole… Mais pourquoi alors ceux qui sont censés protéger Potter sont-ils des diablotins pareils malgré des qualités que même moi suis obligé de reconnaître ?!'_ s'écria celui-ci mentalement en faisant référence à Allen en plus du blondinet.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il frappa à la porte et qu'il n'entendit pas la voix de Dumbeldore lui répondre, mais à la place celle d'une personne inconnue. Agacé d'attendre devant la porte comme le dernier des idiots, Ed fit le premier pas et ouvrit la porte devant le professeur, enjambant la dernière marche et entrant dans la pièce rapidement. Même s'il avait l'habitude d'attendre un bon moment devant la porte du bureau de Mustang quand il tenait une discussion importante, dans ce monde il n'était sous aucunes juridictions.

« Excusez-moi, mais j'ai à vous parler, fit-t-il avec une once de défi dans la voix.

Face à lui, cinq personnes se tenaient, Dumbeldore, assis à son bureau, et les quatre autres qui étaient inconnues au blondinet, face à lui. Ils avaient tous tournés la tête en sa direction au moment où il était entré dans la pièce, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'ils étaient loin d'être rassurants, avec leurs visages cachés à moitiés et leurs canines plus pointues que la moyenne.

-Vous avez des gosses bien impolis dans cette école, fit Vlad avec un regard légèrement intéressé et les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

-Hey ! J'ai frappé à la porte ! C'est pas de ma faute si personne ne m'a entendu, répliqua Ed avec un sourcil relevé et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le vampire roux fut le seul à avoir fait un commentaire – et il en aurait bien ajouté un autre sur la taille du blondinet, en disant que c'était ça qui l'aurait empêché de se faire entendre à la porte, mais il se tut puisqu'ils étaient en visite plus ou moins officielle et qu'il se faisait déjà assez remarquer comme ça –, alors que les autres s'en désintéressaient et/ou regardait le jeune exorciste avec indignation.

-Oh oh oh, pardonnez-le mes chers, ce garçon n'est pas encore très habitué aux règles de cet établissement, et il n'avait, j'en suis sûr, aucunement l'intention de vous faire offense en entrant de cette manière peu orthodoxe dans mon bureau… »fit aussitôt Dumbeldore avec un sourire qui cachait vraisemblablement son agacement – qui se trahissait cependant par son mouvement incontrôlé du sourcil droit vers le haut et ses tapements du pied au sol – quant à cette entrée imprévue.

Rogue entra à la suite du blondinet avec une expression résignée et désolée dirigée vers le Directeur, puis prit Ed par le col et le tira vers la sortie sous les cris « _Au meuuuurtre ! Au vioool !_ » de damné de celui-ci, et le rire qui se voulait discret de Vlad – rire d'ailleurs vite arrêté par un nouveau coup de talon sur le pied de la part de Faptura.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, le professeur brun eu la présence d'esprit de traîner Ed jusqu'en bas, et d'attendre que les escaliers reviennent à leur place avant de lâcher le blondinet, puisqu'il savait que celui-ci serait ré-entré sans aucune hésitation dans le cas contraire s'il le pouvait, mais qu'il ne le pouvait rien faire à ce stade ne connaissant pas le mot de passe.

« Hé ! J'avais quelque chose à dire à Dumbeldore je te signale ! s'écria-t-il une fois enfin libéré de la poigne de Severus.

-Peu m'importe, le Directeur était occupé, répliqua Rogue avec un soupir agacé.

-Et alors ? Ça pouvait bien attendre non ? _Toi aussi_ tu avais quelque chose à lui demander ! s'entêta le blondinet avec une mine boudeuse.

Severus eut un soupir exaspéré et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons en ignorant Ed une fois de plus, quand la voix du blondinet le rattrapa.

-En fait, la chose que je voulais demander à Dumbeldore… je pourrais aussi demandez à n'importe quel professeur j'imagine… fit-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Faites, faites, mais ne me dérangez pas plus que vous ne le faites déjà par votre présence ici, rétorqua froidement le sorcier brun en continuant son chemin d'un pas pressé.

-Oh allez Sev ! Fais pas ton rabat-joie, et écoute la détresse de ton pauvre et innocent nouveau collègue !~ lança Ed qui ne c'était pas amusé comme ça depuis longtemps – Aaaah… le Colonel lui manquait uniquement pour ce genre de trucs parfois (il avait beau être son supérieur hiérarchique en tant qu'alchimiste d'état, Mustang restait celui qu'Ed aimait le plus embêter, et paradoxalement celui qu'il appréciait le plus dans l'armée – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, bien sûr).

Plusieurs nerfs se contractèrent sur le front du professeur de potions après qu'il se soit à moitié étranglé à l'entente d'une telle conduite, et ses poings se contractèrent. Alors qu'il allait faire éclater une colère noire qu'il retenait depuis un petit moment déjà envers le blondinet, celui-ci se retrouva soudainement face à lui, et :

-Comment Allen va-t-il rattraper les quatre années de magie qu'il est censé avoir apprises dans son école au Japon ?

 _'Surtout que l'on ne sait même pas encore s'il arrive à utiliser une baguette !'_ ajouta Ed pour lui-même.

Surpris, Rogue se recula un peu dans un sursaut, puis considéra la question. Il eut lui-même un rictus maison en voyant le jeune alchimiste attendre patiemment sa réponse, puis il répondit enfin. Mais _pas_ ce à quoi s'attendait Ed.

-Vous savez Mr. Elric… Dans ce monde, tout se paye, commença-t-il avec un sourcil levé en plus de son sourire satisfait.

En effet, Ed, ne s'attendant pas à ça, ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des coupelles, et mit un certain temps à enregistrer ce que le professeur venait de lui dire. Puis :

-Aaah… Ok. Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir Sev ? fit-t-il en s'attendant au pire : qu'il lui demande de payer en liquide.

-Hmm…Je ne sais pas… fit celui-ci en traînant la conversation en longueur et en prenant son menton dans sa main dans un air faussement concentré.

Mais…, je pense qu'un peu plus de respect dans vos propos à mon égard ne serait pas de refus, finit-t-il en fixant le jeune homme avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Ed considéra la proposition qui lui était faite en soufflant intérieurement de soulagement, et pesa le pour et le contre, quand soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Une idée cependant qu'il s'efforça de cacher : il ne fallait pas que son plan échoue maintenant après tout !

-Aaaah…soupira-t-il, l'air abattu.

J'abandonne. Pourriez-vous maintenant répondre à ma question s'il-vous plaît ?

 _'Sale vipère !'_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Rogue prit un visage à la fois surpris et satisfait, et considéra la question du jeune homme une seconde fois.

-Eh bien… j'imagine que le Professeur Dumbeldore a déjà prévu pour lui des mesures comme des cours supplémentaires, par exemple. Alors ne voyez aucunes raisons de vous inquiéter pour votre petit camarade Mr. Elric. Après tout, il est sous ma responsabilité puisque dans ma maison, ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau rictus.

-Oh, je vois, répondit Ed avec un poing dans sa paume en signe de compréhension.

 _'Ouah ! ça c'est du renseignement Sevi !'_ pensa le blondinet sarcastiquement.

Merci à vous de bien avoir voulu répondre à ma question, continua-t-il avec une politesse mielleuse.

-Mais ce fut un plaisir Mr. Elric, même s'il serait apprécié que vous demandiez à quelqu'un d'autre pour une nouvelle question à l'avenir, répliqua Rogue avec la même politesse toutefois teintée d'acidité.

Sur ce, Mr. Elric, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir, finit-il.

-Oui, à plus tard, et encore merci à vous… – il prit une légère pause pour le suspens – … Sev !~ finit-il joyeusement en agitant sa main vers le professeur en train de partir, celui-ci se retournant aussitôt avec rage à l'entente de son nouveau surnom.

-Nous avions convenu- commença-t-il, excédé, mais fut coupé par Ed.

-OK pour le vouvoiement, mais pas question que j'abandonne un surnom qui plaît tant à mon cher collègue ! fit-t-il en s'éloignant peu à peu dans le couloir opposé.

Sur ce, Sev, … À bientôôôôt !~ »

Et il se mit à courir dans le couloir mentionné précédemment avec un sourire victorieux, couvrant ses oreilles afin de ne pas devenir sourd à cause d'un certain professeur enragé derrière lui, hésitant une nouvelle fois à le poursuivre ou non (le pauvre, je lui en fais baver ^.^' !).

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

« Ahem ! Bien. Après cette intervention inattendue, revenons au sujet qui vous a fait venir ici, reprit Dumbeldore, tentant de se calmer suite à l'intrusion de l'alchimiste blondinet.

Mais avant même que Noapte – le 'chef' du groupement de vampires – ne puisse reprendre ses explications, l'écran servant à communiquer entre les mondes apparut Dumbeldore, avec un soupir désespéré, eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de se frapper le front, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que la seule personne capable de communiquer d'elle-même entre leurs deux mondes était Hevlaska. Du coup, un sourire rayonnant s'afficha sur le visage du vieux sorcier au lieu d'une expression dépressive qu'il portait quelques millièmes de secondes auparavant.

-Oh veuillez m'excusez un instant je vous prie, fit le Directeur aux quatre vampires, dont Faptura, qui commençait à s'impatienter à cause de ces interruptions à répétition, et qui enroulait ses longues mèches brunes autour de ses doigts fins avec mécontentement.

Une voix se fit entendre depuis l'écran, ce qui piqua finalement la curiosité des quatre créatures non-humaines de la salle.

-Bonjour cher Albus, fit Hevlaska doucement avec un sourire charmant.

Navré de vous déranger en pleine conversation, surtout qu'elle me paraît plutôt importante… continua-t-elle avec les sourcils froncés et une mine désolée.

Face à la soudaine apparition, il y eut des divergences de réaction chez les 'dents pointues' : Noapte resta impassible, mais le doigt qui tapait sur ses bras, croisés sur sa poitrine, montrait bien que cette situation ne le laissait pas complètement indifférent, tandis que Vlad s'était mis à siffloter avec flatterie et à faire des clins d'œil dans la direction d'Hevlaska, alors que Faptura avait abandonné la torture de ses cheveux – déjà bien assez bouclés comme ça – pour observer avec une légère jalousie la créature qui accaparait présentement toute l'attention du vampire aux cheveux flamboyants, et que Fiara avait finalement donné signe de vie en levant légèrement les yeux en direction de l'écran avant de rebaisser sa tête immédiatement après son examen de la gardienne de la Congrégation.

-Mais ce n'est rien ! s'exclama Dumbeldore avec enthousiasme, ce qui eut le don de légèrement irriter Noapte qui ne dit pourtant rien.

Donnez-moi donc de vos nouvelles, continua-t-il en engageant une longue conversation avec Hevlaska.

Conversation faite d'échange de banalités, qui fit que Vlad abandonna définitivement ses techniques vaines de séduction à l'encontre de la créature qui semblait ne même pas remarquer sa présence – ce qui valut d'ailleurs au vampire roux de se retrouver dans un coin de la pièce à déblatérer des plaintes incompréhensibles accompagnées d'une aura sombre au-dessus de lui –, et qui fit que Faptura retourna à la torture de ses mèches après une vaine tentative de conversation avec son collègue roux jusqu'à ce que l'entretien reprenne une forme plus sérieuse.

-J'imagine que la situation doit être assez urgente pour que vous me contactiez dans une telle hâte, ma chère, répondit Dumbeldore avec un nouveau sourire malicieux.

-Oh je ne dirais pas urgente, mais tout de même importante, répondit Hevlaska en gardant son sourire.

Pour tout vous dire, il semblerait qu'un nouvel exorciste va dans les plus brefs délais rejoindre votre monde à son tour : il s'agit de Lavi, le petit-fils de Bookman.

-Bookman a eu un petit-fils ? Il ne m'a même pas tenu au courant, fit Dumbeldore avec un soupir à fendre le cœur.

 _'Un petit-fils ? Umm… Alors Lavi doit être un autre faux nom…'_ se fit-t-il la réflexion.

-Oui en effet, répondit Hevlaska avec un petit rire amusé.

Et il est celui qui sera son successeur en tant que Bookman aussi, il a été décidé qu'afin de devenir Bookman, Lavi irait dans le monde des sorciers comme première étape de sa tâche finale dans ce but, finit-t-elle.

Au mot 'exorciste', tous les vampires avaient automatiquement reporté à nouveau leur attention sur l'écran géant : évidemment, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un Bookman, mais être un 'exorciste' signifiait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un spécialisé dans l'extermination d'Akumas, et donc qui avait la même tâche qu'eux à accomplir !

Rien que la conversation qu'ils avaient engagée plus tôt avec Dumbeldore était au sujet de l'exorciste dont ils avaient entendu parler, et qui avait vraisemblablement atterrit à Poudlard. Ils avaient eu dans l'intention de requérir l'aide du Directeur pour que cette personne rejoigne momentanément leurs rangs afin de plus leur en apprendre sur les Akumas et la meilleure façon de les exterminer, suite à l'afflux soudain d'activité de ces créatures dans le monde sorciers ET Moldus ces derniers temps. Leurs noms étaient la seule chose qu'ils connaissaient à propos de celles-ci, c'est pour dire !

Aussi, Noapte en profita pour sauter sur l'occasion et demanda des précisions sur cet exorciste qui pouvait potentiellement les aider dans leur chasse à l'Akuma.

Avec une légère surprise, Hevlaska se mit à fixer le nouvel arrivant dans l'entretien – avec une manière qui aurait mis n'importe qui mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le cas du flegmatique vampire –, pour enfin lui répondre après l'approbation muette de Dumbeldore, traduite par un léger mouvement du menton en sa direction :

-C'est un jeune homme de 18 ans aux cheveux roux, et qui utilise une Innocence en forme de marteau : si vous n'êtes pas au courant, l'Innocence s'agit de l'arme qui choisit les exorcistes afin qu'ils puissent se battre contre les Akumas… Cependant, je vous laisserez seuls juges de sa personnalité, étant donné je n'ai ni le droit ni l'envie de le juger, répondit la gardienne des Innocences avec un ton plus sévère.

Plusieurs types de pensées traversèrent le cerveau de nos chers suceurs de sang à cet instant :

 _'Hm… Il pourrait nous être utile, mais il vaut mieux que j'attende de voir le personnage en chair et en os pour me faire une idée de si je devrais l'emmener en mission avec nous ou non…'_ se fit remarquer Noapte avec un regard calculateur, ne pensant même pas un instant à l'option 'et-si-il-refusait' ou 'et-si-Dumbeldore-refusait-de-le-lui-prêter' dans son esprit.

 _'Un marteau ? Classe !~'_ pensa quant à lui Vlad avec un sourire confiant et enfantin.

 _'Un marteau ? Tch-… ça doit être encore une de ces brutes épaisses pleines de muscles à la place du cerveau qui ne font que se pavaner… Complètement inutile dans notre équipe ! Même si au moins, ce n'est pas une fille, alors elle ne risque pas de me piquer_ _ **mon Vlad**_ _…'_ raisonna Faptura silencieusement, rougissant légèrement à la mention du nom du vampire roux.

 _'…'_ se fit Fiara en se frottant les yeux puis en baillant, définitivement pas plus loquace en pensées qu'en paroles.

-Et… Quand est-ce que ce jeune homme est-t-il censé arriver ? questionna Dumbeldore.

-Ahem- Eh bien… commença Hevlaska, un petit peu embarrassée.

Pour tout vous dire cher Albus, … il est sûrement déjà arri-

-YOOUUHOOOOOU ! Il y a quelqu'uuun ?!coupa une voix d'origine inconnue.

Le vieux sorcier, surpris, se précipita à une des fenêtres et ouvrit le rideau qui l'obstruait, seulement pour faire un pas en arrière dû à sa stupeur : à la vitre, juste en face de lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges dressés sur la tête – car retenus par un bandeau –, et qui portait un cache-œil à son œil droit, avait présentement la joue collée à la vitre, de même que la plupart de son visage et ses mains.

-Mais qu-

Dumbeldore esquissa un autre mouvement de recul en se demandant comment cette… chose avait bien pu atterrir là, mais à y regarder de plus près, il semblait que le jeune homme était assis sur une sorte d'énorme maillet noir et qu'il s'accrochait à la partie qui en dépassait comme d'un manche afin de ne pas tomber mais bon sang, à quel étage étaient-t-ils pourtant ?!

-Wooh !~ C'est lui Hev-chan ?~ fit Vlad avec un large sourire alors que Noapte voyait tous ses plans partirent brusquement en fumée, et que Faptura rougissait vivement.

Hevlaska, un peu prise de court par la façon dont elle était appelée – même si elle ne la comprenait pas vraiment puisque c'est une manière de s'adresser aux gens japonaise –, se rappela tout de même d'acquiescer – malgré sa stupeur envers l'arrivée…étonnante du Bookman Jr. –, et d'envoyer un regard désolé à Dumbeldore, qui avait les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire tombante.

-M-malgré les apparences, je vous assure que c'est un de nos meilleurs exorcistes, et un jeune homme très sérieux, reprit Hevlaska, même si le Lavi collé à la vitre ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image que chacun s'était faite de lui.

Disons qu'il est juste très enthousiaste à l'idée de votre monde… ajouta-t-elle avec toute la conviction dont était capable.

 _'Impossible que je l'emmène avec moi pour notre chasse à l'Akuma, il vaut mieux que je me rabatte sur le premier plan et que j'essaie d'enrôler ce 'Allen Walker' il me semble…'_ se fit le plus sage vampire en prenant son visage dans sa main afin de cacher sa déception.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Fiara fut le seul à avoir la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de laisser entrer le pauvre roux,… ou plutôt de le laisser s'étaler par terre, étant donné qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'on ouvre la fenêtre qui soutenait son poids si soudainement.

Cependant, même si cela ne dura que quelques secondes, dans son entrée fracassante, le marteau de Lavi – sur lequel il s'était assis afin de grimper à la fenêtre – rapetissa d'un seul coup à la vitesse de la lumière : le jeune exorciste eut même le temps de le ranger sur un emplacement à sa jambe dans un endroit réservé à cet effet de son uniforme – conçu sur mesure par Johnny, comme le reste des exorcistes en fait…

-Pfiou~… Excusez les manières, je ne me suis même pas présenté… déclara Lavi une fois qu'il fut relevé et qu'il eut remis son bandeau en place.

Puis il fit un geste exagéré du bras accompagné d'une courbette, toujours avec le même sourire et :

-Je me nomme Lavi, exorciste de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, branche européenne, candidat au titre de Bookman et venu en ce monde à ces fins. Enchanté!exposa-t-il en montrant fièrement mais brièvement son insigne d'exorciste brillant à sa poitrine.

Puis, se tournant vers le Directeur :

-Vous êtes le Professeur Dumbeldore n'est-ce pas ? Le vieux panda vous a bien décrit… continua-t-il d'une manière appréciative.

Enchanté, fit-t-il à nouveau en tendant une main amicale vers le sorcier qui eut un léger temps d'hésitation avant de saisir la main du Bookman Jr. et de la secouer avec fermeté.

-Cependant,… poursuivit-t-il en se tournant vers le groupe de vampires,… vous, vous ne me dites rien par contre… fit-t-il en les observant tour à tour.

Sa façon de les détailler ne plut tout de suite pas à Noapte qui sentit qu'il avait peut-être sous-estimé trop vite ce gamin : son regard les perçait chacun comme une flèche et semblait fouiller leur âme à la rechercher d'un quelconque indice sur leur identité.

Mais cet examen fut bientôt interrompu puisque le regard du roux se transforma d'un calculateur à un stupéfait :

-Vous… Vous êtes des vampires ? s'enquit-t-il avec une once d'incrédulité.

 _'Oula… Là faut que je fasse gaffe… c'est pas du niveau de Kro' qui ne boit que le sang des Akumas, là, c'est du vrai de vrai…'_ se fit remarquer Lavi avec une expression médusée tandis qu'il se focalisait sur leurs dents pointues.

_'Mais à part leurs dents, ils n'ont pas l'air très agressifs même si leurs postures ne montrent aucune failles…'_

-Et ? intervint Faptura sur la défensive.

Il y a un problème avec ça ?

Des quatre vampires présent à cet instant, la brunette était sûrement celle qui supportait le moins le regard que les autres avaient sur leur ethnie : trop de mauvais souvenirs la hantait de l'époque de la chasse aux créatures magiques dans le monde Moldus qui s'était déroulée pendant son enfance, et dès que quelqu'un avait l'audace de questionner la légitimité de leur race, elle n'avait aucun mal à devenir très vite et considérablement _agressive…_

Lavi se tourna vers l'origine de la voix car il n'avait pas distingué la vampire auparavant – compte tenu de sa taille moins imposante que ses comparses –, mais, quand il aperçut la manière adorable dont les cheveux de la brune étaient attachés, après avoir entendu la mignonne petite voix de la celle-ci,et quand il vit les petites jambes fines recouvertes d'un collant noir comme la nuit qui se mêlait au noir des froufrous du bas de sa robe,… plus rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et deux cœurs remplacèrent ses yeux en un instant.

-STRIKE !~ s'exclama-t-il alors qu'en à peine une seconde il se retrouvait aux côtés de Faptura avec son sourire le plus charmeur, les deux petites mains froides de celle-ci entre les siennes.

-Enchanté ! fit-t-il de nouveau.

Ça te dirait de me dire ton nom adorable jeune fille ? Et d'enlever ce masque qui cache – j'imagine – ton mignon petit minois ?~

Avant que la vampire,qui rougissait furieusement, ne _réponde_ aux avances plus qu'insistantes de Lavi d'une manière bien à elle, celui-ci dut esquiver un rapide coup de pied venant de derrière et qui visait sa tête, avant de se reculer et de se séparer de Faptura avec regret, se replaçant aux côtés de Dumbeldore, c'est-à-dire face aux vampires c'est d'ailleurs avec surprise que l'on se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque venant de Fiara, le vampire toujours-blasé-et-indifférent du groupe…

Dumbeldore se racla la gorge et reprit le contrôle de la situation, l'écran derrière lui s'effaçant doucement, comme avec regret.

-Bien. Lavi, mon garçon, vous êtes le petit-fils de Bookman, c'est bien cela ?

Le roux acquiesça tranquillement, attendant de savoir où le Directeur voulait en venir.

-Et il vous a chargé de rapporter le plus d'informations possibles sur ce monde, fit-t-il ensuite, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Le vieux sorcier se focalisa sur les vampires face à eux avec un large sourire.

-Sûrement, cela ne vous dérangerais pas d'aider quelque peu le jeune homme ici présent à devenir un Bookman accomplit en lui révélant… quelques informations ? fit-t-il avec des yeux pétillants.

Faptura était à deux doigts de protester alors que Noapte réfléchissait silencieusement, quand Lavi prit la parole à son tour.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas comme si tous vos petits secrets allaient être révélés du jour au lendemain je veux devenir Bookman, pas journaliste ! Je ne suis même pas de ce monde, et puis je suis tenu au secret professionnel après tout, continua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

L'autre seul roux de la pièce – plus rouge que roux dans les deux cas, mais bon – interrompit la brunette dans ses protestations à venir, et s'adressa à leur chef qui avait pris un nouveau regard calculateur à l'écoute de cette nouvelle pièce d'information.

-On peut l'emmener avec nous, non ? C'est pas comme si il allait apprendre grand-chose sur ce monde en restant dans cette école,… et puis… un exorciste – peu importe si c'est un 'Book- je ne sais quoi' – pourrait toujours nous être utile, déclara-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau noir nuit.

-Ohla ohla ! intervint le Bookman Jr.

Je tiens à préciser que je ne peux sous _aucun prétexte_ me mêler à quoi que ce soit dans ce monde : j'entends par là que je suis ici uniquement en tant qu'observateur, pas combattant ! s'écria Lavi en agitant ses paumes devant lui, se demandant ce que la bande de vampire pouvait bien mijoter.

Et il faudrait d'abord que je sache qui vous êtes…finit-t-il en traînant la fin de sa phrase.

Pendant tout l'entretien, Noapte n'avait pas décroché ses yeux du jeune exorciste, sentant qu'en effet, le jeune exorciste pouvait leur être utile. Mais voilà qu'il disait ne pas avoir le droit d'intervenir, et très franchement, Noapte n'avait pas l'intense conviction que cet exorciste-là allait être plus indispensable que celui qu'ils étaient venus voir à l'origine…

Il leva un œil en la direction du vieux Directeur qui l'observait lui aussi avec un sourire malicieux, mais des yeux légèrement menaçant.

_'Hmm… de toutes façons, ça m'étonnerais que cet homme veuille bien nous céder un des gardes du corps du célèbre 'Harry Potter' – qui n'est qu'un gringalet à mon humble avis – de ce fait, il va falloir convaincre ce 'Lavi' de nous suivre et de ne pas seulement jouer le rôle d'un observateur…'_

Sur ces dernières pensées, il reprit la parole, s'adressant cette fois au rouquin en ignorant les plaintes de Faptura.

-Nous sommes une organisation de vampires formée à la suite des étranges apparitions de créatures que nous connaissons sous le nom d''Akumas' – qui viennent de votre monde, ce me semble –, afin de les chasser de notre monde-

-On est les espions de ce monde si tu veux, alors c'est à nous qu'on refile la tâche de sauver sorciers ET humains, coupa Vlad en développant avec un peu d'irritation.

-Ahem- Oui, toussa Noapte, reprenant la parole après avoir lancé un regard noir au vampire qui l'avait interrompu – celui-ci se faisant tout de suite nettement moins remarquer.

Notre organisation de Vampires-espions se nomme les **_Corbeaux_** ,…

 _'Décidemment, ce nom à du succès…'_ pensa brièvement le Bookman Jr. en se rappelant de l'appellation de l'organisation à laquelle Link appartenait dans leur monde, puis reprenant son écoute du vampire plus âgé en enregistrant chacune de ses paroles.

… cependant nous sommes la seule faction de l'ordre à avoir reçu l'instruction de se spécialiser dans l'extermination de ces créatures, avec lesquelles – je l'avoue – nous sommes encore très peu familiers, car mal renseignés sur celles-ci, et que nous n'avons d'ailleurs même pas encore eu l'occasion d'affronter réellement… continua Noapte en observant le jeune roux à présent tout à fait sérieux.

 _'Hmm… je vois bien où il veut en venir, mais… qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me dire pour me convaincre de venir avec lui malgré ce que je lui ai dit concernant la position que je devais tenir dans ce monde…'_ pensa distraitement Lavi en souriant intérieurement.

…c'est donc pour cela que nous avons actuellement besoin d'une aide extérieur qui pourrait nous renseigner sur les facultés de l'ennemi, sans avoir vraiment besoin d'intervenir, mais… pour ne pas laisser ce monde tomber dans la destruction, finit le vampire aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire aimable qui laissait définitivement _peu le choix_ à l'exorciste.

_'Après tout, s'il n'était qu'un simple observateur, il n'aurait pas pu grimper jusqu'au bureau de Dumbeldore aussi aisément…'_

Lavi sembla réfléchir un instant à la proposition, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude concentrée.

 _'Hm… En tant que Bookman, mon devoir dans cette mission est de réunir le plus d'informations possibles sur ce monde, autrement dit, la proposition de ce renard de vampire semble assez alléchante si on considère qu'ils sont les espions de ce monde et qu'ils du coup voyager énormément, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il attend plus de moi que des informations… d'autre part, même si ce monde était au bord de la destruction, je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire… Mais dans ce monde, il y a aussi Allen, et respecter l'éthique des Bookman n'a jamais été mon fort depuis que je me suis retrouvé à la Congrégation…'_ pensa Lavi.

 _'Désolé d'avance vieux Panda !'_ fit-t-il mentalement en visualisant l'image de son grand-père, prêt à le déchiqueter.

-Marché conclu ! » déclara-t-il avec un large sourire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJA JAAAAAM!
> 
> Alors? ça vous as plus?
> 
> *se fait crier dessus*
> 
> Ok ok... Voilà les résultats du sondage pour les couples bande d'impatients:
> 
> parmi les proposés:
> 
> -Ed/Allen ...:... 20
> 
>  
> 
> -Ed/Severus ...:... 3
> 
>  
> 
> -Ed/Envy ...:... 8
> 
> -Ed/Winry ...:... 1
> 
>  
> 
> -Ed/Lavi ...:... 1 (haha le succès de malade!^^)
> 
>  
> 
> -Allen/Lavi ...:... 2
> 
>  
> 
> -Allen/Kanda ...:... 4
> 
>  
> 
> -Allen/Malfoy...:... 12
> 
> -Allen/Tyki ...:... 9
> 
>  
> 
> -Allen/Neah ...:... 12
> 
>  
> 
> -Allen/Lenalee ...:... 0 (HAHAHAHA)
> 
>  
> 
> parmi les non-proposés:
> 
> Harry/Draco
> 
> Ed/Roy (j'aurais dû mettre celui-là en choix aussi mais j'ai oublié...**') : 2
> 
> Kanda/Malfoy
> 
> .
> 
> Voilà!^^ (j'espère que je ne me suis pas plantée dans les calculs ^^')
> 
>  
> 
> Bref, ce sondage que je vous est proposé, je me dois de vous préciser qu'il me permet juste de savoir votre avis, pas que je m'en servirai obligatoirement! ;p
> 
> Sur ce, les sondages sont encore ouverts, mais je vais rajouter les propositions que vous m'avez faites^^
> 
> .
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Super? Nul? à jeter? Enormissime? REVIEWS svp!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 01/16: Même maintenant, ce sondage est ouvert et valable, alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;3


	11. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!~
> 
> Kuro is back mes p'tits renards!
> 
> Sans plus attendre:
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> (A/N: pour un Disclaimer, se référer aux chapitres précédents :p)
> 
> (A/N entière à la fin)
> 
> Last time...
> 
> …c'est donc pour cela que nous avons actuellement besoin d'une aide extérieur qui pourrait nous renseigner sur les facultés de l'ennemi, sans avoir vraiment besoin d'intervenir, mais… pour ne pas laisser ce monde tomber dans la destruction, finit le vampire aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire aimable qui laissait définitivement peu le choix à l'exorciste.
> 
> 'Après tout, s'il n'était qu'un simple observateur, il n'aurait pas pu grimper jusqu'au bureau de Dumbeldore aussi aisément…' 
> 
> Lavi sembla réfléchir un instant à la proposition, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude concentrée.
> 
> 'Hm… En tant que Bookman, mon devoir dans cette mission est de réunir le plus d'informations possibles sur ce monde, autrement dit, la proposition de ce renard de vampire semble assez alléchante si on considère qu'ils sont les espions de ce monde et qu'ils doivent du coup sûrement voyager énormément, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il attend plus de moi que des informations… d'autre part, même si ce monde était au bord de la destruction, je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire… Mais dans ce monde, il y a aussi Allen, et respecter l'éthique des Bookman n'a jamais été mon fort depuis que je me suis retrouvé à la Congrégation…' pensa Lavi.
> 
> 'Désolé d'avance vieux Panda !' fit-t-il mentalement en visualisant l'image de son grand-père, prêt à le déchiqueter.
> 
> -Marché conclu ! » déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.
> 
> ...Now...

**Bureau de Dumbeldore**

« Hein… ?

Le questionnement formulé de manière très peu gracieuse était sorti de la bouche d'Allen sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, tant la nouvelle qui venait de lui être annoncée le choquait, tandis que son poing figé manqua de laisser tomber l'emploi du temps que l'on venait de lui remettre à son arrivée.

Il venait en effet tout juste de rentrer de son « shopping », qu'à peine après avoir posé un pied à Poudlard il avait été convoqué ici, manquant alors sa chance d'aller voir Ed – notamment pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas oublié de partir manger en se plongeant dans ses recherches.

Link l'avait abandonné car il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait à présent sa propre chambre, non loin, bien sûr, de la maison Serpentard, et maintenant, il se retrouvait au milieu du bureau de Dumbeldore, face à ladite personne, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

Le Directeur reprit, ses yeux plus malicieux que jamais.

-Oui, il était vraiment dommage que vous ne soyez pas ici quand votre ami nous a rendu une 'petite visite', mais-…

-Au risque de me répéter… 'Hein' ?! coupa le blandinet.

-Dois-je vraiment tout vous ré-expliquer depuis le début ? soupira le vieux sorcier en haussant un sourcil avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Puis, n'entendant pas de réponse du jeune exorciste, il reprit après un nouveau soupir.

-Comme je le disais,… un exorciste de votre monde, du nom de Lavi, est arrivé dans ce monde il y a peu de temps afin de parfaire sa formation de Bookman en observant notre monde il s'est joint à un groupe de vampires – qui appartiennent à une branche spécialisée d'espions de notre communauté – spécialisés dans la chasse d''Akumas'– ces créatures ayant apparues dans ce monde il y a peu –, afin de les renseigner sur ceux-ci, tout en exécutant son examen final de Bookman en parcourant le monde avec eux, accumulant ainsi le plus d'informations possible sur celui-ci, finit Dumbeldore qui avait dit tout cela d'un seul souffle, lassé de le répéter depuis les deux dernières minutes au blandin.

-… et tout ça s'est passé… ?... questionna Allen, s'étant apparemment remis du choc initial.

-…quand vous étiez en ville pour acheter vos fournitures, finit pour lui le vieux sorcier en soupirant.

-… et il est déjà parti j'imagine… en conclut le blandin avec une pointe de déception à peine détectable dans la voix.

-Allons allons, je n'ai jamais dit ça mon garçon ! Avez-vous au moins écouté tout ce que je vous répète depuis une votre arrivée-

Mais Dumbeldore ne put terminer sa phrase, compte tenu du fait qu'Allen avait déjà disparu comme par magie – assez ironiquement –, sûr de l'endroit où son ami devrait se trouver s'il était encore à Poudlard.

' _Direction la bibliothèque !'_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement avec un large sourire.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?... »résonna la voix légèrement agacée de Ed, dans le couloir rempli des élèves retardataires au petit-déjeuner – qui lui lançaient de temps à autre des regards curieux et/ou suspicieux ou dédaigneux –, fixant sa montre d'argent en avançant d'un pas rapide.

Après sa… légère _altercation_ avec Severus, le jeune alchimiste s'en était retourné à ses recherches dans son bureau, n'ayant croisé ni Maugrey/Envy entre temps – et ce, à sa plus grande joie, même s'il restait tout de même à confirmer cette information – ni ladite 'Road', dont il n'était même pas sûr de la présence au château : mais après tout, si Envy avait pu arriver ici, c'était forcément à l'aide d'un quelconque pouvoir, pouvoir que les homonculus n'avaient cependant – à sa connaissance du moins – pas ! Mais pourquoi les figures machiavéliques de son propre monde et de celui d'Allen se seraient-elles associées ? Avaient-t-ils un but commun ?

Tous ces questionnement sans réponses et qui étaient maintenant marqués dans le carnet de Flamel, menaçaient de faire griller un fusible dans le pauvre cerveau malmené d'Ed : à peine deux jours que l'école avait recommencée, et déjà tant de problèmes dissimulés dans les ténèbres ! Les homonculus, les Noahs, Voldemort, le fameux ' _Maître des dimensions'_ … tout cela semblait être lié, et le jeune alchimiste était bien déterminé à éclaircir ces mystères et à mener sa mission à bien dans le même temps ! Même si ça s'avérait assez compliqué...

Dans tous les cas, il était à présent à la recherche de son partenaire blandinet – qu'il savait déjà rentré puisqu'il avait croisé Link, qu'il avait tout de suite reconnu grâce à la description d'Allen (il lui avait d'ailleurs adressé un rapide _mea culpa_ compatissant sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive, étant donné que c'était lui qui avait suggéré la 'méthode majordome') – afin de s'informer discrètement des résultats de l'achat de sa baguette, entre autres.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il finit par se diriger vers la bibliothèque, et fut aussitôt arrêté dans ces pas :

Là, environ une dizaine de livres étaient éparpillés à terre, et le blondinet crut un instant que son clone était dans la bibliothèque, à causer des ravages dans ses recherches comme lui avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était perdu dans sa concentration.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il releva la tête et suivit la piste des livres semés sur le passage du lecteur inconnu, ce ne fut pas un double maléfique qu'il trouva au bout du chemin, mais un jeune homme roux assit sur une pile de livres déjà consultés, le dos tourné face au blondinet de sorte que celui-ci ne voyait pas son visage.

'… _ses cheveux sont trop rouges pour appartenir à un des Weasley, mais je n'ai encore jamais vu cette couleur dans le registre des élèves… Pourtant je suis catégorique en disant que je pense pouvoir reconnaître n'importe quel élève appartenant à l'une de mes classes,… alors pourquoi celui-là ne me dit rien ? Peut-être que si je voyais son visage…'_

Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus, une autre tête flamboyante entra à la droite de son champ de vision, suivit d'une autre personne de plus petite taille et aux cheveux d'un noir resplendissant.

La première silhouette ne tarda pas à se tourner vers le blondinet, et celui-ci reconnut aussitôt le roux aux cheveux longs comme étant une des personnes qu'il avait aperçu dans le bureau de Dumbeldore, quand il avait fait son … _intervention_ de courte durée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Sauf qu'à cet instant, les yeux rouges sang clignant de surprise de celui-ci, n'étaient plus couverts du masque noir qui les cachaient lors de leur première rencontre, et Ed se retint de justesse de sauter sur l'individu tant cette couleur d'yeux était semblable à celle des yeux de Pride et de Greed.

« Hey ! Mais c'est le gosse de tout à l'heure ! fit Vlad après avoir reconnu le blondinet comme étant celui qui avait interrompu leur conversation avec Dumbeldore, pointant le jeune homme en réalisation.

À la suite de cette déclaration, Faptura se retourna à son tour, laissant ses deux longues couettes brunes bouclées se soulever légèrement en accompagnant le mouvement.

-En effet, c'est ce garçon blond irrespectueux… fit-t-elle à son tour avec une touche de dédain.

-Surtout continuez à faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! s'emporta Ed, déjà énervé que l'on parle de lui de cette manière.

-Un blond comme toi ne vaut pas la peine qu'on lui adresse la parole !, répliqua sèchement Faptura.

-Ah oui ? C'est pourtant ce que _mademoiselle_ vient de faire si je ne me trompe ? fit Ed à son tour en se renfrognant, les bras croisés.

' _Et c'est quoi le problème avec mes cheveux blonds ?!Je dois bien avouer que c'est la première fois qu'on me l'a fait celle-là !'_

-Pardon ? J'ai cru entendre quelque chose… sûrement le bourdonnement d'un moustique ! se moqua la vampire avec un petit rictus en coin.

-QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES D'INSECTE SI PETIT QUE L'ON NE PEUT PAS L'ENTENDRE S'IL N'UTILISE PAS DE MICRO ?!

-Aaah, encore ce bruit, ça en devient agaçant ! Peut-être devrais-je faire taire cette bestiole d'un bon coup d'encyclopédie ! déclara Faptura après avoir émis un soupir à fendre le cœur et attraper un volume de l'étagère sur sa droite, et après avoir ignoré sa première impulsion de demander la signification du mot 'micro'.

-QGQIHuhdf#izo%yerhdJGU#ù$%£# ! (inventif comme vocabulaire Ed xD)

Tandis que des éclairs semblaient être échangés entre eux deux par les yeux, et pendant tout leur échange, Vlad était resté à l'écart, préférant aller vérifier où Lavi en était sur sa recherche d'informations sur leur monde, comme il en avait fait la requête aux vampires un peu plus tôt seuls Vlad et Faptura l'avait accompagné – plus histoire de le surveiller qu'autre chose à vrai dire –, Noapte ayant des 'choses plus importantes à faire que d'attendre leur nouvelle recrue', et Fiara étant juste introuvable – comme souvent.

-Oy ! T'as bientôt fini ? Les choses commencent à sentir un peu le roussi par-là, dit-t-il en étouffant un bâillement, pointant du pouce le blondinet et la brunette qui étaient un peu plus loin derrière lui en train de se fixer du regard et de presque grogner avec hargne.

Voyant que l'adolescent sur sa pile de livre ne réagissait pas, il décida de monter sur celle-ci à son tour, rapide et agile, vers le rouquin qui était plongé dans un autre bouquin.

-Youhouuu… tenta-t-il en agitant sa main près du visage de celui-ci, se penchant pour atteindre l'autre assis alors que lui était debout sur la pile de livre.

-Oooooy… Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ? continua-t-il, à la fois curieux et agacé du comportement de son comparse aux cheveux rouges, ses gestes de mains étant devenus frénétiques devant Lavi.

Faisant la moue, il décida de se mettre à hauteur du visage de celui-ci, essayant de déterminer la raison de ce silence : il fit presque un pas en arrière dans sa position accroupie en dévisageant le jeune homme, à peine capable de reconnaître celui-ci tant son expression était différente de celle joviale et boute-en-train qu'il avait affichée dans le bureau de Dumbeldore quelques minutes plus tôt, son seul œil visible à cet instant concentré et scannant les pages à une vitesse prodigieuse – c'était presque à se demander s'il lisait vraiment, tellement les pages défilaient rapidement Lavi semblait tellement perdu dans son monde que Vlad faillit une nouvelle fois tomber du perchoir littéraire où il se tenait, quand celui-ci lui adressa enfin la parole :

-J'arrive dans un instant…juste le temps que je mémorise…tout ça… eeeet…YAY !~ Voilà, c'est fait !~ annonça-t-il en refermant le grimoire qu'il consultait à l'instant, reprenant aussitôt son expression joyeuse, à moitié masquée par son cache-œil.

' _« le temps que je mémorise tout ça » qu'il dit ? Il se fiche de moi ou quoi ?'_

-Allons, fais pas cette tête Mr. Vampire !~ C'est mon boulot après tout ! s'exclama Lavi en interrompant le fil des pensées du vampire roux.

-…Ta mémoire a un rapport avec ton boulot ?

-Yup !~

-Mais… c'est quoi exactement ce travail ?

-Tu veux dire 'Bookman' ?

-Oui,… attends, tu as dit que tu étais en formation, non ?

-Hmmm… oui, officiellement je suis toujours en formation, mais comme je suis le seul Bookman de ce monde, je suis considéré comme un professionnel ici !

-…et donc ? En quoi ça consiste ?

' _Tiens… c'est vrai ça, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'être Book-… Book...man ? ça ne voudrait pas dire « Homme livre » par hasard ou quelque chose du genre… ?…Bah, vraiment étranges ces anglais…'_

La conversation entre les deux rouquins finit par attirer l'attention des deux chats et chiens, et, intrigués, ils décidèrent silencieusement d'une trêve afin de découvrir à leur tour la signification d'un tel mot…

Pas le moins du monde intimidé par sa nouvelle audience, Lavi descendit de la tour dangereusement bancale de livres avec une agilité acquise par l'habitude, et s'assit à l'une des tables de lecture, faisant signe aux autre de faire de même, Vlad s'asseyant à ses côtés, et Ed et Faptura en face puis il commença son récit.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et quand enfin l'explication de Lavi était terminée, Ed avait des étoiles dans les yeux en pensant au cerveau du jeune homme, capable de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu au moins une fois, et Faptura avait une expression rêveuse en dévisageant tour à tour les deux roux face à elle. Vlad quant à lui échappa un sifflement impressioné et remit ses pieds précédemment croisés sur la table, en place.

-C'est pour le moins… intéressant comme métier… murmura le jeune alchimiste pour lui-même.

Allen ne m'en avait pas dit autant, fit-t-il en s'adressant à nouveau directement à l'exorciste.

À ça, tous les regards convergèrent sur le blondinet qui ne savait dès lors plus vraiment où se mettre face aux yeux inquisiteurs.

-Allen... Tu parles d'Allen Walker ? Le premier exorciste ? s'enquit Faptura.

-Le 'premier' ? demanda à son tour Ed, de plus en plus confus.

-Peu importe- ça veut dire que toi aussi tu es impliqué, donc tu n'es pas un élève ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Wowowowowow- On se calme. C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? interrompit Vlad.

Pendant un instant, Faptura le fixa avec la bouche entrouverte, l'air de dire 'Tu es stupide ou quoi ?', ce qui était probablement le cas – jusqu'à ce que le vampire roux reprenne la parole, se frappant la paume droite de son poing gauche dans un signe de compréhension.

-Ah ! Tu veux dire qu'il est au courant pour les Akumas ?

-Euh… j'arrive pas trop à suivre là… Vous êtes qui d'abord ? éclata Ed en s'ébouriffant lui-même les cheveux.

Le rouquin au bandeau, j'ai pigé qui il est, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avoir avec tout ça, _vous_?

-Et je te retourne la question ? fit à son tour Lavi avec un sourcil relevé.

Parce que c'est vrai que, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne t'ai pas vu avant...

-Oh ? Moi qui croyais que c'était quelqu'un que tu connaissais... fit Vlad en fronçant les sourcils en direction d'Ed.

-Heu, je croyais que c'était quelqu'un que _vous_ connaissiez, moi... Je te rappelle que je suis nouveau dans ce monde !... renchérit Lavi.

C'est donc dans la confusion la plus totale qu'Allen arriva ensuite comme une fleur, ayant lui aussi suivit la piste de livres éparpillés, s'attendant à retrouver son ami exorciste, mais tombant à la place sur une bande de quatre joyeux lurons en train de crier et de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Néanmoins, tout ce remue-ménage cessa une fois que le blandinet arriva, et tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui presque instantanément.

Personne n'eut cependant le temps d'en place une, puisque l'exorciste roux plaqua littéralement son collègue au sol après lui avoir sauté dans les bras, ce qui eut le don d'agacer imperceptiblement l'alchimiste blond à côté...

-AAAAA-LL-EEEE-NNNNN ! hurla-t-il à travers toute la bibliothèque, et heureusement que Mme. Pince n'était pas là aujourd'hui où ils auraient tous été jetés depuis longtemps…

TU VAS BIEN ?! LINK N'EST PAS MÉCHANT AVEC TOI ?! SI TU SAVAIS COMME MIRANDA A FAILLI FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE QUAND ON A APPRIS OU TU ÉTAIS ! ET PAS SEULEMENT ELLE ! TOUT LE MONDE A ÉTÉ CHOQUÉ, MÊME YUU !~~ fit-t-il d'un seul souffle, manquant d'étouffer le pauvre Allen qui était sous son corps pesant de tout son poids, le visage tournant rapidement au bleu, avant d'ajouter, plus bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas – même si d'après ce qu'il avait lu sur les vampires, cela n'allait pas servir à grand-chose face à leur ouïe surhumaine – avec un sourire :

Mais on était tous si heureux pour toi, que tu sois enfin éloigné de Luberlier…

Il lut la gratitude dans le regard d'Allen avant que celui-ci n'interrompe le moment touchant :

-MhmmimhamihuMmahmmMEHMOUUUFFMMMMHHH!

Remarquant enfin la teinte bleuâtre que le blandinet avait prise, Lavi se releva en vitesse, puis aida le pauvre exorciste à se relever, celui-ci inhalant de grandes bouffées d'air frais, remplissant à nouveau ses pauvres poumons maltraités.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? questionna-t-il une fois qu'il avait repris ses couleurs – ce qui n'est pour ainsi dire pas grand-chose étant donné la pâleur de blandinet.

-Eh bien-

_GROWL_

-…je propose que l'on discute de ça en mangeant OK ? suggéra l'alchimiste blond en se tenant l'estomac avec un peu de gêne.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, tout ce beau monde sortit de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**Entrée de la Grande Salle**

« Bien, je suppose que c'est là que l'on se sépare, Ed, fit Allen avec un petit sourire désolé.

La drôle d'équipe se tenait à présent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, prête à entrer après de rapides présentations pour rassurer les vampires qu'Ed n'était pas un ennemi mais voilà : Ed et Allen n'étaient pas supposés être proches ou même amis, et à part le trio des Gryffondors qui savaient qu'ils se connaissaient, aucuns élèves n'étaient censés, ET ne devait, le savoir. De plus, il fallait bien que quelqu'un continue à surveiller Harry – c'était quand même le but principal de la mission d'origine après tout.

Le jeune alchimiste se gratta l'arrière du crâne en soupirant, et commença à se diriger dans la direction de la table des professeurs après un acquiescement réticent, sous le regard curieux de Lavi.

-Je te raconterais tout ça ce soir… ! fit finalement le blandin le plus discrètement possible dans la direction d'Ed, et celui-ci fit un rapide geste de la main pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait compris le message.

Allen se retourna ensuite vers ses invités d'un jour et leur montra la table presque entièrement pleine des Serpentards.

-Mesdames, messieurs, la table des Serpentards se fait un plaisir de vous accueillir pour ce repas matinal !… fit le jeune exorciste en mimiquant les manières d'un majordome, désignant la table d'un geste exagéré de la main, après avoir fait un bref salut à Blaise.

-Eh bien, t'es en forme toi aujourd'hui ! fit remarquer Lavi avec un sourire à la fois malicieux et surpris, vraiment pas habitué à cette attitude venant de son ami exorciste, et plus accoutumé à son humeur sombre des fins de missions, tandis que chacun prenait place à la table des verts et argents, Allen tentant soigneusement de son côté d'éviter le regard noir de Draco – qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à le fusiller de questions sur ces étrangers à SA table une fois ceux-là partis.

À son grand étonnement cependant, aucun professeur ne fit de remarque, et le blandin se dit qu'Ed avait peut être fait ou dit quelque chose à ce propos.

' _ **C'est vrai que t'as l'air de bonne humeur neveu… c'est le retour du rouquin qui te mets dans cet état ? Parce que bon, je veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais il va pas vraiment resté longtemps alors…**_

' _J'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur peut-être ?_

' _ **Euuuh… siiiiii… mais avoue que tu m'a pas habitué à ça ...**_

'… _tu veux savoir le truc ?_

' _ **Ouii !~**_

' _C'est vrai que Lavi joue un rôle sur ma bonne humeur, mais regarde la tête de Draco…c'est de mieux en mieux d'ailleurs…_ répondit mentalement le blandinet avec un sourire de chat de Cheshire à peine dissimulé.

' _ **Blondie ? … Ah ok, je vois. Il y a de quoi être de bonne humeur ha ha !'**_

En effet, Draco, qui était la personne assise juste à la gauche de Vlad – et alors qu'il bouillonnait déjà intérieurement dès le moment où il avait vu le blandin amener ces personnes louches –, semblait être en plein arrêt respiratoire depuis que le vampire roux s'était installé à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de l'épaule de celui-ci.

« Dis-moi, t'es pas un peu palot toi ? fit-t-il en maintenant fermement le prince des Serpentards sous son bras.

-Et c'est un _vampire_ qui dit ça... intervint Faptura à voix un peu plus basse sur le mot 'vampire'.

Vlad ne reçut cependant pas de réponse à sa question, étant donné que Draco, déjà choqué par le soudain contact familier avec lequel il avait été traité par cet inconnu douteux, était maintenant complètement figé après avoir entendu non-intentionnellement la mention du mot 'vampire'.

-Euh… Je dis ça je dis rien Vlad, mais le gamin vient de tomber dans les pommes, intervint Lavi, qui essayait désespérément de rester sérieux dans cette situation idem pour Allen, qui devait en plus supporter les rires hystériques de Neah sans être tenté d'en faire autant.

-Je crois que les explications vont devoir attendre, Lavi, soupira finalement celui-ci après avoir repris contrôle de sa voix, parvenant même à reprendre un peu de sérieux quant à la situation.

J'emmène la belle au bois dormant à l'infirmerie…

-… Tu sais où c'est au moins, Moyashi ? demanda le lapin roux avec amusement, se souvenant parfaitement des lacunes en orientation de son collègue.

-C'est Allen. Et oui, je sais parfaitement me repérer dans ce château. N'est-ce pas Timcampy ?~ finit-t-il en s'adressant au golem doré qui était sorti de sa poche à cet instant.

' _Allen…'_ pensa Lavi en soupirant de dépit intérieurement.

-Bref, je l'amène là-bas, donc profite de ton petit-déjeuner, continua le jeune exorciste avec un regard perçant adressé à Lavi, tout en se levant.

Ce qui signifiait implicitement : 'J'emmène ce gamin à l'infirmerie alors que j'ai à peine entamé mon repas, alors tu as intérêt à me garder une part !'

Mais d'une manière beaucoup plus polie, bien évidemment.

-J'essaierai de t'attendre, alors mais je peux rien te promettre !~ s'exclama finalement le lapin roux, bien conscient qu'il n'était pas censé rester longtemps à Poudlard s'il ne voulait pas se faire étrangler par Noapte – déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à convaincre son nouveau chef _temporaire_ de le laisser étudier la bibliothèque, alors si celui-ci apprenait qu'il se baladait dans les couloirs et se goinfrait en batifolant avec un autre exorciste, il allait probablement se faire vider de son sang en moins de deux.

Sur ce, sous le regard ébahi des autres Serpentards – à part Théodore, qui était une fois de plus plongé dans un livre –, Allen s'empara du blondin à l'aide d'un bras, et le balança sur son épaule sans une once de délicatesse.

-Hey ! Ne le porte pas comme un sac de citrouilles espèce de brute ! s'emporta Pansy, se remettant du choc initial, et se levant pour suivre le corps inanimé de son bien aimé prince des Serpentards à l'infirmerie – dont la tête était actuellement retournée, le visage sur l'omoplate du blandin.

-Oooh ! Si seulement j'avais un appareil photo !~ faisait de son côté Blaise, qui malgré tout s'était aussi levé pour accompagner Allen chez Mme. Pomfresh.

Puis, voyant que Rogue était dangereusement en train de se rapprocher d'eux avec une expression plus furieuse que jamais, Allen sortit rapidement de la salle avec son colis, et les deux autres Serpentards sur les talons, peu enclin à donner des explications qu'il savait que Lavi allait donner à sa place.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**Du côté de Lavi**

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? questionna Vlad une fois que Rogue les avait enfin laissés tranquilles, finissant son interrogatoire avec un regard entendu, comme s'il savait quelque chose que, eux, ne savaient pas.

-Ce n'est pas comme si l'on pouvait s'alimenter de nourriture destinée à des humains après tout, alors ça ne servirai pas à grand-chose de revenir à table, continua Faptura.

-Et on risque de se faire lyncher par _Nuit_ s'il apprend que l'on s'est fait remarquer dans le château pendant son absence! s'exclama Vlad avec un frisson.

\- Et sans porter nos masques en plus… fit à son tour Faptura avec un regard hanté.

-Oh mais il sait bien que ces masques sont insupportables ! Je me prends tout le temps les cheveux dedans, et je ne vois plus rien, protesta le vampire roux avec un froncement de sourcils.

-T'as qu'à couper cette mèche alors~ proposa Lavi d'un ton amusé en dégageant une mèche rousse qui traversait tout le visage du vampire, la replaçant derrière l'oreille de celui-ci, bien conscient de l'attachement excessif que Faptura portait aux cheveux de son homologue roux à croire qu'elle avait une obsession pour cette couleur.

-N'y pense même pas Vlad, je suis sérieuse ! enchaîna d'ailleurs la vampire immédiatement.

Ils étaient à présent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, là où Rogue les avait obligés à le suivre pour des explications en règle à la suite de l'évanouissement de son protégé.

-'Nuit' ? Qui est-ce ? s'enquit ensuite Lavi à la mention de ce nom inconnu, ignorant le regard noir que la brunette lui lançait encore quant à la mention de 'coupage de cheveux', mais se transformant vite en regard d'adoration quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ses propres mèches rousses.

Ce qui, d'ailleurs, fit un peu flipper ledit exorciste.

-C'est le surnom de Noapte,… et- , répondit Vlad en jouant pensivement avec sa mèche préalablement remise en place, avant de se faire couper la parole par Faptura :

-'Noapte' signifie 'Nuit' en roumain, langue parlée dans la patrie natale de notre patron. Ait un peu plus de respect pour ton supérieur Vlad ! gronda-t-elle après son explication en assimilant un coup de coude au plus grand.

D'ailleurs, reprit-t-elle, mon propre nom et celui de Fiara ont une signification particulière roumaine aussi, mais… - elle hésita une seconde avant de continuer -…je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te faire part de leur signification, finit-t-elle d'un ton direct avec un air sombre, évitant le regard à présent intrigué de Lavi.

Je… ne l'apprécie pas spécialement, ce nom… c'est tout, mais… quelqu'un comme toi qui ne connaît qu'à peine notre communauté prendrait ça pour un signe ou je ne sais quoi, et…

-Oh ça va hein ! Seulement parce que Fiara et toi vous avez des noms qui _veulent dire_ quelque chose, faut pas le crier sur tous les toits non plus ! Humph ! interrompit Vlad avec un air exagérément offusqué.

-J'imagine que le tien n'a pas de signification particulière alors ? s'enquit Lavi avec un peu d'amusement.

Contrairement à ses prédictions, la réaction de Vlad fut bien différente de ce à quoi l'exorciste s'attendait, et une soudaine tension s'abattit sur le groupe.

-Si… _Si_ , il signifie _quelque chose._ Répondit celui-ci avec un regard soudainement sauvage et une mâchoire serrée dans la direction du lapin roux, celui-ci soudainement parcouru d'un frisson glacial, et qui se sentit comme lorsqu'il était la proie du regard de Kanda quand le nœud qui retenait ses longs cheveux était dérobé.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, et finalement, le visage de Vlad se détendit, et le vampire roux reprit la parole :

-Bon, du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?-

- **C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir** , coupa soudainement une voix.

Celle-ci venait de derrière le trio, et sonnait d'une manière si menaçante qu'aucun membre de la petite équipe n'osa se retourner pendant un moment puis, dans un ultime instant de courage – ou bien de folie peut-être ? – Vlad se retourna enfin pour affronter le propriétaire de la voix, et il se figea aussitôt, – malgré le fait qu'il eut déjà reconnu ladite personne par son odeur –, face à son actuel pire cauchemar : Noapte.

Le plus vieux vampire émettait des ondes maléfiques et une aura menaçante qui firent trembler Vlad de tout son corps, le vampire roux à présent sur son postérieur, les genoux et les dents jouant des _maracas_ , le sol plus glacé encore – à son opinion – qu'à l'accoutumée.

Tandis que les deux autres tentaient déjà de s'échapper en abandonnant Vlad lâchement, promettant tout de même de ne pas oublier son sacrifice, la voix, terrible et grave, retentit à nouveau, clouant les deux fugitifs sur place :

- **Peux-t-on savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?... »** exigea-t-il de savoir en prenant d'une main glacée – et aux griffes acérées –, le menton du vampire tremblotant devant lui, relevant son visage de force pour plonger ses yeux rouges sang dans ceux brillants de Vlad, qui ne put ignorer un frisson remontant rapidement le long de sa colonne vertébrale…

.

.

.

**Quelques minutes d'** _**explications** _ **plus tard**

« Hmm… C'est donc ça… fit finalement le vampire aux cheveux anormalement clairs (ou peut-être normale pour sa race ?...), les trois de ses subordonnés – deux anciens et un nouveau – se tenant par terre à genoux devant lui, Vlad arborant une magnifique bosse sur la tête.

' _Tch- Pourquoi que_ moi _!'_ se fit-t-il intérieurement, se gardant bien tout de même de l'ouvrir, pour une fois.

-J'avoue être aussi plutôt curieux en ce qui concerne le premier exorciste, mais je pense que vous avez compris que nous ne sommes pas restés pour _ça_ , n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, fit Faptura d'un ton calme et maîtrisé.

-Oui !~ fit à son tour Lavi avec un large sourire.

Puis, tous se tournèrent vers Vlad…

-…Moui… fit-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation, hésitation coupée courte après un coup d'œil en direction de son supérieur, dont les yeux rouges semblaient briller d'une façon inquiétante...

-Bien, nous nous sommes compris. Alors nous allons à présent prendre la direction du _Bureau_ pour régler les derniers détails, puis nous partirons pour la mission la nuit du lendemain. – il se tourna vers Lavi - …J'en attends beaucoup de vous aussi, Bookman, ne serait-ce que pour les informations que – j'en suis sûr – vous allez pouvoir nous fournir…

-Oui, oui, compris ~

-…Parfait. Nous partons, donc.

-Accroches-toi à mon bras, fit Vlad à l'exorciste roux avec un sourire révélant des canines plus pointues que la norme.

-Ok !~ s'exclama le lapin roux en s'emparant du bras tendu avec enthousiasme et sans hésitation, un sourire accroché à ses propres lèvres, avant que les ténèbres ne se fasse sur le groupe,…

' _Désolé Allen… ça sera pour une prochaine fois j'imagine…'_

…et qu'ils disparaissent tous sans un seul bruit...

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**Du côté d'Allen**

Après de maintes et maintes protestations de la part de Pansy, le prince des Serpentards s'était finalement retrouvé dans les bras d'Allen plutôt que ballotté sur son épaule, sa tête reposant maintenant sur la poitrine du jeune exorciste, et sa main droite pendant dans le vide.

« Et voilà, la princesse dans les bras de son prince charmant, commenta Blaise pour la énième fois depuis que Draco ne faisait plus office de sac à patates.

Je deviendrai riche si seulement j'avais un-

-Oui, Blaise, on a compris : si seulement tu avais un appareil photo…, interrompit Pansy avec un soupir désabusé, légèrement sur les nerfs étant donné que son bien-aimé reposait dans les bras de l'étrange nouveau : elle avait même pensé a lancé un sort de lévitation sur celui-ci, mais elle avait vite compris que dans son état nerveux elle pouvait le jeter incorrectement et – au pire – transformer le jeune Malfoy en quelque chose… d'inidentifiable et ça, c'était juste _hors de question_.

La conversation commençait à devenir légèrement répétitive, et Allen préféra les ignorer en avançant d'un pas déterminé vers l'infirmerie (Timcampy leur avait faussé compagnie, mais comme personne ne le contredisait, il se disait que jusque-là il ne devait pas encore s'être perdu).

-Dis-moi Allen, avec Pansy qui t'ordonne- _URG_ , te _suggère fortement,_ depuis un bon moment de ne surtout pas le lâcher, je me disais… il est lourd ou pas ? s'enquit Blaise en passant doucement sa main sur l'arrière brutalisé de son crâne.

Ledit blandinet ralentit un peu son pas, et sembla se concentrer sur le poids sur ses bras. Puis, après quelques instants de réflexion…

-C'est un poids-plume ! déclara-t-il honnêtement avec un sourire, pas vraiment surpris par cette découverte après avoir appris qu'aucun exercice physique ne faisait parti du cursus de Poudlard.

Mais bon, je ne pense pas pouvoir être très objectif puisque – sans vouloir me vanter – j'ai pas mal de force dans les bras, à vrai dire...

-Ah oui ?… s'enquit Blaise avant de prendre une posture réflective, puis de brusquement se focaliser sur Allen.

-Je peux essayer ?

Le silence se fit pendant un court instant, avant que Pansy ne fasse éclater sa rage et ne lance une ribambelle de sorts sur le sorcier – qui riait à son insu – et qu'elle ne le gronde sévèrement quant à sa conduite alors que leur prince se trouvait dans un _état critique !_

Toutefois, quand la demoiselle fut enfin calmée, haletante après avoir utilisé tant de sorts à la fois – ce qui, je le rappelle, est interdit dans les couloirs (une chance que Rusard n'était pas dans le coin) –, Blaise réitéra sa requête, et cette fois Allen s'arrêta – plutôt étonné d'ailleurs que personne n'eut encore fait de commentaire sur la compagnie qu'il avait amenée à la table Serpentard et qui avait plus ou moins causée l'état du blondin les deux sorciers devaient être étonnement inquiets pour Draco – même si Blaise ne le montrait pas vraiment – pour ne pas mentionner l'accident et au contraire se concentrer sur la santé de leur prince pour le moment. Puis il tenta de délicatement transférer le corps inanimé à son collègue Serpentard…

… corps qu'il eut vite fait de récupérer quand il vit le sorcier essoufflé après à peine 5 secondes à tenir le blond dans ses bras, les bras tremblant par l'effort.

-Tu…as… parfaitement… raison… Il est… pas lourd… du tout… réussit-t-il néanmoins à dire, à bout de souffle et les joues rougies, ses mains s'appuyant sur ses genoux après s'être libéré de son fardeau.

-Voyons, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ! s'écria Pansy, indignée par l'état dans lequel son ami se retrouvait.

Je vais le porter _moi_ , tu vas voir, et prouver que Draco est _véritablement_ léger !

Ce qu'elle fit, au plus grand amusement du blandin, qui lui passa à son tour le corps de Draco : l'image était à mourir de rire d'ailleurs le prince porté par la princesse, rien de plus hilarant selon les dires de Neah. D'autant plus que Pansy sembla le porter sans grand efforts pendant environ 1 minute, l'expression dépitée de Blaise offrant la meilleure des récompenses.

Un fou rire général éclata finalement au sein du groupe, tous pour des raisons relativement différentes puis celui-ci fut coupé au bout de quelques instants par Pansy et une question à Allen.

-Mais dis-moi au fait, qui étaient ces personnes que tu as amenées ? Avec permission j'imagine, puisque aucun des professeurs n'a levé le petit doigt, s'enquit-t-elle nonchalamment en lançant un regard au blandin.

-Heu… eh bieeen…-Ah ! Mais voilà l'infirmerie ! s'enthousiasma Allen en retenant un soupir de soulagement et remerciant sa chance.

Finalement, la Serpentard n'était pas si aveuglée par son inquiétude que ça...

En tout cas, le groupe venait en effet d'arriver à l'entrée du sanctuaire de Mme. Pomfresh, et celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver à leur rencontre.

-Oh ! Merlin ! Mr. Malfoy, mais que lui ait-t-il arrivé ! fit-t-elle en s'agitant un peu autour du blandinet et de son colis.

Tiens ? Mr. Walker ?Je commence à croire que vous êtes devenu le porteur officiel des blessés ! Posez-le là-bas je vous prie, 2ème lit sur la rangée de gauche ! Et plus vite que ça ! ordonna-t-elle en hâtant le blandin à l'intérieur.

Le jeune exorciste déposa donc son bagage sur le matelas sans grande difficulté, se souvenant brièvement, avec un léger sentiment d'inquiétude, de la dernière fois qu' il était venu dans cette salle pour apporter Ed dans une panique générale, lorsqu'il avait eu son problème d'automail : le blandin se demandait encore aujourd'hui si l'automail en question allait définitivement fonctionner, où s'il allait falloir rappeler Winry et faire endurer d'autres souffrances au blondinet un combat se préparait et leur mission s'avérait devenir plus dangereuse que prévue avec l'arrivée d'ennemis aux intentions inconnues. Il reprit ses esprits après quelques vagues secondes passées à nager dans ses pensées :

-Bon… c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai _faim_ , alors je retourne à la Grande Salle, déclara-t-il ensuite, se décalant discrètement vers la sortie en espérant pouvoir filer le plus vite possible pour qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions : les Serpentards étaient certes plus 'vivables' que ce qu'on lui en avait dit, mais ils ne devaient sous aucun prétexte connaître sa véritable identité et la raison de sa venue ici !

Je vous laisse la princesse ! finit-t-il en s'adressant à Blaise et Pansy avec un geste distrait de la main, s'éloignant rapidement de l'endroit maudit.

Seul Blaise lui renvoya son signe amical – la jeune sorcière était, elle, finalement trop occupée à s'inquiéter du sort de Draco –, et après quelques négociations musclées entre Pansy et l'infirmière, les deux Serpentards furent finalement autorisés à restés au chevet du blondin, celui-ci ayant été antérieurement rapidement examiné, et seulement diagnostiqué évanouit à cause d'une poussée d'adrénaline trop conséquente d'origine inconnue.

Cependant, dans l'infirmerie devenue bien silencieuse après le départ de Mme. Pomfresh, Pansy reprit la parole avec un air sérieux après avoir bordé Draco distraitement:

-Tu as entendu ce que Mme. Pomfresh a dit à propos de Walker ? fit-t-elle en direction du basané.

_Tiens, Mr. Walker, je commence à croire que vous êtes devenu le porteur officiel des blessés !_

-Sérieux ? Tu l'appelles 'Walker' ?-OUCH !- Oui j'ai entendu ! T'étais pas obligé de me donner un coup de-

-Tu ne trouves pas ça intrigant? Il n'est jamais venu à Poudlard avant, l'école a commencé il y a vraiment peu de temps, et pourtant il a déjà visité l'infirmerie…

-Tu te prends la tête pour rien Pansy, y'a rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans-

-Tu le défends en plus ?!

-Mais non, c'est juste que-

-Et ces personnes qu'il a ramenées ! Elles avaient l'air particulièrement louches, et aucunes d'entre elles ne portaient l'uniforme de Poudlard !

-… oh et puis tant pis, si ça t'intéresses tant que ça… fit Blaise en levant ses bras au ciel en signe d'abandon lui il s'en fichait pas mal des mystères qui entouraient le blandin : il était sympa et agréable à vivre, pas aussi coincé que tous les autres Serpentards, et, _pour l'instant_ (lui aussi c'était un Serpentard tout de même, il n'allait pas laisser couler pour trop longtemps non plus) ça lui suffisait...

Mais la jeune sorcière n'écoutait plus, un plan se formant déjà dans sa tête afin de 'démasquer' le blandin souriant, bien décidée à mettre à jour les parts d'ombres qui entouraient déjà ce nouvel arrivant…

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**Du côté d'Ed**

Dès que l'alchimiste blond avait accédé la t able des professeurs, réfléchissant en même temps à un plan afin de distraire les enseignants et ne pas poser trop de questions avec l'arrivée de la troupe de types louches – dont lui-même ne connaissait pas l'identité –, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'allait peut-être pas avoir besoin d'agir.

En effet, un regard en direction de Dumbeldore lui confirma qu'il n'allait pas être nécessaire qu'il dise quoique ce soit d'ailleurs, une fois les étrangers dans la Grande Salle, et tous les regards – autant élèves que professeurs – convergeant sur eux, le vieux directeur se tourna vers les autres professeurs et les retint tous d'un geste de la main quand ils firent minent d'ouvrir la bouche ou qu'ils esquissèrent un geste pour se lever, toute son autorité reposant dans cette main tendue et ce regard si particulier qu'il avait, et qui pouvait vous clouer sur place, parce que vous voyiez dans ce regard qu'il savait quelque chose que _vous_ , vous ne saviez pas.

Aussi, c'est avec surprise qu'il vit Rogue se rasseoir, malgré son expression renfrognée, visant autant les trois inconnus qu'Allen.

Il put donc lui-même se concentrer sur le groupe – n'en oubliant tout de même pas Harry qu'il œillait de temps à autres – avec un léger sourire en voyant la mine enjouée du blandinet, heureux que son partenaire s'amuse avec un ami de son propre monde- jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Draco tomber dans les pommes après qu'un des deux roux ait passé un bras autour des épaules de celui-ci.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que le professeur de Potions, n'y tenant plus, s'était levé avec hâte et – il lui sembla – un peu d'inquiétude, lui-même trop occupé à se retenir de s'abandonner dans le fou rire peu académique dont les Gryffondors faisaient preuve en voyant Allen jeter le prince des Serpentards sur son épaule sans cérémonie.

Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent ensuite, et il patienta le temps de voir réapparaître le blandinet, observant distraitement Sev emmenant les étrangers avec lui pour, ce qu'il supposait être, un interrogatoire sur le pourquoi du comment un élève de sa maison s'était évanouit quand la seule raison apparente était leur présence suspecte.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois en attendant, jouant de temps à autres de sa fourchette avec les maigres restes de sa nourriture – ayant déjà finit son repas en quelques minutes à peine –, une autre assiette pleine à ras bord sur le côté : le jeune exorciste allait sans aucun doute avoir une faim de loup en revenant de l'infirmerie – il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de remplir son assiette, puisque le blondin était tombé dans les pommes seulement quelques secondes après que la troupe se soit installée –, mais il n'y aurait sûrement plus de nourriture attendant pour lui à son retour.

' _Allez, dans ma grande mansuétude, je vais lui en garder un peu…'_ se fit-t-il intérieurement, son rictus s'élargissant encore un peu.

« Alors, Edward Elric c'est ça ? interrompit une voix sur sa gauche, le faisant sursauter brièvement avant qu'il ne se force à relaxer ses muscles tendus après tout, il savait à qui la voix appartenait, même si elle n'était pas exactement celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre cependant, il remarqua qu'il y avait tout de même une grande similitude de ton.

-Oui, c'est exact, Professeur _Maugrey_ … répondit-t-il le plus innocemment du monde, ses yeux ors plongeant dans celui intact et bleu de son voisin de quelques chaises d'écarts, les professeurs ayant occupé ces sièges-là étant déjà partis.

S'il s'agissait bien d'Envy, le blond n'avait aucunes intentions de lui faire savoir que sa supercherie avait déjà été découverte, et il préférait de loin que l'Homonculus se sente en confiance, qu'il pense qu'il détenait toujours cet avantage particulier sur eux.

L'autre fixa Ed un instant de plus, son œil magique roulant dans tous les sens frénétiquement en accomplissant son travail de détecteur de mensonges avec assiduité, puis il esquissa un rapide sourire carnassier en direction du blondinet, rictus qui, si Ed n'était pas habitué aux fous furieux, aurait envoyé des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale du jeune alchimiste, qui déglutit toutefois difficilement en observant les faits et gestes du 'professeur' avec une méfiance parfaitement dissimulée par des années de pratique.

'… _Étrangement, je trouve sa forme habituelle beaucoup moins repoussante d'un coup… Du moins s'il s'agit bien notre cher palmier habituel…'_

Finalement, 'Maugrey' posa le couteau qu'il tenait depuis un moment déjà fermement dans sa paume, et reprit la parole en détachant son regard de celui d'Ed.

-Alors comme ça, t'es un professeur d'alchimie… déclara-t-il avec un reniflement, à la fois d'incrédulité et d'amusement.

Dis-moi, t'es pas un peu… _jeune_ pour enseigner, gamin ? continua-t-il en faisant un geste au niveau de l'endroit où le sommet de la tête du jeune alchimiste s'arrêtait – ce qui était, même s'ils étaient tous les deux assis et à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre, relativement petit.

' _Tu m'auras pas sur ce coup-là Envy…'_ grogna le blondinet intérieurement, se retenant avec grande difficulté de se lancer dans une tirade sur l'allusion à sa taille _une fois de plus_.

-Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller, merci. Et j'aime à me dire que le Directeur Dumbeldore à assez de jugeote pour m'avoir choisit en sachant quelles étaient mes capacités malgré mon âge, répliqua-t-il posément en vérifiant sa montre, avec une maîtrise dont il fut plutôt fort fier, mais qui fit se soulever imperceptiblement un sourcil du côté de 'Maugrey', à la fois surpris et un peu déçu : lui qui adorait appuyer sur les bons boutons pour faire réagir Ed, le voilà obligé de faire profil bas pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça maintenant, sinon il allait risquer de se faire découvrir, et ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses plans actuels même si le fait de savoir que le jeune alchimiste savait qui il était (si c'était bien le cas), mais préférait faire comme si de rien n'était, en pensant qu'il garderait ainsi un semblant d'avantage, était une assez bonne raison pour le lui avouer directement : quelle réaction pouvait-t-il tirer à la suite de cette révélation ?

Ça risquait de vite devenir intéressant, surtout que, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé Ed, son accord avec le prétendu 'Voldemort' n'était plus valide il n'avait plus aucunes raisons de capturer le gamin aux cheveux corbeaux pour lui, à présent que les infos sur où le nabot se trouvait n'avaient plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

Mais bon, ils avaient un pacte, et Envy avait tout de même un certain code d'honneur (on lui dira!) : il lui ramènerait Harry Potter en échange des informations sur la localisation d'Ed, mort ou vif après tout, il n'avait jamais précisé dans quel état il devait le lui ramener, non ?

-Si tu le dis na-…gamin…

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il se leva à son tour et partit à la suite des derniers élèves, tout en retenant un rictus.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Après cet étrange et court échange, Ed en était revenu au stade de jouer avec le reste des aliments de son assiette, ayant gardé quelques plats face à lui à conserver pour le blandinet, les minutes passants commençant à faire croître son impatience : Allen n'était toujours pas revenu de l'infirmerie, toutes les tables étaient à présent presque entièrement vides – lui-même était seul à la table des professeurs, seule table qui ne se vidait pas de sa nourriture une fois l'heure passée d'ailleurs –, et son échange avec Envy (il était maintenant presque sûr qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'Homonculus : il n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'autres personnes étant capable d'un tel rictus avide et c'était pour dire ! ce n'était même pas lui l'Homonculus de l'avidité !) lui avait chauffé les nerfs à blanc. D'autant plus que les cours allaient bientôt commencer, et que, surtout, une certaine Gryffondor _ne voulait pas le lâcher des yeux_ !

-Qu'y a-t-il Miss Granger ? s'enquit-t-il au bout d'un moment en retenant un long soupir d'exaspération : cette journée s'annonçait déjà terriblement longue.

La brunette sembla surprise un instant qu'Ed s'adresse à elle, puis s'empressa de répondre.

-Oh non, ce n'est rien, ne faites pas attention à moi je vous prie…

Le blondinet attendit patiemment, sûr que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça.

-… c'est juste que-

' _Qu'est-ce que je disais…'_

\- -il me semble que vous n'avez pas mangé grand-chose,… Et pourtant vous attendez là depuis un moment déjà… continua-t-elle, Ed remarquant, de son côté, qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient plus avec elle : sûrement, _eux_ s'étaient dit qu'espionner un professeur, aussi jeune et suspect soit-t-il, n'était pas la meilleur des idées- Harry ?!

' _Et m- j'ai perdu 'Ry de vue, et 'Maugrey' n'est plus là non plus !'_ s'exclama-t-il mentalement, un afflux de panique infiltrant brusquement ses veines. _'_ _Non non, attends, calme-toi deux secondes Ed. Les cours vont commencer dans très peu de temps, et ça m'étonnerai que le 'Professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal' s'en prenne à un élève qu'il va avoir en premier cours !... Et… après tout il n'a aucune raisons d'attaquer le noiraud,… si ?... Mais pourquoi est-t-il là d'ailleurs ?... j'étais si préoccupé à chercher s'il s'agissait bien d'Envy ou non que je n'ai même pas réfléchit deux fois à pourquoi il serait ici si c'était bien lui…'_

-LaaaaaaviiIIIIII ! s'écria une voix un peu plus loin, ce qui le tira de ses pensées noires et du début d'interrogatoire sauce Hermione qui l'attendait un peu au devant.

Observant rapidement son entourage, et ne voyant plus aucuns élèves à part le jeune sorcière et le propriétaire de la voix qui venait de crier, il fit un signe de main à celui-ci et l'invita à la table des professeurs.

-Une petite faim Alle- je veux dire, Walker ? s'enquit-t-il avec un large sourire face à la grimace déconfite d'Allen qui venait de revenir de l'infirmerie, voyant aussitôt que ses 'invités' avaient désertés la table sans rien lui garder – et, de plus, sans qu'aucunes réponses n'eut été données, ce qui était résolument, plus problématique.

Sa moue de chiot abandonné se transforma cependant assez vite en un regard de chien battu alternant entre Ed et les délicieux mets restés intacts sur sa table.

Après quelques secondes d'attente et de supplication muette, le blondinet déclara :

-C'est bon, vas-y, cette nourriture est pour toi de toute façon… », celui-ci cachant à peine un sourire amusé quand il vit le regard étincelant d'Allen à cette déclaration.

' _ **Ne te fait pas avoir neveu ! c'est un piège ! C'est un loup déguisé en agneau !'**_

Les recommandations de Neah passèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd (ou plutôt d'un affamé), et, sur ces bonnes paroles, l'adolescent laissa sa faim prendre le dessus en se jetant sur le nectar et la tendre chair des plats, et ignorant les yeux calculateurs d'Hermione – qui avait suivi leur échange – traversant son dos tandis qu'il se remplissait joyeusement la panse.

' _Ces deux-là sont vraiment suspects... Je comprends le besoin de cacher le fait qu'ils soient amis face aux autres puisque l'on accuserait sûrement Professeur Elric de favoritisme, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange... Il y a un air, une sorte d'atmosphère indéchiffrable autour d'eux que je n'arrive pas à placer...'_

La Gryffondor se leva enfin avec un dernier regard jeté par dessus son épaule dans la direction de la seule table occupée, et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Plus d'une demie-heure était passée depuis qu'Allen était revenu à la table des Serpentards pour la découvrir vide des vampires et de Lavi, et qu'il avait manqué de dévorer les assiettes et le bois de la table avant qu'il ne soit l'heure du premier cours auquel il devait participer les premiers élèves se dirigeaient maintenant pour leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, enseigné par le redouté et inquiétant : Maugrey, alias Fol'œil.

Ce premier cours se révélait être une bonne occasion pour Allen d'observer le prétendu professeur, et d'ainsi pouvoir déterminer s'il s'agissait bien de l'ancien 'Auror' – comme il avait entendu plusieurs Serpentards le chuchoter à son arrivée – ou bel et bien d'un ennemi venant directement du monde d'Ed.

Pendant son rapide repas, il avait réussit à suivre quelques bribes de ce qu'essayait de lui expliquer Ed à mi-voix, comme quoi il avait presque la certitude à présent que Maugrey était en fait Envy sous une autre apparence il avait aussi réussit à percevoir ce que son partenaire essayait de lui expliquer à propos des capacités du dit Envy : il semblait que celui-ci avait sûrement un moyen d'imiter, de 'copier' même, la magie du véritable Fol'œil comme il le faisait avec ses déguisements habituels, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais pu se faire passer pour un professeur.

Dumbeldore ne pouvait pas être aveugle _à ce point_ après tout…

N'est-ce pas...?

Cette pensée était loin d'être des plus rassurantes, et après avoir remercié le 'généreux Professeur' pour lui avoir gardé de quoi remplir le gouffre sans fin lui servant d'estomac, Allen avait réussi à retrouver miraculeusement son chemin vers l'infirmerie afin de voir si Draco s'était enfin remit de sa rencontre avec deux vampires – dont un apparemment porté sur le contact humain – et un exorciste tel que Lavi – autrement dit, une pile électrique bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

Il était entré dans l'infirmerie pile au moment où le Prince des Serpentards avait émergé de son état inconscient, pour être accueilli par le visage toujours un peu inquiet de Pansy, et celui endormi de Blaise, celui-ci avachi dans la chaise face à son lit.

« Ah, on dirait que j'arrive à temps, commenta le blandinet en entrant avec un sourire.

Toi aussi Draco d'ailleurs, la première heure vient de sonner, et il ne vaudrai mieux pas rater le premier cours de l'année, ajouta-il en observant avec un peu de sympathie le jeune homme en train de se redresser, les yeux encore embués par l'état d'inconscience dans lequel il se trouvait il y a peu, et les paupières clignant rapidement face à l'agressivité de la lumière et de l'omniprésence du blanc de la pièce.

Sans grande surprise, aucun grognement ou de « Qui a allumé la lumière ?! » ne sortit de la bouche du jeune Malfoy, mais de toute façon, la réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir fut immédiatement empêchée du fait que Pansy se jeta presque sur ses genoux en lançant de répétitifs « Tout va bien ? Tu es sûr ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? », ce qui fut aussi la raison pour laquelle Blaise finit par se réveiller, sursautant brusquement de sa couche de fortune et manquant de justesse de se manger le sol.

 _'N'empêche que c'est étrange que Draco soit tombé dans les pommes pour si peu... Bon après tout je le connais à peine pour le moment, de même que les coutumes de ce monde en général, mais tout de même...'_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Allen en observant discrètement le sang-pur. _'Et je suis quasiment sûr de ne pas être le seul à penser de la même façon…'_ ajouta-t-il en observant discrètement de trio de Serpentards.

-Allons-y alors, soupira Draco après s'être débarrassé de la sorcière-sangsue qui l'aida à remettre sa robe rapidement, brossant un grain de poussière imaginaire des épaules du jeune blond.

Aucunes questions ne furent posées et aucunes plaisanteries ou commentaires gentiment moqueurs à propos de 'l'accident' ne furent échangés sur le trajet menant à la salle de DCFD, Pansy et Blaise anormalement sérieux aux yeux d'Allen pendant qu'ils suivaient Draco dans un silence étrange.

Quand ils furent arrivés devant la classe qui se remplissait peu à peu, le blandinet retint presque le Serpentard blond pour exiger des réponses quant à leurs comportements à tous l'ambiance était passée subitement d'insouciante à tendue en l'espace de quelques secondes, et Allen n'appréciait pas le fait de ne pas savoir la raison de ce changement soudain.

Mais une minute d'hésitation fut assez pour qu'il se retrouve seul dans le couloir, et il entra à son tour en retenant un soupir.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Aussitôt à l'intérieur, l'exorciste balaya la classe du regard, distinguant les possibles issues de secours de la salle – c'est-à-dire dans le langage 'Allen Walker', les fenêtres, même s'ils se trouvaient sûrement à un étage élevé (non pas qu'il arriverait à s'en souvenir) – et la deuxième porte au fond de la salle à laquelle on pouvait accéder par un petit escalier, et rangea machinalement les informations dans un recoin de sa tête avant de trouver une place libre derrière Zabini et Nott, à côté d'un Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

À son grand désespoir, sa table était la dernière de la rangée et il se retrouvait directement dos à la porte d'entrée, ce qui faisait hurler son instinct d'exorciste 'entraîné' par Cross, ce qui avait pour ainsi dire exacerbé son sens du danger, presque au point de la paranoïa – encore une fois, « dites merci au Maréchal Cross Marian!~ ».

Ensuite il scanna à nouveau la pièce et identifia Harry au troisième rang du milieu, avec Ron à ses côtés Hermione était un rang en avant sur leur droite, et Draco et Goyle étaient sur leur gauche immédiate. Il reconnut plusieurs autres élèves avant de s'asseoir définitivement à sa place.

Se tortillant inconfortablement dans ses nouvelles chemise et robe en sortant un parchemin et une plume, Allen se rassura en réajustant le gant de sa main gauche, jetant tout de même quelques regards furtifs de temps à autres derrière lui. Son voisin de table le regarda bizarrement pendant un moment, puis son attention se focalisa sur le professeur qui venait de faire son apparition face aux élèves, et les chuchotements amusés et moqueurs (Gryffondors) concernant l'incident avec Malfoy pendant le repas s'arrêtèrent comme d'un commun accord. Allen se redressa par habitude face au professeur comme face à un supérieur, et se posa une des questions qui le tracassait depuis un moment déjà.

_'J'espère qu'il n'a pas l'intention de nous faire pratiquer des sorts, parce que je n'aurais pas la moindre idée de ce que je devrais faire!...'_

Puis il se permit une petite acclamation intérieure d'encouragement avant de se concentrer complètement sur l'ex-Auror.

_'C'est parti...'_

« Alastor Maugrey, commença celui-ci fermement, les mains croisées derrière son dos.

Ex-Auror, continua-t-il en s'emparant d'une craie posée sur son bureau, avec laquelle il écrit frénétiquement sur le tableau noir: _Maugrey._

 _..._ Ministère mécontent, cracha-t-il presque, ... et votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ce fut très rapide, mais Allen remarqua soudainement un changement presque imperceptible dans la façon de se tenir du professeur à la fin de son 'speech' de début de cours.

-Mais cela, j'imagine que vous le saviez déjà... Tout ça pour dire bien gentiment que je suis ici uniquement parce que ce cher Dumbeldore m'en a fait la _demande_ – et qui suis-je pour refuser une telle faveur au plus grand sorcier de notre temps ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais qui envoya des frissons dans le dos à plusieurs élèves : c'était clair pour la plupart d'entre eux que le sorcier n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être là.

Le blandinet de son côté, était plus alerte que jamais après ce qu'il aurait juré être un étrange changement de comportement – mais restait bien évidemment impassible.

-Bien ! Par quoi commencer maintenant... fit-il ensuite après avoir ramené l'attention de la classe à lui avec un claquement de doigts, stoppant aussitôt les quelques chuchotements mal à l'aise.

Il sembla finalement prendre une décision, et déclara avec un rictus loin d'être rassurant :

-… Restons en donc avec ce que _j_ 'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui. Que savez-vous des craints et réputés : Impardonnables ?

Un silence suivit cette question, jusqu'à ce que Hermione lève bravement sa main, un peu troublée par le comportement plein d'entrain du professeur, en contraste avec le sujet sérieux qu'il abordait :

-Eh bien, ce sont des sortilèges... appelés ainsi, car ils sont... impardonnables, et qu'ils-

-Ouah ! C'était quelque chose d'essentiel à faire remarquer Miss... -il farfouilla dans ses papiers puis abandonna au bout de quelques secondes sans avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait- … Miss Frisée ! Oui, ces sorts sont nommés impardonnables parce qu'ils sont impardonnables, merci de signaler ce qui est évident, continua-t-il avec un ton lent et détaché, comme s'il s'adressait à un pauvre enfant ignorant du reste du monde, mais avec cette petite pointe cruelle dans la voix en plus qui montrait qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à ridiculiser ladite 'Miss Frisée'.

...Maintenant quelqu'un aurait-il quelque chose d'intelligent à dire? coupa-t-il d'une voix ennuyée en effaçant tout trace d'amusement malsain de elle-ci.

Les yeux d'Hermione semblaient vouloir s'échapper de leurs orbites, et ses joues étaient teintées de gêne et de furie, aucuns mots ne sortant de sa bouche à moitié ouverte pendant que le reste des élèves paraissaient eux-mêmes trop choqués pour réagir.

Une sorte de confusion avait pris place dans la classe complètement silencieuse, mais peu à peu quelques rires incertains se firent entendre, et Hermione rougit un peu plus en entendant les moqueries des élèves (et pas que des Serpentards, remarqua Allen) : Miss-je-sais-tout venait de se faire réprimander par un Professeur dés le premier cours de l'année !

Si Allen réalisa bien une chose à ce moment-là, c'était que les élèves préféraient rire d'Hermione que de se concentrer sur le comportement suspect du professeur (enfin, _suspect_ serait peut-être un peu exagéré pour d'autres, mais Allen était très observateur et assez habitué lui-même à mentir au poker pour entrapercevoir les motivations d'un adversaire): c'était bien plus facile de se moquer que d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose d'étrange après tout. Dans un recoin de sa tête, Neah renifla de dédain à cette pensée les humains seraient toujours des moutons sans cervelles à ses yeux – à l'exception de son neveu adoré bien sûr.

L'attention du jeune exorciste se reporta à nouveau sur Maugrey, dont l'œil fou scannait la pièce dans tous les sens, comme profitant de la distraction des élèves pour chercher quelqu'un en particulier ce qui était apparemment le cas puisqu'il s'arrêta visiblement pendant un temps sur une personne, ou plus précisément, Harry. Alors que les élèves commençaient à se rendre compte que le silence du professeur semblait inhabituellement long, celui-ci détourna soudainement son regard du noireau pour se poser directement sur le seul exorciste de la pièce.

Allen stoppa tout mouvement et retint momentanément son souffle, tout en essayant de se faire passer pour l'élève innocent et vraiment sans aucun intérêt qui constituait sa couverture.

_'Ugh- Heureusement que je n'ai pas croisé directement son regard, ça aurait été impossible de faire croire que je ne l'avais pas remarqué après ça...'_

Il se força à détendre ses muscles prêts pour une attaque et se tourna légèrement vers son voisin qui ne semblait même pas s'intéresser au reste de la classe : maintenant que le blandin faisait attention, il se rendit compte que l'autre Serpentard était même en train de jouer rêveusement avec sa plume, la faisant tournoyer puis pivoter sans magie entre ses doigts, ne portant apparemment aucun intérêt à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Retenant un soupir menaçant de s'échapper de sa bouche, Allen contempla le fait de faire de même puisque qu'il n'y avait apparemment pas moyen qu'il engage une conversation avec son voisin pour se distraire du fait que Fol'oeil ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux – il ne le voyait peut-être pas, mais il le sentait parfaitement.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, où il se dit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir indéfiniment et allait inévitablement finir par lever les yeux et rencontrer ceux du professeur, celui-ci se tourna pour écrire à nouveau au tableau (~ _Les Impardonnables~_ ) et reposa sa question précédente, ramenant le cours dans un semblant de normalité.

Cette fois-ci étonnement, plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont celle du puits de savoir des Gryffondors, bien décidée à ne pas commettre la même erreur et passer pour une idiote devant le reste de la classe une seconde fois.

-Toi là-bas avec le manque total d'imagination capillaire... -Allen faillit bien exploser de rire quand il se rendit compte que l'élève auquel il s'adressait était Malfoy, de même que Blaise d'ailleurs- … nomme-moi en un.

La seule réaction visible de Draco fut le resserrement de sa mâchoire – après tout son père lui avait parlé de la dangerosité et de l'état mental de l'ex-Auror –, ignorant les railleries à peine dissimulées des Gryffondors, tandis qu'il répondit avec un peu d'hésitation (mais d'un autre côté, franchement, de quel droit cet homme lui faisait-il des remarques sur ses cheveux étant donné l'état des siens?!).

-Le... le sortilège de l'Imperium, Professeur. Il fait que la ...erm... la personne touchée est totalement contrôlée par l'incantateur, et les symptômes du sortilège ne sont pas visibles à l'œil nu... finit-il en espérant en avoir dit assez.

-Hm, hm, bien Gel-boy, trois points pour ta maison – même si je dois bien t'avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de laquelle il s'agit-

Une petite voix au premier rang l'informa qu'il s'agissait de Serpentard, mais l'homme ne fit que lui lancer un 'Peu importe' distrait et reprit après avoir jeté un regard désintéressé vers un bocal contenant une araignée sur son bureau.

-C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce sort que le Ministère a eut bien des tourments à essayer de déterminer, qui, des Mangemorts présumés de la 1ère Guerre, essayait de se payer ou non leur tête en disant avoir agit sous l'Imperium en exécutant les ordres de -tch- _Vous-savez-qui_. Mais si vous voulez mon avis – bien sûr que vous le voulez! – la torture aurait été bien plus efficace que n'importe quel stratagème auquel le Ministère a pensé, mais bon, à côté il y a aussi le Veritaserum, mais c'est tout de suite bien moins drôle, finit-il avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui envisageait réellement l'idée.

-... Et tu vas donc servir de démonstration à tes petits camarades, déclara-t-il avec un sourire enthousiaste en pointant soudainement Draco. … _Impe_ -

-Attendez !

...

Allen n'avait vraiment pas voulu agir spontanément, ( _vraiment!_ ) et quand il voyait maintenant l'attention du reste de la classe sur lui, une seule pensée le traversait : comment massacrer une couverture en 1 seconde, par Allen Walker!~

Mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Et c'était arrivé si vite, si vite même que certains eurent du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer : un professeur venait de tenter d'utiliser l'Imperium _sur un élève?_ et juste après, Allen avait réagit assez vite pour arrêter l'ex-Auror.

-Un problème le P'tit vieux?

Le blandin avait connu bien pire en terme de surnom, aussi il ne réagit même pas à celui-ci, et tenta plutôt de trouver une raison valable à cette question : lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait interrompu le professeur, il savait juste qu'il n'avait pas voulu que Draco soit la victime de ce sort – en y repensant, il aurait sûrement fait la même chose pour n'importe qui, mais les faits étaient là. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond qui le fixait avec un visage impassible, et sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

-Euh... J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir ce sortilège lancé sur soi, alors...

_'Espèce d'andouille !'_

Maugrey le regarda avec un sourcil levé au-dessus de son œil 'humain', n'y croyant clairement pas une seconde, mais finit tout de même par hausser les épaules et reprendre avec un rictus amusé :

-T'es un original toi ! Bah, peu importe du moment que j'ai encore quelqu'un avec qui m'amuser: _Impero_ !

Le sentiment qui s'empara d'Allen à cet instant était des plus étranges : une sorte de voile liquide le recouvra, et tous ses soucis semblèrent disparaître d'un coup il résista de justesse à sourire de béatitude, et ses muscles tendus depuis le début du cours se relaxèrent comme de la guimauve.

C'est cette dernière réaction qui l'inquiéta le plus. Jamais il n'aurait laissé sa garde dans de telles circonstances, il y avait bien trop de potentiels dangers. Mais une voix dans sa tête, qui n'était _pas_ celle de Neah, continua à lui assurer que tout allait très bien et dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il arrivait tout juste à se souvenir qu'il était encore dans la classe quand une voix humaine se fit entendre dans sa tête :

_Lève-toi et fais-nous une petite danse._

Non, sûrement pas. Mais ça avait l'air tellement tentant- stop. Pourquoi danser serait-il tentant ? Autant tourner sur soi-même, c'était pareil complètement inutile ! Mais justement ce n'était pas compliqué, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire, non ? Tout allait bien, il n'était en aucun danger, et il avait parfaitement envie de faire tout ce qu'on lui commandait de faire !

Il se leva lentement, les yeux vides, et la classe retint son souffle face à Allen, Maugrey avait une expression concentrée, et pointait toujours sa baguette sur le blandinet. Il répéta sa commande à haute voix, de façon un peu plus forcée, puisqu'Allen ne semblait pas vouloir accomplir son ordre complètement :

-Lève-toi, et _fais-nous une petite danse._

Envy avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, et au moment précis où il le voulait : il était fait d'envie lui-même après tout. Et là, _il avait envie de s'amuser_.

Dans la tête d'Allen, une bataille se menait entre sa conscience et l'ordre de Maugrey, et jusque-là, il arrivait encore à gagner face à la commande. Au dehors, il resta obstinément debout et immobile face aux élèves confus et encore choqués, et les quelques chuchotements incrédules de ceux qui connaissaient déjà le sortilège : après tout, l'ex-Auror ne pouvait pas avoir raté son coup!

Celui-ci serra la mâchoire et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, optant pour un changement de tactique stratégique.

_Tue l'élève sur ta gauche._

Même avec son esprit embué et la perte presque totale des commandes de ses gestes, le choc d'Allen put se lire sur son visage, alors qu'intérieurement il perdit un peu la ferme prise qu'il tentait de maintenir sur ses actions à cause de la surprenante distraction de la nouvelle commande; ce qui permit un pas déterminé de côté, et un deuxième pas le rapprochant de son voisin de table – qui avait abandonné son stylo pour l'observer avec très peu d'intérêt.

' _Oh je ne crois pas que tu me regarderais comme ça si tu savais ce que j'essaie de ne surtout PAS faire…'_ réussit-il à penser entre deux « tout va bien tu peux le faire », et le rictus satisfait de Maugrey.

Allen se força à se stopper totalement alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de céder à la commande, mais cet ordre était tellement contre sa propre morale qu'il fut plus facile d'y désobéir : comment Maugrey avait-il pu lui commander _ça_ ?! Soit Fol'oeil était vraiment lui-même, mais un taré de la pire espèce – et il espérait que Dumbeldore avait tout de même plus de jugeote que ça –, soit il s'agissait définitivement de cet 'Envy' dont lui avait parlé Ed. Et cette hypothèse se précisait un peu plus avec ce petit courant électrique qui commençait à traverser son œil gauche et à brouiller sa vision quand il tenta de jeter un regard noir à Maugrey.

Il se rendit compte distraitement que l'ordre n'avait pas été fait à voix haute – _'_ _tu m'étonnes'_ –, et tenta une chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire mais qui était sûrement sa seule chance à l'instant : il essaya d'atteindre Neah.

_**'Haha, pas besoin de** _ **tenter** _**de me contacter, cher neveu.'** _

La présence du 14ème se fit plus insistante.

_**'Je suis** _ **toujours** _**là pour toi.'** _

Et sur ces paroles qui ne le rassurèrent pas vraiment, une chaleur étrange mais pas assez intense pour le brûler se déversa dans tout son corps, submergeant brutalement l'impression de calme de l'Imperium et la remplaçant par une soudaine hypersensibilité. Il ferma les yeux sous l'effet de l'inhabituelle sensation – ce qui accentua curieusement la petite sensation électrique de son œil gauche – et il sentit une brise dans ses cheveux. À peine se demandait-il d'où celle-ci pouvait bien provenir qu'il rouvrit ses yeux abruptement – mais pas de son propre chef.

Et c'est à cet instant-là qu'Allen comprit son erreur.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de faire ça à un élève, _Professeur_...

Neah venait de _prendre le contrôle de son corps_...

-... et je ne pense pas que Dumbeldore approuve à de tels méthodes pédagogiques... »

… et il était **furieux**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Héhé suspennnnnssss~~ xD
> 
> .
> 
> Sur une autre note:
> 
> My godess, ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai rien posté sur cette fic?! o_O
> 
> ...
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!
> 
> Euh...
> 
> Désolé...? :/
> 
> Je ne vais pas raconter ma vie mais ça a été un peu mouvementée ces derniers temps, et en plus j'ai commencé un projet, ...puis un autre,... puis une autre fic que je n'ai pas postée... Et j'ai juste une tonne d'idées de fics mais je me retiens pour travailler sur celle-ci mais c'est duuuuuur! Muses de l'inspiration, concentrez-vous sur UNE SEULE FIC A LA FOIS BORDEL DE M- *tousse* Bref.
> 
> .
> 
> En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu alors...
> 
> REVIEWS PLEASE! ^^
> 
> PS: Voilà le chapitre tant attendu Chachamaru! xD
> 
> Étant donné que je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre de publier un nouveau chapitre pour vous montrer ça, voilà une petite édition avec un super cadeau qui m'a été fait par Chachamaru: art/A-strange-new-year-by-Enelica-480888893
> 
> \+ un p'tit dessin que j'ai fait de mon côté: art/The-mystery-of-the-billowing-cloak-480686581
> 
> Si vous aussi mes chers lecteurs, il vous prend l'envie de faire du fanart de cette fanfic (ce que j'encourage vivement- d'ailleurs non, je n'encourage pas, je vous ordonn- *tousse* ce serait très gentil :3), je vous en prie!~ Envoyez-moi juste le lien pour que je puisse le mettre sur mon profil! ^.^


	12. Chapitre 10 : De Confrontations et de Secrets Révélés (ou non), ou, De l'Emploi Judicieux du Sort de l'Oubliette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir mes petits renards! Après... oh p*tain?! Plus d'un an de retard?! Et il y a encore des gens qui lisent cette fanfic?...
> 
> Euuuh... enfin bon bref. (vousdevriezêtrehabituésàforcelolnanattendezpaslesfourchesPASLESFOURCHES)
> 
> Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas pour l'A/N complète! (/!\IMPORTANT/!\\)
> 
> ENJOY!~
> 
> (PS: UN NOUVEL ANIME DE DGM VA SORTIR! SUIS-JE LA SEULE A ÊTRE A CE POINT EXCITEE?!)
> 
> (A/N: ... est-ce que ça sert encore à quelque chose que je mette un Disclaimer à ce niveau?...)
> 
> Last time...
> 
> Tue l'élève sur ta gauche.
> 
> Même avec son esprit embué et la perte presque totale des commandes de ses gestes, le choc d'Allen put se lire sur son visage, alors qu'intérieurement il perdit un peu la ferme prise qu'il tentait de maintenir sur ses actions à cause de la surprenante distraction de la nouvelle commande; ce qui permit un pas déterminé de côté, et un deuxième pas le rapprochant de son voisin de table – qui avait abandonné son stylo pour l'observer avec très peu d'intérêt.
> 
> 'Oh je ne crois pas que tu me regarderais comme ça si tu savais ce que j'essaie de ne surtout PAS faire…' réussit-il à penser entre deux « tout va bien ; tu peux le faire », et le rictus satisfait de Maugrey.
> 
> Allen se força à se stopper totalement alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de céder à la commande, mais cet ordre était tellement contre sa propre morale qu'il fut plus facile d'y désobéir : comment Maugrey avait-il pu lui commander ça ?! Soit Fol'oeil était vraiment lui-même, mais un taré de la pire espèce – et il espérait que Dumbeldore avait tout de même plus de jugeote que ça –, soit il s'agissait définitivement de cet 'Envy' dont lui avait parlé Ed. Et cette hypothèse se précisait un peu plus avec ce petit courant électrique qui commençait à traverser son œil gauche et à brouiller sa vision quand il tenta de jeter un regard noir à Maugrey.
> 
> Il se rendit compte distraitement que l'ordre n'avait pas été fait à voix haute – 'tu m'étonnes' –, et tenta une chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire mais qui était sûrement sa seule chance à l'instant : il essaya d'atteindre Neah.
> 
> 'Haha, pas besoin de tenter de me contacter, cher neveu.'
> 
> La présence du 14ème se fit plus insistante.
> 
> 'Je suis toujours là pour toi.'
> 
> Et sur ces paroles qui ne le rassurèrent pas vraiment, une chaleur étrange mais pas assez intense pour le brûler se déversa dans tout son corps, submergeant brutalement l'impression de calme de l'Imperium et la remplaçant par une soudaine hypersensibilité. Il ferma les yeux sous l'effet de l'inhabituelle sensation – ce qui accentua curieusement la petite sensation électrique de son œil gauche – et il sentit une brise dans ses cheveux. À peine se demandait-il d'où celle-ci pouvait bien provenir qu'il rouvrit ses yeux abruptement – mais pas de son propre chef.
> 
> Et c'est à cet instant-là qu'Allen comprit son erreur.
> 
> -Ce n'est pas très gentil de faire ça à un élève, Professeur...
> 
> Neah venait de prendre le contrôle de son corps...
> 
> -... et je ne pense pas que Dumbeldore approuve à de tels méthodes pédagogiques... »
> 
> … et il était furieux.
> 
> ...Now...

Un lourd silence s'empara de la classe. Personne ne connaissait encore vraiment Allen, alors ils ne faisaient que se demander si cette façon d'agir était habituelle chez le Serpentard, mais ceux qui avaient été un peu plus proche de lui ces derniers jours l'œillèrent avec surprise.

(Sans le montrer bien sûr, ils ne vivaient pas dans l'antre des serpents pour rien tout de même.)

Pansy en particulier le fixa avec une nouvelle intensité, les yeux plissés de suspicion.

Aucuns d'entre eux ne pouvaient voir le visage d'Allen, soit caché en partie par des cheveux soudainement étrangement ondulés, soit placé dans un angle où même ceux qui cherchaient à l'apercevoir ne pouvait le distinguer.

Le jeune exorciste se tenait face à Maugrey, le visage impassible, mais sa posture menaçante parlant pour lui.

Le professeur avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés en observant celui qui venait de rejeter l'Imperium, et, notant les changements dans l'attitude d'Allen, il eut un large sourire ressemblant plutôt à une grimace, et fit un pas en avant vers celui-ci. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu poser pied au sol, la voix maintenant glaciale – mais assez polie pour qu'il soit le seul à remarquer ses intentions malgré les oreilles indiscrètes de la classe – d'Allen le stoppa net, ce qui était un fort contraste avec son sourire amusé.

« Voyons, ne nous emportons cependant pas _Professeur,_ je suis sûr qu'une visite au bureau du Professeur Dumbeldore suffira à régler nos désagréments sur vos méthodes d'éducation, fit-il mielleusement.

Ledit _professeur_ retint un reniflement de mépris en entendant le nom du Principal de Poudlard, avec qui – il devait bien l'avouer – il avait eu du mal à se faire passer pour Maugrey tellement ses yeux étincelants l'avait irrité, et-

_'Une seconde.'_

Il reporta brusquement son attention sur Allen à nouveau – qui l'observait silencieusement – et comprit soudain la signification de la lueur violente prudemment dissimulée dans ces prunelles.

 _'Ce gamin... Il veut m'emmener hors de la vue de témoins potentiels !'_ réalisa Envy avec une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux qui ne laissait pas transparaître son choc, contemplant Allen sous un nouvel angle, ce qui ne fit que renforcer le sourire plaisant de celui-ci lorsqu'il sentit l'examen minutieux de sa personne, et son propre rictus excité – assoiffé de sang – à l'idée d'un combat.

Il n'avait aucunes preuves qu'il s'agissait bien là des intentions du gamin, mais l'instinct seul le prévenait, lui chuchotait ses suspicions au sujet de celui-ci.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, comme deux fauves se jaugeant en se tournant autour lentement, muscles tendus, prêts à se jeter à la gorge de l'autre à la seconde où l'un d'eux esquisserait le moindre mouvement.

Les élèves, n'ayant aucune expérience pour reconnaître la tension dégagée entre deux créatures assoiffées de sang et chargées d'adrénaline, commençaient à chuchoter avec un peu d'inquiétude, tandis que d'autres discutaient simplement entre eux, ignorant tout de la gravité de ce qui était en train de se produire dans leur salle de classe même, puisque l'originalité de voir le professeur et le nouveau se fixer sans rien dire pendant un moment commençait à perdre en intérêt au fur et à mesure des minutes passant – profitant plutôt du fait que le professeur soit occupé avec un autre élève pour discuter de leurs vacances.

Le sang d'immortel (enfin, presque) d'Envy battait dans ses veines, et son pouls s'accélérait dans un _Ba-dum_ excité, bien que stable et net, comme à chaque fois qu'il se préparait pour une attaque.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il allait faire exactement comme _gentiment proposé_ par le blandinet, prêt à s'occuper de celui-ci dans un couloir sombre de façon à lui donner une bonne leçon (notamment pour avoir eut l'air si confiant de gagner un combat contre quelqu'un comme _lui_ ), il remarqua la couleur d'yeux de celui-ci :

Or.

…

Fullmetal... Ed.

…

…

Avec un froncement de sourcils, il se reprit et fit un pénible effort pour contrôler son excitation et reprendre un semblant de calme professionnel.

Il s'était apprêté à directement engager un combat dans la salle de classe alors qu'il se targuait d'être un acteur _professionnel_ – _et sous couverture_ en plus - il n'allait pas se planter tout à coup de cette manière ! Il fallait encore qu'il récupère le noiraud et son petit alchimiste, et après…

 _'… après je m'occuperai de toi.'_ se promit-il intérieurement en fixant l'élève face à lui, et le blandin dû lire cette promesse dans son regard puisque ses yeux se plissèrent davantage de façon menaçante, croyant qu'il allait se défiler.

Mais il faut croire que l'envie de récupérer son petit Ed était plus forte que celle de tout balancer aux oubliettes pour un combat avec le gamin irradiant de soif de sang, et pour la première fois depuis des lustres – peut-être même la première fois –, il ignora volontairement et tut son instinct de tueur.

-Reprend ta place pour que nous continuions ce cours, Papy.

Ledit 'Papy' parut se retenir de faire une moue renfrognée et ses yeux étincelèrent de danger. Apparemment, _lui_ , n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. Envy aurait bien compatit en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas non plus apprécié de se faire _Impero_ -sé, mais il ne pensait pas être capable d'un tel exploit – compatir avec un pathétique humain. S'il s'agissait bien d'un humain du moins.

-Je crois que je me dois d'insister-

Le blandinet se coupa subitement et sa posture se relâcha d'un coup, comme un pantin à qui on aurait subitement coupé les fils, faisant presque entièrement disparaître avec elle le sentiment de puissance létale qui l'accompagnait. Les yeux de Maugrey s'écarquillèrent une fois encore en sentant le brusque changement, et les élèves les moins perspicace de la salle eurent un soupir de soulagement sans vraiment en connaître la raison, tandis que la tension descendit à un niveau plus supportable.

_'Je le savais... Ce gamin n'est vraiment pas normal !'_

Envy avait même prévu d'utiliser un sort pour effacer la mémoire du blandin concernant son… _léger_ accès de frustration face au manque de réaction de celui-ci quand il avait utilisé l'Imperium pour lui ordonner de tuer son camarade – _Oups !_ –, mais maintenant, il n'était étrangement plus si sûr qu'une nouvelle intrusion dans son esprit fonctionnerait.

Comme s'il ne venait pas de répondre au professeur encore une fois, le blandin baissa les yeux et reprit sa place en silence, ses cheveux reprenant lentement un aspect moins ondulé. Maugrey, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant ce temps-là, nota le léger changement d'apparence et attendit impatiemment de revoir les yeux dorés qui lui avait rappelé Ed, mais…

Lorsque Allen releva la tête avec un petit sourire penaud, ses yeux étaient du même gris argenté qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Je suis désolé Professeur, l'influence de l'Imperium m'a juste un peu... déstabilisé. Je ne comptais pas vous manquer de respect, fit-il avec un peu de confusion.

Maugrey faillit faire un pas en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise, mais se retint de justesse et opta finalement pour plisser ses yeux en direction d'Allen et de sa tête d'ange innocent, et serrer sa mâchoire. Mais pas avant qu'il n'ait pu discerner une dernière lueur dorée de promesse dans les prunelles du gamin - il eut du mal à ne pas offrir un sourire carnassier en retour.

C'était comme si le blandin avait deux personnes en lui : l'une cherchant définitivement à en découdre (et qui avait de très bons réflexes – sa mâchoire n'était pas prête d'oublier ce petit incident), et l'autre tout à fait normale et ne se souvenant même pas qu'on lui avait ordonné de tuer un élève à peine une minute auparavant. À moins qu'il ne fasse semblant bien sûr, et qu'il s'agisse de l'exacte même personne, juste très bon acteur, ou _complètement bipolaire._

Une fois encore il se fit la remarque mentalement qu'il devrait chercher un peu plus d'informations dans la mémoire du véritable Maugrey pour en connaître un peu plus sur cet étrange monde parallèle au sien, mais fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix d'élève.

-Tu viens de rejeter _l'Imperium_ , et tu dis juste avoir été ' _déstabilisé'_? » s'écria un certain rouquin.

Et bientôt la classe était repartie de bon train dans des discussions animées – car plus personne ne se gênait pour parler directement à voix haute à présent – à propos de cette dernière intrigue, et seuls Draco, Hermione, Harry et Pansy continuaient de fixer Allen comme s'il était une énigme à lui seul.

Ce qui, à la réflexion, n'était pas complètement faux.

Allen de son côté, n'était plus vraiment là. Il avait un plus gros problème que des rumeurs d'élèves sur le dos après tout. Et puis il avait déjà fait l'effort de berner Maugrey (enfin, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de vérifier si son petit numéro d'innocent amnésique avait bien fonctionné, mais il estimait que tant qu'il n'avait pas reçu de sort à la figure, il était relativement hors de danger pour le moment), ce qui était plus important...

Quand, plus tôt, il s'était fait la remarque que Neah était furieux, ça avait été la déclaration du siècle : le 14ème était _**enragé**_.

Et ça ne s'arrangeait pas depuis qu'il avait réussi à le repousser dans un recoin à l'arrière de son esprit, juste assez pour réussir à reprendre le contrôle de son corps – chose qu'il ne pensait pas avoir déjà réussi à accomplir auparavant.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se réjouir de cette petite victoire: Neah _voulait_ en découdre avec l'imposteur – car il était maintenant sûr qu'il en s'agissait d'un, entre autres grâce à l'étrange réaction de la dernière fois de son œil maudit –, et c'était loin d'être la sensation la plus agréable qu'il ait déjà ressentie.

Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tenter de rester calme, ne pas paniquer _nepaspaniquernepaspaniquer_ , et avant tout, essayer de refluer Neah du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Allen ne savait pas quoi ressentir avec cette… _possession_ , car c'était bien ce qu'il venait de se passer : Neah avait pris le contrôle de son corps, et ce, _sans son accord_ – complètement à l'inverse de ce que le Noah lui avait promis auparavant. D'un côté, il voulait seulement s'enfuir de la classe pour aller se rouler en boule dans le coin d'une pièce sombre comme le gamin qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'être, et oublier l'horrifiante sensation de ses membres bougeant avec une volonté n'étant pas la sienne, oublier son _impuissance totale_ à cet instant précis – sentiment qu'il avait espérer ne plus jamais avoir à ressentir à une telle intensité depuis qu'il avait réussit à récupérer son bras gauche –, et ne pas penser aux conséquences s'il n'avait pas réussi à reprendre le contrôle : car s'il avait échoué…

 _'J'aurais peut-être tué un_ être humain... _'_

Il ignora totalement la voix de la raison dans sa tête – si occupé était-il à essayer d'ignorer tout ce qui n'était pas la volonté de Neah qui se débattait comme un diable et à la supprimer – lui rappelant qu'Envy n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un _être humain_ , et concentra son attention sur autre chose.

Car d'un autre côté, le blandin ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère avec Neah pour avoir fait une telle chose, ou bien le remercier pour l'avoir défendu. Car si celui-ci n'était pas intervenu, il aurait peut-être aussi pu tuer _son voisin de table !_ (qui, _lui_ , était jusqu'à preuve du contraire, incontestablement humain)

Et à quoi avait-il pu bien penser en l'appelant à l'aide ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer qu'il allait se passer ?

Avec un léger tremblement, il se rendit compte avec horreur que la seule mention de son 'oncle' lui donnait des frissons. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser, partagé entre cette prise de conscience, et l'idée qu'il s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin avec l'imposteur de Maugrey. Il se sentait déstabilisé, comme s'il perdait le contrôle de la situation autour de lui. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que ce genre d'événements inattendus lui tombait sur la figure pourtant, mais cette fois quelque chose était différent: une petite partie de lui-même se sentait véritablement ébranlé par la situation, comme si – aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître – il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, s'écroulant à gros morceaux bien trop rapidement…

En d'autres termes, il était complètement perdu.

Il se demanda distraitement où son courage avait bien pu _foutre le camp tout à coup !_ et tenta de se rassurer au contact familier du gant de sa main gauche.

Allen n'était pas étranger à la douleur, aussi bien physique que psychologique : avoir vécu avec un bras aussi anormal et attirant le dégoût que le sien dans sa jeunesse, avoir reçu un œil maudit de son propre père adoptif, se battre presque quotidiennement contre des Akumas, et s'être fait arracher son innocence et _tuer_ par Tyki – sans compter avoir passé le plus clair de sa pré-adolescence avec un taré comme _Cross_ – l'avait plutôt endurci. Mais ça, une attaque venant directement de l'intérieur de lui-même – il ne savait même pas s'il devait considérer cela comme une attaque – … _ça_ , il n'y était pas préparé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait eu aucun moyen de défense, de préparation. Cette... cette _impuissance,_ était presque pire que de s'être fait arracher son innocence vivant.

Et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'était mis à avoir un petit peu confiance en Neah, le croyant presque quand celui-ci lui avouait que le fait de prendre le contrôle de son corps reposait sur sa propre décision et qu'il respecterait celle-ci. Il avait même – _est-ce que je vais vraiment penser_ ça _?_ – commencé à… l'apprécier. Il avait cru au caractère blagueur et un peu insouciant de celui qui se disait son oncle, et il en payait à présent les amères conséquences.

Il sentit peu à peu la rage de Neah s'estomper, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se rendit compte qu'il savait que c'était uniquement parce qu'il réussissait enfin à l'enfouir progressivement dans un coin très reculé de son esprit, et non parce que sa fureur diminuait. Dans tous les cas, il aurait été assez judicieux qu'il parte de la classe au plus vite.

Quand enfin il revint à la réalité, il eut droit à un nouveau choc : Harry était à son tour soumis à l'Imperium de Maugrey.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir – comme il l'avait stupidement fait pour Draco –, le noiraud sembla reprendre contrôle de lui-même et rejeter l'influence de l'Impardonnable de son propre chef. Allen eut un soupir discret de soulagement et manqua le coup d'œil que Draco lui jeta par-dessus son épaule.

« Tch- encore un ? C'est pas possible ça alors, je peux même pas m'amu- vous montrer les effets du sort correctement !~ » s'exclama Fol'oeil d'une voix plaintive qui contrastait horriblement avec son apparence et qui fit grimacer plus d'un élève.

Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à leur pour le P'tit vieux, certaines personnes ont une certaine force de volonté et une magie fortifiée qui leur permettent de rejeter l'influence de ce sort, ce qui est, _normalement,_ extrêmement rare, voire _impossible…_ Mais _certaines personnes_ ici veulent décidément être _anormales_ à ce que je vois…

Harry tressaillit imperceptiblement au mot 'anormal' – Allen se demanda bien pourquoi et rangea l'information dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard –, et le reste des élèves garda le silence en observant leur professeur lever les yeux au ciel sous l'effet de la frustration, se demandant _qui_ allait bien pouvoir être la prochaine victime de l'ancien Auror.

Allen de son côté, même s'il était encore sous le choc de sa possession, eut soudain une furieuse envie de se frapper lui-même. À grands coups de Komulin.

' _...Espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que tu aurais pu essayer de rejeter le sort_ tout seul _! Bonjour la confiance en soi… Non pas que je suis sûr que j'aurais réussi, mais c'était quand même une meilleur option que… le… Quatorzième…'_

Il entendit un cri de rage étouffé quelque part dans son esprit, accompagné d'une douleur sourde à l'arrière de ses yeux, et supprima aussi rapidement qu'il le put toute pensée s'approchant de près ou de loin du Musicien. Il ignora le reste de la classe pendant un moment de plus alors que Maugrey avait enfin réussi à mettre la main sur un élève _normal,_ qu'il faisait à présent danser sur la table avec un manche balai en guise de barre de pool dance – ce qui était très dérangeant sachant qu'il s'agissait de Goyle – tout en riant aux éclats. Le blandin passa plutôt plusieurs minutes à insulter sa propre intelligence avec frustration, reprenant peu à peu pied en réussissant à mettre ses émotions et souvenirs de ce qu'il venait de se passer de côté pour l'instant, mais toujours secoué. Il avait une mission après tout, et _ça_ , c'était bien plus important que ses doutes du moment.

Après ça, le reste du cours se déroula rapidement dans un semblant de normalité, avec Maugrey/Envy toujours décidé à faire son salopard et se servir d'une araignée élargie afin de faire la démonstration du sortilège Doloris - à ce niveau-là, même si Neville avait changé de couleur et que l'araignée avait vraisemblablement souffert le martyre, Allen ne pouvait être que soulagé que le sort n'ait pas été utilisé sur un élève – et commençant à cerner l'imposteur, il aurait bien été capable de le faire.

Le cours se termina bien évidemment avec la démonstration de l'Avada Kedavra sur l'araignée – et une fois encore, Allen se consola en se disant que la créature n'avait enfin plus à rester aux mains cruelles de Maugrey – avec l'inévitable mention de son unique survivant, et le blandin dut admettre qu'après avoir vu le sort fonctionner en direct, son protégé semblait vraiment avoir accompli l'impossible.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Allen ressortit de son premier cours avec un un mal de tête de tous les diables, et persuadé que les sorciers devaient tous être de grands malades pour avoir inventé de tels sorts.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Harry n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir rejeter l'Imperium, surtout alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple ordre d'entraîner Ron dans une valse, et donc pas quelque chose qui l'aurait dérangé ou horrifié au point de briser le sortilège par simple force de volonté – bon, même si ç'aurait été plutôt gênant, mais le fait est, que ce n'était pas la même chose de recevoir l'ordre de tuer Ron que de danser avec.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus, c'était qu'Envy se demandait à cet instant même s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se débarrasser de l'étrange blandin – avant qu'il n'aille confier à un autre professeur que Maugrey lui avait ordonner de tuer un élève – ou bien si le gamin n'avait véritablement aucun souvenir de l'ordre comme le laissait penser son regard penaud et ses excuses (ainsi que l'absence de cris stridents l'accusant de tentative de meurtre, admettons).

Ainsi, Allen ne chercha pas plus loin, bien trop occupé à essayer de ne penser à... _rien,_ et manqua à cause de cela, un fait plutôt intéressant qui, s'il l'avait su, aurait permit d'éviter à son collègue et à lui-même bien des surprises et questionnements futurs…

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Le blandinet n'eut pas le temps d'aller faire part de ses découvertes à Ed.

Non qu'il y pensa vraiment, toujours occupé à essayer de ne _plus_ penser, puis, quand cette technique s'avéra de moins en moins efficace, de s'encombrer la tête de choses inutiles et par dessus tout, _distrayantes_...

De toute façon, il ne _préférait_ pas y penser du tout, et même si le cours de Botanique n'avait pas vraiment été une première pour le jeune exorciste (oui, il avait même dû se mettre au jardinage pour payer les dettes de Cross – dont le baby-sitting de plantes carnivores appartenant au père d'un certain 'vampire'…), la découverte de plantes magiques toutes plus étranges, et parfois agressives, les unes que les autres, avait fait des miracles pour éloigner ses pensées de Neah et du cours de DCFM. L'atmosphère des serres avait aussi su jouer leur rôle de calmant sur son esprit confus et sa tête de plus en plus douloureuse, de sorte que lorsque la classe fut terminée, il resta presque aux côtés du Professeur Chourave à contempler la vue depuis l'arrière du château où ils se trouvaient, malgré les regards à la fois agréablement surpris et intrigués (un _Serpentard_ qui semblait simplement heureux et détendu dans sa classe!) que la Professeur lui jetait de temps à autres.

Quand enfin, l'heure du déjeuner sonna, il eut grand peine à se retenir de se précipiter hors de la classe d'Histoire de la Magie qu'il venait de passer avec les Poufsouffles pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

D'une, il avait expérimenté la désagréable impression de se retrouver face à une âme retenue dans ce monde, mais cette fois que tout le monde pouvait voir, tous les jours, comme professeur – et apparemment il y en avait d'autres comme lui dans le château ! – et de deux, il ne savait pas si les nouvelles traversaient l'école de magie aussi vite qu'elles le faisaient à la Congrégation, mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une bonne partie de la population étudiante – sans oublier Dumbeldore, à qui il avait pourtant promis sa discrétion – sur le dos avec les rumeurs de son 'exploit' en DCFM.

Déjà que le mot lui laissait un arrière-goût plutôt amer, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle...

Il garda un œil sur le Golden Trio sortant d'une classe un peu plus loin dans le couloir, tout en suivant le reste des élèves qui se dirigeaient tous dans la même direction pour leur déjeuner, et se fondit dans la masse des Serpentards, parvenant habilement à éviter un trio en particulier de membres de sa maison.

En effet, Pansy, Draco et Blaise devaient sans doute penser qu'ils étaient discrets dans leur surveillance, mais rien ne pouvait échapper à la vigilance d'Allen – surtout quand il pouvait sentir leurs yeux sur lui à des kilomètres.

Mais, à son plus grand plaisir, le fait d'entrer à la suite d'Harry dans la Grande Salle avait ses avantages, et l'attention des élèves se fixa aussitôt sur celui-ci, lui permettant de se glisser à la table des Serpentards _incognito_.

« Alors Walker, tout va bien ?

Ou peut-être pas. C'était énervant à force !... Ses maux de tête – qui étaient revenus petit à petit depuis qu'il avait quitté les serres – étaient peut-être plus gênants qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début s'ils lui faisaient relâcher son attention à ce point...

-Oui, merci Mlle. Parkinson, heureux que tu t'en inquiètes...

-Je t'en prie, appelles-moi Pansy, fit celle-ci avec un sourire qui se voulait sûrement charmeur.

-Je te retourne l'attention Pansy, répondit Allen facilement en finissant de s'installer avec un sourire aimable.

-Bien. _Allen_ , alors.

Cette façon mielleuse de prononcer son prénom lui rappela étrangement celle d'une certaine 'personne' de sa connaissance, mais il tenta d'oublier cette pensée le plus rapidement possible.

La sorcière avait fait en sorte de s'asseoir juste en face de lui, et Blaise s'était assis à la droite de celle-ci, tandis que Draco, avec un peu plus de subtilité que ses deux comparses, s'assit à une place libre un peu plus loin – mais pas trop éloignée non plus, de sorte qu'il puisse discrètement écouter la conversation à venir –, où il fut aussitôt rejoint par Crabbe et Goyle. Ce qui faisait qu'il y avait un grand vide sur les côtés d'Allen.

Amateurs.

-Alors, cette première matinée dans une véritable classe ?

_'Comme si c'était à cette question qu'elle voulait une réponse…'_

-C'est bien la première fois que tes cours ne sont pas à domicile n'est-ce pas ?

_'Et elle n'a pas l'air d'abandonner…'_

-… Assez,… _instructif_ je dirais… commença le blandin, décidant finalement d'être honnête sur ce point – après tout, même s'il avait inventé le fait d'avoir été éduqué en magie à domicile, il n'avait pas menti sur le fait de ne jamais avoir été dans une école, avec élèves, cours, et tout le toutim.

-Ah ? encouragea-t-elle avec un sourcil arqué, l'enjoignant à fournir une explication à sa déclaration.

-Eh bien… De mon point de vue, tout ce que j'ai remarqué se résume à ça : certains élèves écoutent le professeur, d'autres ne l'écoutent pas, certains se concentrent sur le cours, d'autres sur une conversation parallèle - tous ont un comportement bien à eux vis-à-vis de leur situation, et des objectifs bien distincts… mais chacun réagit de la même façon face à une situation inconnue avec laquelle ils ne savent _pas_ comment se comporter… et quand ils essaient de reprendre un semblant de normalité dans cette situation, ils ne font qu'éviter la véritable source du problème, ils l'ignorent et la minimise comme si, si ils déclaraient haut et fort que ce n'était pas normal, ils s'impliqueraient dans quelque chose ne les concernant pas, ou plutôt à laquelle ils n'ont pas envie d'avoir affaire… J'ai trouvé un tel comportement comme étant très proche de ce que l'on trouve en société en général, peu importe où: chaque individu vit sa vie en suivant ses intérêts et à sa propre manière, mais quand ils sont confrontés à l'inconnu, qu'ils font face à la peur et à l'incertitude, il n'y a plus de différences, pendant un instant, tout le monde est pareil… Mais quand la situation prend en longueur, on fait tout pour simplement _ignorer_ afin de ne pas céder à la panique, pour ne pas reconnaître l'anormalité de la situation,… parce que s'ils le faisaient, leur petit monde bien rangé s'écroulerait, et ils ne pourraient plus prétendre que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et reprendre leur petites vies bien rangées, répondit-il en évitant soigneusement le sujet de l'Imperium qu'il avait 'rejeté', et en essayant de ne pas masser ses tempes douloureuses, les avants-bras reposant sur la table encore vide de toute nourriture.

Ça commençait à être long d'ailleurs...

-Oh je vois… reprit Pansy après un petit silence.

 _'Pas vraiment à vrai dire…'_ continua-t-elle intérieurement avec confusion.

_'Et c'est bien la première fois que je l'entends parler aussi longtemps…'_

-Je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette manière… J'imagine que c'est quelque chose de tellement commun pour nous tous ici que nous n'y avons jamais vraiment réfléchi, et encore moins _à ce point_ , lança Blaise de son côté avec une expression pensive, répétant à voix haute les pensées de Draco sans le savoir.

Le blond platine lui-même ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser des paroles d'Allen. Celui-ci les avait vraiment pris de court sur ce coup-là, et en y réfléchissant un peu plus, Draco était partagé : d'un côté, il était offensé à l'idée que l'on puisse dire qu'il n'était pas complètement unique dans chaque aspect du terme – c'était un _Malfoy_ après tout! –, mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait entendre la note de vérité dans ces mots, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Draco examina sa propre situation sous un nouvel angle (non pas qu'il allait tout à coup se remettre en question, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer).

Il se remémora le moment où Maugrey s'était moqué de la Née-Moldue Gryffondor, se rappelant le choc qu'ils avaient tous ressenti pendant un instant, incertains de la façon dont ils devaient réagir face à ce retournement de situation inattendu. Puis il se souvint des rires et des railleries hésitants, et ils se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là, au lieu de chercher plus loin dans le comportement étrange du nouveau professeur, ils avaient tout simplement ignoré l'étrangeté de celui-ci, avaient fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si une telle attitude était parfaitement normale, et une fois de plus, il remarqua qu'ils avaient bel et bien _tous_ réagit de cette manière.

Pour une école qui prônait l'unité – du moins entre membres d'une même maison – l'ironie en était risible.

Ayant réussit à suffisamment détourner l'attention des Serpentards du _petit_ accident du matin (ils n'avaient vraiment pas idée du foutoir dans lequel il venait de s'embourber, et il commençait à peine à se rendre compte qu'il devait sûrement sa vie au fait qu'il avait instinctivement plaidé une innocente et commode perte de mémoire – car qui suspecterait quelqu'un de se souvenir d'un tel événement traumatisant quand ladite personne s'en va tranquillement de la salle ?) après leur avoir raconté plus ou moins n'importe quoi, Allen attendit de moins en moins patiemment que de la nourriture arrive enfin sur les tables, étant donné le peu qu'il avait pu manger au petit-déjeuner (en standard Allen bien sûr).

Il n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps, et pendant que le groupe était encore perdu dans leurs pensées, il en profita pour dévorer une bonne partie des plats de la table Serpentards, à la plus grande horreur du reste de ses occupants (à part peut-être Theo, qui avait encore une fois le nez dans un livre), mais à l'amusement d'une certaine personne à la table des professeurs, et d'un trio particulier de Gryffondors qui, en essayant d'ignorer l'attention qu'apportait la performance du matin de Harry, lançait des petits regards vers sa table avec des sourires amusés – même si il remarqua que le rire de Ron semblait un peu forcé.

Non pas qu'il pouvait en être sûr à cette distance, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi.

D'un autre côté, Maugrey était absent de la table des professeurs, et Ed avait l'air d'être aussi soulagé qu'il l'était lui.

 _'J'imagine que les rumeurs de ce qui s'est passé matin lui sont parvenues… mais j'aimerais bien lui parler de ce que j'ai découvert, malgré..._ tout _... même s'il s'en doute sûrement…'_

Cependant, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ils pourraient se voir durant la nuit, décida-t-il intérieurement avec un dernier coup d'œil furtif en direction du blondinet.

Mais bien sûr, son moment de répit n'aurait pas pu durer plus longtemps, et un bruit soudain attira son attention sur sa gauche.

Draco s'était apparemment levé brusquement, les poings sur la table et les yeux légèrement écarquillés, regardant dans le vide pour qu'ensuite ses yeux viennent se fixer sur Allen. Puis, il plissa les paupières et se rassit doucement, une sorte de sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres, avant d'ouvrir celles-ci et de s'adresser directement à l'exorciste:

-Peut-être que tu feras un meilleur Serpentard que ce que je ne le pensais… » déclara-t-il sans le quitter des yeux, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et d'arracher son regard gris de celui argenté d'Allen et de se re-concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs de ces amis.

Ce qui rassura le moins le blandin fut que le petit sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant sur le visage de Draco ne le quitta plus de tout le repas.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

À la fin du repas, un morceau de parchemin apparut devant Allen sur la table, attirant une fois de plus l'attention des curieux – à savoir Pansy, Blaise, et surtout, étrangement, Draco (ce qui était bizarre d'ailleurs – il se faisait peut-être des idées, mais le blondin semblait étrangement encore plus curieux qu'auparavant, et moins enclin à le cacher, mais il se pouvait aussi que sa paranoïa et son mal de tête parlent pour lui sur ce coup-là) –: il s'agissait d'une note de Dumbeldore lui informant que s'il voulait lire le contenu du message, il devait répondre à une question à laquelle lui seul pouvait répondre :

_Quel est le pseudonyme choisi de la connaissance commune venue dans cette humble demeure il y a bien des années de cela ?_

Pas vraiment dans le style simple et concis, mais surtout quelque chose dont lui seul connaissait la réponse à cette table: pas mal, Dumbeldore, pas mal.

Il parvint à ignorer totalement le dit sorcier à la table des professeurs et rangea le morceau de parchemin dans une poche, celle qui ne contenait pas la carte de Dante.

Il se doutait qu'il devait s'agir d'une note concernant un sujet qu'il valait mieux garder secret, et il avait du choix de ce côté-là : Harry, sa position d'exorciste, sa mission, son identité secrète, son collègue secret, le... petit problème dans la matinée, ses capacités avec une baguette-

Il se coupa dans ses pensées - ça devait sûrement être ça, puisque ce problème-là semblait _un peu plus urgent_. Il avait commencé à s'inquiéter d'ailleurs, puisque les cours qui demandaient vraiment l'utilisation de magie avec une baguette commençaient cette après-midi même, à savoir Métamorphose et Sortilèges (et même le cours de DFCM d'ailleurs, où ils n'avaient miraculeusement fait que de la théorie après les démonstrations de Maugrey), et il était loin de se sentir prêt à lancer des sorts de quatrième année quand il n'en avait pas exécuté un seul de sa courte existence de quinze années.

Maintenant, comment échapper à des Serpentards qui n'attendent qu'une seule raison pour me poser de nouvelles questions…

C'est à cet instant qu'il ressentit une présence derrière lui qui lui envoya des frissons dans le dos...

« Monsieur Walker, un léger problème est survenu, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Ah, _Link_. Bien pensé.

La raison pour laquelle Allen avait frissonné en sentant la présence du 'majordome' n'était autre que parce que celui-ci avait déclamé ses mots avec une politesse – qui lui faisait sans aucun doute l'impression de mordre dans un citron à pleine dents – respectueuse, mais que le blandin savait forcée et très peu appréciée par le concerné. En bref, malgré son allure extérieure aimable, Allen pouvait sentir l'aura sombre du corbeau à des kilomètres, la mauvaise humeur de Link partagée entre être dirigée vers lui-même et probablement vers le Directeur.

-Oh Link, de quoi s'agit-il ? Est-ce que ça peut attendre, je n'ai pas encore terminé mon repas ?… répondit-il, le modèle de la sincérité – et toujours à moitié dans l'optique de trouver n'importe quoi d'assez distrayant.

Il fallait bien garder les apparences après tout. Et puis il fallait une raison suffisamment bonne pour que les Serpentards ne le suivent pas. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il voulait savoir comment Link allait s'en sortir et jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Du tout. Vraiment !

-Non, c'est un problème tout à fait mineur, mais il serait toutefois conseillé qu'il soit adressé dans les plus brefs délais, ainsi il ne sera plus un problème pour Monsieur.

-Hmm bien, je te rejoins en dehors de la Grande Salle dans une minute, tu peux disposer.

_'Ouah, j'ai toujours voulu dire ça !'_

-Bien Monsieur.

Allen entendit presque les dents de Link grincer et retint un gloussement pas très masculin, tandis qu'il s'emparait d'un muffin et qu'il se levait en jetant un regard d'excuse et un sourire contrit en direction de ses nouvelles sangsues personnelles.

-Bon, je vous laisse, on se retrouve plus tard ?

Après que chacun ait ramassé leurs mâchoires du sol, Pansy s'apprêta à protester, mais Draco la coupa avec un soupir.

-Pas de problème j'imagine… _Nous t'attendrons en classe_.

La dernière partie de la phrase du blond platine sonna beaucoup plus comme une promesse que comme une simple remarque en passant.

Brrr.

-Oui, le temps que Draco se refasse une beauté, je te parie que tu seras déjà de retour ! lança Blaise avec un large sourire.

Aaah, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il commençait à apprécier le basané. Juste avec cette remarque, Draco paraissait tout de suite beaucoup moins prêt à le suivre partout afin de découvrir tous ses secrets les plus cachés.

- _Blaise !_

Le ton indigné de Draco l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rejoindre Link, celui-ci l'observant toujours impassiblement – Allen doutait que ça durerait plus longtemps une fois à l'abri des regards –, la voix de Draco l'interpella, hésitante, assez élevée pour se faire entendre, mais pas au point qu'une autre table que celle des Serpentards ne l'entende :

-Merci !... »

Allen resta confus un moment et fit halte brièvement, avant de comprendre la raison de la gratitude du jeune blond : son 'sacrifice' déguisé en soudain intérêt à tester l'Imperium lorsque Maugrey avait faillit utiliser Draco comme cobaye quelques heures plus tôt.

Il se retourna et offrit un sourire sincère au blond platine (qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose à cause de son mal de tête) avec un hochement de tête, car même s'il s'en mordait les doigts maintenant, il ne regrettait pas sa décision d'avoir protégé Draco de la conception tordue de ce qui devait être amusant d'Envy.

Il ne put apprécier la teinte légèrement rouge qu'avait pris le visage du blond, car il avait déjà repris son chemin, osant à peine imaginer la réprimande qui l'attendait pour avoir fait attendre Link ainsi...

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Une fois seuls, Pansy s'arracha immédiatement à sa réprimande de Blaise et se tourna vers Draco – non sans arquer au passage un sourcil en la direction du blond quant à la reconnaissance que celui-ci venait d'exprimer envers Allen (ce n'était pas la _première_ fois qu'elle l'avait entendu remercier quelqu'un, mais c'était quand même très rare). Tout trois se levèrent en affectant la nonchalance et sortirent de la Grands Salle sans même échanger un regard, après avoir vérifié que Allen était bien déjà parti avec son _majordome_.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Remarquant la retraite discrète des Serpentards une fois qu'Allen avait quitté la salle avec une personne plus âgée qu'eux (je sais ce que vous pensez bande de petits pervers!… ou pas ?…), le Golden Trio échangèrent des hochements de tête entendus et quittèrent la table des Gryffondors à leur suite.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Et bien sûr, aucun des Serpentards ou des Gryffondors ne remarquèrent le regard de deux professeurs les suivant avec à la fois suspicion et amusement.

À l'inverse, aucun des professeurs ne remarqua une certaine paire de jumeaux roux partir à leur tour de la Grande Salle, sourires malicieux soigneusement dissimulés…

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

Personne ne prononçait un mot parmi le petit groupe de Serpentards, ses membres trottant de plus en plus vite à travers les couloirs, pour la plupart encore vides, de Poudlard. Ils empruntèrent quelques raccourcis connus seulement des membres de l'antre des serpents – _à moins_ qu'un élève ou un groupe d'élèves ait décidé de créer une carte répertoriant les passages secrets du château, mais c'était _totalement impossible_ voire même _stupide_ de ne serait-ce qu'envisager une telle possibilité tellement l'idée même était improbable – et atteignirent bientôt une salle de classe inutilisée, et ce apparemment depuis bien longtemps compte tenu des toiles d'araignée et de la poussière de la salle – comme si les Elfes de Maison avaient juste décidé un beau jour d'ignorer cet endroit du château.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Pansy jeta un sortilège de confidentialité un peu borderline arts noirs, mais après tout, personne ne le saurait puisque apparemment les protections de Poudlard ne détectaient que les sorts noirs les plus puissants.

Elle soupira, et tout le petit groupe s'installa comme il le put dans la salle loin d'être hygiénique. Draco en particulier avait l'air de se retenir de grimacer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà à cet instant. Blaise trouva un banc un peu bancal mais qui avait l'air assez propre, et s'assit avec un soupir à son tour, œillant Pansy toujours debout, et Draco qui époussetait un fauteuil qui avait attiré son attention. Une fois tout le monde placé à sa convenance et un léger « _Tergeo »_ lancé par Draco sur son fauteuil, Pansy et Blaise attendirent que le blond platine prenne la parole avec des regards inquisiteurs.

« Vous avez vu aussi bien que moi ce qui s'est passé ce matin, commença-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Il continua après avoir vu les acquiescements de ses acolytes.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez Allen Walker , quelque chose d'anormal, de _très_ anormal.

Deux autres hochements de tête graves.

-Il est un membre de notre maison. Chaque Serpentard aime garder ses secrets, et nous respectons tous ça.

Il inspira profondément.

-Mais Allen Walker est un secret à lui seul, et nous nous _devons_ de le découvrir. Et non pas uniquement pour la simple bonne raison que nous sommes tous curieux de savoir ce qu'il cache - il y a bien trop de choses étranges à son sujet pour que son arrivée à Poudlard soit un simple jeu du sort ou je ne sais quelle histoire il a inventé pour se retrouver ici.

Il se redressa et croisa les jambes, une expression conspiratrice sur son visage qui reflétait celles de ses complices.

-Pansy, tu m'a toi-même parlé de tes doutes à propos de notre camarade de maison…

-Oui… fit celle-ci avant de reprendre, sourcils froncés : Les événements de la matinée ne font qu'accentuer mes soupçons.

-Blaise ?

-Je n'étais pas convaincu au début, mais je commence à voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche aussi, fit à son tour le basané avec un soupir résigné.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que l'on a pour l'instant ?

-Son apparence – même si ça pourrait se discuter, il y a plus bizarre que ça –, sa cicatrice – son histoire d'hippogriffe tient la route, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques –, son changement presque imperceptible d'apparence dans certains moments – _ça_ par contre, c'est un détail plutôt important –, son côté Gryffondor – sérieusement, qui se désigne volontairement pour tester un sortilège de l'Imperium? –, sa façon de parler à Maugrey ce matin – pas de commentaire, c'est une des choses les plus étranges qu'il ait faites jusque-là –, sa capacité à rejeter l'Imperium,… je crois que c'est tout…

-N'oublie pas l'épisode à l'infirmerie !

Draco arqua un sourcil en une question silencieuse.

-Hmm oui, quand Allen t'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie-

-Q- _Quoi ?_ Parce qu'il m'a porté _sur tout le trajet_ en plus _?!_

-eh bien quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas,… Blaise continua comme si le blondin n'avait pas parlé, … Mme Pomfresh l'a appelé… hmm… laisse-moi réfléchir… Le 'porteur officiel des blessés' ? Je crois ? Quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on dit à quelqu'un qui vient juste d'arriver... Ce qui nous prouve juste qu'il a dû se retrouver dans le pétrin avant même que l'année scolaire ne débute.

-Et qu'il a une sacré force.

Draco se força de ne pas demander de détails sur le fait qu'il avait été porté par le nouveau Serpentard pendant si longtemps – il avait cru que les Gryffondors avaient inventé cette partie-là pour l'humilier encore plus – et ajouta une de ses observations dans le paquet :

-Sans compter les… _personnes_ qu'il a amené au petit-déjeuner…

-À propos de ça Draco-

Elle fut coupée par le regard noir du jeune sorcier aux mèches blondes-blanches et se tut.

Puis, après un instant dans le silence le plus complet, Draco soupira et leur expliqua sa réaction en essayant de garder un souffle régulier.

-Leurs âges supérieurs aux nôtres mis à part, il ne s'agissait pas de véritables _personnes_ , mais plutôt… de _créatures…_

Le voix du blond resta calme quand il dit cela, mais de manière anormale. Les deux autres Serpentards de la pièce comprirent immédiatement.

-Oh ! _Oh…_

Pansy se contenta de garder le silence et de fixer son allier serpent avec préoccupation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là… Ils étaient assez civilisés selon toute vraisemblance, alors ils doivent être… _dressés_ , cracha presque Draco sans quitter le sol du regard.

Tous se mirent d'accord silencieusement pour ne pas commenter, et pour compter ce fait comme l'un des nombreux qui les rendaient suspicieux envers Allen, tandis que Draco conclut avec un sourire loin d'être innocent :

-Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi, je suis plus sûr que jamais qu'il cache quelque chose de gros…

Les deux autres échangèrent des regards un peu perdus et intrigués qu'ils tournèrent ensuite vers lui, attendant patiemment qu'il les informe de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué eux-même.

-Un rapport avec ton emportement passager peut-être ?

-Je ne me suis pas emporté voyons, je venais juste de découvrir un élément crucial, protesta le blond en se renfrognant.

-Oh il fait la moue c'est ti pas mimi tout plein-

-Un Malfoy ne fait pas… la _moue_ !-

-Si c'est ce qui te permet de dormir la nuit, continue de te dire ça-

-La ferme Blaise, coupa la seule sorcière du groupe qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez du suspens, son pied qui s'était mis à taper sur le sol irrégulièrement en témoignant pour elle.

-Oui chef ! couina le dit sorcier, ignorant le blond qui lui lançait des regards à la fois suffisants et irrités.

-Alors cette découverte cruciale Draco? continua Pansy, un sourcil arqué.

-Le discours philosophique qu'il nous a fait au moment où on prévoyait de l'interroger à propos du cours de Défense, je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait pour nous décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti, mais plutôt pour nous distraire. Je m'en suis rendu compte au milieu du repas, c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit que finalement il pourrait faire un bon Serpent.

Draco garda ses suspicions sur le fait que pendant le cours de DFCM il semblait intéressé par le bien-être de Potter en attendant d'avoir plus de preuves – il pouvait juste s'agir d'un complexe de héro après tout, vu qu'il l'avait même défendu _lui_ –, et laissa les autres digérer l'information qu'il venait de leur donner.

-D'accord, on va devoir prêter un peu plus d'attention aux tactiques qu'il emploie pour qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions, et comme ça le confronter-

-Ne fait pas ton Gryffondor Blaise, interrompit Pansy.

-Oui, Blaise, _sans vouloir t'offenser_ – il ignora la petite exclamation incrédule du sorcier brun – ce serait assez stupide de faire ça maintenant - il vaut mieux que l'on gagne d'abord un peu plus sa confiance, et surtout, il faut que nous notions à quels moments et pour quels sujets de conversation exactement il essaie de rediriger notre attention sur autre chose. Tout ce qu'il nous restera à faire, c'est fouiller un peu partout pour ces sujets-là et le confronter uniquement une fois que l'on sera sûrs de pouvoir le coincer. En attendant, réfléchissons chacun de notre côté à ce que pourrait signifier ce que l'on a trouvé jusque-là. »

Les Serpentards, satisfaits d'avoir terminé leur petite séance de complot, se levèrent d'un seul homme (sorcier), et sortirent de la classe avec la promesse d'observer plus attentivement et de ne pas se faire avoir par les tentatives d'échappatoire de leur nouveau membre de maison, et tout cela sans jamais remarquer que la salle de classe n'était pas si vide que ça.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

« Pfiou, mais on étouffe sous ton truc Harry !

-Pour une fois, je suis du même avis que Ron, confirma une Hermione aux cheveux encore plus frisés et en bataille que d'ordinaire, les joues aussi rouges que les cheveux du sorcier roux.

-Hey, vous vous attendiez à quoi, on est plus en première année après tout, répliqua un Harry aux cheveux tout autant en désordre, sinon plus.

Harry profita du fait que ses amis reprennent leur souffle pour plier la cape d'invisibilité, réduire sa taille et la ranger dans sa poche, avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'emplacement même ou son rival Serpentard s'était assis précédemment.

-Bon alors, débuta Ron avec une expression perdue, … est-ce que je suis le seul à penser 'qu'est-ce que c'était que ce borde-

-Ronald ! interrompit la voix outrée d'Hermione.

-D'après ce que j'en ai compris, les serpents cherchent à savoir quelque chose qu'Allen cacherait, comme on le fait avec Professeur Elric… fit Harry d'une voix distraite.

-Sauf que là c'est un élève, et un membre de leur propre maison - tu vois Harry je te l'avais dit ! Même entre membres du même camp ils se donnent des coups de couteaux dans le dos, ces sales serpents venimeux et-

Un flot d'insultes des plus original découla de la bouche du Weasley – en passant par les origines apparemment cachées de la naissance de Malfoy –, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione sorte un large grimoire de nul part et s'en serve pour agresser l'arrière de la tête du roux d'un grand coup bien placé. Certes, elle n'appréciait pas les Serpentards plus que lui – surtout un certain Sang-pur – mais il y avait tout de même des limites à ce qu'elle voulait entendre sur la créativité de son ami Gryffondor !

Durant cette confrontation, Harry resta perdu dans ses pensées, le menton dans une main et le regard vague.

_'Mais je dois avouer que je suis aussi intrigué par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…'_

Mais le noiraud était curieux pour des raisons complètement différentes de celles de ses deux meilleurs amis. D'un côté, il avait aussi été surpris du comportement d'Allen et de sa force de volonté, mais quelque chose d'autre en plus de cela le préoccupait.

_'Allen a rejeté le sortilège, et ça se voyait qu'il y employait toutes ses forces. Mais si le sortilège de l'Imperium était aussi facile à rejeter, je crois que ça se saurait : même si je peux comprendre comment Allen a put le faire avec sa volonté – si ce genre de technique marche vraiment –, de mon côté, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait preuve d'une grande force de volonté quand le professeur m'a jeté le sort à mon tour… '_

Le jeune sorcier corbeau se rappela de l'influence du sortilège, mais surtout du fait que, soudainement, celui-ci avait été comme aspiré par une source inconnue, laissant Harry hors de 'danger'. Il pouffa légèrement à l'idée que danser avec Ron était un danger en soi, mais resta toutefois préoccupé.

Après tout, l'ordre qui avait été donné au sous-fifre de Malfoy était bien plus gênant, mais il n'avait pas réussi à rejeter l'influence du sortilège.

-Il faut aller prévenir Allen, déclara Hermione, le tirant de ses pensées, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une expression sur son visage qui les défiaient de dire le contraire.

-'Mione, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée…

-Oui, et en plus, c'est leurs affaires - maintenant que _Walker_ est chez les _Serpentards_ de toute façon, il doit être un sorcier noir lui aussi-

-Non Ron, je ne disais pas ça pour ça ! coupa Harry, étonné de la réaction immédiate de son ami roux envers quelqu'un qui avait était plutôt amical avec eux. … Allen est sympa et il aimerait sûrement être au courant, mais je crois qu'il le sait déjà.

Hermione eut une expression pensive et fit une moue renfrognée.

-Je crois que tu as raison Harry, il ne semble pas être le type de personne à ne pas remarquer ce qui se passe autour de lui - on dirait même qu'il est constamment sur ses gardes… Mais je pense quand même que ce serait la bonne chose à faire que de lui raconter ce que l'on a entendu.

-Peut-être, mais imagine que Draco et son gang apprennent qu'il est au courant de leur conversation : les Gryffondors seront les premiers à être accusés, et nous en particulier, même sans aucune preuve. Et Allen sera rejeté par sa propre maison parce qu'il a des amis – ou des alliés, je crois qu'ils fonctionnent comme ça là-bas – chez nous… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de prendre des risques cette fois, ne serait-ce que pour lui, finit Harry avec un ton résolu, tentant d'ignorer les grognements mécontents de Ron et les soupirs d'Hermione.

-Alors qu'est-ce que l'on est censé faire ? Faire comme si cette conversation ne s'était jamais produite et laisser tomber Allen?!

-Bien sûr que non Hermione ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai envie de l'aider moi aussi ? Tu sais très bien à quel point je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un cache des informations qui pourraient être cruciales, mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment, d'une, parce qu'on ne peut tout simplement pas pour le moment, et de deux, parce qu'on ne sait rien de lui et qu'on pourrait finir par faire plus de mal que de bien, répondit Harry avec un ton un peu exaspéré.

-… Désolé Harry, j'aurais dû savoir que ça te travaillerait aussi…

-Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?… intervint Ron pour la première fois depuis un petit moment.

-Observer. On a pas le choix pour le moment alors tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est observer Draco et son petit gang de Serpentards et protéger Allen depuis l'ombre. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment notre genre, mais on a pas d'autre option à ce jour… Prenez ça pour une mission d'espionnage ! »

Ron grommela un peu plus en se demandant pourquoi ils devraient faire une chose pareille – ce n'était pas leurs affaires après tout –, mais accepta à contre cœur après un regard noir de la part d'Hermione, et une remarque d'Harry lui disant qu'en espionnant les Serpentards ils pourraient peut-être découvrir des secrets gênants sur Draco et les autres.

Chacun dans leurs pensées à propos de ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins, les Gryffondors – n'ayant plus grand-chose à dire – partirent voir si des élèves de Poudlard ou d'ailleurs avaient déjà mis leurs noms dans la Coupe de Feu, loin de se douter de l'ironie du fait de vouloir protéger Allen.

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**De retour dans la Grande Salle**

Severus n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Ces sales gamins étaient encore en train de se mêler de quelque chose qui ne les regardaient pas, sans aucun doute, et ils allaient se retrouver dans le pétrin et entraîner ses Serpentards avec eux. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Walker avait aussi un rôle à jouer dans l'étrange comportement de ses élèves. S'il était déjà suspicieux quand ses Serpents étaient partis à la suite du blandin comme si de rien n'était, il commença à s'inquiéter quand le Trio de l'Enfer partit à son tour – non pas qu'il admettrait jamais être inquiet, surtout si ça concernait ses élèves. Il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même.

Quand il jeta un coup d'œil au Directeur, celui-ci avait un sourire et des yeux plus pétillants que jamais qui ne le rassurèrent vraiment pas, et il retourna à son assiette vide, se demandant ce qu'il faisait encore là.

« Psst, Sev' !

Oh non, pas celui-là.

-Sev' ! Je sais que tu m'entends, arrête de m'ignorer !

Ah ! Le vouvoiement n'aura pas duré longtemps !

-Tu ne trouves pas que nos chers rejetons ont un comportement suspect?

Le professeur de Potions continua d'ignorer du mieux qu'il le put la présence du blondinet et se leva, ayant terminé son repas et ne voyant plus aucune raison de rester davantage s'il ne pouvait même plus passer son temps à lancer des regards noirs et/ou dédaigneux en la direction de la progéniture de Potter.

Mais une fois dans le couloir hors de la Grande Salle, il ne put snober plus longtemps le jeune alchimiste – qui l'avait suivit – et se retourna brusquement, sa cape se soulevant autour de lui et accompagnant son mouvement comme par un vent invisible.

-Elric, que voulez-vous, _encore_ ? siffla-t-il, pas loin de dégainer sa baguette.

-Oh, mais je pensais que l'on avait passé le cap du tutoiement _Se-ve-rus_ , pas besoin de me vouvoyer !

Le regard que Rogue lui jeta décrivit parfaitement ce qu'il en pensait et Ed fit la moue.

-Sur une note plus sérieuse, tu as entendu parlé de ce qui c'est passé ce matin ?

-Potter qui s'est encore mit dans le pétrin en quête d'attention…

Ed fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas ce que le gamin t'a fait et je m'en fiche, mais là tout de suite c'est gênant pour ma mission, une mission qui vient de devenir beaucoup plus compliquée que prévue-

Severus jura entre ses dents et Ed sentit une main froide enserrer son avant-bras juste avant qu'il ne soit brusquement tiré dans une pièce vide où le sorcier fit quelques gestes secs de sa baguette que le jeune alchimiste identifia comme étant ceux nécessaires à un sort de confidentialité – qu'est-ce que vous croyez, il _avait_ fait ses devoirs ces derniers jours !

Le professeur se retourna à nouveau vers Ed après avoir fini son travail, et l'alchimiste put revoir la furie dont il avait été témoin le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré et où il avait carrément nommé le Directeur 'vieux fou'. Haha. Ce qui avait été vraiment drôl- hmmm- intéressant.

-J'imagine que le _Directeur_ n'a pas choisi le premier venu pour être le garde du corps de l'engeance Potter, ou plutôt j _'imaginais !_ Quelle partie dans 'mission secrète' est trop délicat pour atteindre vos oreilles et mériter attention, jeune imbécile ignorant et-

-Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, coupa Ed impassiblement, mais assez amusé intérieurement. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui se mettait en colère, il comprenait pourquoi certains aimaient le faire tourner en bourrique !

Mais son amusement dut se percevoir sur son visage puisque la chauve-souris du donjon de Poudlard émit un sifflement de frustration et fit exploser le premier objet à portée de baguette – un banc un peu bancal vraisemblablement.

Après le choc initial, Ed s'installa à un fauteuil tranquillement en observant un Severus rageur qui continuait sur sa lancée, et avait semble-t-il, décidé de déverser tout son venin sur de pauvres objets inanimés. Il adressa des excuses silencieuses aux dits objets mais ajouta qu'il préférait tout de même que ce soient eux plutôt que lui et n'intervint pas. En plus, ce soudain pétage de plomb lui permettait de voir de la magie et divers sortilèges pas très légaux à l'œuvre, et c'était assez fascinant. Pour le bien de la recherche se dit-il, pour la recherche.

Quand après plusieurs minutes d'attente Rogue en était toujours à réparer un objet et à s'y ré-attaquer plus vicieusement que jamais, Ed commença à s'inquiéter, mais aussi à s'énerver un peu. Déjà qu'il était loin d'être connu pour sa patience légendaire, il avait quelque chose d'important à communiquer après tout, et il avait bien réfléchi pendant la matinée à si il devait le confier à son collègue enseignant ou si en parler directement avec le Directeur était plus judicieux. Au final, il voulait éviter d'alarmer immédiatement Dumbeldore si tôt dans sa mission, et voir d'abord s'il pourrait s'en sortir seul, ou du moins sans l'aide du sorcier barbu – ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas demander de l'aide, vraiment, mais- _OK_ , il n'aimait pas demander de l'aide…

Et puis il ne pensait pas être agaçant au point où Severus se déchaînait encore après quatre bonnes minutes de destruction de fourniture.

-Hey Sev' ?

_BAM_

_SWISH_

_BAM_

-Seeeev' ?

_CHBAM_

-Severus, ça suffit, qu'est-ce qui te prend ! T'as pété un câble ou quoi ?!

Ed ne connaissait le professeur que depuis peu, mais il était presque persuadé qu'il n'agissait pas de cette manière régulièrement!

Le professeur focalisa abruptement son attention sur le blondinet, et celui se retrouva la cible impromptue de la baguette du sorcier. Il déglutit péniblement.

-Ce qu'il me prend ?…Toi ! Il ne manquait plus que Potter se retrouve avec des gardes du corps… encore plus d'accidents imprévus et d'attaques surprises,… avec ce gamin qui attire les ennuis constamment comme son père… et toi !

Ed tressaillit quand le sorcier se répéta - jusque-là il était presque bien content que Severus se déchaîne sur 'Ry et pas lui, mais maintenant, il était en plein dedans. Son propre agacement diminua, remplacé par son instinct de survie qui lui criait de se la fermer – ce qui ne l'avait jamais arrêté avant toutefois (à part contre un monstre comme Izumi).

-… un alchimiste, mais bien sûr… Parce que rien ne doit être normal sinon le vieux fou s'ennuierait et noierait son désespoir dans ses satanés bonbons au citron… !

Il se rapprocha soudainement du blondinet, baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux, et si près qu'elle pourrait le toucher si il bougeait d'un millimètre.

-Exaspérant ! Un génie ? On aura tout vu… une contradiction en soi… Et surtout quelqu'un avec un caractère à rendre même une _licorne_ folle ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a avec _toi_ , mais- argh- si exaspérant !- je ne peux pas... rester _indifférent_ !

Les sifflements du Maître de potions se firent un peu hystériques, mais Ed ne put résister, et :

-Euh, j'espère que c'est pas une déclaration, parce que sans vouloir t'offenser, tu es un petit peu trop âgé pour moi-

-Argh ! Espèce d'ahuri, bien sûr que non, il ne manquerait plus que je passe pour un _pédéraste_ … Mais je ne peux _pas_ rester calme, alors que d'habitude même quand je suis irrité je peux rester en contrôle, mais il y a quelque chose avec toi, je ne peux pas-

-Te cacher derrière un masque ? proposa Ed aimablement.

Severus grogna de façon presque animale en réponse et appuya sa baguette sur le front du blondinet.

-Dissimuler la vérité à ton avantage si tu préfères ? continua celui-ci en œillant la baguette nerveusement.

Le jeune alchimiste profita du tic sous l'œil de Severus qui montrait la forte possibilité qu'il explose bientôt à nouveau, mais cette fois dans sa figure – non pas qu'un combat le dérangerait, mais la magie ne réagissait pas très bien avec son bras – et il attrapa soudainement le bras tendu de Severus, se retrouvant en un instant derrière le professeur, tordant le bras de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche sa baguette.

Ce qui apparemment ne fit qu'exaspérer ledit homme-chauve-souris encore plus, et, une fois dépourvu de son arme de prédilection, celui-ci recourut plutôt au poing, poing que Ed sentit sur sa joue rapidement, assez fort pour craquer quelque chose. Il était tellement surpris par le retournement de situation qu'il faillit s'en recevoir un autre dans la mâchoire.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux professeurs s'engagèrent dans une bagarre acharnée de coups de poings, de pieds, de coudes et de tout et n'importe quoi ayant le potentiel de faire mal, dans un enchevêtrement de tissu, d'acier et de mains précédemment froides et maintenant brûlantes. Ed se retint un minimum quand même – presque uniquement ses membres de métal – et s'amusa bien. La chauve souris des donjons ne s'en sortait pas si mal finalement, il avait même de toute évidence de l'expérience – contrairement à ce qu'Ed aurait pu attendre de la part de quelqu'un appartenant à une communauté se reposant essentiellement sur des bouts de bois – et le pugilat n'avait aucun style défini: c'était juste une succession rapide de coups, un combat d'animaux acharnés qui ne s'étaient pas défoulés depuis trop longtemps.

L'alchimiste laissa ses poings parler à sa place, laissant le champ libre à la frustration de s'être retrouvé dans ce monde et d'avoir laisser Al là-bas, à se débrouiller tout seul sous la surveillance de leurs ennemis ( _et Mustang et Winry et Havoc et Sensei et-_ ), et l'effroi d'avoir trouvé Envy _ici_ , et l'inquiétude de laisser le Colonel se charger de Bradley pendant son absence, _et- !_

À la fin de ce bazar – environ _une heure_ plus tard –, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux exténués et vautrés dans la poussière côte à côte, leurs souffles entrecoupés, leurs muscles encore tendus à l'extrême, les joues pourpres (même pour Sev', d'habitude le modèle de la peau blême) l'adrénaline coulant encore à toute vitesse dans leurs veines et artères, et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson - mais c'était une sorte bénéfique d'épuisement, de celles qu'on ne peut ressentir qu'après ce genre d'activité, et qui clarifient les questionnements indésirables à défaut de les faire disparaître.

-… quelle honte… se battre comme un vulgaire Moldu des rues… parvint à articuler Severus au bout de quelques secondes, encore essoufflé, s'adressant principalement à lui-même.

 _'Et contre quelqu'un deux fois plus jeune que toi en plus…'_ se réprimanda-t-il mentalement.

-… au moins… ça fait du bien de se défouler… rétorqua le jeune alchimiste, qui s'étirait paresseusement tel un chat avec un sourire vague mais arborant une certaine amertume.

Le sorcier ne tenta même pas de répondre et ferma les yeux, essayant vainement de reprendre un rythme cardiaque qui ne menacerait pas la santé du pauvre professeur de Potions qu'il était.

-… et tu m'as enfin tutoyé ! ajouta une voix malicieuse quelque part sur sa gauche – non, il n'y avait personne, il allait juste ignorer le blondinet, il était seul, il ne venait pas de se battre avec son 'collègue' comme deux chiens errants se disputant une cannette vide (c'est précis), et il ne venait pas de s'embarrasser pour des années à venir face au dit collègue.

Non non, pas du tout.

Severus soupira. Il en était déjà au déni vraisemblablement. Un moment d'égarement et il fallait que ça tombe avec l'alchimiste dans les parages.

Le Maître de Potions était confus. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ il ne pouvait juste _pas_ rester calme (ou aussi calme qu'il l'était habituellement avec un caractère comme le sien) avec l'alchimiste aux alentours en train de lui chercher des poux dans la tête, comme si toutes ses inhibitions étaient diminuées, et que son contrôle naturel de Serpentard s'éclipsait. Ça faisait bien une quinzaine d'années qu'il n'avait pas explosé comme ça (James Potter pouvait être utile parfois comme exutoire), et il devait avouer – intérieurement et aux confins de son esprit – que, _oui_ , ça défoulait…

-J'espionne le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le Directeur… déclara-t-il soudainement, se surprenant lui-même, et faisant se figer Ed. … tout en faisant croire à celui-ci que je suis aussi un agent double en sa faveur… continua-t-il, maintenant vraisemblablement incapable de retenir le flot de paroles.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être si ouvert, Severus n'en avait aucun idée, mais son instinct – qu'il avait pourtant arrêté d'écouter depuis longtemps – lui disait que, maintenant, là tout de suite, étalé au sol et les membres encore engourdis, il pouvait parler au jeune homme sans être jugé – et cette prise de conscience l'horrifia plus encore que tant de choses qui lui étaient arrivées pendant toutes ces années !

-Il y a des rumeurs qu' _Il_ va tôt ou tard être de retour parmi les Mangemorts… continua-t-il, toujours dans un état plus ou moins second où sa tête lui hurlait de se taire – plaidant l'utilisation d'un sortilège inconnu le forçant à se dévoiler –, mais où une place qu'il croyait à jamais vide dans sa poitrine lui chuchotait « parle ».

Ed écouta simplement, stockant l'information pour y penser plus tard, entre autres avec tout ce que cela impliquait pour son protégé, mais surtout habitué à entendre des membres de l'armée lui parler parfois de leurs problèmes – pourquoi à lui ? bonne question - peut-être parce qu'il était plus jeune mais qu'il avait déjà enduré tellement d'épreuves, ou peut-être parce qu'il ne cherchait pas à les juger (franchement, il n'y avait que l'équipe de Mustang qui tentait encore de le protéger de la vérité, de protéger son 'innocence' sûrement – tous les autres qu'il avait occasionnellement croisés dans des bars où il cherchait à glaner des informations sur la pierre n'hésitaient pas à lui parler de leurs expériences, et notamment de la guerre d'Ishbal). Il était tout de même surpris que ça arrive avec Severus, mais :

 _'Sûrement pas autant que lui-même.'_ se dit-il mentalement, un peu sous le choc. _'Non pas que je le connaisse depuis longtemps non plus, mais ça ne semble pas vraiment être dans son caractère de se confier, et encore moins à un étranger...'_

Il se tut donc et attendit simplement dans le silence – et oui, même lui pouvait se taire quand la situation l'exigeait, il fallait juste qu'il ait la volonté de le faire –, celui-ci uniquement dérangé par le son de leurs respirations encore rapides.

-Quand il reviendra et non 'si' il revient…

 _'… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais recommencer tout ça...'_ finit-il intérieurement, mais le poids des non-dits résonna dans la pièce comme s'il l'avait crié désespérément.

Et qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait rien que de se l'avouer à lui-même !

Ed put entendre sa voix dégoûtée et hantée comme s'il pouvait la voir, et le visage de Severus reprit sa pâleur habituelle alors qu'il continuait sa soudaine confession.

-Cette... _chose_ n'est même plus humaine, et je me demande même s'il l'a jamais été,… c'est… une _créature_ , un monstre totalement dénué d'humanité…

Quand le brun avait débuté en tant que Mangemort, Voldemort était encore un sorcier à l'apparence humaine qui charmait ses adeptes grâce à son élégance, son pouvoir de séduction et son éloquence naturels, ainsi qu'aux vagues de _pur pouvoir_ _noir_ qui tourbillonnaient constamment autour de lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était alors à cette époque tout ce dont le jeune Severus avait rêvé quand il imaginait le côté sombre de la Magie, et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être menacé pour le rejoindre, loin de là. Surtout quand la doctrine proposée l'arrangeait fortement, la haine qu'il portait à son père Moldu abusif l'encourageant davantage.

Pourtant, même si bien dissimulé derrière le charme et les discours, le nouveau Maître de Potions attitré de Voldemort avait remarqué un certain malaise quand, agenouillé face à son leader avec tous les autres, celui-ci leur souriait presque et leur disait qu'ils parviendraient à atteindre leurs idéaux dans peu de temps, grâce à leurs efforts communs. Les rares sourires qu'il leur offrait étaient pour l'œil moins avertit un symbole de bienveillance et d'espoir envers ses fidèles disciples: mais pour Severus, qui – même si clairement égaré à cet instant et encore jeune et naïf – avait tout de même vécu dans un foyer où on apprenait vite à percer les mensonges, cet étirement de lèvres se rapprochait plus d'une grimace grotesque, et pendant un bref instant, dans un moment de clarté qu'il perdra malheureusement bien vite, il s'était alors crut au milieu d'une mascarade, entouré des pantins qu'un seul maître faisait danser à sa guise.

Et il s'était laissé avoir, complètement manipulé par un sorcier aux ambitions de grandeur qui ne partageait même pas en réalité les idéaux de ses fidèles, follement attiré par l'appel des Arts Noirs et un discours qui l'arrangeait bien trop. Même quand le respect et l'adoration avaient fait place à la peur et à l'horreur, il était resté, ils étaient tous restés – ou du moins les traîtres disparurent complètement –, car rien n'est plus tentant que la promesse du pouvoir et de la puissance sur un plateau d'argent pour ceux qui sont rejetés pour leurs idéaux, même si celui-là était taché d'un sang indélébile.

Severus se demandait encore parfois s'il aurait laissé un jour le côté obscur (de la Force héhé- erm pardon, continuez, continuez je vous prie...) si Lily Evans, sa chère fleure, son amie d'enfance, n'était pas morte. Serait-il encore là aujourd'hui, à attendre dans l'ombre d'Azkaban le retour d'une créature plus vile que jamais et ne s'embêtant même plus à cacher ses intentions et plaisirs sadiques derrière des illusions d'un Prince des Ténèbres charmeur ? Quand celui-ci reviendrait, se jetterait-il à ses pieds en embrassant avec ferveur le pan de sa robe au premier semblant d'appel de la Marque des Ténèbres ?

Le dégoût de soi bien dissimulé dans les mots et l'expression de Severus firent vibrer la corde sensible de Ed (si si il en a une, ce n'est pas un mollusque comme Ron – désolé pour les fans de notre cher Weasley~) et il se rendit compte d'un chose : sous tous les masques, le professeur de Potion avait sans doute été un jeune garçon qui avait réalisé trop tard qu'il s'était trompé de camp et qui avait été dévasté par sa découverte, ses idéaux brisés, décidé à se racheter même si cela signifiait la souffrance, la trahison et un éloignement de tout ce à quoi il tenait: à cet instant, tout en Severus lui sembla un miroir, si similaire à sa propre situation, avec l'horreur d'une erreur de jeunesse, un passé qui ne le quittera jamais, ses tentatives désespérées de se racheter depuis et, dans son cas, de récupérer le corps de son frère (et ses membres, mais ça, c'était bien moins important que la chaleur de son petit frère adoré)... et il remarqua distraitement qu'il n'avait toujours pas informé Sev' de la présence d'Envy. Il se renfrogna brièvement, mais pour le moment, il était concentré sur autre chose: le professeur avait-il lui aussi un être cher qu'il voulait protéger? Ou se sentait-il si coupable de son erreur de jeunesse qu'il comptait passer le restant de ses jours à faire pénitence pour se racheter ? Mais est-ce que quelqu'un en ferait tant si tous ses efforts n'étaient pour personne d'autre que lui-même et sa conscience coupable ? Lui-même savait que s'il n'avait pas réussit à récupérer l'âme d'Al de justesse lors de ce jour fatidique, il se serait probablement laissé mourir...

-Severus… Est-ce que tu te bats pour quelqu'un ? questionna-t-il distraitement en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, mais tout de même réellement intéressé par la réponse du brun.

La question sembla tirer celui-ci abruptement de ses pensées et quelques divagations à voix haute, rompant abruptement le charme qui l'avait encouragé à se 'confier', et Rogue se releva brusquement – grimaçant un peu quand il posa sa jambe droite au sol –, époussetant sa robe de sorcier et ramassant sa baguette dans le plus grand silence, la mâchoire serrée presque douloureusement.

Il fixa l'alchimiste pendant un moment, celui-ci s'étant relevé dans une position assise et rencontrant son regard noir avec une compréhension que Severus n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir voir dans ces prunelles dorées- ne voulait _pas_ voir, mais il refusa de reconnaître que tout ce qui venait de se passer le déstabilisait énormément.

Apparaître en colère pour cacher sa mortification à ce point ne servirait à rien, mais après avoir utilisé ce masque pour régler toute situation gênante pendant plus d'une décennie, Severus resta planté là sans aucune idée de comment procéder, refusant catégoriquement de prononcer un mot – hésitant même pendant un instant à tout simplement lancer un sort d'oubliette au blondinet, mais se rappelant de justesse que la magie ne faisait pas bon ménage avec les membres métalliques du jeune homme.

Non pas que ça l'empêcherait de le faire si ça lui chantait. Humph, pour qui le prenait-on ?

-Pas un mot de ça à personne, j'ai compris, fit finalement Ed avec un long soupir, devinant sans grand effort vers où les pensées du professeur de Potions se dirigeaient… Tu m'en dois une Sev'… Et il faut encore que je te parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Maugrey, mais j'imagine que ça peut attendre… »

Pour une fois, le Professeur de Potions ne protesta pas la perte d'une information sûrement cruciale – il le regretterait sans doute plus tard d'ailleurs, mais pour le moment il avait d'autres choses à penser – et ils quittèrent la salle de classe vide – enfin, vide de toute fourniture encore utilisable. Puis ils se séparèrent dans les couloirs sans un mot, Ed rejoignant son bureau tranquillement, et Severus son labo à grands pas – tous les deux ne remarquant même pas leur état, lèvres fendues et sanguinolentes, joues encore un peu rougies, cheveux en bataille, et vêtements à moitié déchirés…

… _-Severus… Est-ce que tu te bats pour quelqu'un ?..._

Les pas de Severus restèrent fermes et réguliers.

_'Pour 'quelqu'un' hein ?... Dumbeldore, Potter, non... tout n'est que pour Lily, depuis le début, depuis toujours, et à jamais...'_

FMAFMADGMDGMHPHP

**Du côté d'Allen**

De son côté, Allen venait de quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas tranquille à la suite de Link, quand celui-ci l'empoigna par le col et le jeta presque dans une alcôve sombre et étroite, laissant à l'exorciste à peine quelques millisecondes pour essayer de retenir ses réflexes et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, avant que le col de sa chemise ne soit agrippé à nouveau brutalement et que la sensation glaciale de la pierre du mur ne se fasse sentir à l'arrière de son crâne déjà endolori.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu Walker ?!_ siffla le blond d'une voix glaciale, son regard noir et perçant.

Le souffle un peu coupé par le geste brusque – _maldetêtemaldetêteAÏE_ – et légèrement surpris, il fallut un peu de temps à Allen pour qu'il réponde.

-… Euh… Link-san ?… Si c'est pour ce que je viens de dire, désolé, je ne voulais pas-

-Ce matin et toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent déjà – alors comme ça vous avez dû vous battre en combat singulier avec le professeur Maugrey, et vous avez réussi à le désarmer avec le pouvoir de détruire l'influence de l'Imperium ? –, et maintenant Dumbeldore qui vous envoie ce message... Qu' . . _fait ?_ continua-t-il sans prêter la moindre attention au ton hésitant du blandinet, se pressant un peu plus contre lui – au point où le souffle presque fiévreux d'Allen se mêlait à celui de l'Inspecteur –, ses poings enserrant toujours son col.

Même si cette nouvelle rumeur, qu'Allen n'avait pas encore entendu jusque-là, n'était pas vraiment la version originel, elle avait comme chaque rumeur ses éléments de vérité, et le jeune exorciste ne pu retenir un tressaillement qui ne fit que se renforcer la poigne sur ses vêtements.

- _Allen_...

La poigne qui enserrait le col du dit exorciste contre sa gorge se fit un peu tremblante et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la mention de son prénom venant de la bouche du blond – _c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi !_ –: il s'apprêta lui-même à prendre la parole, mais fut coupé avant d'avoir pu placer ne serait-ce qu'un mot :

-Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance, _s'il te plaît…_

Les mots de quelqu'un qui avait été brusquement embarqué dans un autre monde sans avoir le temps de comprendre, les mots de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'être constamment conscient de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, d'être en _contrôle_ , mais qui vivait à présent dans un monde de doutes, de suppositions hâtivement élaborées pour essayer de fonctionner correctement à nouveau… À ce niveau, le manque d'informations devait le rendre à moitié _fou_.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette étrange situation, Allen se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas que de la fureur dans le regard du blond, mais aussi... de l'inquiétude ? Allen observa la mâchoire serrée du blond, ses sourcils froncés, et ses yeux presque implorants, mais peut-être n'était-ce que la fièvre qui remplaçait peu à peu son mal de tête qui parlait...

-Je-

-Attendez chut, coupa soudainement l'Inspecteur en pressant plus encore son corps sur celui du blandinet (qui l'eut crut ? Allen aurait juré qu'il n'y avait déjà plus d'espace entre eux jusque-là), de façon à les encastrer davantage dans l'alcôve, mais cette fois le vouvoiement était de retour et Allen se sentit obligé de protester les changements d'humeur soudains de Link.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend encore-

L'odeur de l'encre et du papier et une main tiède sur sa bouche l'interrompirent et il faillit protester (voire mordre) pendant un instant, avant de se rendre compte que Link avait entendu quelque chose et ne voulait pas qu'on les remarque – des bruits de pas en l'occurrence. Aussi il se tut à son tour, mais cette fois de son propre chef, et attendit que le silence règne à nouveau dans le couloir juste à côté de leur petite alcôve cachée.

Quand, une fois qu'ils étaient de nouveau bels et bien seuls, la pression sur sa bouche ne relâcha pas prise, il se dégagea avec un léger froncement de sourcils qui fondit presque aussitôt une fois qu'il vit l'expression de son 'majordome'.

-Link-san, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna-t-il avec une expression préoccupée, faisant ironiquement écho à la question presque désespérée de l'Inspecteur un peu plus tôt.

L'inspecteur blond ne dit rien pendant un moment, son visage le modèle parfait de l'inexpressif, mais bientôt, il poussa un soupir un peu tremblant, et Allen fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour faire réagir l'homme habituellement stoïque d'une telle manière ? Une attaque d'Akumas ? Un appel de Luberier ?- non, ça, ça l'aurait sûrement _empli de joie…_

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et rouvrit ses paupières plissées après quelques secondes, et le blandinet put lire un peu de confusion dans son regard.

-Excusez-moi Walker, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'a prit, déclara-t-il en toute honnêteté et scrutant l'exorciste comme s'il avait les réponses qu'il cherchait.

-… D'accord, ce n'est rien…

_'… on va dire ça…'_

-Peut-être que c'est juste votre réaction par rapport au fait d'être dans un nouveau monde… ou je ne sais pas, l'effet que la magie a sur vous… Ou peut-être que vous avez attrapé une maladie sorcière, ajouta-t-il en dernier avec un haussement d'épaule qui ne cachait en rien les petites cornes de démon qui poussaient sur son crâne.

Mais remarquant l'expression un peu perturbée de Link – en même temps ça ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'il perdait son contrôle parfait – Allen décida de s'arrêter là au lieu de tourmenter davantage l'Inspecteur, et reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

-Ça va ?…

Link se contenta de hocher la tête, et Allen ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était étrange – voire effrayant – de voir un pilier de stoïcisme et de sérieux comme le blond, avoir l'air si confus. Il comptait un peu sur son caractère pour être l'une des seules choses à ne pas changer dans sa vie après tout… Et après l'épisode du matin il se sentait en grand besoin d'un peu de _stabilité_.

-Concernant la note de Dumbeldore, j'en sais autant que vous pour le moment étant donné que je voulais éviter de la lire devant mes… camarades de classe, reprit-il.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il sortit le bout de papier de sa poche avec un peu de difficulté compte tenu du manque d'espace, et contempla encore une fois les mots de Dumbeldore. Il avait bien compris qu'il était censé répondre à la devinette du principal, mais comment était-il censé répondre ? À voix haute ? Écrire la réponse ?

-Si cela a un quelconque sens pour vous, le Directeur m'a dit de vous faire lire la réponse à sa question à voix haute, reprit Link, qui avait, semble-t-il, regagné ses esprits.

Allen sourit un peu et hocha la tête en remerciements, puis :

-Bookman.

Sous leurs yeux fascinés le bout de parchemin commença à s'étirer et la question de Dumbeldore s'effaça avant de faire place à d'autres mots – de la même écriture.

_Mon cher ami,_

_Afin que cette lettre ne soit jamais tracée jusqu'à vous, je ne mentionnerai point votre nom, mais nous savons tous deux que vous êtes la seule personne capable de lire ceci, ne serait-ce que par le fait que votre voix a été reconnue par la lettre grâce à un petit tour de mon invention…_

-Ce Directeur semble puissant… commenta Link qui était en train de lire par-dessus l'épaule du blandinet.

-Shh…

_J'imagine que vous vous doutez de la raison de ma lettre, et en effet, il s'agit bien du problème de votre temps …_

_'Hmm comment rendre les choses simples compliquées - si je ne savais pas qu'il fait ça pour que rien ne me retombe dessus si cette lettre est découverte par quelqu'un d'autre, je jurerai qu'il le fait uniquement pour son propre amusement en donnant des énigmes…'_

_…_ _car le temps est important, je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous accordez sur ce point, et vous semblez en manquer cruellement malgré tout ce dont nous avons à discuter. Un ami s'est proposé de me remplacer, car il m'est regrettable de vous annoncez que nous allons devoir remettre notre thé à plus tard, si non hier soir._

_Puissent les bonbons aux citrons accompagner votre quête,_

_Votre très cher ami, A.D._

-Hmm… Qu'a-t-il bien pu vouloir dire par 'hier soir'…

_'Et les bonbons aux citrons... ? Sérieusement... ?'_

Cette fois, les rôles furent inversés, et c'est Allen qui couvrit la bouche de Link pour l'interrompre, car, une fois n'est pas coutume, un nouveau groupe de personnes venait de quitter la Grande Salle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à sortir maintenant… ce n'est pas comme si les cours reprenaient tout de suite que je sache… murmura le blandinet pour lui-même après que les échos des pas des élèves eurent cessé de résonner dans le couloir.

-Mfahhmferhmm...

-Oups, désolé Link-san…

Ledit blond lui lança un regard désapprobateur une fois que sa bouche fut libérée, mais se tut, et les deux habitants du même monde reportèrent à nouveau leur attention sur la lettre entre les doigts gantés d'Allen.

-… Soit je suis vraiment stupide, soit le sens de cette lettre est vraiment obscur… fit l'exorciste après un temps de pause.

-Hm, avec la référence au temps qu'il fait constamment, j'imagine que le Directeur a voulut adresser le problème du clair manque de temps que vous avez, fit l'Inspecteur sans commenter sur ce que l'exorciste venait de dire.

-… Link-san…

 _'… ça… n'éclaircit absolument rien du tout…'_ ajouta l'exorciste mentalement avec un sourire gêné. _'Argh, ma pauvre tête…'_

Remarquant le regard d'incompréhension d'Allen posé sur lui, le blond poussa un soupir et décida d'élaborer :

-Je veux dire, que par rapport aux autres élèves, votre temps est limité, et il faut absolument rattraper le temps déjà perdu.

Regard perplexe.

Nouveau soupir.

- _Ce que je veux dire_ , continua Link en articulant bien ses mots comme pour s'adresser à un enfant ignorant – ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité en cette occasion –, … c'est que vous venez tout juste d'être introduit à ce monde de magie – jusqu'à l'acquisition de votre baguette, il n'était même pas sûr que vous puissiez en user – alors que le reste des élèves de cette académie ont eu le temps de s'entraîner plusieurs années déjà à la sorcellerie. De plus, vous les rejoignez dans leur quatrième année pour pouvoir réussir votre mission, sans même avoir reçut les bases d'une éducation magique adéquate. Conclusion : vous manquez énormément de temps, et si quelqu'un se rend compte de votre clair manque de capacité, votre couverture est condamnée. Ce qui me rend plutôt curieux tant qu'à la méthode que le Directeur a décidé d'employer afin de vous faire rattraper ce creux- non- _ce précipice_ entre vous et les autres.

Il y eut un silence étrangement tendu avant que le blandinet ne le brise, perçant l'Inspecteur de ces prunelles argentées :

-Je vois que vous vous êtes plutôt bien informé depuis votre arrivée…

Il haussa un épaule dans un geste plein d'autodérision, pensant sûrement encore à sa perte de contrôle momentanée un peu plus tôt, et enjoignit l'exorciste à continuer.

-Link-san, vous savez pour ma mission, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de m'infiltrer... mais c'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre comment ils supposent que je réussisse à me faire passer pour un élève si on s'aperçoit de mon absence de compétences en sorcellerie…

-… Au moins l'incident de ce matin – que vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué je tiens à rappeler – a dû convaincre beaucoup de ceux qui ne vous avaient pas encore vu user de la magie que vous êtes apparemment 'assez fort pour rejeter le sort de l'Imperium', alors quelques suspicions doivent avoir été momentanément écartées.

Allen prit son menton entre ses doigts – essayant d'ignorer ses réactions émotionnelles immédiates sur la question de l' _Incident_ une fois de plus afin de se concentrer sur le problème présent malgré la douleur dans sa tête – et fronça les sourcils avant de répondre en secouant la tête :

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment suffisant... le rejet de ce sort est, techniquement parlant, soit-disant une question de force de volonté, et donc pas directement lié à la magie. On peut être sûr que tant que je n'ai pas utilisé ma baguette pour lancer au moins un sort, des rumeurs et suspicions risquent de vite se propager.

Le blandinet se laissa retomber sur le mur derrière lui avec un soupir, mettant un peu de distance entre Link et lui - ça ne servait à rien qu'ils se préoccupent des 'si', la lettre de Dumbeldore devait avoir un but précis, et à part le fait de lui avoir dit que _quelqu'un_ l'aiderait apparemment pour son 'manque de temps', il n'était pas plus avancé.

-Hmm force de volonté… ne me dîtes pas que...

Allen se tendit brusquement, comprenant instinctivement que l'Inspecteur blond devait avoir remarqué quelque chose à l'instant dans ses propos. Il relâcha la soudaine pression de ses muscles presque tout aussi rapidement et plaqua un sourire sur son visage pâle – qui commençait à s'empourprer de fièvre – du mieux qu'il le put.

-Allons, Link-san, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de ma force de volonté pour le moment... Examinons peut-être un peu plus cette lettre pour savoir si elle peut nous donner plus d'infos que ça, fit-il en souriant, mais considérant les récents événements et son état aussi bien mental que physique, Link constata que le rictus était forcé.

Qu'est-ce que l'exorciste pouvait encore bien lui cacher- et aussi mal de plus !

De ce qu'il avait remarqué jusque-là, l'Inspecteur blond était tenté de dire que bien que l'exorciste était un joueur de poker terrifiant, Allen Walker tendait à être un jeune homme honnête et sincère, avec toujours les meilleures intentions possibles. Ce sourire forcé à la frontière des deux ne valait rien de bon.

Mais Howard Link était un corbeau qui savait être patient, et depuis quelques temps, il avait commencé à apprendre la manière dont le jeune homme pensait: franchement, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était _observer_.

Aussi, il ne dit rien et laissa passer cette fois-ci – de toute façon, quel que soit ce que le blandinet cachait il le découvrirait tôt au tard.

Allen reporta son attention sur le morceau de papier encore entre ses doigts en se disant qu'il allait devoir s'en débarrasser s'ils ne trouvaient rien d'autre – sûrement le brûlera-t-il, mais il voulait d'abord le montrer à Ed pour savoir de quel genre de charme il s'agissait (lui-même n'était pas spécialement curieux, mais ça intéresserait sans aucun doute son collègue) –, quand il remarqua une ligne d'écriture plus petite que celle de la lettre principale qu'il avait omis de lire.

_PS : Il se peut que j'aie omis de mentionner une des clauses de votre contrat, mais je suis sûr que nous aurons l'occasion d'en parler ultérieurement – mais dans le doute où vous commencerez à vous poser certaines questions, vous, ou bien votre collègue, n'hésitez pas à venir me consulter._

-… Quoi ?

-Qu'y a-t-il Walker ? Nous avons manqué quelque chose ? fit la voix de Link qui le tira de ses pensées.

Le blandinet lui tendit le papier distraitement pour qu'il lise le Post Scriptum à son tour, puis se confia mentalement :

_'Pourquoi je la sens très mal cette histoire ?…'_

-« Certaines questions »? C'est… plutôt vague, remarqua Link avec un sourcil légèrement arqué, ce à quoi Allen répondit par un soupir un peu désabusé.

-Le Directeur… semble être un adepte des devinettes, fit-il tandis que l'Inspecteur blond acquiesçait.

-Espérons juste que cet avertissement n'empêchera en rien le bon déroulement de votre mission - plus vite celle-ci sera menée à bien, plus vite nous rentrerons. » conclut celui-ci avec un bref froncement de sourcils.

Un Link loin de sa zone de juridiction et obligé de 'servir' celui qu'il surveillait n'était pas un Link content après tout.

Allen de son côté ne partageait pas exactement le même enthousiasme que le blond, bien que l'envie de revoir ses amis exorcistes se faisait de plus en plus pressante depuis qu'il avait brièvement croisé Lavi. En pensant à l'exorciste roux… est-ce qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir dans ce nouveau monde ?… Sans compter qu'il allait vraisemblablement devoir travailler avec des _vampires_ …

Cette dernière pensée fit un peu sourire le blandinet en lui rappelant que sa première mission en duo avec Lavi avait été pour enquêter sur un présumé 'vampire': celui-ci s'était avéré être Krory, qui pensait lui-même ne pas être humain à cause de son innocence lui permettant de devenir plus fort en s'abreuvant du sang des Akumas.

Un petit sourire triste lui vint aux lèvres tandis qu'il se perdit un peu plus dans ses souvenirs, satisfait de la nouvelle distraction que cet 'instant nostalgie' lui offrait pour le moment, et de moins en moins ancré dans le moment présent à cause de sa soudaine fièvre.

Link profita de cet instant d'absence pour scruter Allen davantage : il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait chez le jeune exorciste – comme il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait avec sa propre façon d'agir quelques instants plus tôt.

Allen semblait savoir quelque chose sur sa propre condition – tentant même de le dissimuler sciemment –, mais même en voyant Link plus ou moins paniquer à l'idée que son pétage de câbles pourrait avoir une origine magique, il n'avait pas offert d'explication. Connaissant la tête blanche, ça ne pouvait que dire que leur condition différait et que le blandinet ne connaissait pas les causes derrière _son_ changement soudain de caractère. Aussi, ce changement n'avait pas la même cause chez l'un et l'autre.

Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il avait agit ainsi plus tôt, totalement aux antipodes de sa façon d'agir habituelle ? Est-ce que ce phénomène étrange était dû au stress, ou bien avait-il réellement une cause surnaturelle ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre était touché ? Était-ce même ne serait-ce que _possible_ d'accomplir une telle chose par magie?

_'…Je m'acharne à trop réfléchir sur quelque chose qui n'en vaut probablement pas la peine. Rangeons cet incident dans la catégorie 'dû au stress', et concentrons-nous sur des problèmes plus importants, à savoir, réveiller Walker de son petit monde.'_

C'est ainsi que l'Inspecteur sortit en premier de ses pensées, et secoua gentiment l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs par l'épaule afin de le sortir de son état semi-éveillé – ce que fit le jeune exorciste après un clignement de paupières un peu absent et un sourire désolé en la direction du corbeau blond.

« Erm enfin bref, reprit le blandinet. Qu'est-ce que je suis bien supposé devoir faire du coup ? Attendre que cet 'ami' m'approche ?

-Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un professeur, autrement je ne vois pas de quelle aide il ou elle pourrait bien être... Sans compter qu'il faut garder le nombre de personnes au courant de votre véritable identité à un minimum afin de continuer notre mission, fit remarquer Link.

-Hmm... répondit Allen distraitement, clignant lentement des yeux une fois, puis deux: la douleur dans son crâne venait subitement de s'intensifier par deux.

-Et à propos de ce matin-... Walker ?... Hey, Walker ?

-Hmmm ?

Les mots de Link se faisaient de plus en plus lointains, et Allen plissa des yeux pour tenter de se concentrer sur les paroles de l'Inspecteur.

-Walker, vous m'entendez ?

-Hmm oui bien sûr ?...

 _'Il en pose des questions bizarres l'Inspecteur... Il est peut-être fatigué ? Tout ce stress, ça doit vraiment pas être bon pour sa santé...'_ pensa distraitement le jeune exorciste alors qu'il reposa son crâne sur la pierre délicieusement froide derrière lui.

Il faisait soudainement absurdement _chaud_.

Son regard vague manqua l'expression inquiète de Link, qui venait de se saisir de ses épaules.

-Walker, regardez-moi- non _là_ , _regardez-moi_...

Pour une raison inconnue la voix de Link semblait pressée: trop de stress déduisit Allen avec sympathie en fermant les yeux quelques instants, juste pour les rouvrir aussitôt quand la présence de Celui-dont-il-ne-veut-pas-se-rappeler se réaffirma immédiatement à ce geste.

Une main divinement froide sur son front rappela son attention au présent, et son regard se focalisa sur un Link qui tenait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents – _'Tiens, c'est la première fois que je le vois faire ça...'_ –, le dos d'une main sur le front brûlant du blandinet pour tenter de déterminer sa température corporelle, et l'autre sur son propre front afin d'établir un contraste.

Son expression anxieuse fit sourire Allen qui, soudainement pris d'une exaspération indulgente, s'adressa à l'Inspecteur avec tendresse:

-Trop de stress, tu devrais dormir un peu va...

L'ancien corbeau le fixa d'yeux ronds comme des coupelles quand le jeune exorciste finit son sermon – lui-même exceptionnel d'étrangeté – avec un clin d'œil somnolent. La mâchoire de l'Inspecteur fit des mouvements indiquant qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Finalement, après plusieurs secondes passées ainsi dans le silence, il reprit le parole avec un visage curieusement vide de toute expression :

-Comment est-ce que je m'appelle Walker ?

-Bah, Inspecteur bien sûr !...

 _'Oulah, il est vraiment fatigué s'il ne se souvient même plus de son nom !'_ se fit remarquer le blandinet intérieurement avec un petit rire non loin de l'hystérie.

Le sourcil de l'Inspecteur fit un petit mouvement convulsif pendant un bref instant, mais ce fut la seule chose qui perça son masque d'impassibilité. De toute façon trop occupé à contempler une pierre de l'alcôve qui semblait différente du reste, et à essayer de fusionner avec le mur merveilleusement frais, Allen ne remarqua pas ce changement subtil.

Ce sont les mains que l'Inspecteur utilisa ensuite pour retourner sa tête vers lui qui attirèrent son attention et le firent se focaliser à nouveau sur le blond : bon sang, elles étaient si _fraîches !_ Il poussa un long soupir de bien être qui ne sembla pas rassurer Link pour autant.

-Comment est-ce que _vous_ vous appelez, continua-t-il, un peu d'inquiétude commençant à transparaître dans sa voix, mais toujours implacable et méthodique.

_'Ah ! La question piège ! Il venait de le dire non ? Ça devait être-'_

-Walker ?

La réponse avait été formulée comme une question et la masque d'impassibilité de Link s'effondra : il avait un exorciste fiévreux et délirant sur les bras – autrement dit une personne avec une arme de destruction massive à disposition qu'il pouvait activer à n'importe quel moment s'il se croyait attaqué (il ne manquait plus que le blandinet soit pris d'hallucinations après tout) –, la cause lui était totalement mystérieuse (qui sait? peut-être y avait-il vraiment un virus sorcier qui les avaient touché exclusivement...), les évènements de la matinée ayant causées des rumeurs lui étaient encore inconnus, et il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où se trouvait l'infirmerie dans cet endroit immense.

Que ce soit dû au stress ou à autre chose, Link lâcha alors un mot qu'il aurait été bien trop poli pour prononcer en temps normal :

- _Merde_. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Voili voilou! En espérant que tant d'attente en aura valu la peine (très honnêtement je ne suis pas très confiante en ce chapitre mais bon); il m'a bien trituré les méninges celui-là, et pas mal de choses dites dedans ont totalement changé la suite de l'histoire, alors ça a été compliqué...
> 
> Enfin bref, comme d'habitude, merci à tous les reviewers, les followers (qu'ils soient des petits nouveaux ou des anciens), les favoriters (oui je sais que ça n'existe pas U.U), et encore désolé de l'attente (promis, le prochain arrivera plus tôt!)!
> 
> Edit: Ce chapitre est officiellement le plus long de toute la série jusque-là alors YATTA!
> 
> /!\IMPORTANT/!\
> 
> ça fait un moment que je voulais le demander (mais j'avais oublié té-hé~ -.-): préfèreriez-vous:
> 
> -des chapitres plus courts mais postés plus fréquemment?
> 
> ou
> 
> -des chapitres très longs mais postés moins fréquemment (mais pas un par an seulement, promis ^^')
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Je vais mettre un sondage sur mon profil à propos de ça, alors j'espère que vous serez nombreux à voter!
> 
> /!\IMPORTANT/!\
> 
> .
> 
> Edit2: Vous aviez peut-être déjà remarqué, mais j'ai (enfin) enlevé les chapitres-note-d'auteur qui ne servaient pas à grand chose (depuis le temps que je voulais le faire!) pour plus de fluidité~
> 
> .
> 
> Et surtout n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre dans vos reviews (et n'oubliez pas le sondage)!~
> 
> Sur ce, Ciaossu!~ (Reborn style xD) Et je vous laisse un petit preview du prochain chapitre qui est en cours...
> 
> Prochainement...
> 
> ...Allen rit sous cape : l'Inspecteur qui jurait ? Était-ce la fin du monde ?... 
> 
> ...
> 
> ...'…On ne tue pas les malades, on ne tue pas les malades, oh mon Dieu, il est malade, on ne tue pas les malades...'...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...-Écoute-moi attentivement...
> 
> ...
> 
> -Non ! Il ne faut surtout pas... Que je... !
> 
> ...
> 
> -Allen, s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire !
> 
> ... 
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 01/16: Et nous voilà au même niveau qu'ff.net~ Pleins de chapitres pour la nouvelle année yay~ Encore Bonne Année à tous, plein de bonheur et de bonnes lectures! ;)


End file.
